Swords of Heaven
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: A group of friends get transported to a new universe after their plane gets destroyed. Now in a new world and they plan to change it for the better so that this world will be ready for any future wars or future battles that they will face. Multi crossover.
1. Prologue

_Earth...the birthplace of mankind...for millennia we have fought war after war, fighting for land, food, status, money, etc. These were the ambitions in which humans fought, killed, and died for while causing suffering for those around them._

_But now in the future...humans have created a system called the Plavsky Particle system, allowing plastic toys to be brought to life and able to move._

_Originally, the system was used for Gunpla plastic models until a few years later; the system allowed use of all plastic-based toys and now humans are able to experience the battlefield on a whole new level._

_But this is not the time for that...no...this is the story about a group of young pilots and soldiers who were just enjoying the time they spent on this virtual battlefield until one fateful day...they ended up in a situation in which it's not a game anymore, but a battle for life or death._

_This is the story...of the Swords of Heaven._

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental) **_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai) **_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace) **_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae) **_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C.C. as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain) **_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku) **_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai) **_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits.  
_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

BOOM

Flying through space were several mobile suits but that wasn't what else was flying through space but what else was flying were several star fighters that looked like they were from Star wars, Gundam, and Mass effect.

A TIE fighter flew through space chasing after a damaged GINN that was down to only one arm which held a destroyed rifle.

"Time you went down!" The pilot shouted only for a pink beam to punch through the top destroying the fighter.

"What?" The GINN pilot asked surprised before he looked up to see a sight that brought a smile to his face.

The sight that flew through space was a single machine painted white and blue with wings with green light particles shooting from its back and on its left arm was a shield that looked like it was meant to open and close while in its left arm was a GN Sword II in rifle form while on its right outer hip was another GN Sword II but this one in sword form but it was the head that made it look more than just a machine.

This was a Gundam but not any Gundam. This was the Gundam 00 Epyon. Piloting the Gundam was a man wearing white and blue trimmed Celestial Being flight suit with a Gundam Epyon pilot helmet on and under the helmet was a young man at age 18 with Char Aznable styled brown hair, hazel eyes, and a pale complexion. This was Dexter Bryant.

"Boss" The man shouted

"Keep your cool together my friend; we still have a battle to win. Where's your squad leader?" Dexter asked the GINN pilot

"He sacrificed himself by taking down a Nazca-class Destroyer along with four Windams and three TIE interceptors." The GINN pilot said

"Then go find one of our ships, you are damaged and shouldn't be on the battlefield." Dexter said to the pilot.

"Yes sir." The GINN pilot said in Mandalorian before he flew his machine away from harm while in the distance a Turian dreadnought gets destroyed from right under by a Baikal-class Cruiser.

Dexter shook his head even though he thought 'I respect these guys but why speak Mandalorian a lot?'

"This is Gundam 00 Epyon calling all units respond!" Dexter shouted opening a communication line.

"Tracyn (1) alor (2) here." Shouted a pilot who was inside an M1 Astray as he stabbed a Leo space type through the chest.

"Shadow alor responding." Said a RGM-89De Jegan ECOAS type pilot as he used a sniper to shoot down a GM command type.

"Justice lead reporting." Said a Delta Plus pilot who shot down two V-wings.

"Orar (3) alor reading you loud and clear." Said a GOUF ignited pilot as he shot down a Vulture droid.

"Kad (4) alor calling in." Said a GN-XIV command type pilot as he shot down a Tieren space type that was aiming to destroy a wounded Murasame.

"What's the status of your units?" Dexter asked as he shot down two Tri-fighters.

"Justice squadron is down to 4 unit's sir." Said the pilot as he transformed into fighter form.

Orar has only three wounded sir, no casualties." Said the GOUF ignited pilot.

"Kad reports two KIA and one wounded." The GN-XIV pilot reported.

"Shadow reporting zero casualties." The Jegan pilot reported as he used a sniper to shoot down a droid fighter.

"Tracyn here reporting three dead-" The pilot stops to shoot down a Virgo mobile doll "But we may lose this battle if we don't do something about that droid control ship!"

"This is Bryant calling all units be advised that we are pulling back to the command ship." Dexter said as he slid his heat rod out of the shield and wrapped it around a Taurus and smashes it into a Strike Dagger before shooting both down.

"We're falling back?!" The Delta Plus pilot shouted with a hint of anger.

"We're not falling back; we're pulling the enemy towards a larger target. Justice leader what's your missile count?" Said Dexter

"I have 4 grenades left why?" The pilot asked confused.

Dexter smirked under his helmet and replied saying "Because we are going straight for the control ship while the enemy is focused on our forces."

"And with the GN drives it will make their radar go to crazy since we are already in the middle of a battle!" The pilot shouted with a smirk forming on his face.

"Understood we'll provide distraction until you destroy that control ship." Said the Gouf pilot before every mobile suit or fighter flew back leaving the 00 Epyon and the Delta Plus.

"Alright we better go before this all goes to hell." Dexter said before both mobile suit transform and fly through space at the far end of the battle where they see a single Lucrehulk-class Battleship along with two Laurasia-class Frigates and one Alliance Geneva-class cruiser.

"Alright let's go!" Dexter shouted before the Epyon's eyes flash as it and the Delta Plus shoot off towards the ships.

The enemy vessels see the fighters coming at them and open fire with mass accelerators, beam cannons, missiles, and turbo lasers.

"They aren't even trying!" The Delta Plus pilot shouted as he maneuvered around the shots fired.

"Don't get cocky!" Dexter said as he flew past a mass accelerator round.

"I'm going after the Laurasia frigates, you go after the cruiser!" Dexter shouted

"Roger" The Delta Plus pilot responded before both machines flew away from one another towards their respective targets.

The Alliance cruiser fired its mass accelerator again but the Delta Plus dodges it and transformed and draws a beam saber that was colored yellow before it plunges said saber into the side and moves forward towards its engines before removing the blade and pulls back as where the line was explosions formed.

The Delta Plus aims its rifle and fired twice into the center before the ship exploded with the remains floating everywhere.

"Not even a challenge." The pilot said with a grin.

With Dexter, the bullets kept flying past the 00 Epyon until it transformed in order to dodge a beam.

"Too close." Dexter muttered as he aimed his beam rifle and fired twice with each beam punching through the bridges of the unprotected vessels causing both to explode.

"The defense is down so let's go!" Dexter said before both mobile suits transform and shoot into the hanger.

The mobile suits fly through the hanger avoiding shots from both Vulture droids and mobile dolls.

"I see the generators!" Dexter shouted and the Delta Plus fired all 4 explosive rounds straight at the generators.

"Now let's get out of here!" The Delta Plus pilot shouted before both units transform in order to turn around before transforming back to mobile armor form and shoot back as the grenades struck the generators causing them to explode.

The two machines flew through the hanger again avoiding shots fired at them until they shoot out through the hanger as the core ship explodes in a large fire ball while it splits in two.

At a small fleet of two Volga-class, two Baikal-class, and one Venator-class the mobile dolls and droid fighters were getting closer until teach machine started to just float past them with some fighters crashing into each other or into mobile suits.

"I guess we win." A ReZEL pilot said with a grin under his helmet before a large screen appears saying "Winner: Star Warriors"

Suddenly everything starts vanishing into particles showing a futuristic table with only mobile suit models as well as toy fighters, and toy warships.

The Gundam type was grabbed by a white and blue glove before it was lifted showing the owner to be none other than Dexter Bryant.

"Hey Alor we did great on that one!" A man wearing blue Mandalorian armor said with a grin.

Dexter smiled and said "It was a team effort everyone so congratulate yourselves but let's see how the ground battle is going."

Everyone turns to a screen showing a rocky field with a blue sky while a battle was going on.

The battle was between one side which was composed of Geara Zulus, GM Sniper IIs, ZAKU Warriors, GOUF Igniteds, Windams, M1 Astrays, Murasames, BuCUEs, DINNs, DOM Troopers, GM IIs, Nemos, Delta Pluses, Dagger L's, Gunner ZAKU Warriors, GN-XIIIs, Strike Daggers, AT-TEs, Canderous-class Assault Tanks, Tieren Ground Types, and Gaia Gundam. All of these machines sported a staff with wings on the bottom and a star on the tip.

The opposing side was comprised of Flags, Hellions, Enacts, Anfs, Leos, Virgos, and CIS AATs. These ones sported the symbol of the CIS.

But those were just the machines. There were also several action figures moving around the field as well. There were Clone troopers in both phase 1 and phase 2 armor, Mandalorian warriors, and Republic troopers while the other side had droids, and Sith troopers.

"Enemy on the left requesting artillery!" shouted a man controlling a Captain Fordo as he shot down three B1 battle droids. The person controlling Fordo was a man named Alexander Mathews. Alexander has pale skin with short spiky brown hair, and brown eyes while he is wearing his own Replica of Captain Fordo's Phase I armor which has a working radio which he mounted into the forearm gauntlet, using an LED display and his old Steel Series Headphones, which were mounted in the helmet. His armour comes with Fordo's DC-17 Blasters as well as a Verpine Shatter Rifle Replica, which is in fact a working multi stage coil gun, which fires a magazine of modified nails. The latter was disassembled for transport to the convention and the nails left at home in Philadelphia.

"Request received and denied, we're sending in some Delta Plus units." said someone from behind the lines. Behind each side there was a base with the base behind the Star Warriors being protected by several Gunner ZAKU Warriors, Dagger L's armed with Dopplehorns, Tierens, and some Windams while 3 Delta Pluses took off and flew towards the man's location.

"Where's that air support?" asked a man controlling a Mandalorian that was painted black and green while a man controlling a Phase 2 Clone trooper is shot in the head and the figure falls down unmoving.

"Here they come." Alexander said as a smile slid on his physical face.

The Delta Pluses flew in and fired 4 grenades each and they struck the enemy destroying 19 droids.

"Those guys came just in time." said the black green Mandalorian controller only to hear an explosion and they turn to see an Anf and two Virgos behind them.

The Anf aims its chain gun at them.

"This is it." The man said before Alexander says "It's not over yet."

Suddenly a green beam punched through the Anf causing it to explode and the Virgos turn around to face the new enemy only for one to get destroyed with a beam punched through its chest.

The other Virgo opens fire at a charging mobile armor but because of its four legs it evaded each beam before he was in front of it and its wing like objects swing out and beam blades come on the blade side of the wings and it cuts the Virgo in half from the torso.

The Virgo crashed to the ground un moving as its light dims signaling its destruction.

The wings return to the mobile armor as it transformed into the Gaia Gundam but it was colored black and red with the Mandalorian Mythosaur skull on its chest. The pilot of this Gundam was a man wearing black and red armor and under the helmet was a young man at age 17 with a Japanese appearance, black hair, and dark green eyes. This was Braydin Nilsson.

"Have you completed your mission?" Braydin said

"Yes we know that they have a droid control system so if we take that out then we can win this." Alexander said as he helped a man controlling a Republic trooper up. The trooper had a shot that was in its left leg.

"Return to base and inform them of what you found." Braydin said before the Gaia reverted back into MA form and started racing back to the battle.

"Right... wait where's John?" Alexander said as he looked around before he groaned "Oh god."

While this was going on a single figure sneaks through an enemy base, this figure was a Clone trooper wearing pitch black armor with a DC-15S blaster carbine with 4 Detonation Packs.

"Alright just need to put these explosives and then we're set." The man controlling the Clone said. The man controlling the clone was at the age of 20 with blonde hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. This was Jonathan Randle.

"Hey hold on there!" A robotic voice shouted behind him and he spun around seeing a droid behind him.

"What are you doing here? All Sith troopers are to be either on the frontline or on patrol." The droid said

"Oh well actually I was on patrol and I thought I saw an enemy sneaking through but it was just my sight messing with me." John lied hoping the droid would by that.

"Really then why are you in an area restricted to droids?" The droid asked

"Again thought I saw someone." John said again

"Then why is there an explosive behind you?... EXPLOSIVE!?" The droid shouted the last part but no one was around to hear it and John lunged at the droid and ripped its head off causing it to crumble to the ground.

"Too close." John said as he began to drag the droid to a good hiding place.

John looked to make sure there weren't any more surprises before he quietly said "One down three to go."

Back on the battlefield the Star Warriors lost two Geara Zulus and a GOUF while Virgos led the march.

"These assholes!" Shouted a GM II pilot only for a beam to punch through his chest causing it to crumble to the ground and explode.

"Sending up the machines to take the brunt of the attack is a hut'uunla (5) way." Braydin said as his Gaia stood on two feet and fired its beam rifle striking a Virgo in the reactor causing it to explode.

"Alor we're being overrun!" A ZAKU Warrior pilot shouted only to be silenced when a large beam from a Virgo punched through its chest making a large hole before said mobile suit exploded.

"They're getting closer!" A Windam pilot shouted as he blocked a rocket destroying his shield.

"We're going to need a miracle to save us now." Said a pilot of an M1 Astray.

Then as if by Gods will large explosions happens from the enemy lines and then all of the Virgos and battle droids fall to the ground dead.

"What the hell?" A Flag pilot said as a Virgo crashed on the ground next to him.

"The control tower is destroyed!" An Anf pilot shouted before a beam struck it in the back blowing it up while a missile struck an Enact.

"They're coming!" A Flag fighter shouted only for his machine to explode as it was cut in half by the Gaia in MA mode as it ran through the battlefield dodging all of the incoming bullets and lasers before it used a pillar as a spring and leapt into the air as it changed into MS form and drew both beam sabers and sliced off a Leos arm before cutting it in half from its left shoulder to its right hip while plunging its second saber into the chest of a Hellion.

Braydin moved the Gaia to leap into the air as both machines exploded before crashed on top of an Anf plunging both sabers through it before firing its head Vulcans destroying 6 missiles that were aimed at it.

Braydin turned to see two Hellions in fighter form fly at him only for both machines to get destroyed by two Murasames.

"It seems we're winning this battle now." Braydin said with a grin before he turned the head of the Gaia to see seven Leos along with four Anfs and five AATs move towards him.

"They think they can take the Gaia on like that?" Braydin thought out loud before aiming its 57mm High-Energy Beam Rifle striking a Leo in center blowing it up while the fifteen remaining hostiles open fire.

The shots were wide and Braydin fired three more shots with one striking an Anf in its left arm tearing off its cannon while the second struck an AAT destroying it while the last struck the ground.

A heavy round flew at the Gaia but didn't reach its target because Braydin rose the Gaias free hand and a shield forms blocking it as well as a laser from an AAT before he fired another round striking dead center in the armless Anf.

As the enemy drew closer Braydin drew a cylinder before tossing it at the enemy as it emitted a blue glow but two seconds after hitting the ground it burst sending a blast of electricity that temporarily froze the mobile suits but the grenade landed close to the AATs that they short circuited and were out of the fight.

Braydin smirked knowing it was time to strike before he leapt into the air and flew at the enemy mobile suits.

The six Leos and two Anfs regained control and fired at the incoming Gundam but again they were wide because the electricity messed up their targeting system.

The Gaia holstered its rifle and drew both beam sabers before it was right in front of two Leos where it swung slicing through their torsos cutting both in half before they crumble to the ground unmoving as the Gaia continued flying at another Leo who fired its rifle but the bullets kept missing before the Gaia passed it slicing it in half before the Leo exploded.

"Bastard!" A Leo pilot shouted as he charged at him throwing away its rifle in exchange for a beam saber.

"Wait you fool!" The last Leo pilot shouted as he reached to grab the other Leo but failed.

"Die!" The Leo pilot shouted as he thrusted his beam saber at the Gaia but the attack was sluggish and the Gaia side stepped before stabbing the Leo through the chest.

"Di'kutla" (6) Braydin muttered at the pilot's idiocy.

The Leo was pushed off of the saber crumbling to the ground dead as Braydin crossed both of the Gundams arms across its chest.

"Fire!" The Leo pilot shouted in fear and an Anf held up a its cannon arms up before each fired a heavy round but the Gaia evaded both before it swung both blades in one direction separating the Anfs upper half from their lower half.

"This guys a monster!" The survivor shouted as he fired his rifle but the Gaia brought up its beam shield deflecting all of the bullets.

"I'm getting out of here!" The survivor shouted after running out of bullets.

The Leo started running while Braydin shook his head muttering "Hut'uun" (7)

The Gaia walked over to the Leo that the Gaia stabbed before retrieving the Leos beam saber.

The Gaia flew up into the air enemy beam saber in hand before it activated said beam saber and threw it at the retreating form of the cowardly Leo before the saber reached its target stabbing through its back before Braydin was rewarded with an explosion.

The Gaia turned seeing the other mobile suits and soldiers overrun the enemy base before a screen popped out showing "Winner: Star Warriors"

"The outcome was made before the battle started." Braydin said with a smirk as everything vanished.

When the battlefield vanished everyone moved to retrieve their fallen or still standing models.

When Braydin picked his up, he feels a pat on his shoulder and turns around to see Dexter standing there with an eye to eye smile on his face.

"Good job vod! That was an excellent fight everyone did!" Dexter shouted getting a roar of approval from those wearing either clone armor, republic trooper armor, Mandalorian armor, or just pilot suits from either Gundam, Star wars, Halo, or Mass Effect.

"That we did, and if we win the last match then we have a full blown victory!" Braydin shouted and again everyone cheered.

We all turn to a screen which showed who was next.

"Final match: Star Warriors vs. SE in 2 hours"

"Well that's our match." Dexter muttered

"Guys we have a problem! Max and Jack just left something about family in the hospital!" Shouted Braydin's friend Aiden. Aiden with a pale complexion and blonde hair while on his face you could see that he was growing a moustache and a beard. He was the only person not wearing any armor or flight suit due to not getting a chance to grab any.

"Great! How are we going to get new pilots?" Alex shouted in annoyance.

An explosion drew our attention and we turn to see 2 Gundams one being in appearance to the Unicorn while the other had the appearance to the Exia.

The Exia look-alike was in combat with 4 GN-XIII's while the Unicorn look-alike was in combat with 2 Sinanjus 1 green and 1 blue and 2 red Qubeleys.

The Exia look-alike was armed with two GN sword IIs with one holstered on its left hip, a freeze rod whip, and a GN shield while the Unicorn look-alike was armed with two beam magnums with one holstered and a shield.

The match began with the GN-XIII firing their beam lances which fired on the Exia look-alike but the look-alike flew to the left avoiding the beams before it raised weapon in rifle formed and fired a single beam which grazed a GN-XIII in its shoulder while another charged at the look alike thinking it would take it down.

"Take this you cocky bastard!" shouted the attacking GN-XIII pilot.

The Exia's eyes flash as the GN-XIII drew closer before it thrusts its lance only for the Exia to side step to the right while swinging its ice rod wrapping it around the GN-XIII before it started glowing blue as ice start encasing the GN-XIII in ice.

"What the hell?!" The pilot exclaimed in fear.

The three other GN-XIII stopped seeing what was happening before they rushed at him thinking there was an opening.

The Exia started spinning around with the frozen GN-XIII before he threw the mobile suit at a break neck speed and it crashed into another GN-XIII destroying the frozen GN-XIII when the ice shattered. The GNX-III the frozen mobile suit crashed into was dazed for a bit but when it got its bearings back the Exia fired its GN sword and the beam went right through its chest and GN drive causing the mobile suit to explode.

The last two GN-XIII continued charging thinking they can catch the Gundam off guard but to the surprise of everyone the freeze rod and GN shield vanish in light particles before the Exia changed the weapon it held into a sword while it grabbed the other and connected both into a double bladed sword.

"How the heck was he able to do that with his weapons?" Aiden asked.

They others just shrugged not even knowing how the pilot did that but the action seemed to have intrigued Dexter quite a bit.

The two GN-XIII flew at the Gundam with one in front and one behind but when the GN-XIII in front of it thrusted its lance the Gundam blocked it and caused the mobile suit to float behind it before it spun around and thrusted its lance with the second GN-XIII following it but the Gundam blocked both lances and moved them to the side before swinging the swords cutting off both GN-XIII units heads.

"Damn it!" exclaimed the first one.

"You'll pay for that!" the second roared in frustration.

The GN-XIII swing the lances but the Gundam twirled the swords where the lances were pointed up and the swords blades pointed at the mobile suits chests before beams shoot out crashing through but mobile suits before both explode.

The Exia look-alike float out of the smoke cloud with the GN swords separated and on its hips while its arms were crossed over its chest.

Dexter raised an eyebrow saying "I haft to admit the pilot of the Exia has some moves."

"I agree." Braydin said nodding his head before they decided to see the Unicorn look-alike.

The Unicorn look-alike flew around several funnels as they fired beams at it before 5 funnels formed behind it and fired at once in a way that the Unicorn wouldn't dodge but to everyone's surprise the Gundam spun around raising its shield before a hatch pops open and the beams are absorbed right into the shield before the hatch closed.

"Now I have to admit that is a nifty feature." Alex said after he took his helmet off to get a better look.

The Unicorn spun around as it grabbed its second beam magnum and fired both beam magnums at the a blue Sinanju but the mobile suit evaded one shot only for its left leg to get caught by the second beam and explode.

The two Qubeleys sent their funnels to try and shoot the Unicorn at all sides but the Gundam either dodged or used its absorbing shield on the beams.

The blue Sinanju flew at the Unicorn from behind with a beam saber draw as the Unicorn holstered both beam magnums before it spun around bringing out its right beam tonfa blocking the Sinanju.

A funnel flew up behind it and fired a beam but the pilot of the Unicorn disengaged its combat with the Sinanju and flew to the left and the beam flew and went right through the Sinanju before said mobile suit exploded.

"The person who controlled the funnels must not care who he destroys as long as he takes down his opponent." Braydin said shaking his head.

The Unicorn started going into NT-D but instead of red it's white. The funnels fire on it but the Unicorn raises its shield and the Gundam is covered in a bubble before the beams strike it and go straight into the shield before it sends out a pulse that covers the entire field.

The Unicorn raises both hands before the funnels move in front of both Qubeleys and then form into fists and every Funnel fires on their owners.

The Qubeleys didn't have much time before they were torn apart by the beams of their funnels and exploded.

The last Sinanju flew at the Unicorn with breakneck speed but as it drew closer the Unicorn slowly brought out its right beam tonfa only for the hilt to detach from the forearm and go into the Unicorns hand.

The Sinanju drew closer as it brought out two beam sabers as it flew in a zigzag pattern hoping to confuse the Gundam but then the Unicorn activated its beam saber before both mobile suits passed each other.

They floated there for three seconds before the Sinanju slid in half from its right shoulder to its left hip before the mobile suit exploded as the Unicorns NT-D deactivated.

"Match over"

The arena vanished and the remains of the GN-XIIIs Sinanjus, and Qubeleys lied on the arena while the Exia look-alike and Unicorn look-alike stood still before a white gloved hand grabbed the Exia look-alike while a purple gloved hand grabbed the Unicorn look-alike.

The one holding the Exia look-alike was wearing a white Celestial Being flight suit with a blue tint on the visor of the helmet while the one holding the Unicorn look-alike wore Tieria's flight suit but it was customized with some black bits in it. If one looked closely, the one in the white flight suit was taller than his friend by a few inches.

Dexter walked over to them saying "Hey that was a really good match you two did."

The man wearing the white flight suit took his helmet off showing a young man with a pale complexion and black hair that's styled like Lelouch with red eyes.

"Thank you but it wasn't that difficult since I have my Gundam Origin." The man said with a smile as he held the now named Gundam Origin.

Dexter's eyes widened when he heard the name of the Gundam. "Hey by any chance...are you Chris Alder, the American Gunpla Champion?"

"Yep," Chris bluntly stated while smiling.

Everyone, except for the guy in the purple and black flight suit, gasped upon hearing the name.

"No way...the White Knight of America is here?" Alex said in disbelief and shock.

"The guy who fought and destroyed an entire battle group on his own," Braydin joined in as well.

"I can't believe it...you are a living legend among Gunpla Fighters." Aiden said in admiration.

Chris sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while nervously chuckling. "Ah come on stop...you're gonna make me blush."

Dexter looked at the guy next to the American, curiosity got the better of him when he decided to ask. "Pardon me for asking, but who's the guy next to you?"

Chris tilted his head in confusion for a bit before he looked to his and turned back to the others with a smile. "Oh this is my partner and fellow pilot." He nudged the young man. "Well go on...don't be shy."

The pilot nodded and removed his helmet, revealing a boy roughly 16 years of age with long silver hair that had a resemblance to Sephiroth's hairstyle from Final Fantasy VII. He had a pale complexion and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is Ben Alder and I'm the pilot of the Gundam Avenger." He said in a childish voice while smiling.

The crowd, once again, gasped in surprise when they heard the boy's name.

"The Amethyst Unicorn is here as well?" a man in clone armor exclaimed.

"So the Alder brothers grace us with their presence." said Dexter as he smiled, sincerely.

"It's nice to meet you..." Chris asked while holding out his hand.

Dexter took the hand and the two shook firmly. "I'm Dexter Bryant. I'm the Arizona State Champion back at the States."

"Yeah, you also use to be a runner-up at the championship before someone got a lucky shot at you." Chris responded. "Well it's an honor to meet the captain of the Star Warriors team."

Chris noticed the others behind Dexter. "I assume these are your friends?"

Dexter nodded. "Allow me to introduce my most trusted comrades-in-arms."

Alex was the first up. "I'm Alexander Mathews, but people sometimes call me the Demon of the Clones, but I prefer to be called Alex instead."

Braydin went next. "My name is Braydin Nilsson. They call me the Crimson Hellhound. It is an honor to meet you." He bowed on that last part.

Aiden smirked as he smacked his chest piece where his heart was saying "Names Aiden or as my friends call me the Crimson Bolt."

John soon came after. "The name's Jonathan Randle and out on the field, I'm called the Shadow Fox since no one is able to notice my presence until it's too late, but John sounds way cooler."

Chris and Ben shook each hand of the leading members of the Star Warriors until Dexter came up to the two brothers.

"Hey I need to ask you guys something." Dexter asked.

"Shoot dude, we're all ears." Chris replied with a smile.

Dexter sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before calming down. "Well you see...two of our members couldn't be here today since their families in the hospital so..."

"You want us to join your team to fill in for your missing teammates." Ben stated rather bluntly.

"Well...yes." Dexter sweat-dropped in embarrassment,

The two brothers looked at each other for a second before turning to the others and saying in unison. "Okay"

Everyone seemed to have their jaws dropped and their eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Wait just like that?" Alex asked so surprised that he dropped his helmet.

"Actually it would be cool to work in a team and fight along with other people." Ben said as he had a smile on his face.

"That was more easy than I thought." Aiden said out loud as a smile slowly slid onto his face.

"Final Match: Star Warriors vs. SE in ten minutes." Said the PA

"Well we better get going before the match begins." Dexter said as he and the others started making their way to the arena.

When they arrive they see the other Star Warriors which consisted of people gathered from different areas of America.

They counted 900 people 450 people on opposite sides of the arena.

5 percent of them were wearing Mandalorian armor, ten percent were wearing Clone trooper armor with five wearing phase 1 armor and the other ten wearing phase 2, while another ten percent wore SWTOR Republic trooper armor (Think of the armor seen in the SWTOR trailers Hope and Return), though what surprised Chris and Ben was that five percent of them were wearing Dead Space 2 RIG's with 2 percent wearing Earth Gov. Solder RIGs while the other three wore Triage Security RIGs, and the final ten percent wore UNSC infantry armor with five percent wearing Halo Wars Marine armor and the other five percent wore the same armor that marines wore in the Halo 4 Spartan Ops cut scenes.

30 percent wore only uniforms with ten percent wearing Clone Wars Navy uniforms, another five percent wore Halo 4 UNSC Navy Uniforms, five percent wore Celestial Being uniforms, five percent wore Gundam UC Federation uniforms, and the final five percent wore Gundam 00 ESF uniforms minus the hats.

The last thirty percent wore flight suits. ten percent wore Star Wars flight suits with five wearing Clone Wars Phase 2 pilot armor while the other five wore the flight suits from Revenge of the Sith, another ten percent wore flight suits from different Gundam series with two percent wearing pilot suits used by the Federation in Gundam Unicorn, another two percent wore Gundam 00 ESF pilot suits while another two percent wore Gundam 00 season 2 Celestial Being pilot suits, the other 4 percent wore Gundam SEED Destiny pilot suits. The last ten percent wore Halo pilot suits with five percent wearing Halo 3 pilot suits while the other five wore Halo 4 pilot suits seen only in Spartan Ops.

"So these are the Star Warriors?" Chris asked looking around.

"There are actually 800 of us but the other 350 couldn't come because of family, job, or money." John said as he walked towards his station while slipping his helmet onto his head.

"We better get going and Dexter why don't you use that old model of yours? It has been over a year since you've used it." Braydin asked gesturing to a case which had a little bit of dust.

"I might as well I mean it really has been a long time." Dexter said with a nod as he opened the top and pulled out a Gunpla model. The model had the appearance of the Reborns Gundam but it didn't have the fins or the two GN drives while a single GN drive sat on its back and its only armaments was a single buster beam rifle, a single beam saber, and a GN shield while the paint instead of white and red was white and blue. This was the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam.

"Let's go they're about to start the match!" Aiden shouted as he took out his Infinite Justice Gundam and ran to his station.

"See you two in the field!" Alex shouted as he slapped his helmet onto his head as everyone ran to their stations.

210 men ran to the Mobile Trackers, 125 ran to the vessel control section and the other 130 plus Braydin, Ben, Chris, Aiden, and Dexter ran to the cockpits while the later switched from his current helmet for a different one with this one being a Celestial Being helmet.

Aiden, Ben, Braydin, Chris, and Dexter ran to the cockpits while Alex and John ran to the mobile trackers before they got into places.

**"Please set your GP base."** Said the machine before everyone at the same time placed their devices on the slots.

**"Please set your Gunpla/ship/fighter/action figure."** Said the machine again.

38 men from the vessel are each take out a single vessel each. There were 15 Venator-class Star Destroyer models, 12 Baikal-class cruiser models, and 11 Dogosse Giar-class battleships.

When the models were placed in particles covered the vessels before they began to get larger before they were as long as a holographic table.

In the mobile tracker section all 200 took out their action figures which surprisingly looked exactly like what the people were wearing.

When they were scanned they were shrunk instead mostly because of the fields.

In the cockpit area 65 pilots took out fighters while the other 65 took out mobile suit models.

The models mainly consisted of ten ReZELs, ten Delta Pluses, ten Strike Daggers with different packs, five Geara Zulus, five GN-XIVs, ten Kyrios Gundams, and ten Arios Gundams. The five other Gundams were the 1.5, the Infinite Justice, the Gaia Gundam, the Avenger, and the Origin.

The fighters were 15 ARC-170 Starfighters, 10 X-Wings, 10 Y-Wings, 10 A-Wings, 5 B-Wings, 5 Clone Z95 Headhunters, and 5 Broadsword multirole assault fighters.

A holographic field shot out covering everything in the area over the table before it revealed a map with high in the sky being space while in the lower area was sky and ground with a forest.

**"Field 4065 Endor. You are cleared to launch."** Said the machine.

"Gaia Gundam, Braydin Nilsson, taking off!"

"Aiden, Infinite Justice, launching!"

"Chris Alder, Origin Gundam, Ikuze(7)!"

"Ben Alder, Avenger Gundam, Let's rock and roll!"

"1.5 Gundam, Dexter Bryant, Engaging!"

That was what all five shouted as their mobile suits launched.

When everything cleared Dexter, Chris, Braydin, Ben, and Aiden came out into space but they were high in the sky.

"How did we get up here?" Aiden asked before they looked down to see a single Venator under them blocking they're sight of what was happening.

"Let's go check it out." Dexter said before the 1.5 turned around "Everyone form up on my rear, Chris and Ben to the left while Braydin and Aiden take the right."

Everyone agreed before they flew down towards the Venator where they started flying over the hull until they reached the tip and then they shot down… entering battle.

Down below they can see the battle as mobile suits and fighters fought one another.

They're opponent had 23 Star Wars CIS ships, and 14 Zeon ships.

The enemy fleet consisted of ten Munificent-class Star Frigates, three Providence-class Carrier/Destroyers, nine Recusant-class Light Destroyers, and three Lucrehulk-class Battleships while the Zeon fleet consisted of three Gwazine-class, three, Gwadana-class, four Musaka-class, and four Rewloola-class.

The five Gundams stop seeing the battle going on as fighters flew after one another while mobile suits either shot each other or engaged in close combat.

In the distance they could see warships engaging in knife fights while a Baikal cruiser fired 18 GN missile which struck a Gwadana dead center splitting it in half destroyed.

"Well here's where the fun begins." Aiden said with a grin on his face.

"Let's get going, don't want to miss out!" Said Braydin before all 5 Gundams raced down and split off for different parts of the battle.

The Origin flew through space avoiding incoming laser fire before Chris took out a coin which had what looked like wings before sliding it into the cockpit and then the Origin started glowing but when the Glow faded the Origin took the appearance of Wing Gundam Zero armed with its twin buster rifle and shield.

The Origin flew to the left avoiding several beams before the Gundam spun around firing the rifle at 5 percent which struck a Taurus dead center blowing the mobile suit up.

Chris then flew up flipping through space avoiding several red lasers which came from a Providence carrier.

The vessel continued firing lasers at the Gundam but Chris made the Origin avoid the lasers with ease as if they were just slow punches thrown by a snail.

Chris rose the twin buster rifle and increased the power to 50 percent and fired a large beam which penetrated the shield and sheered the vessel in half separated the front and back halves.

Chris turned around only to see a bridgeless Recusant light destroyer crash into a Musaka destroying it while explosions go through the destroyer.

"This is strange." Chris muttered as he turned around to see six Virgos stationed on a Munificent frigate firing at him but he avoided the beams and fired the rifle at the same power output destroying the Virgos and the frigate.

"We are mostly encountering mobile dolls and fighters but no man controlled mobile suits." Chris said as the Origin returned to its default setting as he took out the coin.

With the Avenger stood in the hanger of a Lucrehulk while a door separated it from the reactor but it aimed both beam magnums and fired. The beams cut through the metal door melting it before the two powerful beams melt through the reactor destroying it.

Ben grinned under his helmet before he flew out of the hanger and watched as the battleship exploded like the last one in the Phantom Menace.

"That was good." Ben said as he spun the Avenger around bringing its absorbing shield up as a Munificent frigate fired all lasers at it but the lasers were instantly absorbed into the shield.

"They just never learn do they." Ben quietly said as he holstered his left beam magnum and fired the right one punching through the shield and destroying the bridge causing the ship to fly and crash into the side of a Lucrehulk.

The Avenger spun around to see 4 missiles fly at it shot from Vulture droids but the Avenger fired its head Vulcans and all 4 missiles were instantly shot down as well as the droid fighter that shot them.

"This is really strange we've only encountered only a little bit of mobile suits." Ben said as he spun around bringing out a beam tonfa and stab a Zaku II through the chest destroying the mobile suit.

With the Infinite Justice it flew through the battle firing its beam rifle mostly at the fighters that flew around.

These guys just aren't trying!" Aiden shouted as he holstered the rifle and brought out its beam saber and fly at a Rewloola before cutting off the bridge making it so that the ship was useless.

With the Gaia Gundam and 1.5 Gundam both units stood on the hull of a Venator star destroyed as they watched the Star Warrior fleet destroy the remaining enemy vessels while the mobile suits destroyed the last ones.

"This is really strange." Dexter said before he moved the 1.5 Gundams binders so that they were pointing forward before energy forms in the center but when Dexter fired it a large beam flew out and struck the center of the last Lucrehulk after the fleet brought its shields down destroying the ship.

"BTZZ-Its-BTZZ-Anyone read me we're under heavy fire!-BTZZ" Shouted Alexander's voice over the communicators.

"What the hell!" Braydin shouted surprised.

"They tricked us! We're taking heavy fire from mobile suits down here!" Shouted Alex over the comms.

"It was a diversion!" Dexter shouted in surprised before he remembers that they only saw 33 ships.

"But where is the last ship?" Dexter muttered confused

"You guys confused as well?" Chris asked as he landed in between them.

Dexter turned the 1.5 saying "Yeah we've only encountered 33 ships so where's the 34th?"

"Energy spike detected above us!" Shouted Aiden

"What!" Shouted all 3 before the mobile suits were crashed into by the Infinite Justice as multiple green lasers crashed into the Venator along with 2 other Venators, a Dogosse Giar, and 2 Baikals destroying the ships.

"What the Osik!?(9)" Shouted

The survivors looked up to see to their surprise flew an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer.

"Where did that come from?"

Aiden asked as his damaged Infinite Justice flew up to them. The Justice lost its left leg and arm as well as the jet on its back.

"It must have had a cloaking device so that it would get to position." Chris said looking at it and the field seeing that the ship was right over their entire fleet.

"Incoming droid fighters and mobile dolls!" Dexter shouted and everyone looked to see multiple Vulture droids, Tri-Fighters, Virgos, and Taurus mobile dolls.

"Damn it! Braydin take the Geara Zulus, GN-XIVs, and five Strike Daggers to the surface we'll deal with the rest!" Dexter shouted.

"Are you sure?" Braydin asked

"Yes we can handle it the ground needs your help." Dexter said and Braydin nodded his head before he and the fifteen mobile suits flew down with the GN-XIVs making a GN field to help with reentry.

"Alright the rest of us let's bring that monster down!" Dexter shouted as the 1.5 Gundams eyes flash and it moved the binders to make wings.

"I'm with you Dexter." Chris said smiling under his helmet as he inserted a coin and the Gundam transformed into Harute.

"You're not leaving me out of this fight." Ben said with a smile as he connected the beam magnums to make a twin beam magnum.

"Alright let's take this monster down!" Dexter shouted

"Roger!" Was the collective response of every Star Warrior currently in space before every mobile suit and fighter flew towards the ship while the vessels fire with every laser, beam, torpedo, and missile they had while the fighters, mobile suits, and mobile dolls met in the middle.

On the planet the Star Warriors own soldiers were being beaten due to the enemy using all of their mobile suits.

The mobile suits were mostly Zaku IIs and Leos with the ground forces being Storm Troopers and Sith troopers.

"Taking fire over he-AH!" A Phase 1 Clone trooper tried to say only for a laser to strike him in the chest killing him.

"Damn it we're pinned down!" Alex shouted as he fired his pistols taking down 2 Sith Troopers before he went back into cover.

"How are we going to get out of here in one piece!?" Asked John as he quickly popped out of cover shooting a Storm trooper in the face before going back into cover in order to avoid several blasters.

"If this keeps up then there won't be any of us for them to find!" Alex shouted as he did several potshots taking down a Sith trooper and two Storm troopers.

They stop hearing a booming sound and turned around to see two Zaku IIs aiming their machine guns at them.

"Well we had a good run." John said as he held his rifle.

Before the mobile suits could fire two green beams punch through them causing them to fall to the ground destroyed.

The group looks to see the Gaia in MA form as it flew down using the wings to glide before the edge glows pink meaning that it was active before it sliced two Leos in half while the five Strike Daggers hit the ground firing their beam weapons at the enemy mobile suits along with the GN-XIVs, and Geara Zulus while a single Strike Dagger fired on the enemy infantry trying to render them assistance.

"Braydin really has perfect timing." John said out loud over the comms.

"Thank you." Said Braydin as he had the Gaia leap into the air transforming into MS mode drawing both beam sabers and cut down a Leo and a Zaku II.

"How many mobile suits are here?" Braydin asked as he switched his beam sabers for a beam rifle.

"Before you arrived 59 but now" Alex said before taking out a hologram which had a map and he started recounting before he finished saying "34 remain along with 134 enemy infantry."

"What about our numbers?" Braydin asked bringing a shield to block several bullets.

"We have 79 right now." Alex said before John pushed him down saving him from a red laser that would have struck him in the head before John took aim and fired his rifle taking down a Storm trooper.

"But with your assistance we may be able to win this." John said as he helped Alex up.

"That's what we came to do." Braydin said shooting down a Leo before it explodes.

Back in space the battle between the fleet and the Super Star Destroyer was becoming difficult.

Many mobile suits and fighters were shot down and the continued fire on the destroyer didn't seem to do anything with the shield.

"We can't seem to make a dent!" Ben shouted firing both beam Magnums which struck the shield not doing damage.

"It must have powerful shields if it can do this!" Dexter shouted as he shot down two Taurus mobile dolls.

"Guys I think you may be able to take it down if you combine powerful beams that would drop the shield!" Aiden shouted as his damaged Infinite Justice sat on the side of a Venator providing covering fire while another Venator exploded from multiple turbo lasers.

"How should we do that?" Chris asked as he flew the Origin still in Harute form as it took down several droid fighters and mobile dolls.

"We first have the warships fire everything they have at a single spot and then you guys use the most powerful weapons you can think of because Chris's mobile suit can transform into other Gundams he can change into 00 Quanta and use Trans-Am to cut the ship in half." Aiden said as he shot down a Vulture droid that was chasing a Broadsword.

"That's a good idea. Chris you transform into Wing Zero and set the twin buster rifle to full power and Ben will use his beam magnums and we'll fire at the same time after the ships fire." Dexter said as he shot down a Virgo.

"Sounds like a plan but I might have something that can help." Ben said before he took out three coins and inserted them before to the Star Warriors surprise in a flash of light appeared Wing Zero, The Unicorn, and the Banshee with the Unicorn and Banshee armed with beam magnums and the Wing Zero armed with its twin Buster rifle.

"Actually that will work… Chris let's get ready when we take down that shield you transform into 00 Quanta and get close." Dexter said as the Gundams formed up.

"Roger that." Chris said nodding his head.

"All ships fire at will!" Shouted Dexter before every Star Warrior ship fired every laser, beam, GN missile, and torpedo at a single spot crashing into the shield weakening the shield.

When the concentrated fire stopped.

"Trans-Am!" Shouted Dexter as the 1.5 moved its binders to the front as it started glowing red.

"NT-D!" Shouted Ben before the Avenger, Unicorn, and Banshee transformed and took aim before the Wing Zero also took aim.

"Fire!" Was the collective response before a large orange beam shot from the 1.5, 4 beams shot from the Unicorn types, and a large twin yellow beam shot from the Wing Zero.

The beams traveled at the same time before all six crash into the shield and then smash through the side of the Super Star Destroyer damaging it.

"Now your chance Chris!" Shouted Dexter

"Right!" Chris shouted as he placed in a coin and the Origin transformed into 00 Quanta and then flew at the Super Star Destroyer.

The Origin flew around the fighting passing mobile suits, fighters, and mobile dolls before it flew close enough and through a reforming shield.

The Quanta aimed the tip at the Destroyer as the sword bits moved in front of the sword.

"This is it, Trans-Am!" Shouted Chris before it started glowing blue and then a large pink beam shot out stabbing through the Super Star Destroyer. Everyone froze seeing this surprised.

"RAGH" Chris shouted as the Beam moved in a motion before it cut the Star Destroyer in two.

The Origin reverted back to its original appearance low on power before it flew away but stopped when a Virgo appeared in front of him ready to fire but suddenly started floating aimlessly.

Every mobile doll, and droid fighter stopped flying around and were now all useless.

The Origin continued to fly through space away from the Super Star Destroyer before both halves exploded. Everyone started cheering with the destruction of the Super Star Destroyer while on the ground a Zaku II crashed to the ground but as it was getting up a beam stabbed through the chest into the cockpit destroying it and the holder of the saber was the Gaia before it spun around and fired its beam rifle twice taking down two Leos while in the distance a Strike Dagger cut a Zaku II in half with a Geara Zulu smashing its beam axe into the chest area of a Leo.

Everyone stopped fighting and started looking around at the damage before they hear a beeping sound.

"Winner Star Warriors."

The area vanished and the ships vanished showing that they were only holograms that that the real ship models weren't damaged as were the action figures while mobile suits had some bits of damage as did some fighters.

"Alright now may we have your attention everyone. We all said that there would be a grand prize and that prize is right behind this door!" Said a man wearing a business suit standing in front of a large warehouse.

"I wonder what's inside?" Dexter asked as he placed the 1.5 in its container.

"Now everything in this warehouse will belong to the winners of this match. And here is your prize!" The man said before the door opens and everyone's eyes widen because inside the warehouse were stacks of mobile suit models, action figures, ship models, plane models, and two galaxy maps with one being the Star Wars galaxy and the other the Mass Effect galaxy.

"Now this is a nice prize." Alex said with a smile.

**Several days later**

**Over Mexico**

"I can't believe we're going to San Diego." Alex said with a smile as he wore regular clothing instead of armor which was in a suitcase under his seat.

"Yeah also Dexter how did you manage to book us a plane that is a C-130J "Super" Hercules?" Asked Chris spreading his arms out gesturing to the interior of the plane.

"My Uncle was a Commodore on board of a US Nuclear Aircraft carrier and after retiring he still had friends in the military and he asked if I wanted to go on a tour of the naval base there and I accept. Heck he even told me to invite any friends I have." Dexter said with a smile on his face.

"And he also had friends in the Air Force?" Ben asked confused

"He did heck he called in some friends to take us." Dexter said

"But why are there F-35 Lightning II fighters with us?" John asked as he looked out the window to see 5 F-35s.

"Don't forget about the F-22s." Braydin said looking out the other window towards 5 Raptors and another C-130J.

"Is it likely because of this thing?" Aiden asked standing neck to a device which was surrounded by every model which were out of their boxes and connected but they were in cases.

"Yeah I don't know why but I heard some dude say that if it fell into the wrong hands then 'it would be doom for humanity'." Chris said doing the air quotes.

"Come on guys from what I heard he was crazy. Heck he though tin foil was a vegetable!" John said showing a newspaper article showing the scientist trying to eat tin foil.

"Yeah I guess you have us there." Alex said nodding his head.

"Also I still can't believe that we were able to build all of these models in just 9 days but how many models are on this jet anyway?" Chris asked as he picked up a Strike Dagger model.

"Well we have all of the models that we made which were actually 3040 mobile suit models, and there also 2400 starfighter models, 5200, Star Wars Action figures, and 5500 ship models." Aiden said as he picked up a Harrower cruiser model.

"So how many do we have on board this?" Chris asked picking up a ReZEL.

"Well there are 1520 mobile suit models, 1300 star fighter models, 3200 Action figures, and 3240 ship models are on board this plane not counting us, or our models, or the star maps." John said holding up both star maps.

**Hours before take-off**

A man wearing a black hoody walks over to a plane worker saying "Did you put the bombs on the planes?"

The worker nods his head saying "I placed them on random areas so that those Americans don't find out."

The hooded man smirks saying This is for the Liberation of our nation."

**Back on the planes**

**Current time**

John was looking out the window bored out of his mind while Dexter was listening to his music which was actually the song Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin while he was also looking at a closed case while the cases containing 00 Epyon and 1.5 were on the side.

Chris was talking to Ben about different additions to their mobile suits which caught Dexter's attention as the song switched to Time To Say Goodbye by Jeff Williams while Braydin, Alex, and Aiden were playing Go Fish.

John groans rubbing his eyes and muttered "I'm bored out of my gourd."

"That sounded like something Sarge would say from Red vs. Blue." Dexter said looking at John.

Before John could say anything they hear an explosion and all of them look to see that the top area of the second C-130J was on fire and it was losing altitude.

"Holy shit are we under attack?" Alex asked surprised

"Stay calm we better get seated in case there's more." Dexter said and they go to their seats but just as they sat down an explosion shoot they're plane.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shouted John as he was flying through the air.

"We're losing altitude and we lost both wings!" Said the pilot.

"We're going to die!" John shouted only for Chris to float up to him and slap him across the face shouting "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Uh guys why is that thing glowing?" Everyone turned to see that the center of the unknown device was in fact glowing a faint multicolor as it started to grow.

"Well fuck." Dexter groaned before the glow blasted outward and all they saw was black.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with Captain the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C. _

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

1 Tracyn: fire

2 Alor: leader, chief, "officer", constable, boss

3 Orar: thunder

4 Kad: saber

5 Hut'uunla: cowardly

6 Di'kutla: Idiotic, foolish

7 Hut'uun: Coward

8 Ikuze: Let's go

9 Osik: Dung (Impolite)

* * *

**Preview**

* * *

_"Everyone will have to do their part in the future but what will happen to them?"_ Shows many characters on a grassy field on a planet.

_"The future will only be what we sentient beings want it too."_ Shows Shows Revan standing in front of Dexter, Alex, Braydin, Chris, Ben, Aiden, and John.

_Next episode: Formation. _

_"Will we be able to unite?"_ Shows Dexter, Chris, Alex, Braydin, Aiden, Ben, and John standing around a table in a single room.


	2. Formation

_Understanding can lead to many possibilities._

_Even though some people will never want to understand one another even if it's a way to achieving peace._

* * *

**(Cue**** Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental) **_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai) **_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace) **_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae) **_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of CC as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain) **_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku) **_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with CC before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai) **_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits.  
_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Unknown location**

"AAAAHHHH!" Shouted several voices.

The body of Chris falls to the ground while Ben falls on top of him.

"Ow get off me!" Shouted Chris as he felt pain shoot through his back.

Aiden crashes to the ground face first.

"It's okay I broke the fall with my face… Ow." Aiden said as Dexter fell onto his back.

"OW!" Groans Dexter as he slowly got up.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Shouted Braydin as he flew through the air crashing into the ground several times before he crashing into a wall denting it shouting "That was fucking bullshit!"

Alex fell onto the ground hard sprawled eagle style with his legs twitching.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Alex said quietly with swirls in his eyes while his legs were still twitching.

"BITCH!" Shouted John as he crashed onto the ground covered in soot.

"Oh what happened?" Alex said sitting with the swirls still in his eyes while small ARC-170 fighters flying around his head.

"Is everyone alright?" Dexter asked as he slowly stood up.

"My back is in pain but other than that I am good." Chris said as he and Ben stood up.

"I'm fine." Ben said giving the thumbs up.

"Everything but my face is alright." Aiden said as he took his face out of the ground that now had Aiden's face in it.

"I'll be okay in two minutes." Braydin groaned from his position by the wall.

"Other than seeing ARC-170 starfighters going through my head I am fine." Alex said before he shook off the fighters.

"The only pain I'm feeling is that it feels like I have a full body sun burn and other than that I'm fine and why the hell am I covered in this black stuff!?" Shouted John as he stood up looked at his soot covered body.

"Maybe it's because your armor is black?" Asked a disoriented Braydin as he wobbly walked to them.

"Where the hell are we?" Alex asked before everyone started looking around.

They were inside a large hanger which was actually mostly empty save for them, the F-22s, F-35s, and the remains of the C-130J… F-22s, F-35s, and C-130J!?

The group spun around seeing the fighters and the remains of the plane but what only remained was the front half but only the cockpit.

"Let's go see who survived, Braydin, you and Aiden go check the C-130J, Chris, you, and Ben go check on the F-35s while me and Alex go check the F-22s."

"What about me?" Asked a still black John.

"You try and get the soot off." Dexter said pointing out his problem.

"Alright I guess I should do that." John said embarrassed.

Everyone ran to their assigned planes and both Braydin and Aiden found the pilots alive but the co-pilot had a broken leg and arm.

Both Chris and Ben found the F-35 pilots alright but only two had any injuries and when Dexter and Alex checked the F-22s they found all of the pilots in one piece but unconscious.

They all leaned the pilots against the wall for support waiting for them to wake up.

"Hey guys I think you might want to help me… NOW!" Shouted John and they turn to see he was against a corner face to face with to their surprise several different looking animals.

Two were black furred kitten looking creature but they had four red eyes, a wide mouth, and a rat like tail that splits in the end. The third was a pup with brown fur but it had sharp teeth and some spines covering its body. The fourth was small with six legs, leather skin, long tail, and long teeth. The fifth was another pup but this one was with black fur and it didn't have any razor sharp teeth or spines like the last animal. The sixth animal was like the other two pups but it had some bumps on the head meaning that it was meant to be horns. The seventh creature had the same appearance as the fifth but it seemed the bumps didn't seem to be horns. The eighth animal was more feline but it had spines coming out of its backs and shoulder blades. The final animal was actually to their shock an egg.

"Can someone please help?" John asked with a hint of fear.

"Hey, John you okay-" Chris notices the creatures. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS!"

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" John deadpanned.

"Yes...yes I am..." Chris stated bluntly.

"So what are they?" Ben asked.

"I think these are Star Wars animals." Alex answered.

"And how do you know this?" Braydin asked with suspicion.

Alex gave Braydin an 'Are you serious' look before explaining. "The cat-like creatures I believe are Nexu, the six-legged animal is a Strill, the canine with spines and sharp teeth is a Corellian Slice Hound, the black-furred canine is actually a shape-shifting Gurlanin, the two animals with bumps are Kath Hounds, The cat with the spines on its back and shoulders is a Dire-cat, and the egg...well I have no idea what it is."

"Well that's reassuring..." Aiden deadpanned.

Unexpectedly, Ben started to walk up to the animals and crouched down while holding out his hand to them.

"What the hell are you doing, man?!" Chris asked.

"You're brother's nuts, dude!" John shouted with a hint of fear.

Then the unexpected happened... a Nexu kitten came up to Ben's hand and started to nuzzle in its warmth. Everyone's jaws dropped and their eyes widened when the kitten began to purr.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." John deadpanned.

"That was...strange." Braydin exclaimed.

"Well my little brother always did have a way with animals." Chris said with smile plastered on his face.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Everyone, except Ben, shouted in irritation.

"I very much am." Chris stated bluntly with a smile.

Everyone, except Ben, fell down anime style.

Soon enough, the alien animals, except for the egg, dog pile onto Ben and began to lick his face all over.

"Hey guys can we keep 'em?" Ben asked childishly.

The group looks at each other for a moment then huddles.

"I think this could be a good experience for us if we take care of a bunch of alien animals." Chris whispers.

"I agree I always wanted a pet alien." Alex whispered with a bit of excitement.

"I'm down with it." Aiden agreed.

"But there's one problem..." Dexter stated.

"Which is?" Braydin asks.

"Who gets the egg?" Dexter questioned.

"I'll take it." Chris answered with his hand raised.

"Well that solves one problem...but if one of them tries to eat me then I'm gonna be making alien steak for the next month." John exclaimed with a hint of anger.

"Still angry those adorable little guys made you piss your pants?" Chris asked with a sly smile.

"SHUT UP!" John shouted.

Unknown to the huddled group, the animals caught their scent and immediately made their way over to them.

"Hey guys, it seems some of them have taken a liking to you." Said Ben as the white furred Nexu kitten was being held in his arms.

Alex crouched down and petted the Dire-cat as it licked his hand in return.

The Slice Hound jumped on Braydin and began licking his face while the latter began laughing to this display of affection while the Strill stood next to it.

A Kath Hound pup comes up to Aiden and whimpers a bit before Aiden picks it up and holds it to him as it licks him in return.

The other Kath Hound pup and the Nexu approaches Dexter, who immediately starts petting little pup while the Nexu rubbed against his leg.

The Gurlanin approaches John, who backs up a bit, and sits down waiting for the human to do something. John approaches the small animal and holds his hand out to pet it; the Gurlanin moved its head to John's hand and started to snuggle in it.

Chris went over to the egg and picked it up, but began feeling a strange presence come from the egg as if someone was looking inside his soul. The egg shook a little before ceasing and peacefully sleeping in Chris's arms.

"We should give the little guys names." Dexter voiced out while scratching the pup behind the ears.

Ben holds the Nexu kitten out in front of him. "I'll name her, Midnight."

"That's a female?" John asked with disbelief.

Ben nodded. "I can tell their genders by listening to their voice."

Alex, who was sitting, petted the Dire-cat that slept on his lap. "I'll call this little guy Beviin.(1)"

Dexter looked at the Kath Hound pup and Nexu kitten near his feet. "I'll call him, Cerberus and this girl Ka'ra.(2)"

They look at him with strange looks before he said "Hey I had dogs and cats as pets so don't judge me."

Braydin looks at the Slice Hound while the Strill climbed onto his shoulder. "I'll call this one, Razor and the Strill Gra'tua.(3)"

Aiden looked at the other Kath Hound pup. "Since this one's a girl I'll call her, Athena."

John looks at the young Gurlanin. "Hmm...I guess I can call you, Shadow."

All of the members chosen pets yipped or meowed in happiness and gathered to play with each other, 'causing the Star Warrior members to laugh at their antics.

"Hey guys what is that?" Alex asked before they all look to see that to their surprise they were in space.

"Space… we're in space." Chris said surprised

"Wait I just realized that did I get shorter?" Dexter asked and they all turned to see to their surprise that he was instead of 18 was now 15 years old.

"Dexter your 15!" John shouted pointing at him.

"What the hell?!" Dexter shouted looking at himself.

"So am I!" Braydin shouted looking down.

"Me too!" Shouted Aiden.

"How did this happen!?" Dexter asked before a red bolt passed their heads and they wipe to the side seeing to their surprise a man wearing silver armor with blue under suit but it's the helmet that caught their attention because it was a Mandalorian helmet with blue trimming.

"You're going to tell me where I am and how I got here." The Mandalorian said in a familiar voice.

"Hey steady we don't know, we just woke up a few minutes ago from the crash." Dexter said pointing to the C-130J.

The man turns seeing the wreck before looking to the pilots.

"I wondered if there were survivors but the only thing I remember was being in an arena." The man said as he held his pistol.

"Uh was this arena on Geonosis?" Dexter asked going on a gamble.

"Yes it was but how did you know?" The man said and their eyes widen now knowing who it was.

"Now I wouldn't be so rash." Another familiar voice said and they look up to see another Mandalorian but he wore just plain silver armor with brown under suit but the helmet didn't have the rangefinder and it had two hoses on the bottom area.

"Who are you?" The blue armored Mandalorian asked as the silver one used a grappling gun to lower himself down.

"The names Canderous. Canderous Ordo." That did it cause everyone's eyes were wider than the moon at that point.

"Ordo? Of Clan Ordo?" The silver blue Mandalorian asked surprised.

"Yeah clan Ordo, that's where I'm from." Canderous said looking at the Mandalorian before he looked at the group.

"Jango!?" Shouted a new voice before they all turn to see to their surprise Kal Skirata but that wasn't all that was there because there were eight Clone Commandoes, six ARC troopers, a human female wearing Jedi robes and another Mandalorian but he held a Strill in his hands.

"Kal? Walon? What the hell is happening?" The now identified Jango said.

The group of Earth was still frozen in surprise that members from the Star Wars franchise were right here standing in front of them.

"That's not just it because it's this guy behind us." Kal said pointing behind him and they all look to see another Mandalorian walking to them wearing olive green armor with red trim but he had a yellow diamond painted on the center of his breastplate.

"It's been some time Jango." The man said removing his helmet and to everyone's surprise it was Jaster Mereel.

"It can't be… you died in my arms." Jango said in awe.

"And you died getting your head sliced off." Said Walon and everyone looked at him.

"What?" Jango asked surprised

"Yeah you died." A Commando in white, grey, and yellow armor said. This was RC-1262 or more commonly known as Scorch.

"But why am I here anyway?... I should be dead but why am I still alive?" Jango asked

"Maybe it's because something brought you all back from the dead?" Alex asked getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah I mean you all must have died sometime in your lives like in battle or in your sleep." Alex said scratching the back of his head.

"He's right cause that's how I went." Said a new voice before everyone turned to see to the Earth group a man wearing olive green armor with a red trim but no diamond, a dent in the helmet, and a small cape. This was Boba Fett.

"Um guys take a look at this." Said a voice before they turn to the side to see a Commando wearing white and green armor holding up a book which said "Star Wars history guide". This was RC-1140 or more commonly known a Fixer.

"This isn't going to end well." Dexter quietly said and his friends nodded their heads in agreement as Fixer handed the book to the others seeing what was in it.

By the time they were done Walon grabbed Dexter by the collar of his shirt and brought him close to the man's face which had a look that would send a Tusken Raider running to his mother.

"Explain… now!" The Mandalorian growled and Dexter gulped while Jango held his pistols tight.

**Three hours later**

"And that's all we know at the moment but we have no idea on how you are all alive." Dexter said quickly before he started panting.

"Man I can't believe this." Scorch said looking through the book finding a picture of him and Delta Squad.

"Our entire life is nothing but a franchise?" Fi asked with a hint of anger.

"Actually I don't think so because you are here right now so what does that say to you?" Alex said getting looks from the clones, Mandalorians, and Jedi.

"I mean a lot of people on our planet see the Mandalorians as tough warriors and you guys are great fighter's hell Jango here is considered favorite to many hell they thought that one Jedi getting the best of him was just stupid! Hell he took on a dark Jedi after being tortured and he still took her down with little problem." Braydin said and Jango nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"You are way too prideful when it comes to Mandalorians, y'know that?" Chris deadpanned.

Braydin merely flipped him the bird while said Mandalorians began to grow an aura of murder before Chris notices them and sends them a glare that could turn even the Devil into a frightened child.

"Don't even think about trying anything." Chris warned the Mandalorians.

"What is this disturbance that practically disrupts my sense of tranquility?" A harsh new voice shouted.

Everyone turned to the direction of the new voice and to the Earth group's shock was a Wee quay dressed in a trench coat, a white shirt, brown pants, a pair of worn out black boots, an ornated helmet, and a pair of goggles. This was Hondo Ohnaka, the pirate leader of the Ohnaka Gang.

Boba pulled out his blaster and aimed at Hondo. "Who are you?"

"Me? I am a simple businessman looking for a chance to improve profits." Hondo replies as he eyes the young alien animals and the egg in Chris's arms with a sly smile.

"Hondo?" Jango exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ah Jango, my old friend, it is good to see you again." Honda replies while shaking the Mandalorian's hand.

Chris immediately caught on to what he was thinking and shouted back at him. "You touch these little guys and this egg...you'll wish you'd change your mind, pirate!"

Hondo held up his hands, defensively. "Now now, I don't want to cause trouble. I've actually overheard your conversation and I must say that I'm quite shocked...that we get any movie deals for this."

Everyone fell down anime style before John and Scorch shouted in unison. "Are you an idiot?"

"I'm merely a realist..." then Hondo's expression turned serious. "Still...what are we supposed to do now since apparently we seem to be drifting on this ship without a plan?"

Dexter motioned for the Earth crew to huddle together.

"I think we should look around this ship to see who else we can find." Dexter voiced.

"I second that motion." Alex exclaimed.

"It does seem to be a good idea for now until we figure out where we are." Chris stated.

"Well then all hands in favor of exploring this ship?" Dexter asked.

Everyone in the huddled group raised their hands.

"Guess that settles it; let's go tell everyone the plan." Dexter exclaimed.

**Four hours later**

After the lead members of the Star Warriors explored the ship, they discover many clones, droids, and other soldiers from different series. Though there was some tension around the ship due to some conflicting loyalties eventually the group managed to calm the troops.

During the course of these events, the lead members of the Star Warriors became greatly acquainted with the soldiers onboard the ship they discovered is a Venator-class starship.

Alex and John became great friends with every clone trooper, clone commando, and Republic trooper on the ship including Captain Rex, Commander Cody, etc.

Aiden and Braydin became friends with the Mandalorians including Jango, Boba, Walon, etc. Even Hondo's gang got friendly with them...when they found the bar and drank themselves to sleep.

Dexter became friends with Revan since the two were leaders and possessed great charisma.

Chris and Ben became friends with...well everyone.

While introductions were finished, Chris was walking down a hallway with Rex and Cody until they came upon a large set of steel doors.

"What do you think is inside?" Rex asked.

Chris pondered Rex's question before he turns to Cody. "Isn't this where the hanger is located?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, but I don't anyone has been in here yet."

The trio walked up to the doors and the moment they opened...well their jaws literally dropped to the ground when they saw what greeted them. Chris was grinning ear-to-ear before he went over to a communication panel to call the others.

"Everyone, get your butts down to the hanger bay...'cause there is something that's gonna make your jaws drop." Chris talked over the intercom.

**10 minutes Later**

The crew onboard the ship was in the hanger and, like the trio, had their jaws dropped. (Organics anyways)

Inside the hanger stood giant machines but not any machines. They were mobile suits.

On the sides of the hanger were many mobile suits with the left side being comprised of Strike Daggers, ReZELs, Delta Pluses, Astrays, Murasames, Kyrios, Arios, GNX units, Windams, Dagger Ls, GM IIIs, GM Sniper II types, and Jegans while on the right side were GINNs, CGUEs, DINNs, ZAKU Warriors, GOUF Igniteds, GuAIZ while standing in the very center were eight mobile suits that were the 00 Epyon, 1.5 Gundam, Gaia Gundam, Avenger, Origin, and a fully repaired Infinite Justice.

"My god what are these things?!" Asked Hondo taking his goggles off to rub his eyes making sure it wasn't an illusion.

"If you're thinking that it's an illusion then don't because these… are mobile suits." Dexter said as he walked towards the Epyon.

"Mobile suits?" Fordo asked confused.

"Mobile suits are machines specifically designed to be piloted by a human. They can be piloted in space, on the ground, and in the air for almost every form of combat." Dexter said as he placed a hand on the Epyons left foot.

"You seem to know a lot about these… mobile suits." Cody said skeptical.

"Mobile suits were part of an anime series called Mobile suit Gundam. Each Mobile suits are allowed their own weapon, custom paint, but the only way to make it an excellent machine is with an excellent pilot." Chris said as he stood next to the Origin.

"Each machine is a different model be it advanced or not but just a single mobile suit can likely help change the tide of an infantry battle." Braydin said looking at the Gaia.

"If so then what type of model is this?" Clone pilot Oddball said as he stood in front Murasame.

"That is the MVF-M11C Murasame. It is a transformable mobile suit that can transform into a fighter for high maneuverability in atmosphere." Dexter answered the clone and they pilot stared at the machine impressed about it.

"Man if we had these in the war then those Sepies would be in trouble." Scorch said a grin plastered on his helmetless face.

"So anyone can pilot these machines?" Boss asked as he looked at a Jegan.

"Actually you will need to train in order to pilot one properly heck an untrained pilot would likely just get only a step before falling down." Alex said as he looked at everyone mobile suit.

They hear beeping sounds before they turn around to see an astromech rolling up. It was an R2 series astromech with purple panels.

"It seems they managed to get the bridge opened and they said there is something we should see." Revan said before everyone left and made their way to the bridge.

Two minutes later they arrive and what they saw surprised them because around them were ships but not any ships but a lot.

There were ships from different series and different games, movies, and shows.

There were Venator Star Destroyers, Acclamator I-class Assault ships, Agamemnon-class Carriers, an Archangel-class General-Purpose Battleship, Autumn-class Heavy Cruisers, Baikal-class Cruisers four CAS-class Assault Carriers, CCS-class Battlecruisers, Consular-class Cruisers, CR90 Corvettes, Drake-class Escort Ships, EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigates, Gage-class Transports, Girty Lue-class Battleships, Paris-class Heavy Frigates, Harrower-class Dreadnoughts, Izumi-class Battleships, The LHM-BB01 Minerva, Nazca-class Destroyers, Nelson-class Battleships, Nile-class Cruisers, Poseidon-class Light Carriers, Strident-class Heavy Frigates, UNSC Destroyers, Volga-class Cruisers, Alliance Kilimanjaro-class dreadnoughts, Geneva-class cruisers, Hawking-class carriers, Alamo-class frigates, Nahel Argama-class, Dogosse Giar-class battleships, Battlestars, Dyaus-class Mass produced Diva both Normal and Assault Landing Mode.

"There are so many ships…" Dexter quietly said before he looked at a Clone and said "Can you see if we can get communications up with any ships. It's better we learn where we are and what is happening."

"Right away." A Clone wearing Phase 2 plane white armor said before he ran to a communications station.

"This is CT-0394 contacting every ship does anyone read me? If you are receiving then engage IFFs." The now identified CT-0394 said.

A hologram came up on the holotable before one at a time the ships started activating their IFFs with most getting reds while some were getting green.

"See if you can tell them to mark every red ship green so that no one will accidentally shoot a friendly." Alex suggested and Fordo nodded his head in agreement.

The message was relayed before all ships that were red were now green.

Most of the ships were green but the only ones that weren't were the ZAFT, EA, Federation, ESF, UNSC, and EF ships. With scanners they discovered that the ships were completely empty of organic life.

They sent Interstellar tugs to drag the ships to any Hyperspace or Slipspace worthy vessel.

When all of the ships were locked in they decided to make a trip to Corellia for a good meeting point but not before deploying some men onto the planet as civilians to see if this was their (The Star Warriors) Earth.

**Thirty minutes after entering hyperspace**

Revan was working on repairing a damaged HK-47 and at the moment he was working on the chassis.

"Hey Revan need any help?" Dexter asked as he walked in.

"Yeah can you hand me that hydrospanner?" Revan asked.

Dexter walked up and grabbed the tool before handing it to the former Sith lord who then started using it on the droid.

"So when do you think this thing will be repaired?" Dexter asked

"Statement: I am fully repaired." Replied the droid as his eyes flash.

"Well that answered your question." Revan said with a smile as he sets down the hydrospanner.

"Query: Master who is this meatbag? Statement: May I terminate him?" The droid said causing Dexter to slowly walk backwards.

"Hey I just remembered I need to go check up on my Gundam." Dexter hastily said as he stared at the droid.

"No you may not and he's a friend." Revan said after Dexter left the room out of fear.

Dexter leaned against a wall panting before he felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to see Commander Cody, and Commander Fil.

"Hey what's the matter?" Cody asked confused.

"Oh nothing much just trying to avoid an assassin droid made by an ex-Sith and Jedi." Dexter answered.

"He actually got that clanker repaired?" Asked Fil surprised.

"Yeah and a word of warning: That droid will call every organic a meatbag and it is extremely sadistic." Dexter said as he rubbed his eyes.

Both commanders look at one another before they look at Dexter and said at the same time "We understand."

**Hanger**

In the hanger Chris was working on the Origin but as he was reaching for a torque wrench but someone put it in his hand.

Chris turned to see Captain Rex with his helmet in hand.

"Hey Captain what is it you need?" Chris asked the clone.

"Just needing to get a better knowledge of what you know." Rex said.

"Knowledge?" Chris asked confused.

"About the Clone Wars and everything before and after them." Rex said serious.

"What do you want to know exactly?" Chris asked as he connected a pipe.

"I want to know what happens to my boys after the war." Rex said and Chris froze.

"Well to tell you the truth the 501st is placed under the command of Darth Vader who during the war was who you know as Anakin Skywalker." Chris said causing Rex to freeze.

"He turns into the enemy?" Rex asked.

"Yes but he was redeemed by his son many years later and he later killed Palpatine." Chris said as he tightened a bolt.

"So what happened to the 501st after that?" Rex asked curious.

"Well they still served the empire until it was reformed into an empire that used the light side of the force like the Jedi and when the Sith returned and attempted to overthrow the current emperor they remained loyal to him until they finally defeated the Sith.

"Rex had a smile on his face." Hey kid you're going to need to connect that cord right there." Rex said pointing to a cord disconnected.

"Thanks Captain." Chris said connecting the cord as Rex walked away.

**Firing range**

BDOW-BDOW-BDOW

That was the sound of a blaster rifle going off and the shooter was Alex.

He was holding a DC-17 hand blaster striking holograms of battle droids.

A Clone wearing phase 1 armor with dark-red markings upon his helmet, arms, shoulder plates, towards the back of his torso, and from his knee pads down to the mid-calf, he also wore a kama that bore two DC-17 hand blasters. He had his helmet off showing his face and his head was shaven bald. This was CC-6454 or more commonly known as Commander Ponds.

The second Clone was Captain Fordo who was taking his helmet off.

"Commander Ponds, Captain Fordo." Alex said nodding to the two Clones who return the nod.

Alex pulled the trigger again and the bolt struck a hologram B-1 Battle droid in the face causing it to vanish.

"Is there something you need?" Alex asked as he switched the safety on and placed the pistol down.

"When we were moving your stuff we found a copy of my armor in it so can you tell me where did you get it?" Fordo asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I got it and did some modifications to it." Alex answered truthfully.

"We saw that I mean you really did some good additions to that armor." said Fordo shaking his head and a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the compliment." Alex said with a smile.

"How good are you with those blasters?" Fordo asked.

"Pretty good." Alex replied.

"Let's see who's the better shot." Said Fordo as he took out both pistols with a challenging grin on his face.

"Oh lets." Alex said the same grin on his face.

On the side lines Ponds shook his head with a smile and said "Things are going to get interesting around here."

**Crash site**

The Jet pilots woke up and were brought up to speed by Ben and John as well as Bly and Gree but when the pilots saw the two clones they were surprised that one actually slapped someone to see if he was awake but that person yelled at him saying "Your supposed to have someone pinch you if you think your asleep!"

Right now the pilots were either getting their broken bones mended or checking their jets.

Ben, John, Gree, and Bly were walking down the hall to the mess hall having a conversation.

"I mean I understand about good soldiers following orders but if the order isn't right then don't follow it because some orders aren't worth following." Ben said.

"But what about good soldiers-" Gree was interrupted by Alex who said "I know Argyus said that good soldiers said that a good soldier does what he thinks is right but he isn't half wrong but they can't think about only themselves they have to think about others. If the order said that it would lead them on a suicide mission then it is an order that you can't follow unless it is a final resort." John said to the Clone who held a thoughtful expression.

"Hey Bly I must ask but what do you plan to do now that there is no droid army or a Republic?" Alex asked and both clones stop.

"That… is a good question." Bly said with both clones looking at each other with confused expressions.

**2 hours later**

The fleet arrived to Corellia and all of the ship captains and any Jedi and Mandalorian were down there.

"So our entire history is a franchise?" Asked a man wearing Republic Trooper armor.

"Even my kind are characters!" Growled an alien wearing white armor. This alien was Rtas Vadum.

"To put it bluntly...yes." Chris stated.

Everyone, except the Star Warriors, cast depressed looks before Ben decides to lighten the mood.

"But since you guys are here now...then that means you're very much real." The silver-haired boy exclaimed.

Everyone who was listening to Ben's words was filled with joy that they can be called actual living beings and not be discriminated due to their existence.

"Well now that that's over...we need to focus on our current task." Braydin voiced in seriousness.

"Yes...we discovered that we landed in the year 2015 a.t.b...The Code Geass universe." Dexter explained.

"What's so special about this universe?" Jango asked.

"In this universe, the Holy Britannian Empire conquers pretty much all of Earth and replaces the names of the countries with numbers...discriminating any and all humans who they think is beneath them." Aiden answered.

"A country called Japan which is now called Area 11 had it the worst...no matter what laws the Britannians enforce, they continuously get away with the most despicable atrocities on the Japanese. Those atrocities are assault, rape, vandalism, murder, etc." Chris practically shouted in anger and disgust.

Everyone listening was mortified by these actions; some even began to plot for Britannia's demise.

"Since we're in this universe, we are going to bide our time and gather our resources for the next two years. During that time, we will be training all available pilots for mobile suit piloting and you will be assigned to the eight legions that the eight of us will lead." Alex informed the crew.

"Each of you will choose a mobile suit and customize it to your heart's content." John also informed.

"But while you're training with your mobile suits some of you shall train us in your particular skill sets. Just because we are going to lead this army doesn't mean we aren't going to be on the battlefield." Chris informed with a smile.

"But I also have an idea that will sound crazy." Dexter said and everyone looked at him.

"Because me and Braydin are 15 so we will be able to sneak into Area 11 with little trouble and we can disguise ourselves as Britannian citizens." Dexter said as he crossed his arms.

"But the question is who are we going to send as backup?" Alex said as he leaned on a tree.

"Why not send some agents and have them hack into the Britannian network to put in false IDs?" Chris said and everyone looked at him.

"That is actually a good idea." John said as he had a large smile on his face.

"But we need to know how many planets there are so we can get ready." Alex said.

"Your right, if we're going to do this then we need more troops and I think the best place for soldiers is the birth place of the Clone Army." Ben said.

"Kamino" Came multiple replies from the clones, Mandalorians, and Star Warriors.

"But first we'll need a galaxy map so we know exactly where it is because we just found this system out of luck so we better get looking." Dexter said as be brought up a map.

The map started searching and they found Kamino, as well as Naboo, Ryloth, Mandalore, Kuat, Coruscant, Fondor, Malastare, Manaan, Dac (Mon Calamari), Dantooine, Aldaraan, Felucia, Kashyyyk, Christophsis, Maridun, Ilum, Hoth, Sanghelios, Tython, and, Yavin.

"So these were the only planets you were able to find?" Jango asked leaning forward.

"Yes but the problem is that they are all here… In the Orion arm." Dexter said shining the location of the sector in a blue light.

"… Okay am I the only one who finds that strange?" Chris asked.

"Yeah it's too convenient." Said Clone Commander Vill as he looked closely at the map. "I mean look there are many planets missing and we don't know what else is out there."

"Well let's send scouts first to determine what's going on and then we can deal with what comes after." Chris said and everyone agreed.

"Now the question is what are we going to do from here?" Dexter said before they decided to retire to the ships.

**6 days later**

The scout ships arrived at their designated planets four days ago finding that most people were still on the planet though the problem was that the only known alien species were Twi-Lek, Kaminoan, Weequay, Sangheili, Besalisk, Dug, Selkath, Mon Calamari, Quarren, Wookiee, Bothan, and Lurman.

A lot were confused on what was happening but by accident the guides multiplied because some annoying pilot decided to makes copies.

It brought panic but for the pilot he ran for his life away from the people from Earth shouting "How was I supposed to know that would happen?!"

It took 3 full days to calm the crowd down before planets fell into chaos. Yesterday on Coruscant the leaders of the different planets came to the Senate Building to discuss what will happen now.

Many argued about what to do since most were used to either the democracy of the Republic or the tyranny of the Empire they were confused.

Though Canderous, Jaster, Revan, Thel, Chris, Ben, Braydin, Alex, John, and Dexter thought of a new government that would be democratic, justified, and honorable.

This new government was called the United Orion Federation or some would call it the Orion Federation.

Two days after the start of the Orion Federation Jango received a message from some Mandalorians on Mandalore saying that they attacked a vessel belonging to Death Watch but from the looks of it the ship was about to fall apart.

On board was Jango's sister which brought a smile to his face finding out that his family wasn't all dead.

Jango traveled to visit and during that time people were voting on who should be the first leader of the United Orion Federation.

After three days it was decided unanimously that Revan was to be the first leader of the United Orion Federation though he was reluctant to agree he took the job none the less.

**2 days Later**

The seven members of the Star Warriors gathered in a meeting room to discuss their new identities and plans for the future war on Earth against Britannia.

"Now that we are here...it's time we go by a new name." Dexter said with a serious expression.

"I have an idea for our team's new name...we'll go by the title of the Swords of Heaven." Chris stated.

"Hmm...That actually sounds cool and it makes sense." Alex replied.

Braydin had a thinking posture. "If that is to be our title...then we will need to be like God's angels."

Chris nodded. "That's right...I shall be known as the Sword of Freedom."

"I'll be known as the Sword of Justice." Ben responds with a childish smile.

"I think I'll go by the title of Sword of Vengeance." John stated.

"I want to be called the Sword of Courage." Alex said with a smile.

"I'm going to go with being called the Sword of Honor." Braydin said with a serious expression.

"Since there will be people in Japan who will suffer heartbreak...I shall be called the Sword of Love." Aiden said.

Everyone looked at Aiden with weird looks.

"What? We've seen what happens in the series so it seems right to have someone be caring for human life." Aiden stated.

Everyone nodded before looking at Dexter.

"My title shall be known as the Sword of Redemption." Dexter said.

Chris looks over at Alex and John. "You two are going to need your own mobile suits as well. I already have two schematics for you to see."

Alex and John nodded at the now named Sword of Freedom and both hoped their new mobile suits will help in the future.

"Now that that's said and done...we need to discuss what we are going to do once we are done training." Dexter explained.

Chris looked at Dexter. "Ben and I are going to the cryo pods to sleep until we're two days from the fated day but before we do I'll get Alex and John's new Gundams built."

"I will train for the next two years with the pilots of our future mobile suit army, but we'll also need new mobile suits built just in case." Aiden told Dexter.

"John and I are gonna do some infiltration missions with the commandos and the Mandalorians to get some info on the Britannians and their secrets...maybe even get the dirt on the Geass Order." Alex told Dexter.

Dexter nodded. "Alright then Braydin and I shall go down to Japan and join Ashford Academy and get ourselves acquainted with Lelouch. Once he unlocks the power of Geass is when we shall reveal ourselves, but be cautious...he can't use his Geass unless he makes full eye contact."

"So in other words, we need to wear sunglasses or any type of tinted eyewear." Chris said rather bluntly."

Dexter nodded once more. "Also, when the battle of Shinjuku starts...Chris...I want you and Ben to be the first ones on the frontline once the Lancelot appears."

The Sword of Freedom nods as well as the Sword of Justice.

"While that's happening...Braydin and I will keep Lelouch and CC safe, but we'll rendezvous with our Gundams once Aiden brings them to a safe location we can reach."

Everyone slightly nods to the plan, but they were nervous...if they mess up then the mission will be a failure.

"Alright everyone...this is it...the day the Swords of Heaven are born and soon...the world will cheer in our presence." Dexter stated.

With that said, the meeting was adjourned and the members of the newly-formed Swords of Heaven prepared themselves for their inevitable appearance.

Dexter made his way through the halls before a Clone Shock trooper walked up to him.

"Revan wishes to speak with you and your friends." Said the clone.

Dexter nodded his head and both of them made their way towards Revan's office.

"What's your take on this?" Dexter asked.

The trooper looked at him confused before saying "I do not know what you mean sir."

"On being in a different universe away from your own." Dexter clarified.

"It is strange… both frightening and enjoying." The clone replied.

"Well you might enjoy it but we don't know what will happen so we got to be ready and we do have mobile suit pilots to train." Dexter said as they reached the door.

"You are right. The pilots will need to learn to pilot them soon." The clone said before he started walking away.

"Trooper I never got your name." Dexter called out.

The trooper turned around saying "My designation is CT-9789 but everyone calls me Servo."

Dexter smiled and nodded his head which the clone returned the nod before Dexter entered the office but when he did he saw his friends, as well as the Clone Commanders and Captains and to his surprise Hondo, Rtas, Thel, and the Mandalorians.

"Ah Dexter good to see you here. Listen I have been thinking that the people on this Earth will need all the help they can get and liberate it from this evil." Revan said leaning forward.

"And for that reason Revan decided to enlist you and give you all the ranks of Generals." Canderous said with a smirk under his helmet.

The newly formed Swords of Heaven were shocked at that.

Aiden's eyes were wide and John's mouth was punched through the ground to the levels below.

"But why us?" Chris asked getting over his shock.

"Because each of you has something that we each find worthwhile.

"Dexter for his leadership and charisma." Revan pointed to Dexter who smiled.

"Alex and John have that way of getting loyalty from a lot of the soldiers." Said Fordo as he had a smile on his face.

"Both Braydin and Aiden because of their outlook in a Mandalorian way." Jaster said getting both boys to look at one another.

"And both Chris and Ben for their skills." Revan finished getting the two to look at each other.

"But we may know how to lead but we don't know anyone who would agree to be under our command." Chris said.

Revan, the clones, the Sangheili, and the Mandalorians smile before the former said "The commanders are right here."

Revan moved his right arm to the Clones and everyone was surprised by that.

"Chris you will be commanding the 501st, Ben will be in command of the 327th, John is in command of the 41st, Alex will be commanding the 91st, along with the Muunilist 10, Braydin will command the 104th, Aiden will be commanding the 593rd, and Dexter will be in command of the 212th."

All of them were surprised by the choices.

"Sir there must be something else that we don't know." Dexter said.

"You are right… some of you have what we can tell the ability to use the force." That single sentence got different reactions.

"Dexter froze in surprise, Chris and Bens mouths were through the ground, Alex raised an eyebrow, John and Aiden fainted, but Braydin just stood frozen before he shook his head overcoming the shock.

"Just… who will these people be?" Dexter asked getting over the surprise.

"All of you." Revan answered.

That answer floored everyone.

"But… how can that be?" Dexter asked surprised.

"We do not know but what we do know is that you will need the training." Revan said as he stood up.

"The Jedi Temple is mostly empty with only a few Jedi and I can help train you all in learning how to use the force." Revan said walking over to the group.

"How long will the training last?" Dexter asked.

"That would depend on you. First we will go to Tython where we will reactivate the Jedi Temple before we train." Revan said before Jaster said "But you are now the leader of the Federation so who will be in charge while your gone?"

"I will remain in charge but for the moment I'll have Canderous in charge until I get back." Revan said smiling at the Mandalorian.

"You just do what has to be done." Canderous said walking over and patting Revan on the shoulder.

With that done Revan took the Swords of Heaven to the hanger where the Ebon Hawk was before they made their way to Tython for their training.

**3 weeks later**

Everyone was panting with sweat pouring off their bodies while John was on his back.

"Revan's a slave driver!" John panted trying to regain his breath.

"Who sends their own students into a Flesh Raider camp to grab a bag?" Chris asked as he held up said bag.

"It's actually what's inside the bag that counts." Said a familiar voice before they all look to see Revan standing in a tall tree before he jumped down and landed softly on the ground.

"What is inside" Revan used the force to grab the bag "are lightsaber crystals."

"So we will be building our lightsabers?" Dexter asked wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Yes but when you are done you will be fighting some… friends I got." Revan said but when he said friends we hear the sound of electricity.

"Dexter" Chris started.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me that there are no Magna guards behind us?"

Dexter turned around and he groaned saying "Thankfully it isn't."

"Then what is it?" Ben asked before everyone turned around only to freeze at what stood behind them.

Standing there were several PROXY droids.

"Well shit." John said as he stood up.

"When you complete your lightsaber you will be fighting these droids." Revan said as he took out a large container which he opens showing lightsaber components.

"Now get to work pronto because in 7 minutes those droids will attack. Oh and you have to use the force to retrieve which lightsaber crystal would be best for you." Revan said before he dropped the bag before he used force leap to leave the area.

Chris opens the bag before they all reached out with the force to retrieve their crystals.

One by one they each got a crystal.

Chris got a white lightsaber crystal, Ben got a black one, Braydin retrieved a silver crystal, Johns was a black one as well, Aiden's was green, Alex's was silver like Braydins, while Dexter had a blue one.

They used the force to grab each component and got to work in constructing their own lightsabers.

Braydin was first to finish and the hilt looked exactly like the Darksaber hilt that Pre Vizla used.

Alex was finished second and his saber looked like a Dread Sith Marauder offhand saber.

John was finished third and his lightsaber was Devastators double-bladed lightsaber.

Ben was fourth and his lightsaber hilt looked like the SWTOR Jedi Knight double-bladed lightsaber V2.

Aiden's lightsaber looked like the Sith Warrior lightsaber V1.

Dexter's lightsaber looked like the SWTOR Sith Warrior lightsaber V2.

Chris was last to finish and his lightsaber looked like the SWTOR Jedi Knight lightsaber V2.

As they finished their sabers a buzzer sounds. All seven turn to see the PROXY droids approach them before they change into different figures.

Braydin's opponent transformed Darth Nihilus.

Ben's opponent transformed into Darth Sion.

John's opponent transformed into Count Dooku.

Aiden's opponent transformed into the Darth Nox.

Chris's opponent transformed into Darth Malak.

Alex's opponent transformed into Darth Maul.

Dexter waiting until for the last PROXY droid to choose but the choosing was long before it sparked and transformed to everyone's surprise into Lord Vitiate.

All of the PROXY Sith activate their lightsabers with everyone else activating their lightsaber.

The PROXY Sith charged at them.

The Malak copy sent a force push at Chris sending him flying back but he flipped in the air and landed on his feet but Malak leapt at him with his lightsaber high in the air and when Chris blocked it the impact created a crater where he stood.

Alex blocked each of Mauls attacks before he punched the copy in the face and began advancing his own attacks but the copy had the same skill as the person it was based off of before the copy spun over him.

Alex spun around swinging his saber in time to block an incoming attack which had he been slow would have cut his head clean off.

Aiden was holding his ground but he was grunting as he was holding up against the Nox copies storm of force lightning.

The attack was strong and Aiden was slowly being pushed back before he saw a large boulder and used the force to pick it up before chucking it at the Nox copy who stopped it and threw it to the side but when its view returned Alex was gone before it looked up seeing his saber flying at him and Nox leapt out of the way before he saw Aiden running towards him as his saber returned to him.

Nox sent a large burst of force lightning at the man but he used his lightsaber to block it again before he was close enough to send a force enhanced punch sending the copy crashing through several trees before Aiden went after it.

Braydin was fight a defensive against multiple assaults from the Nihilus copy as it was taller and had the advantage as he somehow felt his strength depleting with each assault.

Braydin leapt back in order to gain some distance before to his shock the Nihilus copy shoot a burst of force lightning at him and he wasn't fast enough because the lightning struck him dead in the chest.

Braydin growls in pain as he felt his entire body burn before he dropped his lightsaber and rose his hand where the lightning started going into it before 3 seconds later he shot a blast of force lightning at the copy sending it crashing into a cliff.

Braydin ran at the copy using the force to retrieve his lightsaber as the copy slowly got to its feet.

When it did Braydin swung his saber but the copy rose its saber blocking the attack before it was the Nihilus copy on the defensive as it was forced back from the cliff face to another cliff.

The copy was slowly losing the fight before it became a blade lock. The lock held before the ground shook and Braydin looked to see the Nox copy crash into the cliff face below before Aiden clashed blades with it.

The shaking gave Braydin the advantage he needed and he kicked the copy back causing it to lose its balance and Braydin swung high severing the Nihilus copies head from its shoulders.

The PROXY returned to its previous form as it fell down to the ground below.

With Aiden he continued to clash blades with the Darth Nox copy before it sent a force push knocking him back before he spun in the air landing on the ground using telekinesis to lift rocks before chucking them at the copy.

The copy didn't react fast enough before the rocks crashed into it pushing it back slightly before it sent a force storm at Aiden but he leapt out of the way sending a force push at Nox who was recovering from the rocks before the push collided and smashed it into the wall.

The Nox copy fell to one knee but as it stood up Aiden was already in front of it thrusting his saber which stabbed through the droids chest.

The droid froze for a second before it reverted to its previous form as Aiden pulled the saber out allowing the machine to crumble to the ground.

With Chris he was even with the Malak copy in terms of strength.

Chris pushed Malak back with a force punch knocking him back a bit but Chris moved up his attack before ducking under an overhead slash where he swung and the blade connected with the copies prosthetic jaw cutting it off.

"Okay I have to say that you look much better with that on." Chris said seeing cybernetics IN his mouth.

The Copy attacked with little restraint making his attacks predictable and Chris used that to his advantage where he ducked under another attack before cutting off the right arm causing the copy to try and punch him but it cut of that arm to before he spun and did the planet a favor by cutting off the copies head.

The PROXY crumbled to the ground as its body reverted to normal.

With Ben he was equal to the Sion copy. The copy continued with ferocious strikes not uncommon for a Sith before it force pushed Ben back but he countered it with another force push knocking both combatants back.

When both men got back up the Sion copy ran at him swinging his saber but Ben saw that the copy was using animalistic instinct and he used it to dodge the attack and swing his saber high unfortunately the attack only cut out the copies last good eye.

The copy cried out in pain before he used the force to smash his back against the wall before he felt his throat seize up.

Ben knew that he was being force choked and he looked to see that the Sion copy was more focused on the choking than anything else and he took that as a chance to gamble before he threw his lightsaber to the side using the force to guide it.

The lightsaber flew through the air as it sailed through the trees before turning around.

Ben was starting to feel his consciousness start to fade but as it did he saw his saber fly towards him… from behind Sion.

The saber flew and the humming caught the copies attention but when he spun around swinging his saber in an attempt to hit what was coming but failed since it was low severing his upper half from its lower half.

Ben fell to the ground gasping for air as his lightsaber clanked on the ground in front of him.

With John he was in a good fight from what he felt inside. The Dooku copy was just as good as the original and each one continued to exchange blows before John did a blade lock with the copy. The two held for a good minute before John did a Maul and smacked his hilt into the copies face before stabbing the copy in the chest right where the heart was.

The copy reverted back to a PROXY as John allowed it to slide off.

Alex leapt back avoiding a tree that was thrown at him before he ducked under a rock before blocking an attack from the Maul copy where both began exchanging blows until Alex was punched in the face by Mauls hilt but as it spun around to stab him Alex brought his saber down smacking the blade down before he swung up cutting the hilt and forcing the copy back before Alex spun in the air swinging his saber cutting Maul in the face over his left eye.

The copy sneers in rage before it swung its saber only for Alex to deactivate his saber ducking under the attack before pointing the hilt at his opponent and then the blade shot out stabbing the copy through the chest.

The copy froze blinking in pain before the copy vanished showing the PROXY.

The PROXY fell to the ground after Alex pulled the saber out.

Alex looked at the machine thinking 'If I was fighting the real deal I don't know what I would do.'

The group regrouped seeing that they completed their opponents.

"Hey where's Dexter?" Chris asked looking around.

They hear an explosion and turn to see Dexter fall to the ground in pain with his suit smoking.

"Dexter!" The group shouted in worry for their comrade.

The see the Vitiate copy as it slowly approached him with its lightsaber ablaze.

"We have to help him!" Braydin shouted but as he was about to run a hand stopped him in his tracks.

"This is his fight, you've done your fights so now it's his." Said a familiar voice and they turn to see Revan standing there.

"But this is too much! He won't be able to survive at this rate!" Ben shouted.

"No he'll survive." Revan said before they hear an explosion and everyone turns to see that Vitiate was in a crater in a cliff face while Dexter was running at him with his lightsaber in hand.

"He has the same thing I had. A will to win." Revan said with a smile.

Dexter swung his lightsaber but the copy blocked it before spinning the saber causing Dexter to lose his lightsaber.

The copy swung at Dexter planning to cut his head off but Dexter ducked under it and kicked up striking the saber hilt and knocking it out of the copies hands.

The copy retaliated with a force enhanced punch but Dexter pushed it away before he sent his own punch striking the copy in the chest twice before smacking him in the face making it stagger a bit before Dexter used a force enhanced punch into its stomach making it bend over before Dexter knees him in the face causing him to fall onto his back.

Dexter then used the force to retrieve his lightsaber before he swung downward to the downed Sith but the copy retrieved his own lightsaber blocking the attack.

The copy kicked Dexter back before it stood back up and approached Dexter.

The copy swung his lightsaber but Dexter blocked it before the continued fighting until they were in an open field.

The fight lasted until Dexter saw an opening and took it kicking Vitiate square in the chest knocking him back before Dexter rose his saber into the air which Vitiate did the same before the collided and started connecting blows before Dexter did a heavy clash knocking the saber back before Dexter spun around ducking as the copy swung overhead in an attempt to cut off his head but Dexter swung upwards cutting the copy from its left hip to its right shoulder.

The PROXY fell to the ground unmoving before reverting to its regular form.

Dexter deactivated his saber and fell to his knees panting as the other Swords of Heaven members ran to him.

"Dexter are you alright?" Chris asked as he kneeled next to him.

"I'm exhausted." Dexter answered.

"You all did excellent." Revan said as he walked towards them while droids walked around retrieving the fallen PROXY droids.

"What was this about sir." Alex asked curious as Ben and Chris helped Dexter to his feet.

"The reason is because I went to bring back the Jedi but in order for that we need members who will have the orders and the Federations best interests at heart. You all had the characteristics to be the start of the New Jedi Order." Revan said surprising the group.

"But why us? We're just a bunch of kids no older than eighteen." Said Chris really confused with the Jedi Master.

"That is a good question and I understand your skeptical about this but the reason I chose you is because of that reason and that the new Jedi will need people who can help guide them towards a much better path. You can also help end the suffering of the people of Earth as well as bring an end to what Britannia will try to do. I sense that what the Emperor will try to do will bring about the destruction of all like in every galaxy and every universe." Revan said as he looked at a sunset.

The group instantly knew what Revan was sensing. If Britannia did win then it meant the destruction of everything."

"Very well we accept." Dexter said and Revan smiled as he spun around saying "Then we have work to do."

**2 months later**

**Earth**

**Ashford Academy**

Everyone was acting as normally ignorant of what was happening around the world.

"Alright everyone calm down because we have three new students so please allow them your attention." Said the teacher before the door opened and 3 kids walked in.

What caught their attention was one who looked to be an eleven with black hair and green eyes, The second was a man with brown hair and hazel eyes, while the last person was with blonde hair and a growing moustache and beard.

"Hello everyone my name is Braydin Nilsson." Braydin said before his head grew several sizes as he shouted "AND IF YOU START CALLING ME AN ELEVEN THAN DON'T CAUSE I'M NOT!"

"I apologize for my friend but this has happened since he was a kid and I for one can tell you he is 100 percent Britannian. My name is Aiden and it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Dexter Bryant and I hope we can all get along." Dexter said with a smile.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with Captain the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally CC. _

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading_ away.

* * *

1 Beviin: lance

2 Ka'ra: stars

3 Gra'tua: revenge, vengeance

* * *

**Number's of Orion Federation ships and mobile suits**

**Ships**

Venator-class Star Destroyers mk1: 78 and growing

Venator-class Star Destroyers mk2: 123 and growing

Acclamator I-class Assault ships: 32 and growing

Agamemnon-class Carriers: 22 and growing

Archangel-class General-Purpose Battleship: 1 and growing

Autumn-class Heavy Cruisers: 12 and growing

Baikal-class Cruisers: 102 and growing

CAS-class Assault Carriers: 4 and growing

CCS-class Battlecruisers: 82 and growing

Consular-class Cruisers: 47 and growing

CR90 Corvettes: 31 and growing

Drake-class Escort Ships: 17 and growing

EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigates: 23 and growing

Gage-class Transports: 7 and growing

Girty Lue-class Battleships: 1

Paris-class Heavy Frigates: 7 and growing

Harrower-class Dreadnoughts: 11 and growing

Izumi-class Battleships: 14 and growing

LHM-BB01 Minerva: 1

Nazca-class Destroyers: 21 and growing

Nelson-class Battleships: 9 and growing

Nile-class Cruisers: 37 and growing

Poseidon-class Light Carriers: 9 and growing

Strident-class Heavy Frigates: 33 and growing

UNSC Destroyers: 21 and growing

Volga-class Cruisers: 44 and growing

Alliance Kilimanjaro-class dreadnoughts: 12 and growing

Alliance Hawking-class carriers: 592 and growing

Alliance Geneva-class cruisers: 291 and growing

Alliance Alamo-class frigates: 123 and growing

Nahel Argama-class: 1 and growing

Dogosse Giar-class battleships: 29 and growing

Battlestars: 46 and growing

Dyaus-class Mass produced Diva both Normal and Assault Landing Mode: 52 and growing

**Mobile suits**

MSN-00A1 'Delta Plus': 542 and growing

ZGMF-1017 'GINN': 457 and growing

ZGMF-515 'CGUE': 764 and growing

ZGMF-600 'GuAIZ': 567 and growing

GNX-803T 'GN-XIV': 357 and growing

MBF-M1 'M1 Astray': 554 and growing

MVF-M11C 'Murasame': 567 and growing

GN-007 'Arios': 100 and growing

RGZ-95 'ReZEL': 583 and growing

RGZ-95C 'ReZEL Type-C': 449 and growing

GN-003 'Kyrios': 79 and growing

AMS-129 'Geara Zulu': 678 and growing

RGM-79SP GM Sniper II': 358 and growing

RGM-89 'Jegan': 482 and growing

RGM-89D 'Jegan D Type': 493 and growing

RGM-89A 'Jegan A Type': 224 and growing

RGM-89A2 'Jegan Type-A2': 442 and growing

ZGMF-1000 'ZAKU Warrior': 434 and growing

ZGMF-X8000 'GOUF Ignited': 536 and growing

GAT-04 'Windam': 700 and growing

MBF-M1 'M1 Astray': 647 and growing

MVF-M11C 'Murasame': 500 and growing

TMF/A-802 'BuCUE': 300 and growing

AMF-101 'DINN': 264 and growing

ZGMF-XX09T 'DOM Trooper': 111 and growing

RMS-179 'GM II': 234 and growing

MSA-003 'Nemo': 742 and growing

MSN-00A1 'Delta Plus': 294 and growing

GAT-02L2 'Dagger L': 193 and growing

ZGMF-1000/A1 'Gunner ZAKU Warrior': 482 and growing

GNX-609T 'GN-XIII': 200 and growing

MSJ-06II-A 'Tieren Ground Type': 392 and growing

**Infantry**

Clone troopers: 1,037,563 and growing

Republic Troopers: 5,839,472 and growing

Sangheili warriors: 5,330,212 and growing

Mandalorian Warriors: 6,304,721 and growing

**Armor and ground vehicles**

AT-TE: 493,672 and growing

AT-RT: 2,830,927 and growing

AT-XT: 395,036 and growing

AT-AA Republic version: 493,723 and growing

AT-AP: 723,672 and growing

AT-AT Republic version: 394,672 and growing

AT-OP: 259,028 and growing

HAVw A6 Jaggernaut Republic version: 394,675 and growing

Manka-class armored transports: 694,732 and growing

Canderous-class assault tanks: 594,742 and growing

T4-B heavy tanks: 690,327 and growing

T2-B repulsor tanks: 492,364 and growing

TX-130T fighter tank: 502,374 and growing

RX-200 Falchion-class assault tanks: 294,367 and growing

SPHA: 634,863 and growing

M808 MBT 'Scorpion': 590,267 and growing

M850 MBT 'Grizzly': 39,378 and growing

SP42 MBT 'Cobra': 53,628 and growing

M0145D MAAP 'Rhino': 29,473 and growing

M831 Troop Transport 'Troop Hog': 492,623 and growing

M12 LRV 'Warthog': 294,634 and growing

M12G1 LRV 'Gauss Hog': 459,713 and growing

M12R LRV 'Rocket Hog': 592,687 and growing

M9 MAAT 'Wolverine': 394,364 and growing

XRP12 CSV 'Gremlin': 43,946 and growing

HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System 'Mantis': 39,467 and growing

Type-26 Assault Ggun Carriage 'Wraith': 39,463 and growing

Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle 'Ghost': 501,673 and growing

Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage 'Revenant': 204,374 and growing

Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery 'AA-Wraith': 20,476 and growing

Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform 'Locust': 239,047 and growing

Type-47 Ultra Heavby Assault Platform 'Scarab': 2037 and growing

Type-52 Ultra-Heavy Site Excavator/Embeded 'Harvester': 293 and growing

Republic Troop Transport: 395,394 and growing

**Dropships/shuttles/aerial transports**

LAAT/i: 394,573 and growing

LAAT/c: 485,362 and growing

Kom'rk-class fighter/transport: 567,339 and growing

Type-44 Troop Transport 'Phantom': 523,672 and growing

Type 25 Tropp Transport 'Spirit': 495,624 and growing

Type-56 GS/UHDP 'Lich': 3,937 and growing

UH-144 'Falcon': 294,734 and growing

G79H-TC/MA 'Pelican': 290,346 and growing

Nu-class attack shuttle: 204,743 and growing

NR2 light transport: 394,673 and growing

Theta-class T-2c shuttle: 329,394 and growing

Eta-class shuttle: 392,349 and growing

**Aircraft/ starfighters**

AV-14 VTOL 'Hornet': 205,734 and growing

V-19 Torrent starfighter: 294,674 and growing

BTL Y-wing starfighter: 947,275 and growing

Z-95 Headhunters: 739,047 and growing

ARC-170 starfighter: 294,672 and growing

Liberator-class starfighter: 593,734 and growing

Aurek-class tactical strikefighter: 405,736 and growing

S-250 Chela-class starfighter: 405,472 and growing

AC-220 Gunship 'Vulture': 40,362 and growing

AV-22 'Sparrowhawk': 494,624 and growing

B-65 Shortsword-class bomber: 350,674 and growing

GA-TL1 Longsword-class interceptor: 394,563 and growing

YSS-1000 'Saber': 394,672 and growing

F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter 'Broadsword': 405,723 and growing

Type-26 Ground Support aircraft 'Banshee': 593,636 and growing

Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter 'Space Banshee': 503,764 and growing

Type-29 Close Support Fighter 'Vampire': 590,367 and growing

Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter 'Seraph': 593,623 and growing

Davaab-type starfighter: 394,654 and growing

F-61 Trident fighter: 506,672 and growing

SX3 System Alliance Inteceptor 'SAI interceptor': 693,674 and growing

Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter: 503,674 and growing

A/SF-01 B-wing starfighter: 459,734 and growing

RZ-1 A-wing starfighter: 693,621 and growing

N-1 starfighter: 459,467 and growing

T-65 X-wing starfighter: 602,745 and growing

Mark-VI Supremacy-class starfighter: 592,674 and growing

B28 Extinction-class bomber: 503,723 and growing

Viper mk III: 596,672 and growing

Viper mk VII: 679,587 and growing

Other military update of future status in 4 more chapters and all mobile suits will either be painted pure white or painted with the colors of their ranks, legions, or branches.

* * *

**Preview**

* * *

_"The United Orion Federation Military and the Swords of Heaven make their debut during Shinjuku." _Shows Federation gunships and mobile suits moving into the Ghetto.

_"What will happen during this conflict?"_ Shows the 00 Epyon fly out of a building with its heat rod sliding out of the shield.

_"The lives of many hinder on the outcome of this battle."_ Shows a civilians getting gunned down by the Britannian military.

_Next episode: Battle of Shinjuku._

_"Will we be able to end the battle?"_ Shows Clone troopers engaging Britannian soldiers.


	3. Battle of Shinjuku

_The time has come for the hounds of war to howl._

_Though will the hounds weep for the fallen?_

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental) **_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai) **_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace) **_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae) **_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of CC as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain) **_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku) **_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with CC before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai) **_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Earth calendar: 2017 a.t.b.**

**Kamino**

In one of the many Kaminoan facilities sat two containers which were filled with ice on the glass.

A door opens and in walked a man wearing Clone ARC trooper captain armor phase 1.

The man approached the containers before he pressed in some keys and then both containers hissed as mist came from the containers before the glass moves aside showing a figure in each container.

One figure who was in the container turned out to be Chris Alder.

"We're finally awake." Chris said as he climbed out of the cryo tube.

The second figure had fallen forward and coughed violently as a clear fluid came out of his mouth.

"Damn! Now I know why many people in Halo hate Cryo sleep!" Growled the figure who turned out to be Chris's brother, Ben Alder.

The trooper helped Ben up saying "You guys are right on time, we just have two more days until Shinjuku."

"Good to see you're doing alright too, Alex." Said Chris as he patted the now identified Alex on the shoulder.

**2 days later**

**Sol system**

**Earth orbit**

In the blackness of space was empty before popping through space came 7 vessels. 4 Acclamator-class Assault ships and 3 Venator-class Star Destroyers.

On the bridge of an Acclamator stood Chris wearing his flight suit with his helmet in hand On his shoulders was a symbol that was a sword that had wings coming from the hilt and a halo over it, this was the symbol of the Swords of Heaven.

"General the ships have exited hyperspace and are approaching Earth." Said Captain Rex.

"Good when we reach a good position we will launch only the gunships and mobile suits." Said Chris to his second in command.

"You don't want the Britannians to see the ships yet?" Rex asked.

"Yes because I want them held back until after the battle where this ship will go in and land." Chris said.

"But why one ship?" Rex asked.

"Because we don't want the Japanese to worry that we are invading… we are here to liberate Earth from Britannia nothing more and nothing less." Chris said before he spun around and made his way towards the hanger where his Origin Gundam was at.

**Area 11**

**Britannian Tokyo settlement**

In a hotel lobby sat 2 people. One was Dexter while the other was Braydin.

"So they've entered the system?" Said Dexter as he looked at his watch which was in truth, a hidden com-link.

"Yeah, they've entered the Sol system and all we have to do is get into the truck at the right time." Braydin said.

"I Love playing against the nobility, when they lose they always pay out of pride!" Shouted a voice.

Both boys turned to see Lelouch and his friend Rivalz as they approached the two.

"He didn't have much time to move either. And as opponents go the nobles are tepid. They're just over privileged parasites after all." Said Lelouch.

"Well why don't you play against one of the Elevens they're nothing like us Britannians." Said Rivalz only to get smacked in the back of the head by Dexter who had multiple tick marks on his face.

"Rivalz what have I told you about saying something like that around us?" Asked Dexter while his friend Braydin was more calm since they sometimes did confuse him for being a Japanese.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that?!" Rivalz shouted out of fear.

Since their time at Ashford Academy Dexter, Braydin, and Aiden got a reputation of being defensive for people who weren't Britannian.

The door opens as they left before they stop seeing on the news of the terrorist attack.

There were murmurs from everyone while they watched the screen before the image was replaced with the Britannian flag.

"We apologize for the delay. Now his Royal Highness, Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia will address the nation." A voice says before the screen changes to show Clovis.

"To all my imperial subjects" Clovis says with everyone looking while Lelouch narrows his eyes slightly before he looked to his left at Dexter and Braydin seeing that both had looks of anger while they're eyes were narrowed and they had their hands clenched into fists. "And the many cooperative Elevens who chose to live in our glorious Empire! Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as the current ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one! A virtuous battle to protect the wellbeing of one and all! Now then everyone I would like you to join me in observance to the eight who died for justice in the line of duty."

And with that said Clovis vanishes off screen while everyone was silent.

And with that said Clovis vanishes off screen while Dexter and Braydin thought at once 'You may fool them Clovis but you won't fool us.'

"Well aren't you going to join in?" Rivalz asks as he prepared his motorcycle.

"Aren't you?" Lelouch asked as Dexter and Braydin approached two separate cycles.

"Heh it's sort of embarrassing."

"And I agree with you and besides shedding tears for them would be a waste."

"Dang buddy that's dark."

"It's just self-satisfactory… how pitiful. Besides I'm just a realist." Lelouch clearly stated as he climbed onto the side car of the motorcycle. Braydin and Dexter put helmets on and the helmets covered their heads before they drove down the road while Lelouch looked out into the sky.

Dexter opened a private line to Braydin's helmet and said "Do you think we're ready."

"Braydin nodded his head saying "Yes I think we are."

**Hanger Bay**

While preparations for the coming battle in Shinjuku were being made, Chris and Ben had entered the hanger in their flight suits and stood in front of the pilots and soldiers that were about to go into battle.

Ben looked to his older brother. "It seems they're more determined and anxious to get out on the frontlines and test out their new 'toys'."

Chris smirked. "Well they should since they get to try them on a bunch of tyrannical jackasses who are too full of themselves until we outclass them in terms of skill and firepower."

"Still...you think our presence is necessary?" Ben asked with curiosity.

Chris nods. "Yes, if we don't give the people hope then what would be the point of us being called the Swords of Heaven?"

"You have a point there...well then shall we rally the troops?" Ben asked with his childish smile.

"Yes, it is almost time for our appearance." Chris replied with a serious expression.

"General all Gunships are loading." Said Rex who walked up to them with Cody.

"Captain I want you to allow the mobile suits to be the first on the ground so that they can draw attention away from you temporarily and when that is done you will land your troops and engage Britannian infantry and tanks but leave the Knightmares and air vehicles to us." Chris said as he placed his helmet on.

"Yes sir!" Rex said.

"Cody I know I'm not your CO but until we've achieved communication with Dexter you're under my command." Chris said looking the clone dead in the visor.

"I understand and since Alex took a Gunship first down he'll likely reach them and establish communication." Said Cody causing Chris to groan.

"Alright also when we're in combat we are to be called by our code names." Said Ben.

"Understood General Excalibur." Said Rex with a grin and that causes several clones to chuckle.

During the formation of the Federation military the symbol was made the symbol same symbol that the Republic used in SWTOR.

The mass produced mobile suits were painted differently after the formation. Each mobile suit was painted mostly white with different paint jobs depending on which legion they belonged too.

Half of the Strike Daggers, Jegan D Types, and Murasames were painted white and blue while the rest were painted white and orange and their eyes were colored light blue.

"Still I have to admit you guys did do good for me." Said a voice and both siblings turn to see John as he stood in a pitch black Celestial Being flight suit but it was what was standing behind him that would have caught anyone's attention.

It was a Gundam with bat like wings on its back pitch black armor and crimson red eyes. This was the Dark Deathscythe Gundam.

"And when I get down there with this Gundam… I'll show Britannia who to fear." John said with a smirk on his face.

**Tokyo Settlement**

**Shinjuku ghetto**

"So there will be something that will bump my ratings here in an hour?" Asked a man who was none other than Diethard Ried.

"Yes from what a friend of mine says there will be a major conflict soon and they don't want the public not knowing about it." Said a cloaked figure.

"Hmm you do drive a good bargain but what happens if they aren't able to get the footage?" Diethard said.

"Do not worry because they will receive it no matter what." Said the figure before he turned around and started walking away.

"Wait just who are?" Diehard asked.

The figure turned around showing just the jaw.

"Call me Alastor." Said the now named Alastor as he walked away vanishing in the shadows.

"Alastor?" Diethard asked confused before he looked to a tower thinking it would provide a good vantage point as well as hiding place for recording.

In a different part Alastor reveals himself before pulling down his hood revealing to be none other than Aiden Whillands.

Aiden pulls out a holoprojector which was an Imagecaster model before a hologram appears showing Alex decked out in full ARC trooper armor.

"Alex I just got Diethard to spread the battle of Shinjuku to the settlement." Said Aiden.

"Good and once we reach your our position we shall initiate Operation: Protect and Destroy." Said Alex before the projector vanished as Aiden heard a growling sound and turned to see his Kath hound which had grown in the last two years.

"It's alright Athena everything will be alright." Aiden said petting the animal on her head.

**Highway**

As the group of 4 drove on the road as the sun was high in the air but both Dexter and Braydin were conversing with one another.

"That first move you made." Rivalz says making Lelouch look at him out of reflex.

"Why'd you start with the king?" Rivalz asks and Lelouch smiles saying "If a king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch says while both Dexter and Braydin looked at their mirrors seeing the approaching truck.

"Objective is right on schedule." Braydin said on the private comm line with a grin under his helmet.

"What's with that?" Rivalz asks confused.

"With what?" Lelouch asks.

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?" Rivalz asks making Lelouch look at him.

"No way ambitions like that will ruin your health." Lelouch says before they hears a honking sound and both Lelouch and Rivalz look to see a truck closing up behind them before Rivalz freaks out and speeds up yelling "AH, We're gonna die!"

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" The Japanese driver yells before turning only for his red headed companion to yell "No! Not that way!"

But it was too late because it was too late and the truck drove through some road blocks crashing into an abandoned construction sight.

Rivalz stops his bike with both Dexter and Braydin doing the same before Rivalz says "Uh, was that our fault?"

"I don't think so." Lelouch says with confusion as he got out of the seat while Dexter and Braydin climbed of their bikes.

Braydin saw a Britannian VTOL a few blocks away and knew that the army was coming soon but then he, Lelouch, and Dexter saw green energy before it vanished.

"Oh man this sucks! Looks like the power line on the bike got cut." Rivalz says with worry before Lelouch notices several bystanders looking at the crash.

As this happened Dexter said "We should go down there and see if everyone's still alright."

Lelouch nodded his head in agreement before he, Dexter, and Braydin ran down while Dexter and Braydin thought 'Phase 1 is complete.'

"Hey are you alright?" Lelouch called out.

"Let's use this and climb up." Dexter called to Lelouch.

Lelouch climbed the ladder after Braydin who was after Dexter.

"Can you hear me?! Are you okay?!" Lelouch yelled before he hears a voice in his head say "It's you finally I have found my…"

Lelouch blinked twice but then the truck moved and he fell into the compartment only to roll onto one knee while both Dexter and Braydin land on their feet thanks to their training.

"Wait stop we're in here!" Lelouch called out but got no response.

"You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside too." Lelouch muttered.

"Stop the vehicle!" shouted a VTOL pilot.

Lelouch's eyes widen in surprise while both Dexter and Braydin remained calm before they hear the voice again saying "Surrender yourselves and you'll get a chance to defend yourselves in court! Stop and surrender at once!"

The three hears gunfire but the truck swerves around the bullets before they hears the voice again saying "Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!"

"That's the army." Lelouch said surprised but before he could do anything else the door to the compartment opens and both Braydin and Dexter grab Lelouch before they hide behind the capsule and they watch as a familiar red headed girl walks in taking off a coat as she says "Can you enter the subway via the Asabu route?"

Dexter was focused on the woman and thought 'And there is the Guren pilot Kallen Kozuki.'

"Kallen! Let's use it here! Why not?" The voice of the driver says but Kallen stops before she looks back yelling "Because that would mean a bloodbath!"

Kallen climb into a compartment that belonged to a Knightmare which was a Glasgow.

"Uh, your right!" The driver says in defeat before they watch Kallen shoot one of the Glasgow's Slash Harkens and to with great skill as it struck one of the three following military choppers blowing it up before the Glasgow jumped out of the back and used its land spinners to remain close behind them.

"She really is a good pilot despite that being an older frame." Dexter quietly said but no one heard him as they come out of hiding before the door closes again.

"Crap these guys are real terrorists!" Lelouch shouted in worry before they hear more gunfire but then the sound of a Slash Harken crashing into something could be heard with an explosion coming right after it before they hear another familiar voice with this one belonging to yell over a loudspeaker saying "The rest of you back off. I'll take this guy. I can only assume you dug up that obsolete relic out of some scrapheap. An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland! Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor!"

Both Dexter and Braydin knew what was happening now before the truck turned hard causing them to fall onto their backs as it drove down a highway.

Lelouch took out his cellphone finding that he had no signal.

"No cellphone reception, we're out of range." Lelouch quietly said as he put his phone away.

"From the amount of darkness and the road surface we're underground and riving by the old subway lines." Dexter said as he looked up.

"Then we're liking going to end up going to an exit somewhere in the Ghettos." Braydin spoke knowing what will happen next.

A few minutes later the truck crashes into a ditch unlocking a door where Dexter and Braydin see but not Lelouch who was more focused on trying to climb out but before he could do anything else Braydin shouted "Incoming!" Lelouch spun around in time to see a soldier's aerial spin kick.

Braydin got in front of Lelouch and grabbed the incoming kick before throwing the soldier back who crashed onto the ground.

"A Britannian soldier!" Lelouch yelled in surprise before.

The soldier got up but his mask fell off showing his mouth.

"That's enough mindless murder!" The soldier yells charging at Lelouch ignoring Dexter and Braydin before he throws a punch but Dexter got in front of Lelouch and blocks it before he pushed it to the side and kicks the soldier back as Lelouch yelled "Mindless murder? What are you talking about?"

"Using the poison gas!" The soldier gawked surprised at what he said.

"Poison gas? If it's poison gas then it was made in Britannia!" Lelouch yelled getting into the spotlight surprising the soldier as he continued saying "Mindless murder? Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!?"

Both Dexter and Braydin knew what was coming next as the soldier removed his helmet showing that it was Lelouch's old friend Suzaku Kururugi."

"Lelouch it's me Suzaku."

Lelouch was frozen to the spot seeing his old friend as flashes went through his mind.

"You… you became a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch asked surprise laced in his voice.

"Yeah and what about you? You're a-" Suzaku didn't get to finish as Dexter got in front of Lelouch saying "Hey don't blame him he saw the truck crash back in the settlement and thought it was a drunk driver."

Braydin inwardly smirked and thought 'Good lie.'

The capsule flashes before parts pop out. Lelouch took a step back in surprise as Suzaku rushed him but Braydin stopped him in his tracks as the capsule opened to reveal C.C. inside of a bubble.

Suzaku gawked at this an said "That's not poison gas."

The bubble pops but as she was about to fall but Braydin caught her and sat her down.

The four began to work on her bonds with Braydin holding her as Suzaku worked on her leg binders and Lelouch worked on her wrists.

As they did a flash of light came and they all spun around seeing lights and 21 figures.

"Stinking monkey!" a male voice says and the light dims a bit where they see twenty-one men wearing Clovis's royal guard uniforms.

"Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" The captain says before Suzaku ran up and said "But sir I was told this was poison gas!"

"How dare you question orders!" The captain yelled surprising Suzaku and Lelouch while both Dexter and Braydin tried to think of a plan at which Dexter came up with one.

"However in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient." The captain said before he pulled out a pistol and held it out for Suzaku saying "Private Kururugi, take this and I want you to execute the terrorists."

Both Suzaku and Lelouch were surprised but Dexter and Braydin knew that Suzaku wouldn't shoot him.

"But they're not terrorists! They're civilians who got caught up in all this!" Suzaku tried to reason only for the captain to say "You insubordinate little… that's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia?"

"Yes but… but I cant." Suzaku said surprising Lelouch.

"What?" The captain growled.

"I won't do it sir. I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders sir." Suzaku said looking at Lelouch.

"Very well." The captain said aiming the pistol into Suzaku's back.

"Suzaku look out!" Lelouch yelled but it was too late because the captain pulled the trigger but time slowed down as Dexter focused on the force and made it so that the bullet hit the clock at a point where it wouldn't break it and not injure Suzaku while Braydin used the force to send a small unseen bolt of force lightning which would go for his nerves to knock him out. Suzaku fell to the ground motionless but alive and intact.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled in horror while Dexter and Braydin remained calm.

"Well Britannian school boys not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl after you secured her kill the students." The captain said while Lelouch sat there with a look of horror as he stared at Suzaku but Dexter and Braydin were waiting for the right time.

"Yes Milord!" Was a collective response but before they could do anything the truck explodes giving Dexter, Braydin, C.C., and Lelouch the chance to escape.

**Shinjuku**

Standing on one of the many buildings were several men wearing ARC trooper armor as well as three animals with one being a Dire-cat, another being a Kath hound while the last was a Nexu. The troopers and animals stood there as they watched the smoke rise in the distance.

"Phase 2 is complete and now we move to phase 3." Alex said as he looked at the distance.

"Sir shall we make our way to the location?" Asked Captain Fordo as he wore his phase two armor but it had some pieces of his phase one ARC trooper armor.

"Sir you're going to want to hear this!" Shouted an ARC trooper with blue stripes as he played an intercepted communications from G-1 as they heard Bartley say "They got away?! And you call yourself the royal guard?!"

"Forgive me, milord! The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the bedrock-" The captain didn't get a chance to finish as the General said "Why did you think I only told you people about this?!"

"W-we'll continue the investigation!"

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase." Said Clovis as the ARC troopers listened to what was being said.

"But, but your highness-" Bartley tried to say only for Clovis to cut him off with "If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal. As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you! Wipe out Shinjuku Ghetto leave no one alive!"

It cuts out there as Alex sighed grimly before he turned to see Britannian soldiers move in.

"It seems the massacre has begun." Alex said with sadness before that sadness was replaced with anger as his eyes shifted to a sickly yellow before reverting back to their original color as he said "Contact the fleet and tell them to deploy the gunships and mobile suits before we move to the Rendezvous point and wait for Yamato, Narsil and the objectives!"

"Yes sir!" Responded the ARC troopers as the two animals roared.

**Orbit**

"All gunships and mobile suits launch I repeat all gunships and mobile suits launch." Shouted a clone over the PA as Clone troopers boarded their designated Gundams while Clone pilots wearing Episode III pilot suits entered their mobile suits.

"It has begun." Chris muttered sadly before the Origin dropped down along with the gunships and other mobile suits.

**Coruscant**

"It's time for Britannia to know that they started this war… and we shall finish it." Said Revan as he stood in his office looking at a holographic map of Shinjuku.

Revan wasn't going to be the only observer because coming in was Thel, Rtas, Jango, Boba, Canderous, and Jaster.

"Let's hope they are ready for this." Jaster said as he stared at the map.

**Shinjuku**

Overlooking everything Diethard said "It seems this Alastor character was right and I'm not sure why he wanted everyone to see but I can't wait to see the ratings."

**Underground**

Dexter, Braydin, Lelouch, and C.C. ran through the halls as flashes which could only mean explosions flashed before C.C. lost her footing and almost fell hadn't Braydin caught her.

"What the hell are you?! This chaos is all your fault isn't it?! Not only that but Britannia has… even kill Suzaku!" Lelouch said traumatized but Dexter shook his shoulder shouting "Get a hold of yourself man! We can't stay here or else Britannia will find us."

Lelouch nodded his head in agreement before they continued to run but when they reached the stairs they slowly got to their stomachs and crawled up.

Braydin turned to C.C. and whispers "Stay quiet and wait here."

Before they could reach the end they hears gunfire and then silence with the only sound was bodies hitting the ground.

"Report." A familiar voice says making Lelouch narrow his eyes.

"We've found only Eleven's here sir." A soldier says as the captain walks up.

"You're sure of it? The exit comes out here?" The captain asks the soldier.

"Yes sir, it matches up with the old map of the city." The soldier says but before Lelouch could slide down he hears a child's cry but before he could do anything gunfire silences it and Lelouch sighs in regret while Dexter and Braydin silently prayed for the innocent soul before Lelouch's phone goes off. Lelouch quickly shuts it off but too late because the soldiers grab them and C.C. before throwing the boys against the wall hard.

"What an appropriate location for terrorists to meet their end." The captain says with a grin.

"You scum!" Lelouch growls while Dexter and Braydin look up to see figures on the roof through holes.

"Still you did well for a couple of students but that is too be expected. You're Britannians. Unfortunately my clever young friends you have no future." The captain says raising his pistol and Lelouch was ready for the shot and to see their shocked faces when he comes out fine but then the C.C. runs up in front of him screaming "He mustn't die!"

The captain pulls the trigger but as the bullet flew through the air Braydin used the force to enhance his speed and appear in front of C.C. with his lightsaber in hand before switching it on swinging the weapon (with the magnetic field the Swords of Heaven added to their lightsabers to block bullets) the bullet was deflected and struck the ground.

"What the fuck?!" The captain cried out surprised.

Everyone minus Braydin, Dexter, and the ARC troopers were surprised.

"What the hell?!" Lelouch whispered surprised.

"Alex now!" Dexter shouted and as if like clockwork blaster fire came from the roof striking down 7 Britannian soldiers.

Everyone looks up to see ARC troopers repelling down firing their blasters but before 3 soldiers could raise their weapons a Dire-cat crashed on top of one slicing his throat out, while the Kath hound landed on another soldier biting into his neck puncturing a major artery and his wind pipe while the Nexu landed on the soldier with his head and shoulders in the creatures mouth where it bit down breaking the soldiers neck.

Dexter grabbed his own lightsaber and activated it before he and Braydin ran forward with Braydin stabbing the a soldier in the chest before spinning around to cut off another ones head while Dexter slashed a soldier across the chest before sending a force push which sent a soldier crashing into a wall killing him on impact.

The small fight lasted for a good 3 minutes before the captain was the only survivor.

"What the fuck are you all?!" The captain yelled in fear as he stared at them.

The captain then felt his throat seizing up and grabbed it on instant feeling no physical force before he was lifted by some unknown means into the air.

Dexter held up his open hand in a clenching motion meaning he was the one choking the captain.

"We are the Orion Federation." Dexter said before he pulled his arm back and in turn pulled the captain forward right into the waiting lightsaber which stabbed into the captain's heart where when it deactivated the captain fell onto his knees before falling to his side unmoving.

"It has begun." Alex said and Dexter nodded his head in agreement as Braydin deactivated his lightsaber before they all turn to the stupefied immortal and ex-prince.

"What the hell are you and what is going on?" Lelouch asked the same thing that was on C.C.'s mind.

**1 minute from Shinjuku**

"We are approaching Shinjuku!" Said the gunship pilots.

Every clone grabbed their blaster and checked their ammo.

"Just like old times right Boil?" Asked Waxer as he playfully punched his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, just like old times." Boil said with a smile.

**Settlement**

Everyone in the settlement was watching on the news as Britannian soldiers indiscriminately killed Japanese left and right no matter what age or gender. Men, women, children, the elderly, even infants were all killed.

"This is terrible." Quietly said Shirley as she watched the massacre.

**Britannia**

The royal family was watching the news with mixed expressions with some having smug looks while others had looks of indifference while only a small few had looks of horror.

One such person was Euphemia li Britannia as she watched while thinking 'Why would you do something like this Clovis? Why?'

**Middle Eastern Federation**

In a G-1 command center Cornelia watched with rage showing on her face as she thought 'What drove you to do such a thing Clovis?!'

**Shinjuku**

Diethard was broadcasting the entire thing to every Britannian station so that the entire world saw what was going on.

Diethard turned the camera to a Sutherland as it got ready to gun down a mother who had 2 children no older than 4 while also holding an infant.

Before the Sutherland could fire a green pillar came out of nowhere and struck the Sutherland before said Knightmare exploded.

"What the hell?!" Diethard said before he turned the Camera where he saw the approaching force which was being broadcasted.

The incoming force was 25 LAAT/i's, 15 LAAT/c's carrying AT-TE's, 19 Strike Daggers, 12 Jegan D Types, 15 Murasames in fighter forms, the Origin Gundam, the Avenger Gundam, and the Dark Deathscythe.

The Gunships fired missiles which struck armor before they started deploying Clone troopers and the AT-TE's before the clone troopers opened fire showing blue flashes against yellow while Murasames flew through the air before one transformed and shot its beam rifle striking a Sutherland dead center destroying the unit.

"All units seek and destroy, send these murdering bastards to Hell!" Chris shouted on the com.

"Yes sir." Was the collective response as the Dark Deathscythe dropped to the ground and sliced a Sutherland in half before it explodes.

The Avenger flew above and fired both of its beam magnums destroying twenty Knightmares in one before it raises its hand and soon the Unicorn, Banshee, and Phenex appear as all four Unicorn-types charged at the enemy.

The Origin summoned the Exia Dark Matter's ice and fire blades as he sliced through each Sutherland that got in its way before the swords vanish and replaced them with two twin-barreled Gatling guns. A squad of Sutherlands arrives to attack the Origin before it fires the Gatling guns, shredding the Knightmares to pieces and exploding in a brilliant flame while the Origin turned its back to it.

**Ashford Academy**

Everyone was silent when they watched the unknown army attack the Britannian forces; some were even silently thanking them for stopping the massacre.

What caught Shirley's attention were the Origin, Avenger, and Dark Deathscythe being shown with flames behind them like Angels of Death that have arrived to bring down righteous fury upon the sinners.

**Britannia**

The royal family watches as the Gundams tear their way through Knightmare after Knightmare as if they were nothing but mere children.

Euphie's attention had mainly been focused on the Dark Deathscythe as the look in its glowing red eyes spoke of vengeance and repaying the massacre with blood.

Emperor Charles zi Britannia watched in curiosity of these new players on the field. 'Who are these people? The moment they arrived is almost perfect as if...they expected this to happen.' He thought.

**Middle Eastern Federation**

Cornelia watched in complete awe as the Gundams continued fighting with pure grace and skill...the Avenger is what caught her eye as the power from its beam magnums and ability to summon other units to the field intrigued her.

**G-1 Command Center**

Clovis watched in complete shock as his forces were being decimated by these unknowns.

He angrily shouts at his subordinates. "What the hell is going on? Who are these people and where did they get those Knightmares?"

Bartley stood up. "We do not know milord, but it stands to reason that the unknown forces are helping the terrorists."

Clovis slams his fist on his chair's arm in frustration. "It doesn't matter! I want these people dead! Do not stop for anything just kill everyone in those damn Ghettos!"

"As you wish my lord," Bartley said while bowing.

**Underground**

While the battle outside has started, Dexter and Braydin were finishing up getting their pilot suits on after Alex brought them.

Dexter's pilot suit was more different because it was white and blue but also because the helmet had some additions which would allow Dexter to use the Epyon System.

Dexter turned to the green-haired girl with his tinted helmet on. "I believe you should be forming the contract with this boy now." He said while pointing at Lelouch. "Don't you agree, C.C.?"

C.C.'s eyes widen in surprise before they narrow in suspicion as she said "How do you know me?"

"We can talk later once we end this battle." Dexter said before they hear a crashing sound and out of the ground came the Gundam 00 Epyon and Gaia Gundam.

"Lelouch we will need your help in this matter because of your strategic mindset. When you get the chance use the communicator and we shall go to that channel so that our forces and theirs can communicate." Dexter said as he went into the Epyon.

"And remember to always remember the human factor of war because everything is not like Chess." Braydin said before the Gaia Gundam's cockpit closed along with the Epyons.

C.C. grabbed Lelouch's hand as he was focused on the Gundams before he was assault by images and C.C.'s voice in his head where it asks about the contract.

C.C. let's go as Lelouch's left eye shows the Geass symbol signaling the completion of the contract.

Once it was done both Gundams eyes flash as the Epyon took to the air while the Gaia transformed and ran across the ground.

**Medical trailer**

"So are we having a bad day?!" Asked Lloyd to a sleep Suzaku who's eyes shot open.

"Looks like you lost your chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi." Lloyd said with his natural smile on his face.

Suzaku sat up not feeling pain but he could hear the sound of gunfire and explosions but some of the gunfire didn't sound familiar to him.

"I did? Where?" Suzaku said confused looking around.

"Hmm. Ah we're still in the Shinjuku ghetto but close to the edge." Lloyd said as he looked at a T.V. which was actually showing the battle.

"With prince Clovis nearby this is probably the safest place especially with those new soldiers, tanks, and large Knightmares." Cecile said causing Suzaku to have a confused face.

"This is what saved your life Mr. Suzaku." Cecile said showing him the watch which to his surprise didn't have much damage with only part of the metal being bent and the glass intact.

"You're lucky it was under your protective suit because that is what deflected the bullet but I must say that it must be out of strong stuff because it only shows a small dent." Said Lloyd but he was mostly focused on the battle and at the Gaia as it was in mobile armor form as it ran around firing its beam weapon and cutting through Sutherlands with its wings.

"Is it a keepsake?" Cecile asked with curiosity.

"Yeah… very." Suzaku answered taking the watch out of her hand seeing that the arms were still moving.

"You Elevens believe that gods lives in everything even objects don't you? I guess this one-" Lloyd didn't get the chance to finish as Suzaku looked at him saying "Is Lelou-"

Suzaku stopped himself from revealing Lelouch before he composed himself and said "What is the latest on the situation?"

"It looks like the poison was released. Massive Eleven casualties have been reported. But that is if you believe propaganda." Lloyd said and Suzaku looked at him confused.

"A news reporter started showing this on every news network." Cecile said before rewinding the T.V. showing Britannian soldiers, armor, choppers, and Sutherlands gunning down civilians.

"Oh my god." Suzaku said with horror.

"But that isn't the best part." Lloyd said as his smile grew when a Sutherland exploded and the camera turned to show the Federation moving in before they started engaging Britannian soldiers and Knightmares.

"Those Knightmares came out of nowhere with some being able to change into fighters though how they do that amazes me." Lloyd said as he watched a Murasame fly through the air dodging bullets before transforming as it fired its beam rifle destroying a Sutherland before it shows the Dark Deathscythe cutting down a Sutherland.

Lloyd turns to Suzaku and said "Private Kururugi how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?"

Suzaku was surprised by the question before he said "But there's no way an Eleven would be made a knight."

"Well supposing you could." Lloyd said showing him the Lancelot's key.

Seconds later they were outside with the Lancelot covered by the tarp.

"Congratulations! The only Knightmare of its kind awaits you! Once you get the controls of this big beauty everything will change, you and the world." Lloyd called out to Suzaku who left to get dressed but his focus was on the battle as he saw flashes of blue and yellow.

"Wither you want to or not."

**battlefield**

In another part of Shinjuku Kallen fired a Slash Harken that crashed into a tank rendering it useless while Clones troopers from the 212th engaged Britannian soldiers.

"Those damn Britannians!" Kallen screams with rage.

"Kallen, can the Glasgow still move?" A voice says over her radio.

"Don't worry Ohgi it's alright I'll decoy with them. Get the people out of here the only ones that will be captured are those of us in the resistance!" Kallen yells over the line while somewhere else were some resistance fighters.

"I know but we're trapped they almost got us completely surrounded were it not for those large Knightmares and those soldiers." Ohgi says as a resistance fight fires a rocket destroying a military chopper.

But as that happened the sound of metal hitting stone is heard and they spin around to see an AT-TE walking close.

"Tank on the left. Fire!" Shouted Commander Cody before the AT-TE fired its main cannon striking the tank dead on causing it to explode.

"But where did these guys come from?" Asked Tamaki as he looked up to see a Jegan fly down with a beam rifle in hand before it fired twice striking a Sutherland and a tank.

Kallen hears gunfire and moves the Glasgow away from some bullets before she sends a Slash Harken which crashes into a chopper destroying it. But when the Slash Harken returns 2 Sutherlands drive up from behind her causing her to gasp in fear.

"It's our Glasgow friend." The driver of the Sutherland says. The pilot of said Sutherland was Jeremiah Gottwald.

Kallen drives away knowing she can't only she was being watched by the 00 Epyon.

"Lelouch this is Dexter I'm going to contact the Glasgow while you contact the other resistance members and direct them to these coordinates." Dexter said as he sent the coordinates.

"Alright also I have a captured Sutherland and I can track their IFF's." Said Lelouch and Dexter shook his head saying "Good job Lelouch."

Dexter disconnected the link before he used the frequency for the resistance and contacted Kallen saying "The west entrance. Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

"Who is this? How do you know this code?" Kallen asks.

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win then you are just going to trust me."

"To win?" Kallen asks with a hint of hope.

Kallen then makes the Glasgow go onto the tracks while still being followed by the two Sutherlands.

"Okay what am I supposed to do now?" Kallen asks as she continued driving on the tracks before she sees a train in front of her.

"Since you trusted me you're going to win this battle. Now jump onto the train." Dexter says as he moves the 00 Epyon into position as Kallen jumps onto the train which continues going on and crashes into Jeremiah who stops the train.

"You think you can get through that way hmm?" Jeremiah says "If that's your plan. You go after the Glasgow."

"Yes milord!" the second Sutherland leaps into the air only for a pink beam to shoot through the Sutherland causing it to explode.

"What was that?" Jeremiah asks confused before he sees the 00 Epyon with its eyes flashing a menacing blue.

"What the hell is that?!" Jeremiah questioned as he moved his rifle but he didn't have any time before the Epyon flew out of the building as it lifted its shield arm before the shield opens and the heat rod flew out glowing red before he swung downward but Jeremiah moved out of the way but not quick enough before the whip cuts through his right arm and leg.

Jeremiah grunts as the Sutherland shook before he hears screaming and turns to see the red Glasgow charging at him and he realized that he could win so he activates his ejecting system and the container is sent flying through the air.

"You saved me thanks a lot but where did you…" Kallen couldn't finish her question because the Gundam was already gone. Kallen looks around before spotting the Gundam high in the air firing its beam weapons taking down any Britannian soldier, Knightmare, armor, or chopper.

"Kallen, what the hell was that radio message earlier!?" A familiar voice says and she looks to see Ohgi and his group before she says "What he contacted you too?"

"Sure did and Yoshida's group should be here as well." Ohgi says before they look up to see the Epyon firing at 3 Britannian choppers while 2 Murasames flew through the air in fighter form.

The Epyon lowers to the ground but when it touched the ground they hear a sound from the radio and they hear Lelouch's voice again before he says "Are you in charge?"

Ohgi was confused before he says "Um, yeah."

"Then I present to you the cargo in that train over there, they're tools for your victory." Kallen uses the Glasgow to open a cart and her eyes widen when she sees two new model Sutherlands as Lelouch says "If you want to use them to win then follow our orders."

"Hey there's more in here!" One of Ohgi's men says.

"Here too!"

"All this? But how?" Kallen asks before

Before Lelouch could say anything Dexter contacts him saying "Lelouch let me give out the next set of instructions. I which to see what this Knightmare pilot can do."

Lelouch was curious at that before he said "Alright but be careful."

Dexter cuts the link before he contacts Kallen saying "Pilot of the Glasgow do you read?"

"Y-yes?" Kallen asks shaking out of her thoughts at the same voice that guided her to the train.

"Stay in your unit because you're units going to run decoy and I'll provide cover for you against most hostiles you got that?"

"Understood."

"Energy filler status?"

"About fifteen minutes worth."

"Alright then recharge it. In fifteen minutes our advisor is going to give us our next instructions but in the meantime lets remove the Sutherlands IFF's so the Britannian's won't track their machines and my soldiers will come and give you our own IFF's."

"How will we know what your soldiers are? Wait your with those soldiers in white armor and those large Knightmares?" Kallen said in surprise while Dexter smiles under his helmet before he says "Yes they are. My own legion will be the ones with orange on the armor so don't fire on them."

The Epyon looked in the distance to see a Strike Dagger holding a shield and beam saber with the shield blocking bullets before it swung the saber cutting the Sutherland in half before it exploded.

The sound of an LAAT/i can be heard and they all turn to see 2 fly in with 4 Murasame in fighter form as escorts.

The gunships land before the sides open and 17 men ran out with one of them being Cody.

"Alright get those IFFs replaced so we don't accidentally shoot allies!" Cody ordered as the troopers did what they were told.

**G-1**

"The terrorist are mixed among the Eleven populace and are mounting a minor resistance against us. But they pose little threat to our vastly superior army. Their allies however… casualties are going higher by the minute. Their large Knightmares have caused destruction where ever we tried to go." General Bartley says looking at the map.

"We know that. Moving on." Clovis says resting his head on one of his hands.

"Understood your highness. The gas capsule will be…" Bartley was interrupted by Clovis who says "What the public thinks."

"Yes we'll keep searching for her." Bartley says looking back at the map as more Britannian soldier's report of encountering the Federation forces.

"Either way I want her captured dead or alive." Clovis says resting a hand on his forehead.

**Battlefield**

"Hey are you certain about this whole thing? Are you sure the new IFF's will work?" Tamaki asks worriedly as Clone troopers walk past moving to engage Britannian forces.

"Don't worry about the IFF's because if you still had the Britannian ones then they would have likely found you and engaged to destroy." Dexter said causing many to look at the 00 Epyon.

"Alright people let's move, get to your assign points." Ohgi says before Lelouch contacts him saying "P-1 can you move? It operates just as you're used to."

"Can't you tell us who you guys are? At least your name?" Ohgi says annoyed.

"I can't do that. What if these signals are being intercepted? Anyway if Q-1 is on schedule then enemy Sutherlands probably two of them will reach you in twenty three seconds. Shoot them through the wall."

Tamaki gains a look of annoyance before he says "Uh, he's out of his mind!"

"Everyone double check your weapons." Ohgi says and everyone did as they were told.

"What?! Are you serious!?" Tamaki asks surprised.

As he said that Kallen got into position.

The 00 Epyon stood at a distance and he saw two Sutherlands approach her before both Sutherlands were riddled with bullets.

"Just like the last time." Dexter muttered as he saw this before he spun his Gundam around firing his GN sword striking down a Sutherland.

"D-1 do you copy I need you to terminate the five choppers on the left." Lelouch said over the radio.

Dexter turned to see the five choppers arriving before he smiled and said "Don't need to worry."

The Epyon's eyes flash before it took out its second GN sword and fired both weapons and each beam struck their targets turning them into blooms of fire and smoke.

Dexter took to the air and looked to see most of the Britannian military being defeated by both the 501st and 212th.

Dexter looked to the Avenger before he called Lelouch and said "Lelouch I have an idea on how to eliminate the rest of the Britannian military."

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Have all of the resistance fighter's move to the center before they take the subways to get behind them but then I'll order a friend of mine to fire a powerful weapon that will give us victory."

"Alright I'll do that." Lelouch said before the radio went dead.

"You ready for this Ben?" Dexter asked as the Avenger flew up next to him armed with a single beam magnum which was out of ammo before he reloaded it.

"Just give the word." Ben said and Dexter nodded his head.

Several minutes passed before every most of the Britannian Knightmares, and armor moved in also taking Clovis's guard along.

When they were in the center Dexter smirked and said "Fire!"

Ben grinned under his helmet before the Unicorn fired its magnum and the beam struck the center vaporizing the Knightmares and armor that were close while the rest were taken down when the ground under their feet crumbled under them and collapsed.

Everyone around the world saw that beam as well as the ground collapse taking the soldiers and each had different thoughts.

Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki, and the rest of the resistance fighters looked upon the sight with awe-stricken expressions plastered on their faces.

The Royal Family had mixed expressions of horror and frustration even the Emperor was quite shocked at the power wielded by the Avenger.

The Student Council at Ashford Academy was absolutely terrified when they witnessed this display of brutal violence.

Suzaku, Cecile, and Lloyd were also quite horrified by the Gundam's power although Lloyd had expressions of deep curiosity and excitement when he witnessed it.

Lelouch was also shocked by the Gundam's action but began to smirk quite deviously once he began to think that this power could further his plans.

Dexter sighed before he looked around seeing the remaining Britannian army try and hold off against the Federation solders. Dexter turned around and his eyes landed on a streak on the ground and when he zoomed in he saw the Lancelot.

"Heh, it seems the white knight as arrived." Dexter muttered as he watched Suzaku take down Tamaki's Sutherland.

"Hey Chris the Lancelot is on the field." Dexter said over the com signal.

"Roger that order all forces to leave the Lancelot to me." Chris said as he moved to the Origin into the air.

"Roger that." Dexter said before he heard a crashing sound and turned around and his eyes widen in horror as he saw Kallen's Glasgow with its remaining arm destroyed as well as its head and right leg but what caught his attention was the Slash Harkens returning to the Lancelot.

"Shit she's in danger!" Dexter growled before he thought 'Dammit I thought I sensed something wrong! Because of this she's in danger!'

The 00 Epyon transformed into its MA form which was a two headed dragon that had lances on the legs.

**Shinjuku ground**

Kallen cringed as her Knightmare sat crippled before she tried to use the ejection switch but to her horror the ejection didn't work.

Kallen looked up to see the Lancelot approach her with one arm high in the air ready to end her life as she thought 'Is this how it ends? I can't die like this.'

As the Lancelot drew closer several pink flashes came causing the Lancelot to fly back.

[Play Gundam Wing OST: Legend of Zero –XXXG-00W0]

Everyone looked up to see the Epyon fly in while up top Diethard saw the Epyon coming in and started recording it before the Epyon started transforming.

The two heads flipped back turning into legs and the hands pop out of the bottom of the legs before a head comes out of the body where its eyes flash.

The Epyon moves its arm forward slightly before the mobile suit spun around landing on the ground with a green flash in the chest area.

"What the hell?! What kind of machine is that?!" Suzaku asked confused.

"If you are wondering what this machine is then I will tell you." Dexter said over the loudspeaker allowing everyone to hear even though his voice is distorted because of the helmet which acts like most Clone trooper, Republic trooper, Sith trooper, and Storm trooper helmet.

"This is the OGN-0000 '00 Epyon'." Dexter said.

[End song]

The Epyon's head looks up and the Lancelot and Diethard follow seeing the Origin land right next to it.

"Yamato get her out of here and to safety. I'll deal with this pilot." Chris said over the loudspeaker his voice distorted as well.

"Very well Rebellion but don't overdo it." Dexter said before the Epyon picked the Glasgow up and flew off to the same warehouse that the surviving Japanese and resistance fighters would hide in.

When Dexter landed he placed the Glasgow on the ground before it ripped the back open allowing Kallen to climb out.

"Thanks for that." Kallen said sincerely before the Epyon spun around taking out its GN sword and fired three times at approaching Britannians.

The first beam struck the tank dead center destroying it while the two other beams eliminated the Britannian soldiers.

"Go check your friends in the building and wait until I tell you it is safe." Dexter said before he opened the cockpit and stepped out.

"In the meantime take this!" Dexter called out and tossed something to Kallen who caught it seeing it was a Hush-98 comlink.

"That is a com-link it will allow us communicate with each other." Dexter said before he reentered the cockpit and flew off.

**Battlefield right after the Epyon left**

Both the Origin and the Lancelot just stood on the field, glaring at each other before Suzaku decides to strike a conversation with Chris.

"Tell me...why are you doing this?" Suzaku asked with plead in his voice.

Chris was silent for a few seconds before he spoke. "Did you not see what the Britannians were doing to those innocent people?"

Suzaku lowered his head in silent sympathy to those murdered on the battlefield and tightens his grip on his controls until his knuckles turned white.

"I take it you did then...the reason we are doing this is because Britannia is a tyrannical government that must be eliminated in order for the world to truly be at peace." Chris responded.

Suzaku looked at the Gundam with fury in his eyes. "But doing that isn't going to help anyone!"

Chris had grown irritated of Suzaku's damn philosophy. "And what! You think it can change from the inside! Don't make laugh...you are nothing but a fool who dreams too much."

"What did you say?!" Suzaku shouted in frustration.

"Exactly my point...Suzaku Kururugi," Chris replied in a calm manner.

Suzaku's eyes widen in shock that this pilot knew who he was...maybe even know about Lelouch and Nunnally.

"I get the impression you think I know something about two certain people...well you can lay your fears to rest since my faction has no need to harm your friends." Chris finished Suzaku's thoughts.

The Lancelot threw a punch at the Origin, but the Gundam caught it easily before it struck the Lancelot with an uppercut sending it into a building before Chris drew out a coin with a flaming fist icon on it.

"If you think your ideals and truths are more righteous than ours...then show me your resolve, Suzaku Kururugi." Chris said with a scowl before placing the coin inside the slot.

As the Lancelot exits the rubble, the Origin glowed bright before the light dimmed revealing it to have transformed into the Burning Gundam.

Those witnessing this spectacle would have thought themselves insane when looking upon a giant robot change shape in a bright flash of light.

Suzaku looked equally shocked at the Origin's sudden transformation before he was shaken out of his stupor as the Gundam began to do some kind of pose.

Chris moved the Burning Gundam the same way as Kamen Rider W's pose before saying in perfect Japanese. "Saa...omae no tsumi o kazoero (1)!"

Suzaku was quite shocked the pilot had spoken his country's language. "How do you know Japanese...are you one of my kinsmen?"

Chris just laughed, hysterically, at Suzaku's idiocy. "You think I'm Japanese? Please, I'm probably considered in this country as a Britannian...but if you must know I'm American."

"Then how do you know Japanese?" Suzaku asked impatiently.

Chris had the Burning Gundam lift its right fist at the Lancelot before he made it flip Suzaku the bird before answering. "How's this for an answer you ignorant pigheaded asshole."

Anger took over Suzaku's mind before the Lancelot rushed at the Gundam with pure killing intent, but each punch, kick, and elbow strike had been effortlessly blocked by Chris's mobile suit.

The Sword of Freedom found the battle to be quite dull...boring in fact. "Is this all your resolve has? You disappoint me Suzaku...how can you protect anyone and change people when you're this weak?"

"SHUT UP!" Suzaku roared.

Chris merely chuckled at the boy's frustration. "Why don't you make me, weakling."

Suzaku had heard enough of this arrogant pilot's mouth and fired his Slash Harkens at the Burning Gundam.

Chris had already seen the attack and in a quick flash of pink, the cables on the Slash Harkens had been severed by the Burning Gundam's beam saber.

The Honorary Britannian could only look upon the Gundam in complete terror as nothing he performed was able to take it down, but he wasn't able to react fast enough once the Gundam suddenly appeared in front of him and delivered a combo of punches that seemed to be too fast for a normal human being.

With one last punch to the Lancelot's face, the Burning Gundam roundhouse kicked the Knightmare back to the ground before the torso on the Gundam's chest plate opened revealing a red orb which shined the King of Hearts icon in bright red.

Chris raised the Gundam's hand out in front of him before saying Domon's famous catchphrase.

"This hand of mine is burning red...its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" Chris roared in sheer determination.

The Gundam's hands got into its signature stance before a glowing orb of red energy formed in its hands before Chris shouted Burning Gundam's special technique.

"This is it! Sekiha Tenkyoken!" Chris roared as he thrusted the Gundam's hands right in front of him as a beam of pure energy launched at the Lancelot.

With quick thinking, Suzaku managed to get the Lancelot to partially avoid the beam but not all of it when it's right arm and legs were completely vaporized.

With the Lancelot crippled, Suzaku waits for his life to be taken but only sees the Gundam just staring at him as if grading him on his performance.

"Like I said, Suzaku...you disappoint me and do not deserve death...not just yet anyway since you still have your uses but until then I want you to grow stronger and take this defeat as a lesson for your resolve." The Gundam reverted back into the Origin and began to walk away from the damaged Lancelot.

"Until we meet again...Suzaku Kururugi," Chris said before Suzaku shouts. "WAIT!"

The Origin looks back at the Lancelot as Suzaku asked. "Who are you and what is that machine?"

Chris smirked. "If you must know I am called Rebellion...the Sword of Freedom...and what stands before you is the Origin. A Gundam,"

With that said, the Origin walks away once more before flying back towards the battle leaving behind a defeated Suzaku in his crippled Knightmare.

As the Origin started walking Chris heard Clovis over a loud speaker as he said "All force cease fire at once! I Clovis third prince of Britannia and royal Viceroy of Area Eleven here by command you. All forces are too cease fire and fall back at once. You will also cease the termination of any Eleven and avoid combat against the unidentified enemy that has decided to aid them! Do not attack unless attacked first! You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties whether Britannian, Eleven or unknown shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia you are here by ordered cease fire and fall back at once. I shall allow no further fighting!"

"It seems you reached your target." Chris said before one by one red flares flew through the air before the ground shook and everyone looked up to see to their surprise an Acclamator-class Assault Ship as it slowly approached the ground while the emperor was curious on where that ship came from.

**G-1**

The lights turn off showing nothing but a dark room and two figures with the one holding a pistol at Clovis.

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis asks with distain.

"Very. Well done and no one didn't think that you were being held at gunpoint point." Lelouch said while Dexter stood next to him lightsaber in hand.

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballets? Or perhaps a nice game of chess?" Clovis asks them.

"That has a familiar ring." Lelouch says as he reaches for his helmet.

"Hmm?" Clovis was confused at that as the man took off his helmet and tossed it to the ground.

"Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys." Lelouch says with a smile "Of course I would always win."

"What?" Clovis growled.

"Don't you remember? At the Aries Villa?" Lelouch said trying to jog Clovis's memory.

Clovis narrowed his eyes before he says "You… who are you?"

Lelouch took several steps forward revealing himself in the light as he says "It's been a long time big brother."

Clovis gained a look of pure surprise before Lelouch says "The eldest son of the late Consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne: Lelouch vi Britannia at your service." Lelouch says with a hint of humor while doing a mock bow.

"Lelouch... But… but I thought…" Clovis tried to say before Lelouch interrupted him saying "That I was dead? You were wrong."

Clovis was frozen in place unable to create words.

"I have returned your highness. And I've come back to change everything." Lelouch says with a smile while Dexter looked through with a smile on his face seeing a camera image of the ship coming in for landing.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with Captain the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally CC. _

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

1 Saa omae no tsumi o kazoero: Now count up your sins

* * *

**Preview**

* * *

_"The battle of Shinjuku is over with a Federation victory." _Shows 5 AT-RT's marching through the streets.

_"But soon the Federation will need to reveal it's true self in the future." _Shows Dexter wearing his school uniform and his lightsaber fell out of his sleeve into his hand.

_Next episode: Debut of the Swords of Heaven._

_"How will the world react to us?"_ Shows Leleouch, Dexter, Braydin, Aiden, Chris, Ben, and Alex on a large TV with the former wearing his Zero costum while the other six were wearing armor.


	4. Debute of the Swords of Heaven

_When an innocent is falsely accused then the only right thing to do what is right._

_Though the problem is that the accused will not be inclined to accept aid in the end._

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental) **_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai) **_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace) **_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae) **_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of CC as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain) **_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku) **_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai) **_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Shinjuku**

Marching through the ghetto were 5 AT-RT's of the 212th as they marched through the streets and they were approaching a destroyed Britannian tank which was still burning with the corpses of the Britannian soldiers still lying on the ground.

"All these Britannians are dead." Said the lead driver before they hear the sound of rubble moving.

"Wait over there." Said another driver.

They climb off their walkers and take out their DC-15S blasters.

They approach the warehouse but stop seeing the remains of a red Glasgow.

"Sir isn't that the Glasgow that the General was fighting alongside with?" Said a driver.

"Your right which means that they may be inside." The leader said before he signaled two troopers to the sides of the doorway.

The leader walked towards the door with the two other drivers behind him before knocking it three times saying "Are there any Japanese inside?"

The door opened slowly as a woman with blue hair and brown eyes popped her head out to look and when she saw the troopers she opened it fully saying "Oh it's you."

The leader signaled the troopers to come out of cover at which they did.

"Hey Naomi who is it?" Asked Tamaki who came to see only to stop seeing the 5 Clone troopers.

"What the hell Naomi?!" Tamaki shouted raising his rifle only for the weapon to be stopped by Ohgi who came to see what was happening.

"What are you doing Tamaki?! These are the guys that saved us!" Ohgi shouted to the red head.

"Well how do we know they won't just shoot us in the back?!" Tamaki shouted.

"If we wanted to we could have just blown you all while our ship was still in the sky." The lead clone said pointing back and everyone inside looked out to see the landing Acclamator which had many pale at the size of the ship.

Kallen saw the ship before 2 Murasames in fighter form flew through the air before she looked at the clones and said "Do any of you know who piloted that white and blue machine?"

"You mean the 00 Epyon? It's piloted by the Sword of Redemption Yamato." Said one of the AT-RT drivers.

"Sword of Redemption?" Ohgi asked curious.

"It is a title given to all members of the group called the Swords of Heaven. They can be considered the equivalent of Britannia's Knights of Round." Said the lead trooper.

"But where's this Yamato guy?" Tamaki asked.

"He's taking care of some business that he needs to do." Said the lead trooper who turned around and walked to the AT-RT's with the other troopers.

The troopers climb onto their vehicles before the leader said "You better clear out because we're moving all surviving Japanese to a safe area while we unload troops."

Kallen watched as the troopers marched away before she directed her attention to the G-1 and for some reason she felt that he was inside it.

**G-1**

Clovis sat there with surprise written all over his face as he looked at his thought dead brother in front of him while standing next to who he could guess was a member a part of this group that defeated his army.

Clovis was broken out of his stupor by Dexter, whose voice was still distorted. "Well now I take it that just figured out that I'm a part of the group outside, correct?"

Clovis nodded his head slowly before redirecting his attention to Lelouch saying ""I'm over joyed Lelouch. They said that you died when Japan was brought into the fold." Clovis says with a hint of fear of the weapon.

"It's a blessing to have you both back. We should depart for the homeland immediately." Clovis says before Lelouch aimed the pistol at him and said "So that you can use us as a tool of diplomacy? It seems you forgot why we were used as tools in the first place."

Clovis took up a look of realization before Lelouch says "That's right. It was because our mother was killed."

"Mother held the title of Knight of honor but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts held her in content."

Lelouch narrowed in eyes in rage before he says "Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists I'm no fool! You people killed my mother!"

"It wasn't me I swear to you it wasn't!" Clovis yelled hoping to be spared.

"Then tell me everything you know. The truth cannot be hidden from me any longer." Lelouch's left eye starts glowing before he said "By who's hand was she slain?"

Clovis's eyes started becoming a foggy red before he says in a monotone voice "My brother second prince Schneizel and second princess Cornelia; they can tell you."

Lelouch's eyes widen in surprise before he says "They were at the heart of this?"

"He likely doesn't know." Dexter said even though he already knew the answer.

Lelouch was surprised by that but his own answer was silence.

"That's all that you know isn't it?" Lelouch said deactivating his eye causing Clovis's eyes to return to their normal color before he freaks out again saying "I swear it wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!"

"I believe you." Lelouch said lowering the pistol giving Clovis some ounce of relief.

"However" Lelouch said putting the pistol close to Clovis's head freaking him out again before he says "Please you can't we may have different mothers but you and I we're still blood!"

Before Lelouch could say anything his pistol flew out of his hand and landed into Dexter's outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry but you're not the one to kill him." Dexter said to the prince.

"What?!" Growled Lelouch.

"Even though he is your half-brother he is still family to you and you won't be able to remain sane should you continue with what you planned to do."

Lelouch was silent for a second before he sighed "Very well."

Dexter walked past him to Clovis who was frozen in his place before Dexter put the tip of his lightsaber to where his heart was.

"This is for the crimes you have committed." Said Dexter as he stared Clovis in the eye before he activated it and a blue light stabbed through his heart.

Clovis was agape as he felt his life leave himself before he closed his eyes and his body went limp.

Dexter deactivated his lightsaber before he turned around to see Lelouch glaring at him.

"It was for the best." Dexter simply stated before walking past him.

**Shinjuku**

2 AT-RT's marched by before Lloyds head popped from behind the remains of a building.

"We have to find the Lancelot; I will not let these people get their hands on it!" Lloyd said before Cecile came from around another building with 4 other ASEEC workers.

"But what if they already found it?" Asked Cecile, causing Lloyd to look down with a rain cloud above over his head.

"Then all that I have worked on is gone." Lloyd said depressed.

Cecile shakes her head at her boss's antics before she saw a glint of white and gold.

"Hey Lloyd I found it." Cecile called out bringing her boss's out of his depressed state.

They all go to the Knightmare before they tried getting it open.

"Come on we need to see if we can move this before those soldiers or any of their Knightmares arrive." Lloyd said to everyone before he saw movement that caught his attention.

"I think we have it open!" Called one of the workers before the hatch opened and Suzaku fell out.

"Suzaku are you okay?" Cecile asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." Suzaku said as he stood up slowly.

"Ah Suzaku it is so good to see you're alright-AH!" Everyone spun around seeing a strange monkey like creature jump onto Lloyd's face before it started punching him while turning his nose.

"AH I'm being attacked by some sort of Lizard Monkey!" Lloyd shouted as the creature started pulling his hair.

"Lloyd!" Cecile shouted in worry before she ran to him to help only for the creature to run down his shirt before Lloyd's eyes shot open.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Lloyd shouted in agony and everyone cringed seeing what that reason was.

The creature was biting Lloyd where the 'sun don't shine'.

"Get this monstrosity off me!" Lloyd shouted high pitched.

"Hold still!" Cecile shouted before grabbing the creature and started pulling before it let go.

Lloyd, angrily, grabbed the creature and threw it as far as he could while said creature screeched as it sailed through the air before a silent thud echoed the ruined city.

Cecile sweat dropped when her boss threw the creature. "Sir, we just discovered a new species...and you just killed it."

Lloyd was panting like crazy until he calmed himself and turned to the others with a smile. "Well it doesn't matter anymore. Anyway let's get my precious Lancelot out of this hellhole and go over the combat data."

Everyone saluted, but Suzaku was lost in thought. Rebellion, as he called himself, had defeated him without much effort and even knew about him and his friends.

'Rebellion...pilot of the Origin...he's a dangerous man.' Suzaku thought to himself.

**24 Hours Later**

**Ashford Academy**

It was just like any other day for Lelouch but with the discovery of his new power called Geass as well as the truth about his three closest friends being a part of the so-called United Orion Federation.

When he found out about their secret, he was angry but they've always had his back in the past when he needed to escape from the annoying antics of the student council president, Milly. Now he felt as if the laughs they shared and the times they spent were just a bunch of lies, but then again...his life was also a lie.

Lelouch was actually thankful to Dexter for sparing him the sick feeling a person gets when they kill someone. He knew he wanted to pull the trigger but how could he face his sister and lie to her face if he had killed one of their own blood-relatives.

Though they lied to him, Lelouch, Dexter, Aiden, and Braydin were still friends and decided to arrange a meeting with the other members of their group after class since apparently there were new students coming in.

Currently, they waited in their classroom for the teacher to announce the new students. Dexter sat next to Braydin, Aiden sat with Rivalz, and Lelouch just sat by himself.

"Alright everyone, we have four new students joining us so please give them your attention." Said the teacher before the door opened and four teenagers walked in.

The moment they entered, the students gasped quite surprisingly as four male students stood before them and instantly the girls had hearts in their eyes.

The first one looked to be about 18 years old with pale skin, short spiky brown hair, and brown eyes.

The second one had slick-backed blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin as well and looked to have the body of a 20 year old.

The third one had the girls practically screaming when they saw his long silver hair that reached his back with a few bangs in front of his sapphire blue eyes and like the others had pale skin as well. The boy even had that aura of child-like playfulness in his 16 year old body.

The final one raised everyone's eyebrows including Lelouch. He had the same hairstyle as Lelouch and even looked like him with the exception of the boy's crimson red eyes and pale skin. Overall, the girls found this boy to be more attractive since he had that vampire-like appearance and more muscle than Lelouch.

The brown-haired boy started off introductions. "Hello, my name is Alexander Mathews..." He winks at the girls. "But you can call me Alex for short."

The blonde was next. "Name's Jonathan Randle but I prefer to be called John instead."

The silver-haired boy went after that. "I'm Ben Alder and it's nice to meet all of you." He gives the class a child-like smile and waves at them that had the girls screaming. "CUTE!"

Finally, Lelouch's twin went next. "A pleasure to meet you all..." He bows before standing straight. "I'm Chris Alder and I hope we can be great friends with each other."

"Alright then, you four can take your seats now." The teacher told the new students.

As the four went to find seats, the girls constantly wanted them to sit next to them and while Alex decided to sit next to John at an empty desk, Ben had to sit next to Shirley since she was the only one not going crazy for him.

Chris sat in the seat next to Lelouch and everyone could even see the resemblance the two had but decided to ignore it.

"It's been some time hasn't it guys." Dexter said with a smile.

"Yeah it has." Ben said with a smile.

some time later after class

Lelouch stood in front of the group of seven after class was over.

"So please explain why you are here, and what is this United Orion Federation." Said Lelouch.

"We are here to liberate the world from Britannia as well as protect it." Chris said as he leaned against a pillar.

"And the United Orion Federation is a government that spans almost every planet inside the Orion Arm." Said Alex who had his hands crossed over his chest.

"The entire Orion Arm… then that means your aliens." Lelouch quietly said.

"Well we're kind of like aliens but we are still humans and there are actually aliens but the reason we are here is because of something we found two years ago." Dexter said.

**flashback**

_In orbit of the red planet Mars coming out a hyperspace was a single Venator-class Star destroyer before its hanger opened and flying out was a single Nu-class attack shuttle._

_The shuttle flew down before reaching the planet surface where it touched down as the wind blew before the ramp lowers and 30 men came out._

_There were Dexter, Aiden, Ben, Chris, Alex, Braydin, John, Cody, Rex, Bly, Gree, Fordo, Wolffe, and Jet along with 12 Clone troopers and 4 ARC troopers._

_"Sir are you sure it is a good idea to come here?" Cody asked._

_"Yes we need to make sure that nothing else came or else we all will be in for a fight for our own existence." Dexter said._

_"Wrecker, Silver you two guard the shuttle while two groups of four people patrol around to make sure there aren't any surprises." Said Jet to the solders._

_"Yes sir" The clones replied._

_They all go about their tasks as the rest make their way through the terrain._

_"Sir I am detecting a structure 20 meters to the north!" Said an ARC trooper._

_"Right then we better get moving." Alex said before everyone starts marching towards that direction._

_The trek lasted for 13 minutes before they reach the structure and what they found was a facility._

_"Oh god no." Alex quietly said as he stood in front of the ruins._

_"These are Prothean ruins." Said Braydin with a hint of horror._

_"What's so wrong with a bunch a ruins?" Asked Bly._

_"It is what happened to the previous owner's commander." Said Dexter as he walked in front of the entrance as he clenched his hands into fists in pure rage._

_"What happened to them sir?" Asked Cody._

_Dexter spun around saying with a hint of anger "They were all wiped out by a race of AI's called the Reapers who come into the galaxy every 50,000 years and wipe out all advanced organic life down to the last embryo!"_

_The clones were taken aback by that._

_"Was this another series?" Asked Fordo._

_"Yes it was. It was called Mass Effect and it took place in a galaxy that revolved around structures called Mass Relays and a station called the Citadel which in truth is a massive Mass Relay which links to Dark Space and when the time is right it will activate and the cycle of extinction will begin again." Dexter answered before he looked back at the ruins._

_"We may be able to quickly access what the Protheans had before they were destroyed." Dexter said._

_"They didn't get destroyed they were turned into the Collectors." Said Aiden._

_"Consider them dead. Because the Collectors are nothing but slaves." Dexter said emotionlessly before he entered the facility._

_The others followed after him before they came into a massive room and a beacon with Dexter standing in front of it._

_"Dexter what are you doing?!" Chris shouted._

_"Doing what it takes." Dexter quietly said before he activated the beacon._

_He was lifted off the ground and held into the air as images shot through his head and with each image pain came with it but not physical pain but mental pain._

_After he ended he hits the ground but once he did he sees an image of a Earth but this Earth is different because every part of it… was burning with multiple ships over it but the ships were in appearance of that of Code Geass._

_Dexter gasped as he stood up saying "It going to happen here."_

_"What?!" Chris asked confused._

_"Every world is in danger because of the Reapers now. I had a vision… this world will burn should we not interfere." Dexter said before he looked out a broken window._

_"We must save this galaxy… no matter the cost." Dexter said with his eyes narrowed in determination._

**end flashback**

"We found the ruins of an alien species but when we accessed a data cache we discovered that the entire race was wiped out by a race of living starships called the Reapers. The Reapers come to the galaxy every 50,000 years and wipe out all advance life down to the last unborn child. After accessing this data I found a beacon where it shot images into my head and I saw vividly the destruction of this race by the Reapers… but after that I saw a vision of Earth being… burnt with no survivors." Dexter said looking at the exiled prince who had a look of surprise.

"If the Reapers return then everything we know will be in danger. Your friends, you're family, and Nunnally will be in danger." Alex said walking next to Dexter.

"Lelouch we know you don't trust us but please believe us. This is the truth. Should Britannia win then the world will be enslaved but should they spread then they will spread war which will then weaken the galaxy for the Reapers to return and wipe us all out." Braydin said with a look that spoke only the truth.

"I… I can't believe it." Lelouch said looking shocked at what he heard.

They stood there for a good three minutes but before they said anything else the bell rang.

"I guess we better head back to class." Chris said before they all made their way to class.

As they entered class they saw a TV where it showed the scenes of the battle of Shinjuku.

"Prince Clovis ordered the massacre of Shinjuku?"

"Yeah it was broadcasted worldwide!"

"How could he do something so cruel?"

"Did you see those giant Knightmares? Or what about that giant ship? You can see it all the way from here!"

That last part was true because if you looked out the window you could see the Acclamator-class Assault ship right out the window.

"They're not showing Clovis's death." Chris quietly said so that only the Swords of Heaven and Lelouch heard.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and thought 'He's right they must be covering Clovis's death to prevent anarchy. The only problem is when they announce his death.'

**Britannian military base**

Entering the base was a black car but the back occupants were none other than Margrave Jeremiah and his subordinate Villetta Nu.

"That ex-civil servant is such a fool." Jeremiah said with distain in his voice.

"So are you referring to Bartley?"

"The killer has breached our heaviest security twice already. This perfunctory inspection is just a farce."

"Margrave Jeremiah, now that prince Clovis is out of the way we purebloods could…" She was interrupted when Jeremiah held up a finger before he says "Let me make that call. We still need to woo everyone over."

**Ashford Academy 1 hour later**

Dexter, Lelouch, and Chris walked through the door but as they did they saw someone familiar.

"Kallen! It's been ages!"

"Are you alright?"

"Sophie's been worried all this time."

"You're okay though right?"

Dexter smiled as he shook his head as he heard her say "Yeah, I just have to go easy for a little while."

Dexter and Chris walked to one of the desks and sat down while Lelouch and Rivalz took another seat.

"What should we do?" Chris asked.

"When the time is right we'll walk in before Lelouch could mention Shinjuku and you'll take Lelouch while I talk to her. I sense something about her that seems familiar." Dexter said.

"Yeah I do too." Chris replied narrowing his eyes.

"But what will you do after you get I get Lelouch and you talk to Kallen?" Chris asked.

"I'll try to distract her for a while before I accidentally speak about Shinjuku though since they spread it worldwide she might not be that easy." Dexter said.

"Bow chicka bow wow." Chris whispered with a snicker but that was a mistake.

CHOP

Chris was now face first into the desk with a book sized dent in his head while Dexter was holding a hard spine book in his hands.

"Ow what was that for?!" Chris quietly asked.

"Sorry but you took something from RvB." Said Dexter.

"And you took that chop thing from Soul Eater." Chris retorted.

"True you have a point. Also should she buy it she will be skeptical of me and then when Rivalz spills the bottle I'll move in and take Lelouch's clothes to her instead so that he will be safe to be Zero." Said Dexter.

"But what will happen next? During the shower I mean." Chris said as a grin founds its way to his face.

CHOP

Chris found himself again face first with a dent in his head though there was a small fountain of blood this time.

"Damn it Dexter will you stop!" Chris silently growled with the wound seemingly vanishing.

"You were the one who started it but to answer your question I will pull out my lightsaber and reveal myself as the pilot of the 00 Epyon." Dexter said.

"Woah, wait isn't that a bit drastic?" Chris whispered.

"It's either that or we lose a potential ally." Dexter retorted.

"Alright but I'm going to have John cover for you." Replied Chris.

"Yeah have the Jedi assassin spying me." Dexter replied with a smile on his face as he looked at Kallen having a strange feeling.

Lunch time after Lelouch used Geass Kallen

"Was there something you needed?" Kallen asked after the Geass wore off.

"No I got what I wanted." Lelouch said before he started walking off but he stopped remembering something.

He turned around reactivating his Geass and was about to say something before out of nowhere came Chris saying "Lelouch come on it's our turn to set up the chemistry!"

"Hey wait!" Lelouch tried to protest but he was dragged away before he could say anything.

"Hey do you mind if I talk to you?" A voice said behind Kallen.

Kallen turned around to see Dexter who had a smile on his face.

Kallen couldn't help but blush a little before turning away to hide her flushed cheeks. "Sure"

Dexter led Kallen back into the academy and into the student council room to commence his plan to get Kallen to join.

"So before we start talking, we should introduce ourselves." said Dexter with a smile on his face.

Kallen seemed a little skeptical about Dexter and also thought he was suspicious as well. "Alright then...my name is Kallen Stadtfeld."

Dexter smiled before he took Kallen's hand and kissed her knuckle, causing the redhead to blush. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl...well then Ms. Stadtfeld, my name is Dexter Bryant."

After being called beautiful, Kallen's face turned the same shade of red as her hair but quickly shook it away.

"Moving on...is there something you wanted?" Kallen asked while raising an eyebrow.

Dexter was a little nervous when he was actually standing in front of his fan boy crush. Her gorgeous red hair, her beautiful eyes, and her massive bre-...now he started to get perverted thoughts in his head until he shook them away and focused his attention on Kallen's angel-like face.

"Yes I just want to ask that you not speak about what happened in Shinjuku." Dexter said causing Kallen to have a confused look before she scowls but just as she was about to say something Ben comes out of nowhere and grabs Dexter saying "Come on Dex we have to go now!"

"Alright you don't have to rush it!" Dexter cried out as he was dragged away.

"Shinjuku?" Kallen quietly said as she watched the retreating forms of Dexter and Ben.

**afternoon**

**rooftop of Ashford academy**

"So what is our next step?" Asked Alex.

"We make Lelouch an ally for us but what should we do to gain his trust?" Said Braydin.

"We help his sister." Dexter said getting their attention.

"Think about it. She is the one thing in the world he would sacrifice anything for so if we restore her sight and legs then we have an ally in the future." Dexter said.

"Not bad thinking." Chris said with a smirk.

"Let's talk to Lelouch about this tomorrow after the Champagne incident." John said with a grin as he snickered.

CHOP

Then He found himself face first into the ground with blood gushing out of his head while Dexter held a hard covered book.

"Johnathan please stop." Dexter said with a tick mark.

"Let's also make sure we stay away from Dex when he has a book to smack us with." Braydin said with everyone else agreeing with him.

**Next morning**

Standing on the roof was Kallen as she was talking to her friends in the Japanese resistance.

"So how's campus life treating you?" Ohgi asked from his side of the line.

"Stifling. I was stuck in history class yesterday. Look maybe I should just head back." Kallen said while on the other end Ohgi was with the other resistance members while Clone troopers marched around.

"The army is on high alert right now while these guys are the same. Stay there until things cool off." Ohgi said as 2 AT-RT's marched by.

"But what about the voice on the radio or those Knightmare pilots?" Kallen said.

"You can't go looking for a voice. Besides … Naoto would be happy to see you back in school." Ohgi said causing Kallen toe scowl.

Forget about Shinjuku for now. I'll be in touch." Ohgi said before cutting the line.

Kallen closed her phone and thought 'Shinjuku… I guess he's right but.'

Kallen gasped as she remembered Dexter telling her to not talk about Shinjuku and about Lelouch's voice sounding familiar and thought 'Could they be a part of what happened no they couldn't have.'

classroom

Kallen was looking through a mirror at Lelouch and Dexter as the former gave an answer to the teacher while she thought 'it… it could be. No I can't remember well enough to be sure!'

Once Lelouch was finished he sat down as Dexter looked at the corner of his eyes to see Kallen close her makeup mirror.

Dexter inwardly smirked and thought 'It seems that she is suspicious so if the plan works then we don't have to worry about what will happen later.'

**Student Council Room**

**1 Hour Later**

Kallen had asked Dexter if she could speak to him about why he wanted to keep her from talking about Shinjuku but her suspicions didn't end on just that...it was the inner feeling she started to get when she met him. He had this source of serene calmness but at the same time a dangerous aura that promised death.

"Is there a problem?" Dexter asked her.

Before Kallen could say anything they hear commotion upstairs and looked to see Rivalz, Braydin, Aiden, Lelouch, Nina, and Shirley.

Dexter face palmed and mentally said 'I can't believe I forgot about that!'

The door opened and Milly walked in with Chris, Ben, and Alex behind her.

"Did you find it? I finished up on my end. Should we dig in?" Milly asked.

"Oh wow!" Rivalz exclaimed before they all walked down.

Braydin walked up to Dexter before he quietly said "I managed to switch the data so that all she had was bad data so that instead of a big explosion of death it will just be a large E.M.P."

"Good job." Dexter said before the man left.

"Hey Milly what are you doing?" Dexter asked while he thought 'It seems that I switched places with Lelouch.'

"Didn't you come here because you knew?" Milly asked.

"You mean to put her on the student council?" Dexter said with a small smile.

"Yes exactly since she's ill and can't join a club my grandfather thought it would be a good idea to put her on the student council." Milly said as she sat down the food.

Milly spun around to face Kallen and said "Oh I'm Milly the student council president. Nice to meet you."

"Oh thank you, the pleasures all mine." Kallen replied as everyone else walked up to her.

I'm Rivalz the secretary if there's anything you need help with I'm your man." Said Rivalz.

"Hi I'm Shirley and I'm a member of the swim club. Welcome." Shirley welcomed.

"Hello I'm Nina." She asked shyly.

"Names Chris Alder and this is my brother Ben." Chris said putting an arm around Ben's shoulder.

"I'm Alexander Mathews and it is a pleasure to meet you." Said Alex.

"Names Braydin Nilsson." Said Braydin with a smile.

"I'm Aiden Whillands."

"Johnathan Randal at your service."

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge the student council vice president."

"Um Shirley I'm sorry but could you please set these on the table for me?" Asked Nunnally as she wheeled herself in.

"Oh sure thanks Nunna." Replied Shirley as she ran to help the blind and crippled girl.

Kallen was confused on why the girl was here before Dexter looked at her and said "This is Lelouch's little sister though she's still in middle school they still consider her an honorary member."

"That's right buddy!" Rivalz said but before he could do anything Dexter put a finger on his forehead freezing him.

"I'm still mad at what you said." Dexter said with a neutral expression.

"Oh come on man I said I was sorry!" Rivalz said as he was unable to move his limbs.

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you Kallen." Nunnally said to the half-blood.

Kallen smiled at the little girl and said "Thank you it was well."

Once Rivalz got control of his limbs again he brought out a bottle of champagne and said "Okay shall we kick this off with a toast?"

"Champagne?!" Shirley said surprised.

"But we're on the student council so we shouldn't drink!" Nina said.

"Oh come on loosen up you guys." Said Rivalz as he tried to loosen the cork.

"Rivalz what did I say about this?!" Shouted Alex as he went to grab the bottle along with Shirley only for Rivalz to pass it to Lelouch where Shirley went and leapt at him causing both to fall onto the ground where the cork gets loose and flies at Kallen but Dexter used the force to make it so that it moved over Kallen but she saw what happened before champagne started soaking her.

"Rivalz…" Alex quietly said from behind the blue headed boy whose face was turning whiter than a bed sheet.

"You might want to start running." John said before Rivalz took his advice and ran as Alex chased after him promising pain while Braydin and Aiden went after to try and at least calm the man down.

**minutes later**

**wash room**

"Do we have clothes for her?" Milly asked as both girls waited for Kallen's clothes to get clean.

"Sayoko's on it." Shirley answered her friend while Lelouch was in his room handing Dexter the spare clothes.

"Remember to follow the plan and when this light flashes then you call." Dexter said to the exiled prince.

"I understand." Replied Lelouch as Dexter walked out of the room.

Dexter, carrying the clothes with him, knocks on the door and hears Kallen's voice. "Who is it?"

"It's Dexter...may I come in?" He asked.

Soon after, he heard the redhead's voice. "You can come in I've drawn the curtain."

Dexter entered the washroom and soon started to blush uncontrollably when he saw Kallen's naked silhouette behind the shower curtains. He used all his willpower to suppress a bloody nose and calmed himself of his blush of seeing Kallen's curvy and busty...BAD THOUGHTS BAD!

"I brought some of Lelouch's clothes along since these look to be your size. I hope that's alright?" Dexter asked with deceptive concern.

"It's fine...I don't mind." Kallen stuttered for a bit.

Dexter sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Um...sorry about all of this...those guys can get pretty crazy at times."

Dexter set the clothing on the bathroom counter while listening to the future Guren pilot. "That's okay...nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in a while."

"I've been meaning to ask but Lelouch seemed to have gotten his clothes pretty quick. Did he get those all the way from the boy's dorm?" Kallen asked.

"Actually, he and his sister, Nunnally, live here off in the dorms since the principal lets them stay here as a favor that Lelouch made back then." Dexter answered making Kallen look at his shadow through the curtain in curiosity.

"Oh I see?" The redhead replied.

The minute Dexter was about to leave the washroom, Kallen yelled for him to wait.

Dexter mentally smirked that his plan was about to get Kallen to his side began as he felt John's presence just waiting outside should the plan backfire.

Dexter looks back, "Yes is there something else you need?"

"That pouch over there. Can you hand that to me?" Kallen asked.

Dexter looked over at the pink pouch with the hidden knife inside and played the fool until his plan bore fruit. He picks up the pouch and walks over to the shower while moving the curtains slightly with his hand. "Here you go."

As fast as clockwork Kallen grabbed Dexter's wrist but after that his lightsaber fell out of his coat sleeve like Palpatine did in episode 3 and pointed the tip at Kallen as she grabbed her pouch.

"You know I expected more from a Knightmare pilot like yourself Kallen Stadtfeld or do you prefer Kallen Kozuki?" Dexter said.

Kallen's eyes widen in surprise and fear at being found out.

"How did you find out?!" Kallen growled.

"You can be surprised how well our intelligence agents can get info on a person heck if it weren't for them then Shinjuku would have had more Japanese casualties now wouldn't it?" Dexter said.

Kallen was frozen with shock at finding out that this person was a part of the group that saved so many Japanese.

"Who are you?" Kallen asked.

"I told you, my name is Dexter Bryant though I go by the title of Yamato the Sword of Redemption and Jedi Master of the Orion Federation." Dexter reintroduced himself.

"So you're the pilot of that white and blue Knightmare?" Kallen asked.

"You mean the 00 Epyon? Sure since I built it myself." Dexter said surprising her more.

"You built that thing?" Kallen asked taken a back.

"Of course but almost everyone in the Swords of Heaven make their own Gundams." Dexter said.

"Alright but why did you help us?" Kallen asked.

"For the protection of civilians and as well as to show that Britannia isn't the top dog of the world anymore." Dexter said with a smile.

"Alright but what about that voice?" Kallen said making Dexter raise an eyebrow.

"You mean the voice that gave us tactical info? He was the one who gave our agents the info on the Britannians moving forces to Shinjuku." Dexter said.

"I get it but I'm asking that if it was Lelouch." Kallen said causing Dexter to chuckle before he looked at her even though she was covered by the curtain and said "I don't think he would be the kind of man to do that I mean I've known him for two years and trust me when I say it isn't him."

Kallen narrowed her eyes and said "Then who do you think it is anyway?"

As that happened Dexter used the force to activate the device where from Lelouch's location he began to make the call.

The phone began to ring before Dexter said "I believe I should take that so no one comes in and gets the wrong idea."

Dexter said holstering the saber as Kallen tightened her grip and the hidden knife came out.

"Oh but I don't think you will be needing that." Dexter said before to Kallen's surprise and awe the hidden knife flew out of her hand and right into Dexter's.

Dexter sheaths the knife before putting it on the table and went to grab the phone where he put it to his ear and said "Hello, Ashford Academy student speaking… hmm so you're the one… alright. It's for you."

Dexter handed her the phone which Kallen took and put it to her ear and said "Hello?"

"Glad to see your still alive Q-1." Said Lelouch using his Zero voice.

Kallen's eyes widen in surprise.

"16:00 hours the day after tomorrow. The Observation deck at Tokyo tower. Go there and go alone." Lelouch said before Kallen said "Who are you?! How did you arrange that cease-fire order?!"

Lelouch just hung up as per the plan causing Kallen to spin around shouting "Hey! Don't hang up!"

Kallen growled before Dexter said "It seems our friend want's to set a meeting."

Kallen lets go of his hand and turns to look at him saying "It seems he does."

Dexter turned to look but stopped as his face started turning redder than tomato and spun around saying "Uh… the curtain is open."

Kallen was confused before her she realized that the curtain was indeed wide open before her face turned the same shade of red as her hair and she dropped her knees covering her chest with one arm as she used the other to redraw the curtains.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that." Dexter said as he made his way out of the room.

Several minutes later Kallen came out wearing Lelouch's cloths before both made their way back to the chamber with their faces red in embarrassment.

"We agree that we won't mention that and you are going to explain how you managed to get my knife out of my hand without using your own." Kallen said narrowing her eyes even though her blush made her look cute… Where did that come from?!

As they entered the room they see Chris walk to them saying "Dexter something terrible has happened!"

"What? What is it?" Dexter asked even though he and the other Swords of Heavens knew what happened.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead." Said Milly.

"They're saying he was killed." Said Rivalz causing Kallen to flinch while Dexter faked his surprise.

The screen switched to show Jeremiah giving a speech about Clovis dying a martyr before it switched to show Suzaku being escorted by Britannian soldiers as being the prime suspect of the murder.

After that Kallen and Dexter walked into the hallway and Kallen looked at him saying "Do you think that's true about Suzaku killing Clovis?"

"No it's a lie because I was the one to kill him." Dexter said causing Kallen to widen her eyes in surprise.

"You remember that device I held? It was built to produce a blade made of pure energy and I used it to end Clovis's life by stabbing him in the heart." Dexter said causing Kallen to remember seeing the device while they were still in the bath room.

"What should we do?" Kallen asked.

"Contact your friends and tell them what this guy told you and I'll tell my comrades… also I believe you met them as John, Alex, Aiden, Braydin, Chris, and Ben though in order they go by Durandal, Caliburn, Alastor, Narsil, Rebellion, and Excalibur. We will be going in using prototype stealth tech as both backup and liaison of the Federation." Dexter said as he walked away.

-2 days later Observation tower-

Kallen stood at a window looking out at the settlement with a glare on her face before she turned to see Ohgi and other members of the resistance who came even though Kallen told them it would have been a good idea not for them to come.

The PA came to life before it said "Attention, paging Miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy, two of your personal items has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck. I repeat…"

Kallen made her way to the kiosk where the attendant smiled and said "I'm assuming these are yours ma'am?"

The attendant took out two devices with one being a phone while the other was to her surprise the same communicator that she once held before a memory flash through her head a day before.

**Flashback**

_Kallen and Dexter stood in the courtyard with Kallen handing him the communicator he gave her during the battle of Shinjuku._

_"Why do you want me to give this back to you?" Kallen asked._

_"Because this way you will know that we are close and that after this guy contacts you then you can tell us what he told you." Dexter answered her as he took the communicator._

_"You still haven't told me what you did-" Kallen was cut off by Dexter who said "When the time is right then you will know."_

**End flashback**

Kallen took the devices and stared at them making the attendant uneasy before she said "Is something wrong they are yours right?"

Kallen shook out of her stupor and said "Uh yeah! Thank you so much."

Kallen turned around and started walking away looking at both devices but when she reached a window the phone buzzed with the collar ID reading ZERO.

"Zero?" Kallen quietly said before she answered the call.

"Um hello?" Kallen said.

"I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five and bring your friends." Lelouch said on the other end.

Lelouch was at the moment waiting at the train station along with Chris, Ben, and Alex with all being in costume while using the force to mask their presence.

Kallen was confused but before she could say anything the line went dead.

"Dang it." Kallen muttered before she activated the communicator to contact Dexter.

"I see you got the communicator." Dexter said on the other end.

"He told us to board the outbound train on loop line five." Kallen said into the communicator.

"I understand and I'll have Rebellion, Excalibur, and Caliburn move ahead to make sure everything is clear." Said Dexter before the line went dead.

**many minutes later**

**Train loop 5**

Kallen stood on the train with the other resistance members but as she looked around she saw Britannians but she saw what looked like a shimmer of light from heat only it wasn't that hot.

Kallen then realized what it was and thought 'That must be the so called stealth tech they had. I have to admit these guys are good I mean, energy weapons, giant Knightmares, giant ships, and now this though they still have to explain the whole power thing.'

After she finished her thought she received the call from Zero again before she answered it and said "What now?"

"Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?" Said Lelouch.

Dexter inwardly laughed remembering this part as did the others.

"The Britannian city. It was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice." Kallen said.

Dexter felt that same energy again and closed his eyes while stretching his feelings to find the source.

"And on the left." Lelouch said.

"I see our city. Remnants of a desecrated city after the Britannians sucked it dry." Kallen answered.

Dexter's eyes instantly open at finding the source and he looked where his eyes widen in surprise because the source was none other than Kallen.

"Good answer. Now make your way to the front of the train." Lelouch said before cutting the line.

As this happened Dexter thought 'No it can't be… this is the same as before. I don't understand.'

Dexter was shaken from his thoughts when he saw Kallen and the resistance members move but the others used the force to imitate the same move from the anime series Bleach which was Flash step and teleported to the front of the train.

As Kallen walked she received a short message from Dexter saying "We're at the front of the train right now. We see the guy and we'll meet you here."

The line died as they reached the door where they enter a semi empty chamber with only 8 occupants though seven of them were invisible.

The seven figures materialized into existence with each wearing a brown or black cloak with hoods up obstructing they're faces.

The one wearing a black cloak nodded his head saying "It is good to see you again Kallen after Shinjuku."

Kallen nodded to Dexter instantly recognizing the voice before she looked at Lelouch who wore his Zero attire and said "Was it you on the phone?"

"Woah, do you think it's a trap?" asked the member Kent Sugiyama.

"Well was that you in Shinjuku? Was that cease-fire you're doing?" Kallen asked annoyed though she felt a calming presence ease her mind.

"Hey! We're talking to you!" Said Sugiyama with annoyance before Zero (That is what Lelouch will be called in costume) spun around as they entered the tunnel.

"He is really into the theatrics isn't he?" Alex asked over a private line and John nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you think of my tour of the settlement?" Zero asked.

"Your tour?" Asked Ohgi.

"Oh come on it there's no way it could have been this joker." Said Sugiyama.

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two. The settlement and the ghetto!" Lelouch said stretching his arms to the two sides.

"Yeah we know, there's a difference between us and them. A very harsh one and that's why we resist them." Ohgi said.

"You're wrong." Zero said catching them off guard.

"Britannia will not fall to terrorism!"

"Fall?" Ohgi questioned.

"It's little better than childish nuisance!"

"What was that?!" Sugiyama growled.

"Are you calling us a bunch of kids?!" said Tamaki.

"You should know you're enemy. For the Orion Federation know that it is not the people but Britannia itself! It is a war you must wage but not on the innocent! Take up your sword and fight for justice!" Zero said as they passed a small opening.

Kallen was about to say something but stopped to look at Dexter and she could feel that what Zero was talking about was somewhat truthful… somewhat.

"Oh please! That's all easy enough to say isn't it?! Why should we even trust someone who hides behind a mask?! Why don't you all just show us your faces!" Tamaki exclaimed before he ran at Braydin. Big mistake.

When Tamaki threw the punch Braydin moved like water and grabbed the limb and smashed Tamaki into the ground face first with the muzzle of a WESTAR-34 blaster pistol on the back of his head.

"Don't even think about it." Braydin said with his being distorted by the helmet.

"I apologize of Tamaki's actions but even so he's right. Are you going to show us your faces or aren't you?" Ohgi said.

"The seven of us will not show our faces for fear of betrayal." Said Aiden.

Ohgi understood that reason seeing that if anyone saw a face they thought an enemy then it would be bad heck he saw the faces of some of the soldiers and they ALL had the same faces where he found out that they were all clones but only half of the army was comprised of clones.

"Very well, I'll show you." Said Zero.

"But rather than my face bear witness to my power!" Said Zero.

"If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust?" Zero said as they came to their next stop.

**JLF hideout**

"He killed the prince of Britannia! Suzaku Kururugi should be treated as a hero!"

"Yeah but he's an honorary Britannian!"

"Prime Minister Kururugi was his father!"

"So what?! The bastard gave up Japan! Our people don't know that about him!"

"The whole Shinjuku business was the work of Kozuki's group wasn't it?" Asked General Katase.

"Yes sir. There are currently being led by a man named Ohgi at the present." Said a soldier.

"But wasn't Shinjuku where those large Knightmares came in and defeated the Britannians and saved our citizens?" Asked another soldier.

Everyone was quiet at the time recounting the video they saw of the battle including the Origins transformation.

"Has Kururugi's family said anything?" Asked Katase changing the subject.

"Mo sir they have broken contact with him once he joined the military." Said Kusakabe.

"Tohdoh what are your thoughts?" Asked Katase.

"We should not become involved in this public execution." Tohdoh answered.

"That's cowardly! Your Tohdoh the miracle worker right?" said Kusakabe.

"There's a difference between miracles and fool hardiness." Said Tohdoh before he turned to look at a screen which showed the battle of Shinjuku.

**Nighttime**

"Any moment. Any moment now! It's a sight to see. The throngs lining up the route all of them waiting on fated breath! Waiting for the accused murderer of Prince Clovis to pass by honorary Britannian and former Eleven Suzaku Kururugi!"

As this happened down the bridge drove a disguised car that was meant to look like Clovis's car slowly drove up while inside the occupants were getting ready putting on armor while Chris was getting pieces of metal attached before his helmet slid up and covered his head.

"Are you ready for the revelation of the federation sir?" Asked Dexter to a hologram form of Revan.

"I am and the entire world will know." Answered Revan.

"I still can't believe that the same guy is spreading the news again all over the world." Said Ben as he finished putting his gear on.

"Hey John is the Gundam ready?" Asked Dexter.

"Yeah just waiting on you." Answered John as he flew over the bridge with the Dark Deathscythe cloaked.

"Roger that." Dexter said before cutting the link.

"I… I can see them! They have the suspect! Suzaku Kururugi is heading this way!" Said a newsman.

"Show time." Said Dexter as he puts his mask on.

With Jeremiah he was smiling at the crowd seeing that his plan was working.

"Acting Consul Jeremiah!" Said someone over the radio of his Sutherland.

"What is it?" Asked Jeremiah.

"Vehicle approaching the main highway from Third. We just let it through as you instructed but…"

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and said "Do you believe the target could be a terrorist vehicle?"

"Well sir… it's Prince Clovis's car." Jeremiah widens his eyes in surprise and said "The prince's car?!"

A smile slid onto his face as he said "Well it looks like we have a comedian. Don't worry about it just let him through to us."

Jeremiah cuts the link before he stopped the convoy as the car drove up before stopping.

Kallen was slightly fearful thinking that they might be found out but she looked up remembering that Dexter told her that they would have the Dark Deathscythe cloaked over them as a protector should things go south.

"You dare desecrate his Highness's transport come out of there!" Jeremiah demanded.

The viewers watched before the flag vanished into flames revealing seven figures each wearing different costumes.

Lelouch wore his Zero costume, Chris was wearing the same power armor that the soldiers in Starship Trooper: Invasion wore, Alex wore his ARC trooper armor, Braydin wore really dark colored Mandalorian shock trooper armor with ARC trooper kama colored black with small patches of red, three horns on the helmet, the true Mandalorian symbol on the chest piece, Jaig eyes on the forehead, and with Crushgrunts. Ben wore Spartan IV Scout armor colored purple with black details and a gold visor, Aiden wore the Mandalorian shock trooper armor which was colored black and silver with a white skull on his chest piece, and Dexter wore armor but his armor looked exactly like Sith warrior armor from the SWTOR trailer with some additions including 2 Katana swords, 2 DC-17 hand blasters, a combat knife, and the helmet was replaced with the same type of mask Revan wore only both the armor and mask was colored white and blue while each of the Swords of Heaven members had their lightsabers on their hips.

Everyone was taken aback by their appearances while most were wonder what was happening.

**Britannia**

The royal family watched curiously while the emperor watched with interest.

**Middle East**

Cornelia just entered and started watching the news on the Clovis case and was curious on the new people but what caught her attention was the one in the dark colored armor.

**Area 11**

Back on the bridge everyone was watching waiting for the next move.

"I am… Zero!"

"I am the Sword of Courage, Caliburn!"

"I am the Sword of Love, Alastor!"

"I am the Sword of Honor, Narsil!"

"I am the Sword of Justice, Excalibur!"

"I am the Sword of Freedom, Rebellion!"

"And I am the Sword of Redemption, Yamato!"

(When in costume they will be called by their codenames or titles)

Everyone was silent at the introductions of the seven men.

**Britannia**

Everyone in the room seemed to have looks of shock at these unknown men while some chuckled at hearing Alastor's title.

Euphie seemed be a little bit frightened by Narsil's appearance but didn't show it.

Charles seemed to find the young men amusing but found the one called Zero's voice to be strangely familiar.

**Area 11**

As the shock came in there was some laughter over Aiden's title.

"What kind of title is the Sword of Love?" Someone asked causing Aiden to mentally say 'What's wrong with my title? I guess they won't understand.'

"Who- who are these people? These so called Swords and this Zero standing before a full military convoy?" Said the news broadcaster.

"Zero? As in nothing?" Asked Diethard before he looked at Alastor remembering that that was the person who gave him the location and thought 'So you are one of them Alastor? A nice Title but the Sword of Love? That is such a ridiculous title.'

Suzaku stared at Rebellion and thought 'That's Rebellion? What is that armor he's wearing?'

In the Middle East Cornelia was focused on Narsil after he called himself the Sword of Honor.

"Sword of Honor?" Cornelia muttered under her breath.

Back in Area 11 Jeremiah took out his pistol and said "I've seen enough Swords and Zero. This little show is over!"

Jeremiah fired his pistol before 9 Sutherlands fell from the sky surrounding them.

"First thing's first, why don't you remove your masks?" Jeremiah said to them.

Yamato just started to snicker before it turned into a full blown laugh.

"What are you laughing at?!" Jeremiah demanded.

"I'm laughing that you think we didn't expect this." Yamato said before he snapped his fingers and then from above a shadow drew their attention from the moonlight.

Everyone looks up including the cameras to see the silhouette of a figure before bat-like wings come from its back with a poll in hand before a blade of crimson red energy comes out of the tip forming a scythe blade.

The Dark Deathscythe flew down with its beam scythe high in the air before it landed on the ground swinging the blade striking a Sutherland and causing it's auto eject to go off sending the compartment flying.

The eight other Sutherlands open fire but the bullets didn't do anything against its armor before the Gundam spun around swinging its scythe taking down 3 more Sutherlands without destroying them.

"What is this thing made of?!" One of the pilots shouted before the Gundam turned its head and its head Vulcans fired striking the Sutherland and activating it's auto eject leaving the other only four Sutherlands in combat.

Everyone was stuck in silence as they watched the Gundam tear through the Knightmares without getting a single scratch.

"Go for those Swords and Zero!" One of the pilots shouted.

Kallen gasped as a Sutherland aimed its rifle at them before to everyone's surprise Yamato jumped in front of her and raised a hand as the Knightmare fired its rifle before to everyone's surprise and awe the bullets stopped in midair.

Everyone was frozen thinking that it was magic before Yamato dropped his arm to the side letting the bullets hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" A pilot asked before again to everyone's surprise and awe Ben rose a hand in a crushing motion towards a Sutherland before the Knightmare started floating into the air.

"What's happening?! What's going on?!" The pilot shouted in fear before the Sutherland began to compress.

"Wait, stop please stop!" The pilot shouted as his Sutherland began to continue to crush before it stopped from crushing the cockpit and the crushed Sutherland crashed to the ground.

"What just happened?!" One of the remaining three Sutherland pilots asked before a red light flew and cut through their Sutherlands causing both to fall showing the Dark Deathscythe behind them with its beam scythe glowing bright.

"I am the Sword of Vengeance… Durandal!"

Everyone was frightened at the title of Sword of Vengeance.

**Britannia**

The Royal family as well as the Knights of Round watched what unfolded.

A machine came from out of nowhere like a ghost and took down most of the Sutherlands before to their surprise how a mere human was able to stop bullets without even touching them while another used some sort of 'magic' to crush a Sutherland with ease but kept the pilot alive.

**Area 11**

"Zero" Yamato stated before Zero snapped his fingers and the box behind them popped open revealing C.C.'s container.

Everyone gasped in surprise while the soldiers gasped in horror.

"What in the?!" Jeremiah quietly said.

"Jeremiah watch out he's got the poison gas!" Villetta shouted.

Yamato got back to his position and thought 'Just like in the canon.'

"Wait you don't under-GAH!" Suzaku tried to say before the collar on his neck electrocuted him.

"Saw that one coming." Rebellion quietly said with a smirk under his helmet.

"You bastards! They've taken every Britannian here hostage! And he's done it without them even knowing it!" Jeremiah Growled before he aimed his pistol.

"Now Jeremiah you wouldn't want to fire that gun and 'accidentally' miss do you?" Excalibur said causing the man to freeze.

In the camera trailer Diethard said "Unit six get that sound up and that camera right at their faces!"

"Sir it's too hairy out here!" The camera man said.

"Amateurs!" Diethard said grabbing a portable camera before he ran out recording everything.

"Fine. What are your demands?" Jeremiah said.

"Before we make the demands the commander of the Swords want to say something." Yamato said before he used the force to bring out an Imagecaster where he then uses the force like Ventress did in the Clone Wars series and set it on the road before a large hologram appeared showing Revan wearing his signature robes, armor, and mask with his lightsaber on his belt.

Everyone around the world was taken aback by the hologram as well as the appearance while the JLF, Honorary Britannians, and Japanese were surprised and curious of the person who in their appearance was wearing a robe that looked Japanese in origin while the Britannians were slightly annoyed at the person's appearance but Charles was curious as was V.V.

"People of the planet Earth, I am Revan, Former Dark Lord of the Sith, Jedi Master, Prodigal Knight and leader of the Orion Federation!" Revan began making everyone confused and curious on his titles as well as the Orion Federation.

"To start, we are not of your world." Revan said catching everyone off guard with murmurs going around every city, village, town, and home.

"The Orion Federation is a government of every planet that is located within the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Federation is formed for peace, justice, liberty, democracy, and freedom for all in the galaxy. When we found this world we found it broiled in darkness by the corruption of some members of the Britannian royal family." Revan said causing some of the royal family to growl while others agreed with him.

"After learning of this world as well as Britannia's subjugation of other countries like Japan" Many were surprised that someone would call it by its former name "I sent these men the Swords of Heaven to this world where we shall liberate it from the darkness that many are bringing. For they are my hands of justice, freedom, and liberty. The Orion Federation will not stop until the darkness is swept away from this planet once and for all."

With that said the hologram vanished before the Imagecaster returned to Yamato.

Everyone was frozen in place with many thoughts going through their heads at the revelation of a galactic government.

"Now let us continue with the demands." Chris said with his voice bringing everyone out of their shock.

"Right" Jeremiah said shaking his head getting rid of the revelation.

"For now the demands with be an exchange. This for Private Suzaku Kururugi." Said Zero surprising everyone.

Cornelia who was watched narrowed her eyes wondering what would happen next even though Clovis did a terrible thing he was still her brother though it was slowly fading.

"Like hell! He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince! I can't hand him over!" Jeremiah said to the group.

"No, you're mistaken, Jeremiah. He didn't do it." Said Yamato before Zero could utter a word.

"How would you know?"

"Clovis was found with a wound that went through his heart and out while the wound was cauterized from a weapon of extreme heat. And I possess such a weapon!" Yamato said making Jeremiah widen his eyes in realization as he connected the dots.

"Are you say-?"

"Yes, the one who took Clovis's life was myself!" Yamato declared as Diethard closed up on his helmet covered face.

Everyone around the world was surprised by that declaration while in Britannia most of the Royal family was angered by that while in the Middle East Cornelia was surprised but kept a neutral expression.

"If it's true then your executions begin here." As Jeremiah got his Sutherland ready Yamato used the force to leap at the Sutherland before he activated his lightsaber and slashed through the Sutherlands legs causing it to tumble while Jeremiah fell out.

Jeremiah shook his head as he stood up while Yamato stood up with his lightsaber in hand.

Jeremiah saw his pistol on the ground and made a leap to grab it before Yamato used the force to pull the pistol away from Jeremiah as it skidded across the ground before Yamato brought his hand up in a clenching motion.

Jeremiah felt like metal was wrapping around his throat and he instinctively moved to remove it only to find nothing.

Jeremiah grabbed his throat as he was having difficulty breathing while also being lifted into the air surprising many while the entire thing was being broadcasted worldwide.

"Now Jeremiah, are we going to negotiate or are we going to have another fight?" Yamato said before he deactivated his lightsaber and released his grip causing Jeremiah to fall to the ground as he gasped for air.

"Jeremiah!" Villetta shouted in worry for her CO.

"You bastard!" Jeremiah growled as he stood up slowly while rubbing his neck.

"Also I don't think that you would want Orange to be revealed do you?" Rebellion said confusing everyone.

"Orange, what's he talking about?" One of the soldiers guarding Suzaku asked.

"I don't know." The other soldier replied just as confused.

Yamato used the force to leap back onto the car as Kallen slowly brought it closer.

"If we die, then it will all go public." Zero said.

"That and you will have to deal with the Sword of Vengeance." Rebellion said as the Dark Deathscythe placed its beam scythe on its shoulder.

"If you don't want it to go public" A slot in Zero's helmet opens revealing his Geass to Jeremiah while others couldn't see it "Then you'll hand over the prisoner."

Jeremiah froze for a second before his eyes became a fogy red and said "Right understood! You there release the prisoner!"

"Jeremiah, milord what are you thinking?!" Villetta called.

Before anyone could say anything else a humming sound caught everyone's attention before they look up to see a LAAT/s slowly floating down before the side doors open revealing five ARC troopers, eight Clone troopers from the 104th, and Commander Wolffe.

"That is an order!" Jeremiah said still under the Geass.

Once Suzaku was released he walked towards them as Zero, Rebellion, Narsil, five ARC troopers, and Wolffe approached.

The Geass on Jeremiah broke and he saw the Gunship as well as the soldiers, Zero, Rebellion, and Kururugi in front of him.

"So who the hell are you-GAH!"

"I see, so they didn't allow you to speak?" Zero said before Rebellion used the force to make the collar let go and fall to the ground.

"It's time we left." Yamato said as the other Swords of Heaven members approached.

"Very well." Zero said before he brought out a detonator but before he could activate it the device flew out of his hand and into Yamato's.

"You go while I remain. If you activated the device before escaping then you might put your lives in danger." Yamato said causing Zero to widen his eyes realizing his error.

"I shall remain here until you have departed." Yamato said a loud for all to hear causing many to gasp at that.

"Are you serious?!" Kallen said surprised.

"Yes I am and don't worry because I have the Force on my side." Yamato said making everyone confused on what the hell the force was.

Everyone minus Yamato boarded the Gunship as 3 Britannian armored vehicles came before 24 Britannian soldiers came out.

"Good luck General." Wolffe said as the side doors closed.

"There is no such thing as luck." Yamato said as the Gunship took off while the Dark Deathscythe remained as it stared down on the 3 remaining Sutherlands.

Yamato turned around as he held his lightsaber in hand as the soldiers got in front of the convoy.

**Britannia**

"What does that fool think he's doing? It doesn't matter cause he'll be cut down like the dog he is." Said Guinevere su Britannia.

"It seems that he is planning a suicide… or something else." Said Prince Schneizel el Britannia.

Charles just watched on with mild curiosity on what would happen next.

**Middle East**

Cornelia and every other soldier watched as the gunship left while the 24 soldiers stood with the convoy.

"What is he planning?" Cornelia asked curious.

**Area 11**

"Alright 'Yamato' why don't you just surrender and face your execution." Said Jeremiah as he stood next to his fallen Sutherland.

"I will stand… but I will not surrender." Yamato declared as he activated his lightsaber.

"Kill him!" Jeremiah shouted before the Britannian soldiers opened fire but before the bullets could reach Yamato the Dark Deathscythe brought its arm down in front of him blocking all of the bullets.

"Durandal you handle the Sutherlands while I deal with the soldiers!" Yamato shouted and Durandal nodded his head in agreement.

When the gunfire died down the Dark Deathscythe moves it's arm allowing Yamato to leap at the soldiers.

He swung at a soldier cutting across his chest but Yamato made it so that it only wounded him instead of killing.

The other 23 saw this and fired but Yamato used force step (Think of it like a Jedi version of Bleach's flash step) to appear behind two soldiers where he bashed their heads together knocking them out.

Yamato clipped his saber to his hip before he leapt and punched a soldier in the face hard rendering him unconscious before he kicked another hard into 2 other soldiers.

A soldier raised his rifle but Yamato pushed the barrel up causing it to fire into the air before he bashed the weapon into the soldiers face causing him to stager back before Yamato brought the soldiers face to his knee knocking him out before he redrew his lightsaber and slash across two soldiers chests sending them to the ground before he spun around sending a force push where 3 soldiers were sent flying and hit the ground unconscious.

Yamato spun around to see 11 remaining soldiers aiming their rifles at him but again he used force step to appear behind them and then he sent a burst of force lightning causing the soldiers to cry out in agonizing pain before he stopped the flow of lightning causing them to fall to the ground the ground with smoke coming off of their bodies but they were still alive.

Yamato defeated all of these soldiers without killing a single one.

Yamato turned around to the Dark Deathscythe to see it was standing over the 3 Sutherlands which were now badly damaged.

"It's time we left Yamato." Durandal said as the Dark Deathscythe took to the air and vanished surprising everyone.

Yamato nodded his head before he ran to the bridge and jumped off surprising everyone before they looked to see rising up was Yamato standing on a yellow and silver vessel which looked almost like a trident while the side points were engines which glowed blue and the cockpit was in the very middle of the vessel while a strange machine colored white and yellow. This was a Naboo N-1 starfighter.

Yamato jumped into the cockpit before he activated the device causing purple colored gas to come out scaring everyone and causing panic before he took off as the armored vehicles regained their senses and took aim.

minutes later secure location

Yamato arrived at the location where he saw a visible Dark Deathscythe and LAAT/s. Yamato got out and arrived in time for Zero to try and recruit Suzaku.

"It looks like they treated you rather roughly. Now you know what they're really like Private Kururugi." Zero said to Suzaku.

"Britannia is rotten. If you wish to bring change to this world, then join me!"

"So is it true? Was he really the one who killed Prince Clovis?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes I did." Yamato answered entering the room showing that he didn't receive a single burn.

"And this is war Private Kururugi so it is only natural that we would kill the enemy commander in battle. And let's not forget that he ordered that massacre." Yamato said.

Suzaku froze at that for a moment before he said "And the poison gas? Those were civilians out there!"

"It was colored gas per my order so that no civilians would be lost and the result was not a single life lost." Rebellion said from his position on the wall.

"The result? I suppose that all but matters to you all." Suzaku said as he looked down while Rebellion narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Come join me. The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion." Said Zero.

"He won't go for it." Caliburn quietly said but only Durandal and Excalibur heard and both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Maybe that's true. But! But this nation it can be changed for the better! And from within!" Said Suzaku.

Rebellion scoffed at that while Zero said "Changed?"

"And any gains through tempt able means aren't worth anything!" Suzaku said as he started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"My court martial begins in an hour." Suzaku answered.

"Are you mad?! The only reason their giving you a trial is to find you guilty! The judge, the prosecution and the defense!" Zero shouted.

"Rules are rules and if I don't go then they'll begin cracking down on Elevens and honorary Britannians." Suzaku said as he continued walking.

"But you'll die!"

"I don't mind." Suzaku said only for a fist to smash into his face sending him crashing into the ground. The sender of said fist was the Sword of Freedom Rebellion.

"You are a fool! Thinking that everything will go the way you want it well listen to this because everything doesn't! Go and die for all I care but know that in life everything won't go the way we want them too!" Rebellion growled as he stared Suzaku in the eyes.

Caliburn signaled for 2 ARC troopers who were Echo and Fives before he said "I want you two to shadow Suzaku until he reaches Britannian territory and then return back to base."

"Yes sir." Both ARC troopers replied before they began following Suzaku.

"You knew this would happen didn't you?" Zero asked.

Chris slid his helmet into his suit and said "We sensed something would happen and we also sense his intentions even though they seem logical… they aren't."

"We have to open his eyes and show him the world isn't everything he thinks it will be." Alex said as he removed his helmet.

"Lelouch we need to get back before people start asking questions and with what Revan said we will likely see what will happen soon." Dexter said taking off his mask before everyone began walking but Dexter stopped seeing Kallen.

"Is there something you wanted Kallen?" Dexter asked.

"Yes you still haven't told me what you did! Telekinesis, lightning, body enhancements! What are you?" Kallen said.

"Very well. I along with the other Swords of Heaven and our leader Revan possess a power known simply as the Force. The force is a life force that is in all living things. It binds us penetrates us and connects the entire universe together." Dexter said giving it like Obi-wan did to Luke in episode 4.

"It's in everyone?" Kallen asked confused.

"The force connects everything together. We have a saying which is the force will always be with you. The old Jedi had a saying which was that there was no death there was only the force. When a living person dies they are in a sense one with the force meaning that the person will always be watching over us right next to us even if we don't know it." Dexter said and he saw a flash in her eyes which vanished quickly.

"Hey Yamato it's getting late and we have class tomorrow so we better get going." Said Alex as he ran down the road.

"I guess he's right but is there anything else you wanted to know?" Dexter asked her.

"Can anyone use this power?" Kallen asked.

Dexter stared her in the eyes and truthfully said "Only a select few are able to do that but we need a blood test to see if that person is able to be taught it."

The group took different routes to their resting place and as this was going C.C. watched this as she was being guarded by 2 Clone Assassin's painted in the 104ths colors.

"Interesting" C.C. said after overhearing what Yamato said about the force.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with Captain the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C. _

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

**Current number's of Orion Federation ships and mobile suits**

**Ships**

Venator-class Star Destroyers mk1: 648 and growing

Venator-class Star Destroyers mk2: 749 and growing

Acclamator I-class Assault ships: 392 and growing

Agamemnon-class Carriers: 375 and growing

Archangel-class General-Purpose Battleship: 72 and production halted

Autumn-class Heavy Cruisers: 242 and growing

Baikal-class Cruisers: 642 and growing

CAS-class Assault Carriers: 69 and growing

CCS-class Battlecruisers: 232 and growing

Consular-class Cruisers: 467 and growing

CR90 Corvettes: 571 and growing

Drake-class Escort Ships: 347 and growing

EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigates: 243 and growing

Gage-class Transports: 637 and growing

Girty Lue-class Battleships: 1

Paris-class Heavy Frigates: 634 and growing

Harrower-class Dreadnoughts: 352 and growing

Izumi-class Battleships: 214 and growing

LHM-BB01 Minerva: 1

Nazca-class Destroyers: 341 and growing

Nelson-class Battleships: 279 and growing

Nile-class Cruisers: 337 and growing

Poseidon-class Light Carriers: 159 and growing

Strident-class Heavy Frigates: 433 and growing

UNSC Destroyers: 321 and growing

Volga-class Cruisers: 244 and growing

Alliance Kilimanjaro-class dreadnoughts: 1,242 and growing

Alliance: Hawking-class carrier: 1,403

Alliance Geneva-class cruisers: 3,286 and growing

Alliance Alamo-class frigates: 4,257 and growing

Nahel Argama-class: 147 and growing

Dogosse Giar-class battleships: 259 and growing

Battlestars: 546 and growing

Dyaus-class Mass produced Diva both Normal and Assault Landing Mode: 262 and growing

**Mobile suits**

MSN-00A1 'Delta Plus': 758 and growing

ZGMF-1017 'GINN': 687 and growing

ZGMF-515 'CGUE': 956 and growing

ZGMF-600 'GuAIZ': 836 and growing

GNX-803T 'GN-XIV': 643 and growing

MBF-M1 'M1 Astray': 843 and growing

MVF-M11C 'Murasame': 846 and growing

GN-007 'Arios': 385 and growing

RGZ-95 'ReZEL': 846 and growing

RGZ-95C 'ReZEL Type-C': 746 and growing

GN-003 'Kyrios': 205 and growing

AMS-129 'Geara Zulu': 947 and growing

RGM-79SP GM Sniper II': 586 and growing

RGM-89 'Jegan': 758 and growing

RGM-89D 'Jegan D Type': 693 and growing

RGM-89A 'Jegan A Type': 465 and growing

RGM-89A2 'Jegan Type-A2': 795 and growing

ZGMF-1000 'ZAKU Warrior': 687 and growing

ZGMF-X8000 'GOUF Ignited': 947 and growing

GAT-04 'Windam': 958 and growing

TMF/A-802 'BuCUE': 859 and growing

AMF-101 'DINN': 574 and growing

ZGMF-XX09T 'DOM Trooper': 397 and growing

RMS-179 'GM II': 587 and growing

MSA-003 'Nemo': 982 and growing

MSN-00A1 'Delta Plus': 564 and growing

GAT-02L2 'Dagger L': 487 and growing

ZGMF-1000/A1 'Gunner ZAKU Warrior': 896 and growing

GNX-609T 'GN-XIII': 486 and growing

MSJ-06II-A 'Tieren Ground Type': 592 and growing

**Infantry**

Clone troopers: 3,582,347 and growing

Republic Troopers: 5,458,492 and growing

Sangheili warriors: 6,183,284 and growing

Mandalorian Warriors: 8,213,580 and growing

**Armor and ground vehicles**

AT-TE: 631,231 and growing

AT-RT: 3,410,927 and growing

AT-XT: 693,036 and growing

AT-AA Republic version: 730,723 and growing

AT-AP: 953,672 and growing

AT-AT Republic version: 524,672 and growing

AT-OP: 593,028 and growing

HAVw A6 Jaggernaut Republic version: 514,675 and growing

Manka-class armored transports: 834,732 and growing

Canderous-class assault tanks: 724,742 and growing

T4-B heavy tanks: 630,327 and growing

T2-B repulsor tanks: 592,364 and growing

TX-130T fighter tank: 721,374 and growing

RX-200 Falchion-class assault tanks: 494,367 and growing

SPHA: 834,863 and growing

M808 MBT 'Scorpion': 790,267 and growing

M850 MBT 'Grizzly': 539,378 and growing

SP42 MBT 'Cobra': 253,628 and growing

M0145D MAAP 'Rhino': 135,473 and growing

M831 Troop Transport 'Troop Hog': 792,623 and growing

M12 LRV 'Warthog': 694,634 and growing

M12G1 LRV 'Gauss Hog': 659,713 and growing

M12R LRV 'Rocket Hog': 892,687 and growing

M9 MAAT 'Wolverine': 793,364 and growing

XRP12 CSV 'Gremlin': 305,946 and growing

HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System 'Mantis': 302,467 and growing

Type-26 Assault Ggun Carriage 'Wraith': 104,463 and growing

Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle 'Ghost': 812,673 and growing

Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage 'Revenant': 631,374 and growing

Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery 'AA-Wraith': 100,476 and growing

Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform 'Locust': 521,047 and growing

Type-47 Ultra Heavby Assault Platform 'Scarab': 32,037 and growing

Type-52 Ultra-Heavy Site Excavator/Embeded 'Harvester': 1,029 and growing

Republic Troop Transport: 540,382 and growing

**Dropships/shuttles/aerial transports**

LAAT/i: 602,573 and growing

LAAT/c: 705,362 and growing

Kom'rk-class fighter/transport: 720,339 and growing

Type-44 Troop Transport 'Phantom': 702,672 and growing

Type 25 Tropp Transport 'Spirit': 645,624 and growing

Type-56 GS/UHDP 'Lich': 5,293 and growing

UH-144 'Falcon': 404,734 and growing

G79H-TC/MA 'Pelican': 305,346 and growing

Nu-class attack shuttle: 426,743 and growing

NR2 light transport: 521,353 and growing

Theta-class T-2c shuttle: 503,492 and growing

Eta-class shuttle: 659,231 and growing

**Aircraft/ starfighters**

AV-14 VTOL 'Hornet': 525,734 and growing

V-19 Torrent starfighter: 594,674 and growing

BTL Y-wing starfighter: 1,124,275 and growing

Z-95 Headhunters: 920,047 and growing

ARC-170 starfighter: 532,672 and growing

Liberator-class starfighter: 801,734 and growing

Aurek-class tactical strikefighter: 693,736 and growing

S-250 Chela-class starfighter: 635,492 and growing

AC-220 Gunship 'Vulture': 210,572 and growing

AV-22 'Sparrowhawk': 634,452 and growing

B-65 Shortsword-class bomber: 560,421 and growing

GA-TL1 Longsword-class interceptor: 592,294 and growing

YSS-1000 'Saber': 583,742 and growing

F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter 'Broadsword': 637,203 and growing

Type-26 Ground Support aircraft 'Banshee': 839,293 and growing

Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter 'Space Banshee': 723,347 and growing

Type-29 Close Support Fighter 'Vampire': 759,672 and growing

Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter 'Seraph': 734,793 and growing

Davaab-type starfighter: 958,609 and growing

F-61 Trident fighter: 1,002,634 and growing

SX3 System Alliance Inteceptor 'SAI interceptor': 1,495,675 and growing

Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter: 745,537 and growing

A/SF-01 B-wing starfighter: 793,293 and growing

RZ-1 A-wing starfighter: 903,497 and growing

N-1 starfighter: 753,678 and growing

T-65 X-wing starfighter: 843,682 and growing

Mark-VI Supremacy-class starfighter: 842,773 and growing

B28 Extinction-class bomber: 694,733 and growing

Viper mk III: 863,672 and growing

Viper mk VII: 916,976 and growing

* * *

**Preview**

* * *

_"The trial will end in Suzaku's favor though what will happen after?" _Shows Suzaku walking out of a room before it switches to show Dexter, Braydin, Chris, and Ben walking through the halls of a Federation base.

_"Even though some say that the future has many possibilities it may be false."_ Shows John standing next to Suzaku and Euphie.

_"No one can tell that the future will hold either peace or conflict."_ Shows Clones running through the Shinjuku Ghetto.

_"But future can only be decided through the acts of a person even if few cause conflict."_ Shows several Sutherlands loving to destroy a single one.

_"Next episode: A Princess meets a Sword."_

_"Will there ever be an end to this senseless violence?"_ Shows the Dark Deathscythe with the sun behind it and its beam scythe resting on its shoulder as it looked at several Sutherlands, the Lancelot, and 3 damaged Sutherlands.


	5. A Princess meets a Sword

_The meeting of two can possibly be fate._

_But in truth fate does not rule all._

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental) **_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai) **_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace) **_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae) **_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C.C. as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain) **_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku) **_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai) **_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Middle East**

"Open fire!" Shouted the General of the Middle Eastern Federation.

One of the Middle Eastern Knightmares known as Bamides opened fire destroying a Britannian tank before the Britannians returned fire.

The skirmish between the Middle East and Britannia continued before Britannian Gloucesters drove in.

"Gloucesters?!" One of the Middle Eastern officers shouted.

"They're supposed to be Serupham!" Another shouted.

The Gloucesters drew close to the larger machines which continued to move towards the Britannian forces.

"Damn overgrown fake Knightmares!" Shouted General Andreas Darlton.

"They would have been wise to surrender from the start!" Said Guilford.

Both Darlton and Guilford engaged the lead Bamides was crippled but as it fell to the ground the base behind them exploded.

"What?!" Shouted the General.

Standing amongst the rubble was Cornelia li Britannia in her very own Gloucester with its lance in hand and its cape waving in the desert wind.

"So Cornelia! A single unit did this? AH!" Were the Generals last words before the Middle Eastern Federation Knightmares exploded while the Gloucesters droves away from them.

Cornelia watched the victory unfold before she said "Another victory. Area 18 has been established.

"Milady, about our next course of action…" Said Darlton.

"Sorry to have you clean up after my foolish younger brother." Cornelia said with a scowl.

Cornelia never forgave Clovis about that since the entire thing was seen by the entire world but also the arrival of the Orion Federation as well as the Kururugi trial where the so called Swords of Heaven and Zero rescued him while the Swords produced supernatural abilities.

"Please don't apologize milady. We live to serve and our place is with you." Darlton said.

Cornelia smiled at his dedication.

"Do you think Area 11 needs our usual treatment?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes milady." Was Darltons response.

"Good" Cornelia said before she looked off to the side and thought 'We'll see how good these so called Swords of Heaven are and maybe I'll get the answers I'm looking for.'

Some distance away from the remains of the skirmish were 2 ARF troopers wearing desert camouflage armor with both lying in the sand while one was looking through some Macrobinoculars which looked like the ones from the Clone Wars series.

"It appears that the Britannians won this fight." Said the ARF troopers with the macrobinoculars.

"Yeah, and that's Cornelia li Britannia so if intelligence is correct then she will likely be the next Viceroy of Area 11." Said the second ARF trooper.

"Your right… wait doesn't she have a younger sister that is already arriving to Area 11?" Asked the trooper.

The second one was quiet for a second before he said "Yeah she is… and from what the Generals say she's a pacifist and will go for the peaceful way of ending a battle."

"Then it seems that we won't have to worry about her unless something bad happened." Said the trooper as he placed away his macrobinoculars.

"Let's get back to base and inform the Generals." Said the second trooper as he helped the first one up.

Both troopers used two BARC speeders to reach a LAAT/s which sat close to an oasis.

**Britannia**

Charles had a curious look on his face after hearing this Revan say that the Orion Federation was a galactic government and how the one that killed Clovis single handedly took down 24 men as well as take down a single Sutherland with just a melee weapon but he also showed a supernatural ability of telekinesis and the ability to shoot lightning from his fingers.

"What is your next move sire?" Asked the Knight of one Bismarck Waldstein.

"Send the Knights of twelve, nine, and four to Area 11 along with Cornelia." Said Charles.

"As you wish your highness." Said Bismarck before he left.

"My, it seems this Orion Federation has you bothered doesn't it?" Asked V.V. as he entered the room.

"Yes it has. The members of the so called Swords of Heaven have supernatural abilities that may be able to be even if not surpass Geass." Said Charles as he closed his eyes.

"I agree but we mustn't worry yet." Said V.V. before he turned around left the room.

Charles just looked at his immortal elder brother with a neutral expression but when he was out of sight he had a look of anger.

"I know you were the one who killed Marianne but we can't kill you until we have completed our goal." Charles quietly said as he looked at a screen which showed the Acclamator while Murasame and Kyrios in fighter form flew around.

**Area 11**

**Orion Federation underground base**

Inside the base walked Dexter, Ben, Braydin, and Chris who were out of their armor.

"The prototype power armor works just fine though it will enhance our reflexes against Knightmares when out of a mobile suit we are still vulnerable should we get surrounded." Said Chris as he looked over a data pad.

"Hey guys I just got a report from the scouts in the Middle East. Cornelia just established Area 18." Said Braydin.

"Sir we just got word from our agents in Britannia! The Emperor is sending his Knights of Round." Said Commander Appo.

"The Knights of Round? Which Knights will he send?" Asked Chris.

"The Emperor is sending the Knights of twelve, nine, and four sir." Said Appo.

"So he's sending those three?... we don't know what will happen later in the future but I believe that they may send in Suzaku as well as the Knights during the battle of the Saitama Ghetto." Said Chris as he puts a hand under his chin.

"Maybe but we should plan on who to send." Said Ben.

"I suggest we send in Braydin, John, Chris, Alex, and, Aiden to Saitama along with the 104th and the 497th." Said Dexter as they entered a large room which was a hanger.

"I agree with that but I have to ask about our opponents. We will be in combat against Cornelia and she is a much better tactician than Clovis hell Lelouch was arrogant enough to not understand that." Said Chris and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Also who shall we engage during the battle?" Braydin asked.

"You take on Cornelia while Alex takes on the Knight of twelve, Chris will go against Suzaku, John will go against the Knight of four, Aiden will go against the Knight of nine, and John goes against the Glaston Knights." Said Dexter before a growl catches their attention.

Dexter got to one knee before a black Nexu walked up to him before he started petting it causing the large alien cat to purr.

"Who's been a good girl while I've been gone?" Dexter asked the large creature as he continued to pet her.

"Hey I have to ask but where's John? We haven't seen him since this morning?" Asked Braydin.

"He went into the settlement to make sure that Suzaku and Euphie don't get into trouble in case they encounter a Clone patrol." Answered Dexter.

"Also where's C.C.?" Asked Chris.

"She's at Lelouch's along with Blade, Saber, and Aiden." Said Braydin.

"I'm going to have intelligence make false Identities for those two because this way we will be able to get out with little to no problem as well as with good excuses." Said Dexter as Cerberus walked in.

**Tokyo settlement Britannian military base**

"Fukushima, Kochi, Hiroshima… this has been the seventh incident since the revelation of the Orion Federation." Said Cecile as she held a lab top which showed what was happening.

"Seems like the other groups are following they're lead and putting up a valiant fight." Said Lloyd.

"And now suspicions about that Orange thing have cost Margrave Jeremiah his command."

"Maybe he wasn't good enough, thanks to him connections between the police and administration are screwed up. It's made a fine mess for us, as well."

**JLF hidden base**

"Help them, Tohdoh! Zero and the Orion Federation have thrown the Britannians into chaos! Now's the time for us in the Japan Liberation Front to make our stand!" Shouted Kusakabe.

"Calm down! The information of Kyoto giving the Guren Mk-II to Zero hasn't been confirmed. If we pay too much attention to Zero and the Federation, we'll trip ourselves up." Said Tohdoh.

**Tokyo settlement**

Suzaku stood in front of the judicial system but he was confused because there was no one besides the Judge in the room.

"Case number 107: Private Suzaku Kururugi, Area 11 military forces. In the murder of his highness Prince Clovis you are no longer a suspect and here by set free due to lack of evidence." Said the judge before he slammed his mallet onto the table ending the session.

Suzaku got into civilian clothes but as he left the room he accidentally crashed into someone.

"Ow sorry about that." Said Suzaku.

"No it's alright I wasn't looking where I was going." Said the person.

Suzaku looked at the person and it was none other than John Randle.

"Hey your Suzaku Kururugi, my names John Randle." John said as he stood up along with Suzaku.

"Uh?" Suzaku tried to say only for John to say "Don't worry I'm not the kind of person to look down on others and also because of what happened last night you're not the person to kill Prince Clovis." Said John as he started walking towards the exit with Suzaku dumbly following him.

As they walked Suzaku quietly said to himself "What happened? I'm free?"

"Out of the way, please!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Both men look up to see Euphie falling down.

"Look out, below!" Shouted Euphie as she fell but before Suzaku could do anything John was faster and used a part of the wall as a spring to jump up and catch Euphie.

John landed on the ground holding the princess bridal style and said "Are you alright?"

Euphie began to blush quite a bit once she saw John's face as well as the way he was holding her so she gave a stuttering answer. "Uh...y-yes, I-I'm quite alright...thank you, kind sir."

John smiled while placing the princess back on her feet. "It's not a problem, but might I ask what this beautiful girl's name is?"

Euphie's blush deepened to the point she looked like a tomato before answering. "It's Euphie."

John took Euphie's hand and kissed it on the knuckle before looking up with a smile. "Euphie...a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," He inwardly smirked at her reaction. 'This is perfect! Not only did I just catch Princess Euphemia li Britannia, but I think I just about won her heart over to me...awesome.'

Euphie blushed even more and felt like she would faint any second due to John's actions, but shakes her head free of any embarrassing thoughts.

Suzaku comes up to Euphie and asks. "Why were you parachuting in the first place?"

John already knew the answer, but kept silent as he heard the princess answered. "Because I'm being chased by a bunch of bad guys and I need your help!"

Suzaku looks at John, hoping for an answer, but the Dark Deathscythe pilot merely shrugged. Suzaku sighs heavily before turning back to Euphie. "We'd be glad to help you, Euphie."

Euphie beamed brightly in happiness and hugged both Suzaku and John, with the former blushing slightly and the latter getting a cheeky grin.

**Secret Meeting Place**

"We must get rid of this Orange character before Princess Cornelia assumes her new post!" Said Kewell.

"Now the loyalty of us Purebloods is being called into question." Said a Pureblood.

"Are the reports we've been hearing true? Lord Jeremiah was bribed?" Asked a technician.

"Do you know what this Orange means?" Asked Kewell and got silence in response.

"In any case, Lord Jeremiah is definitely hiding something." Said the Pureblood as Kewell looked at a screen which showed Jeremiah standing in front of a military site with a scowl and said "Saying he can't recall anything… Bartley offered the same excuse!"

In another area Villetta was looking at a screen showing Jeremiah and thought 'Lord Jeremiah's memory is confused. Exactly like those men in Shinjuku whose Sutherlands were stolen… And.'

**Tokyo Settlement**

Suzaku, Euphie, and John walked through the city talking.

"Oh I almost forgot that we hadn't introduced ourselves. My name is Johnathan Randle." John said as they kept walking.

"And I'm" Suzaku was interrupted by Euphie who says "Don't tell me cause I already know you. You're Private Suzaku Kururugi son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi."

Suzaku was dumbfounded before John said "I guess it comes with being connected to that man it seems."

Suzaku just nodded his head before he turned around and looked at the street and said "You lied before? There's no one chasing you at all right?"

His only reply was hearing the girl meow.

He gains a confused look before he turned to see Euphie on her knees in front of a cat while John was next to her.

"Meow, meow! Oh does the kitty's paw hurt?" Euphie asked only for the cat to hiss.

Euphie wasn't fazed by it and continued to meow before the cat stopped hissing. Euphie then put a finger up and the cat sniffed it before rubbing its head affectionately on it bringing a small smile to John's face seeing the interaction.

Suzaku approached as Euphie picked up the cat. Euphie showed Suzaku the cat as he moved his sunglasses and as he showed the cat his finger and instead of rubbing its head on it, the cat bit into his finger.

Suzaku grunts in pain while John tried to hold his laughter while Euphie had a concerned look.

Suzaku managed to get his finger out of the cat's mouth and they decided to go grab some bandages for the injured animal.

As they walked John saw the ASEEC truck and mentally said 'Well there's Lloyd and Cecile along with the Lancelot.'

The three got the bandages and went to the park again where Euphie bandaged up the cats injured paw.

"Do you have trouble with cats?" Euphie asked.

"They probably hate him for his face?" John said before laughing and Euphie giggled at that while Suzaku just glared at him.

"I like them fine, however the attraction isn't mutual." Said Suzaku.

"I think unrequited love is the mark of a kind person." Said Euphie while John mentally said 'Unless that person is naïve.'

Suddenly the cat jumped down before running off.

"Oh the kitty ran away." Euphie said saddened.

"I'm sure we'll see him again." Said John bringing a smile to her face.

"Euphie why did you tell us that lie when we first met?" Suzaku asked.

"Do you ask because you are concerned about me?" Euphie asked.

"Huh? Um of course." Suzaku replied.

"Same here." Said John.

"Good then you can accompany me some more!" Said a joy filled Euphie who then began to drag the two guys.

**Federation underground base**

Sitting inside the 00 Epyon's cockpit was Dexter as he was making adjustments to the Gundam.

"Hey Dexter what are you doing?" Asked Chris.

"I'm working on adjusting the 00 Epyon's Epyon system." Said Dexter.

"I hear a but coming." Said Chris.

"But the only problem is that it will take a few days to get it installed." Said Dexter.

"I understand that is a reason for not attending the battle but you could have taken the 1.5 Gundam right there." Chris said gesturing to the second white and blue mobile suit.

"Well the other reason is because I have to attend that so called prank of yours." Dexter said sending a glare at Chris who cringed.

"Oh right we forgot we put you in as a racer for a Pod Race." Chris said with an uneasy look.

"Look I know you did it as a prank but this prank might get me injured even with my force ability I'm only human." Said Dexter.

"And I still can't believe that we are still finding planets out in the Orion Arm and with each planet our territory is growing." Said Chris as he leaned against the mobile suit.

"And that is what concerns me." Dexter said climbing out of his mobile suit.

Chris gave Dexter a confused look who then turned to him and said "With each planet there is likely the threat that we'll encounter the Sith and I don't want to have to drag ourselves into a war against them while we still have to worry about Britannia and the Reapers."

Chris nodded his head in understanding before he turned and walked away.

"Well I better get this over with." Dexter said as he walked down a ramp before stopping to look at an engineer and said "Can you make sure that the update of the Epyon system is alright?"

"Sure but we will need to do some work on the machine in order to make sure things go smoothly." Said the engineer.

Dexter nodded his head before he left to go to Ashford Academy to make sure that he and the others kept their disguises.

**Tokyo settlement**

"John, Suzaku, would you two mind taking me to one more place please?" Euphie asked.

"Your wish is my command, milady." Suzaku said dropping his bag and doing a bow "Where to?"

"It's Shinjuku isn't it?" John asked catching both of their attention.

"From this point I can see that large ship over there and we're close to Shinjuku right now." John said and both look in time to see 2 Murasame fly out of the cruisers open hanger.

"Yes… Can you please escort me there?" Euphie asked.

John turned and gave a smile before he said "All you need do is ask and I will help."

Euphie smiled at him before all 3 began walking to said ghetto.

**Ashford Academy**

"Dexter?" Kallen said grabbing Dexter's attention as he was sketching in a book.

"Do you have a minute?" Kallen asked.

"Sure what is it?" Dexter asked as he closed the book though Kallen saw that they were designs of some sort.

"About that phone call the other day…" Kallen said.

"You mean while we were in the bathroom?" Dexter asked causing Kallen to blush in embarrassment.

"Can you find what the caller I.D. was? I want to contact that person again." Kallen said.

"I wish I could but it's a school phone and even with all of our agents it will be difficult to get the principal to give us the info." Dexter said before he looked over her shoulder to see C.C. wearing a disguise that the others gave her.

C.C. was dressed in a female school uniform with her hair dyed black and wearing colored contacts which were colored blue and walking with her were the Clone Assassins that Braydin gave her Blade and Saber.

Lelouch saw her and was shocked at the disguise but figured that the Federation gave her a fake I.D. which was in his opinion surprising.

"Oh I see but I guess it makes sense." Kallen said as before she began to walk away.

**Tokyo settlement**

The sound of tires screeching on asphalt is heard as Jeremiah in his Sutherland drove down the road.

"This is accurate? This information about Zero?" Asked Jeremiah.

"Yes sir. Lord Kewell contacted me." Said the communications worker.

"But I thought Shinjuku was under the control of this Orion Federation?" Jeremiah said with a hint of suspicion.

"All but this area sir." Said the worker.

"Right! Set up a Cordon around Shinjuku ghetto sector 4 at once!" Ordered Jeremiah.

**Communications room**

"Cordon Sector 4, roger." Said the worker before he cuts the connection and said "Okay balls in your court now, Lord Kewell."

Suddenly a sword came in front of him and both he and his partner froze and followed the blade to see Villetta standing there.

"I wanted to be put through to Lord Jeremiah, but it appears that you are too busy now." Villetta said with her eyes narrowed.

**Shinjuku**

Suzaku, Euphie, and John reached the ghetto and saw that it was very barren except for some small animals like lizards.

"The Shinjuku ghetto… ruined again." Suzaku said looking around the wrecked area "The residents were starting to return too." He finished as he looked at the area in confusion. "That's strange…" He said.

"What's strange?" Euphie asked.

"I was expecting to see memorials around here but I don't see any at all." Suzaku said.

"Maybe it's in another area." Said John causing Suzaku to nod his head.

"Man, they didn't use R-G's on the Elevens I figured they wouldn't." A voice said behind Suzaku, John, and Euphie. When all 3 of them looked at the source they saw two students taking pictures of the battle field. One of them had a bandana on while the other one had blue hair.

"Hey look! Those are marks from hummer rounds. Get a clear shot of it." Said the blue haired boy.

"Say cheese." The bandana boy said as he took the photo. "Got it, okay me next." He said not caring about what happened to the people here. This made Euphie sad while John was getting so mad that his eyes turned a sickly yellow which caught Suzaku's attention though he thought it was just his eyes playing tricks with him. Just then Tamaki and two other people entered the area. When Tamaki saw what they were doing, he ran up to them and knocked the camera out of his hand.

"Get out of here you Britannian bastards!" Tamaki said scaring the two boys.

"Ah!" Euphie cried out scared of the situation.

"Stay here." Suzaku said as he ran towards the situation.

**Somewhere in Shinjuku**

In a hidden location lied a young man wearing red ARC trooper armor that looked like the same one that Alpha wore during the Clone Wars comic series while a woman hidden in the shadows watched as well.

"This is going to be interesting." Said the young man.

"We should get ready to show ourselves." Said the woman.

The young man stood up nodding his head in agreement before both started walking towards a larger building.

**Unknown location**

Somewhere unknown stood a man wearing armor that looked like the same armor as Deathstroke only the mask was replaced with a helmet that covered his entire head and there was a red slit where the eyes were.

"It seems that I will have to use you again… Shadow Strike Noir." Said the man as he stared at a Gundam which was illuminated by a single light.

**Shinjuku**

"How dare a lowly Eleven speak to-" The boy with the bandana tried to say only for Tamaki to interrupt him saying "Don't call me that I'm Japanese!"

"Wrong you seem to forget you people lost. You're nothing but a beaten dog." Said the other boy.

Tamaki clenched his fist in anger. "You racist pig." He said ready for a fight.

"Stop, please! No violence!" Suzaku shouted as he ran towards the group not knowing that several figures in armor were watching from the roof tops.

"Stay out of this!" Tamaki yelled as he backhanded Suzaku knocking the sunglasses off his face.

"What the?" Someone said as everyone was shocked to see him before Tamaki said "Are you Suzaku Kururugi?"

"The guy who killed Clovis?"

"No idiot! It was Yamato who killed him."

"Ha, this guy's nothing more than a slave." Tamaki said as he looked at Suzaku while Suzaku looked at him. "Big deal you're an honorary Britannian. Nobody cares! You sold your pride, your people, and your soul! Yet you call yourself Japanese?!"

Suzaku's eyes widened before he said "No, you're wrong! I-" He was interrupted by Tamaki who said "I am not wrong!"

Tamaki then ran at him ready to throw a punch shouting "You stinking Britannian lap-dog!"

Suzaku moved to grab the punch-

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted before out of the sky fell a black figure, who was between the two grabbing Suzaku's left arm while he also grabbed Tamaki's sent punch stopping them dead in their tracks.

Everyone got a good glimpse and saw that it was none other than the Sword of Honor, Narsil.

"N-Narsil?" Tamaki said with a hint of fear.

Everyone heard the stomping and turned to see 7 AT-RT's rushing towards them.

"Hold it right there!" Shouted one of the riders.

Everyone then heard the roar of engines and looked to see 6 men in silver armor with blue, and red highlights but they all shared the same T shape black visor.

"This is not the time right now and you're running late." Said Narsil.

"R-right. Come on guys let's go." Tamaki said as Narsil removed his hand letting the Japanese resistant members leave but before that he gave one last glance at Suzaku and muttered "Traitor"

Narsil and the other members of the Orion Federation agreed with him on that since Suzaku did kill his own father which ended up causing Japan to fall.

"Sir!"

Narsil turned to see 4 Clone ARF troopers with both John and Euphie with John holding the fearful Euphie trying to calm her down.

Narsil looked at her, which frightened her greatly and Narsil figured it was because of his armor.

"Hey Suzaku are you okay?" John asked as Narsil released his arm.

"Yes I am." Suzaku answered.

"What should we do about these two, sir?" Asked one of the Mandalorian warriors. This warrior was holding the blue haired boy by the shoulder.

"Take them back to the border and have patrols doubled to make sure that no one, not even these Di'kuts (1) can get in." Said Narsil.

"And what about this, sir?" Asked a warrior with red markings holding a camera.

Narsil only answered by drawing one of his WESTAR-34 pistols where the warrior tossed the camera into the air before Narsil fired striking the camera and causing it to explode.

"My camera!" Shouted the boy wearing the bandana.

"Next time leave it at home." Said Narsil as the warriors escorted the two to the border.

"Why did you do that?" Suzaku asked.

"I think it this way: It's better to destroy something of value then to harm the person directly since this way no one will be harmed but only the object." Narsil said holstering his pistol as he began to walk towards a direction.

"That isn't a good excuse." Suzaku said stopping Narsil in his tracks.

"I guess that is to be expected of a traitor." Narsil said and deep down a cord snapped before Suzaku rushed at Narsil throwing a punch but Narsil grabbed it and smashed his back to the ground drawing his WESTAR-34 and pointed it at the boy's head.

"Suzaku!" Euphie shouted in fear.

"Shh...it's too dangerous." John said to her.

"It seems Rebellion is right. You go on using your instincts instead of thinking about what will happen. This will in turn kill you but if not then turn you into nothing but a slave so remember this: Live your own life through hope, not through guilt." Narsil said before he vanished with a force step.

"He's gone!" Euphie said both surprised and relieved that he was gone.

"Yeah he is." John faking his awe before an explosion drew their attention.

"Not good!" John said trying to sound slightly scared.

**Arena**

Surrounding Jeremiah was Kewell and 13 other Sutherland with 5 armed with lances while the other 8 were armed with rifles.

"Jeremiah! You're going to pay for letting Prince Clovis's murderer go free!" Kewell said through his Knightmares PA system.

"Kewell, you dirty coward! I knew that sighting of Zero was a lie!" Jeremiah shouted through grit teeth.

"We have to wipe away our disgrace before Princess Cornelia takes up her post here! This is how we keep our officials honest!" Said Kewell.

**Shinjuku**

In drove the ASEEC truck before the door opened to reveal Cecile and Lloyd.

"Suzaku!" Shouted Cecile.

"Miss Cecile!" Suzaku replied as he ran to the truck.

"It's dangerous here! Get in!" Shouted Cecile.

"The Purebloods are having a silly squabble. Better get out of here. Oh and by the way, what a shame about your little acquittal because now you'll have to work for me," Said Lloyd, as he got ready to reenter the trailer.

"Wait, please! Isn't this an opportunity to gather battle data for the Lancelot?" Suzaku said causing Lloyd to look at him with a smile.

"Suzaku" Euphie said catching his attention.

"I'm sorry, Euphie. We have to say good bye here. I need to do this. I think I can stop them with the Lancelot. I have to try! I… I must!" Suzaku said as he began to enter the trailer as the back opened.

Euphie sighed in regret before she remembered about John and looked only to see he was gone before they hear the sound of engines and looked to see a Murasame fly overhead and towards the Acclamator.

"It looks like all of Shinjuku is under their control and the Purebloods don't even know it." Said Lloyd as he watched the mobile suit enter the cruiser.

**Arena**

Jeremiah was smashed into by another Sutherland, causing his to drop its gun before Kewell stabbed into the gun, destroying it.

"Damn! It's fourteen against one!" Jeremiah shouted in annoyance.

"Cowards!" Jeremiah brought out its stun tonfa only a bit to stop Kewell's lance.

"Don't worry, Jeremiah! We'll say you died in battle. Your family name won't be disgraced."

"You're serious then? You actually intend to kill me?!" Jeremiah said before bringing his stun tonfa out fully and threw it to the side in an attempt to get one of Kewell's Sutherlands but missed.

"KEWELL" Jeremiah shouted in rage.

"Silence, Orange! We serve the Imperial family! Why else would we be here?!" Kewell said before he and four other Sutherlands armed with lances ran at Jeremiah shouting "All hail Britannia!"

Suddenly a Slash Harken crashed in front of Kewell's Sutherland stopping him in his tracks.

"What the?!" Kewell shouted in surprise before he followed the cord to see the Lancelot.

"Stop it! You're all Britannian soldiers!" Shouted Suzaku.

"That's him… it's that honorary Britannian. The advanced weapon, Lancelot!" Jeremiah said as the Slash Harken returned to the Lancelot.

"What business does the Special Corps want here?! Interlopers will die!" Shouted Kewell.

"No! I can't stand by and ignore this senseless battle!" Shouted Suzaku, as he took out the Lancelot's two prototype MVS swords before the blades connect turning a crimson red.

"Oh my god! They've perfected the MVSs!" Shouted Kewell, as he began to lose his cool before he narrowed his eyes saying, "Too late, I won't back down!"

Kewell then shot his two Slash Harkens at Suzaku but he used one of his own to launch himself into the air.

"We're on the same side!" Shouted Suzaku, as the other Sutherlands with spears began to fire their Slash Harkens but Suzaku dodged them and started cutting them by the cords.

"Suzaku Kururugi… is saving ME?!" Jeremiah said in surprise as the Lancelot landed in front of him blocking a Sutherland's lance before kicking it in the leg knocking it off balance.

Another Sutherland with a lance charges at the Lancelot but the Knightmare cuts through the lance and into the arm before Suzaku cuts the arm off at the elbow.

"We can at least kill Orange!" Shouted Kewell as he charged at Jeremiah only for him to block the spear before Villetta came out of nowhere and smashed her Sutherland into Kewell's.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Shouted Villetta.

"Villetta! Thanks!" Said Jeremiah.

On the side stood the other Sutherlands like they were waiting for something.

"The objective is coming closer." Said one of the pilots.

"Good and soon we shall have what we need in order to get what we want." Said the other before he took out a symbol which was the all too familiar symbol of the most dangerous terrorist groups on the galaxy… Death Watch.

Back with the fight the 4 Sutherlands backed off as Villetta and Suzaku got to Jeremiah's side.

"Still want a fight?!" Suzaku said.

Running into the arena was Euphie as she saw what was happening.

"Men, stand down." Said Kewell and his three Sutherlands backed off.

Jeremiah saw the other ten on the side and thought 'What the hell are they waiting for?'

"Kewell!" Villetta said surprised.

"You understand, then?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm using a chaos mine!" Kewell said taking out said mine.

"NO! Stop it now!" Euphie shouted as she ran into the arena.

"What?!" Jeremiah shouted in surprise.

The chaos mine popped open before Suzaku got in front of the two Knightmares and Euphie and the chaos mine came to life shooting bullets at them but the Lancelot's shield was blocking the bullets but only one got the Knightmare and it struck it on the foot.

The chaos mine ran out of bullets and crashed to the ground releasing some smoke.

"That honorary Britannian… he gave his like for…" Villetta said surprised on what happened.

"Everyone, lower your weapons at once!" Euphie ordered as she walked into the center.

"In my name, I command you!" Euphie said with her face have a serious expression.

"It… can't be." Said Kewell with a hint of realization.

"I am Euphemia li Britannia of the Empire, and the third princess of the royal family!" Euphie said shocking Suzaku.

"I am assuming command here! Now fall back!" Euphie ordered.

"It is her. It's the princess." Jeremiah said with a hint of surprise.

"Did you know it was her Lloyd?" Cecile who was holding a riot shield.

"Yes but she's been a student up until now and hasn't made her public debut yet." Lloyd said before he heard something.

"Huh?... AH!" Lloyd shouted catching Cecile's attention and she turns to see to her surprise Lloyd on his back getting his face beaten by the same creature that attacked him when they were retrieving the Lancelot.

"It's that creature." Cecile said with surprise.

"How is this thing here?!" Lloyd shouted as the Monkey Lizard started punching him in the face before it started grabbing his nose.

"We… we're truly… We're truly sorry your highness!" Kewell said through the loudspeaker as he and his four Sutherlands got to one knee doing the Britannian bow.

"This is our chance." Said the leader of the Death Watch controlled Sutherlands.

As Suzaku was about to get out he saw the other 10 Sutherlands ride towards them.

"What in the?" Suzaku said before to his horror a Sutherland with a lance stabbed another through the cockpit killing the pilot instantly before the Knightmare exploded.

"What the hell!" Kewell shouted before he moved his Knightmare just in time dodging a stab from a Sutherland.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jeremiah shouted.

"We're doing what we want… For Death Watch!" Shouted the leader as he fired his rifle at another Sutherland destroying it and killing the pilot.

"Oh no!" Euphie shouted in fear.

She turned around and was about to run but stopped when she saw one of the Death Watch controlled Sutherlands in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" Asked the pilot.

Euphie spun around but stopped seeing another Sutherland blocking her path.

"Nowhere to run now girly!" Shouted the pilot as he moved to grab her.

Euphie took a step back in fear before gunfire struck his frame causing it to fall to its back destroyed since bullets smashed through the cockpit and killed the pilot.

"What?" The pilot said and the battle stopped and everyone looked to see the Dark Deathscythe standing with the sun to its back and it's beam scythe resting on its shoulder while smoke flew from the head Vulcans.

"Death Watch! You have been a thorn in the side of the Mandalorians and the Orion Federation for the last time!" Said John with narrowed eyes.

"You bastard!" A pilot shouted as he fired his Slash Harken's only for the Gundam to fly up dodging them.

The Death Watch Sutherlands opened fire but the bullets pinged off the armor before it landed crushing a Sutherland before it spun swinging its scythe cutting down another Sutherland.

"This man… is helping us?" Jeremiah said with surprise.

"Britannians! If you wonder why I am here then you should have figured that since Shinjuku is our territory that we would come once we heard the signs of battle and besides… Death Watch is nothing more than a group of fanatical terrorists who deserve nothing but death!" John said with his Gundams eyes glowing crimson.

"For a true Mandalore!" Shouted one of the Sutherlands which was one armed with a lance as it raced towards the Dark Deathscythe like an idiot before the Gundam swung and cut through the Knightmare causing it to explode.

"What an idiot." Said John as he got ready.

There were only 6 Death Watch Sutherlands remaining before they heard a feminine scream and all look to see a seventh holding Euphie in one of its hands.

"Surrender or I'll just crush this girl!" Shouted the pilot as his Sutherland held her.

"Princess!" Shouted Jeremiah but he didn't move to engage.

"You bastards!... I shouldn't be surprised that Death Watch would stoop so low as to use hostages!" John growled.

"Well then I guess I shouldn't-" The pilot was interrupted when a clawed hand which was glowing purple stabbed through the Sutherlands chest from the cockpit which instantly killed the pilot.

"What the?!" Shouted Villetta before the Sutherland exploded.

"Euphie!" Shouted John though he made sure the communicator was off so that Suzaku and the Britannians wouldn't hear.

Through the smoke they could see a pair of green eyes shining through the smoke before it cleared to reveal to John's surprise a Master Gundam in custom pain with instead of it being painted black and red it was painted purple and silver. The Master Gundam was in normal mode showing it's silver cloak.

"A Gundam?!" John said with surprise at seeing the unit before it moved its cloak forming wings and showing its purple body but it's what was in its hand that caught his attention because in its hand was Euphie un harmed.

"Thank god." Said John before they hear the roar of engines and then a yellow pillar of light struck the center of 3 Death Watch Sutherlands destroying them leaving only 3 more Death Watch Sutherlands.

"What the hell!" Shouted Kewell before they look up to see a fighter with a circular front before it started to transform and to Durandals surprise the fighter transformed into a Wing Gundam but the shield looked like that of the ancient Spartan's.

"Another Gundam?!" John said surprised before the Wing look alike landed and discarded it's rifle for a beam saber where it plunged said saber into a Sutherland destroying it while another tried to shoot but the Gundam used its shield before it smashed the sides into the Knightmare cutting into it and killing the pilot on contact.

"Damn it!" The survivor shouted and got ready to stab but he was stopped when a green pillar of light shot out and cut through his Sutherland engulfing it in an orange flame.

"What the…" Jeremiah said surprised at seeing two more Gundam's.

The Master Gundam look alike walked towards them before it sat it's hand down where Euphie climbed out.

"I thank you." Euphie said to the machine which nodded it's head before it transformed into normal mode again and moved back while the Wing look alike sheathed the saber and retrieved it's rifle.

"Princess Euphemia li Britannia." John said catching their attention.

"You entered the field of battle to stop it even at a cost of your own life and I commend you for your action. Even though we are on opposite sides I am glad to see that a person such as yourself is unharmed." Durandal said as he deactivated his beam scythe and folded it before placing it on its back before folding the wings to form a cloak.

"You are one of the few Britannians we know that we see potential in the future and all I will say for now is keep the dream alive." John said before the Dark Deathscythe, Master Gundam, and Wing Gundam took flight and flew towards a random direction.

"Durandal…" Euphie murmured as she saw the retreating form of the Sword of Vengeances mobile suit.

"Will someone please get this monstrosity off of me?!" Shouted Lloyd as the Monkey Lizard continued to attack before the creature jumped off and ran away.

"Ah… I really hate that thing!" Lloyd growled as he straightened his glasses while glaring at where the creature ran off to.

"You know I find it strange was that green light." Cecile said.

"That flash you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes… I saw that the one with black wings was a close quarter and used a red light while that purple and silver one had purple while the one with that round shield had a green sword and a gun that fired a large yellow beam but what shot that green one?" Cecile asked and Lloyd shrugged his shoulders.

Far from the group stood a large machine which was colored black and grey with yellow glowing eyes while in one of its arms was a beam rifle which was smoking at the barrel.

"I know it was a risk to do that but I figured that it would have been a matter of time… I will strike at Saitama." Said the figure before the Gundam's eyes flash before the wings on its back turn and it took off in a random direction.

**Federation underground base**

"John what are you thinking?!" Shouted Aiden as they looked at the two Gundams while 4 Astrays aimed their beam rifles at them.

"These two saved Euphie from Death Watch and they followed me anyway even when I cloaked myself." John said narrowing his eyes.

"I shouldn't be surprised that Death Watch would go to do something such as this… disguise themselves as Britannian soldiers and use Knightmares to capture or kill a princess?" Braydin said shaking his helmetless head.

"I thought they might but I didn't think I would be right." Dexter said shaking his head.

"The hatches are opening!" Shouted Alex.

They all turn to see the hatches open before to their surprise a figure from each mobile suit climbed out.

One was wearing a flight suit while the other was wearing a skin tight suit while her head was without a helmet showing her face which showed her skin being tanned with her eyes being a very dark brown and her hair was long and was held up in a ponytail.

The figures lower to the ground and Braydin recognized the woman.

"Alyssa?!" Braydin said in surprise.

"It's been sometime hasn't it Braydin." Alyssa said smiling at him.

"Then who is this?" Dexter said pointing to the helmeted figure.

"Now that's not any way to treat family is it?" Asked the figure who removed his helmet to show a young man a few years younger than Dexter with tan skin, brown eyes, and dark hair.

"Oh no not you." Dexter groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You know this guy?" Chris asked.

"Unfortunately yes… Everyone this is my younger brother Jarod." Dexter said.

"What's the matter?! Not happy to see me?" Jarod asked.

"Yes I am." Dexter deadpanned.

"Now I'm hurt." Jarod said putting his hand where his heart was.

"No you're not." Dexter said before he started walking away but as he did he said "If you need me I'm going to go to that race you guys put me in."

"Good luck!" Chris called out.

Dexter nodded his head before he made his way towards his N-1 starfighter which had the same white and yellow R2 unit.

The droid was Dexter's personal R2 unit designated as R2-C4 or as Dexter likes to call him C4. C4 turned its dome head towards him and beeped several times.

"Hey don't worry everything will be alright." Dexter said as he got into the cockpit and placed his helmet on as he closed the cockpit.

The droid beeped again causing Dexter to groan and say "I know but we can't have everyone worry about us all the time you know."

The N-1's engines started glowing blue as it began to take flight before it flew through a catapult where a door opens and the fighter shot out and flew through the air.

"Can't have the others worry all the time." Dexter muttered as the N-1 exited the atmosphere before entering lightspeed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jarod asked after seeing his brother fly off.

**Tokyo settlement**

Once Cornelia arrived she was met by the arrival team and Euphie.

"I heard what you did, Euphemia. You shouldn't be so reckless." Cornelia said.

"I know sister, forgive me. But…" Euphie said before Cornelia interrupted her saying "You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia because we're sisters we need to follow a stricter protocol."

"Yes I understand." Said Euphie.

"Hm… now then, give me your report." Cornelia said.

"Yes. Milady the first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for your Highness, and-" The man was interrupted when Cornelia pointed her weapon at him and said "Sloppy. Senile. Corrupt."

"You're highness we did a background check on those men you asked about. There is no information on those men. They are an unknown and we have no idea on how they got into the military ma'am." Said an officer.

"Euphie do you know anything?" Cornelia asked as she put away her weapon.

"All I know is that they called themselves Death Watch and from what Durandal said that they were a terrorist group that gives these so called Mandalorians a bad name do to their… dangerous nature." Euphie said.

"You're highness!" A soldier said and they look to see an object fly to them before it landed on the ground.

Every soldier stood there with their weapons at the ready at the figure as he walked towards them.

"Relax I'm just here delivering a message to Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia and Sub-Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia." Said the man who walked into the light revealing silver and blue armor with WESTAR-34 blaster pistols in his holsters.

"Who are you?" Cornelia demanded.

"I am known simply as Jango Fett. I'm a bounty hunter and my job is just delivering a message." Jango said truthfully.

"What is the message?" Cornelia asked moving her weapon away.

Jango walked towards her taking out a chip and holds it to her saying "This data is the message. It contains info on Death Watch so you won't confuse them with the True Mandalorian people."

"You think we'll use this information against you?" Cornelia asked.

"No because the Mandalorians use a different symbol than what Death Watch use and I'm sure that Euphemia saw the symbol.

Euphie nodded her head before Cornelia took the chip.

Jango began to walk away but stopped to say "Also the Sword of Honor, Narsil has a message for you as well Princess Cornelia. He said that you both will meet on the fields of battle of honor to see if you live up to your reputation as the Goddess of Victory."

Cornelia was surprised by that.

"Do you wish for me to deliver a message to him?" Jango asked as he turned around.

"Tell him that we shall see and that I will see if he deserves the title of Sword of Honor." Cornelia said.

Jango nods his head before he shot off into the air much to their surprise.

Cornelia looked at the chip in her hand and muttered "Is this so called Death Watch really a big enough threat that they would give me information on them?"

**Ashford Academy**

Alex and John walked up the stairs talking about what was happening before they stop to see a young man with silver hair and blue eyes behind closed eyelids lying on the ground.

"What the hell!" John said and ran to make sure he was alright and found that he was.

"We should make sure that he's okay." John said and Alex nodded his head in agreement while thought 'I just know something is going to happen in the future.'

**Pacific ocean**

"Help! I can't get this guy off of me!" Shouted a pilot of a Britannian fighter only for it to explode when a yellow laser from a Sigil-class starfighter struck it in the center.

"Alright we just have 8 more fighters and 6 more boats to go!" Said Nym as he dropped two proton bombs which collided with a Britannian destroyer in its center causing it to explode before it began to sink.

"These guys need better fighters!" Shouted Reti as chased a Britannian with his Zoomer.

"You have to remember Reti that these guys haven't mastered space travel yet so don't be too hard on them." Said Vana Sage as she shot down a fighter.

"I agree but still I would have expected to see more resistance with them but it seems that I would prefer taking on a Droid fighter." Said Jenkins as he destroyed another fighter.

"Well that's what we said as well." Said N-1 starfighter pilot Rhys Dallows as he fired a proton torpedo which destroyed another destroyer but this one was close to a cargo freighter where Hando and his men were on and the boat shook from the destroyer's destruction.

"Hey if you can try to not blow us while we're here then that would be great!" Hando shouted in his communicator before a Britannian soldier popped out from a hall and fired on him only to be met with a red blaster bolt to the face.

"Sorry." Rhys said as he flew over the freighter.

Right now they were going after a Britannian cargo ship that was on its way to Area 11 with weapons, supplies, and Knightmares.

"Oh jackpot!" Hando shouted once he saw everything.

"Hey don't forget that Dexter told us to be on the lookout for a white and blue Knightmare with a horn!" Shouted Nym as he shot down another fighter before sinking a destroyer.

"Well that won't be a problem because we already found it!" Shouted Hando as he stood in front of said Knightmare.

"Is there any weapons along with it?" Asked Vana after destroying two more fighters.

"Yes there are two swords and a gun… just that." Hando said as if it was a normal thing.

"Well the boys said they would pay us if we found this thing and it seems that they paid for the right type of pirates." Said Nym after he sank a carrier.

"But he also paid us to make sure that the Britannian's don't get info on it." Said Rhys after destroying another fighter while a Velkar shout down a fighter while Jenkins sank a destroyer.

"That too." Nym said bombing the last destroyer.

"Alright the ships are destroyed so we can now bring in the transports." Nym said while Sol Sixxa shot down the last fighter.

"We're already coming in." Said the captain of a Mere transport.

There were 3 Mere transports which flew in and positioned themselves next to the freighter where they began offloading everything.

"Alright once the cargo is onboard then we blow this thing to kingdom come… you know I actually like that saying." Nym said with a smile.

After he and the Lok Revenant were found by the Federation they were told about their former life being a franchise and they were shown proof but they were then met by Dexter who paid them and Hando a large amount of credits for every random Britannian convoy that 'disappeared' with all hands.

"Though Rhys why are you with us anyway?" Nym asked.

"Hey I can't leave you with all the fun and besides after what I heard about Britannia I thought I might as well give them a shot or two." Rhys said as he flew up next to Nym.

"He well once the cargo is on board we'll go to the Federation hidden base in Area 11 at the dead of night to avoid suspicion." Said Nym as they flew around the freighter where once the cargo was on board the transports flew away before Nym bombed the freighter and it exploded.

"This was one good pay day." Nym said smile still on his face.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with Captain the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

1 Di'kut: Idiot

* * *

**Preview**

* * *

"_The introduction of a friend and a brother will draw a small problem in the future." _Shows Jarod as he had a serious expression on his face before it switches to show Alyssa kick a Britannian soldier in the face knocking him out before it switches to show Braydin, and Alex looking at each other uneasy.

"_Though the future is only determined by your own actions."_ Shows the Gaia in MA mode running through the destroyed streets of a ghetto.

"_Though Death Watch will not stop until they have completed their goals."_ Shows Members of Death Watch wearing their armor pumping their fists into the air.

"_And the introduction of an opponent long thought lost will return."_ Shows A man wearing a helmet with a red slit visor before it switches to show him aiming a pistol from the cockpit of a mobile suit at Chris who also was aiming a pistol at him from the cockpit of his Origin Gundam.

"_Next episode: Saitama's Strike Noir"_

"_What will happen when the past enters the battle?"_ Shows the Shadow Strike as it drew its two MR-Q10 Fragarach 3 beam blades and moved them so that the tips were aiming outward towards the Lancelot, Gaia, Origin, and Cornelia's Gloucester.


	6. Saitama's Strike Noir

_The choices of how the battle will end depends on the two sides._

_Though in the end the battle will never end well for either side when a third party is involved._

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental)**_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai)**_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace)**_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae)**_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of CC as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain)**_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku)**_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with CC before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai)**_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Sol System**

From the blackness of space entered an N-1 starfighter which flew through space heading towards Earth while orbiting the moon was a fleet of 37 Venator mk1s, 42 Venator mk2s, 32 Harrowers-class, 42 Baikals-class, 34 Niles-class, 38 Volgas-class, 42 Gages-class, 27 Izumi-class, 21 Consular-class, 18 Drake-class, 21 Strident-class, 11 EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate, and 19 CR90 Corvette which numbers the fleet to 384 ships. In orbit of the moon were 4 space stations with one being a Haven-class medical station, the second was a Valor space station, the third was a large space station which looked like a space colony, and the last was a station which was the same type of station that both the Old Republic and Sith Empire used which was designated as an orbital station.

The starfighter flew through space past the planet before 2 Kyrios class mobile suits flew towards him colored white and red which represented the Republic navy instead of the regular white, orange, and black.

"Unidentified starfighter please transmit access codes for this sector?" Said the pilot which sounded like a woman instead of a man or clone.

"This is N-1 starfighter transmitting codes Aurek-29-19-01." Said Dexter as he transmitted said codes.

He waited for a good five seconds before the pilot responded saying "Access codes accepted. Welcome back, General."

The two Kyrios flew away from him and back to the fleet as he made his decent to the planet.

He flew through the clouds taking notice that he was flying over a mountain and he noticed that it was the same mountain that was the HQ for the Blood of the Samurai and it was under attack before he noticed that Cornelia entered the base.

"No matter how hard you try you can't save them all." Dexter quietly said as he flew through the air and thankfully no one saw him.

Dexter reached the Federation base and got changed for school due to the fact that he was still a student but on his way he was told that his brother and Braydin's friend were put as students along with Suzaku but Milly just put Dexter, Braydin, Alex, John, Jarod, Ben, Chris, and Aiden as student council members without them knowing.

When Dexter arrived he heard the PA engage before Milly's voice is heard saying "This is Milly Ashford, your student Council President. Cat hunt everybody!"

Dexter froze at that while Chris who was walking by did the same as both of their faces pale as Milly said "There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up! Put everything on hold people! Participating clubs will get budget priority! And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize! A big old kiss from a member of the council!"

Milly started laughing before both men look at each other and shouted "GO FIND THAT CAT!"

"And when you do find that cat bring it to me! To me! To ME!" Milly shouted but as she was laughing she started coughing.

"Damn that woman she's really into ruining other people's lives!" Ben shouted from his spot as he placed down wire before horses started running by tripping the trap that he placed releasing rubber snakes scaring said horses and throwing their riders off before running off.

"Heheh that was funny." Ben said before he began running.

Dexter and Chris ran in different directions before Dexter saw the cat run into a window and he instantly knew that it was the same tower.

"Of course how could I have forgotten." Dexter said face palming before he began running to the stairs but stopped seeing both Suzaku and Lelouch.

"Suzaku! Dexter!" Lelouch said to the two.

"Lelouch! You're looking for the cat too?" Both men said at once making both look at each other.

Before Lelouch could say anything, they hear meowing and after the first meow Dexter was already running up the stairs.

"Up there!" Suzaku shouted as he began to run up the stairs.

"Suzaku wait! Don't go up there!" Lelouch shouted trying to go after him.

Dexter was ahead of them and continued running while ignoring the two until he reached the top where he climbed out and slowly approached the cat.

Once he reached the cat he calmly pets it causing the cat to meow in appreciation before he discreetly removed the helmet before he looked to see Blade wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and a coat. The clone in disguise nodded his head before Dexter dropped the helmet and Blade caught it before hiding it in his coat.

Dexter continued to pet the cat as Suzaku climbed but when Lelouch came he saw that the helmet was not on the cats head and saw Dexter give him a thumbs up causing Lelouch to sigh in relief.

Dexter slowly came down with the cat but as Suzaku came down Lelouch lost his grip and started to fall but thankfully Suzaku caught him at the last minute.

Dexter sighed at that thinking how Lelouch will be getting Suzaku into the student council for this.

Once they were on the ground floor.

"I think it's the same cat from the other day." Suzaku quietly said looking at said cat.

Everyone was quite once Suzaku was there before Shirley ran up to him saying "You saved him! Thank you so much Suzaku!"

"Yeah, way to go there new guy!" Congratulated Rivalz.

Milly walked up to Dexter and said "That cat was carrying something, wasn't it?"

Dexter looked at her and said "It had the phone I was lending Lelouch since his broke and he freaked when I threatened him should it get damaged."

Lelouch nodded his head quickly once Dexter gave him a mock glare.

"That was it?!" Milly shouted.

"He does sometimes react differently than others." Shirley said and everyone agreed.

"So do you two know each other then?" Kallen asked Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Yeah, but he's an Eleven…" Nina said fearfully.

"Excuse me?" Dexter, Braydin, Aiden, and John said at once causing them to flinch.

"Sorry" Nina squeaked.

"No, I just…" Suzaku tried to say but Lelouch interrupted him and said "He's my friend."

Suzaku was taken aback by what Lelouch said before Lelouch looked at Milly and said "Madam President, would you permit him as a member of the student council?"

The council members minus the Swords of Heaven and both Jarod and Alyssa were taken aback by that as was Suzaku before Lelouch said "The rules are clear: All students are required to join a club. Although…"

Milly put a finger on her chin thinking before she said "Well you are the vice president, I suppose I can't refuse."

The student council smiled before Milly's smile turned into a smirk sending shivers down Dexter's spine before she said "Also since you caught the cat I believe someone on this council owes you a kiss."

Everyone froze before the other Swords of Heaven members say at once "Kallen"

Kallen's face was as red as her hair as was Dexter's before Milly said "Well go on!"

"Oh fine!" Kallen said before walking to Dexter before kissing him on the cheek making Dexter blush harder that would make a tomato jealous.

"That's not a kiss!" Milly shouted.

"You didn't say where the kiss had to be so it counts." Dexter said causing her to pout.

"Alright let's celebrate the catching of the cat! Everything's on the new guy naturally." Rivalz said.

"Oh back off!" Shouted Shirley before she and the others began introducing themselves to Suzaku.

**Hours later in the atrium**

Every student and staff member stood in the atrium watching a large screen which depicted of Clovis's funeral.

"And now his royal majesty, the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire!" Said the spokesman before Charles zi Britannia walked to a pedestal before resting his hands on the sides of said pedestal.

The members of the Federation were off to the side while each had different thoughts.

'That's a true face of evil right there.' Chris thought clenching his hands.

'So that's the leader of the enemy?' Blade thought crossing his arms.

'His body motion says he doesn't care what happens to people as long as his goals are met.' Thought Ben as he stared at the screen.

'I already don't like this guy.' Thought Saber as his eyes narrow showing only a bit of anger on his emotionless face.

'How can Euphie have a father like that?' Thought John, feeling sorry for the young princess for having a father like him.

'I don't understand how Cornelia could live with a father like that.' Braydin thought looking out a window.

'Not a full second and I am already hating this guy.' Jarod thought while narrowing his eyes in anger.

'This is the guy who is causing all this destruction and death.' Thought Alyssa with her eyes narrowed in anger while her hands had a faint purple glow which went unnoticed by all but the members of the Federation.

'This man is just another monster spouting lies.' Thought Aiden as he clenched his hands so hard the knuckles were turning white.

'This is the darkness that is corrupting this world.' Dexter thought with his eyes changed with his pupils turning a sickly yellow while the sclera turned pitch black and the only ones who saw it was Lelouch, the members of the Federation, and Kallen with the former thinking that it came with being from space while Kallen thought something was wrong with him.

"All men… are NOT created equal! Some are born swifter a foot. Some, with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty, and others sick and feeble! Both in birth and upbringing. It's sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different. Yes, that is why people discriminate one another! Which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress! Inequality is not wrong! Equality is! What of the E.U. which made equality a right? Raveled politics by a popularity contest! The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards! Or the Orion Federation who's leader said it was formed for peace, justice, liberty, democracy, and freedom? A government of naïveté. But not our beloved Britannia! We fight, we compete! Evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward! Advancing steadily into the future! Even the death of my son, Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on! We shall struggle, compete, blunder, and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" At the end of his speech the emperor rose a fist into the air and everyone in the room the emperor was in did the same and started chanting 'All hail Britannia'.

With Euphie she had a saddened look wondering on why her father was like this.

As she thought that her sister in another area of the country thought 'If this is truly Britannia then why would so many fight for it… this feeling I'm having… is it confusion?'

Back in the atrium everyone was beginning to leave once the TV turned black but Kallen stopped Dexter, who's eyes were back to normal and said "Dexter what happened to your eyes a few minutes ago?"

Dexter's eyes widen in worry and looked around before he whispered to her saying "Sometimes when a force user embraces their dark side they're ability gets enhanced but they only react to their own emotions and sometimes they're pupils change depending on what happens."

"But your eyes turned black and yellow and I mean that your pupils turned yellow while the outside turned pitch black." Kallen said causing Dexter to widen his eyes in surprise.

"I have never heard of something like that happen… I'm gonna haft to do some research." Dexter said before he began to walk away.

**Next day**

**Viceroy's Palace**

Cornelia walked with Lloyd as he explained about the Lancelot about it being the only known Seventh Generation Knightmare.

Cornelia turned to him after he finished explaining and said "I understand that the Lancelot's pilot is an Eleven."

"That's correct, an honorary Britannian. However-" Lloyd was interrupted by Cornelia who said "I'm promoting this man from private to warrant officer. That should satisfy him. I'm trying to win without having to rely too much on the numbers." Cornelia said before a man ran up them out of breath before he said "Your highness a cargo fleet that was scheduled to come here was found destroyed and the cargo stolen. No survivors."

Cornelia's eyes widen in surprise while Lloyd had a look of horror and said "They took the Lancelot Club?!"

"Lancelot Club?" Cornelia asked confused.

"It was supposed to be built from spare parts from the Lancelot with some experimental components and I had it ordered to be brought here but because of it being stolen I fear that someone may have gotten their hands on it." Lloyd said horrified at the fact his 'second child' was stolen by an unknown faction.

In another room Euphie was writing down on a piece of paper and thought 'Those who risk their lives on the battle field are the ones who deserve to rule. I understand the theory, Sister, but still…'

Euphie had a flashback of when the so called Death Watch came and almost killed her but after they were stopped Durandal commended her on her bravery before departing.

**Federation underground base**

"How is he doc?" Alex asked as he and John entered the medical sector seeing the medical droid.

"He is physically fine just exhausted and should wake up in a few minutes." Said the medical droid and like clockwork the boy began to wake.

"Uh… where am I?" He said slowly as he looked around but his eyes widen in shock seeing the droid.

"Don't worry your inside the medical station in our base." John said trying to calm him down.

"How did I get here?" The boy asked.

"We found you unconscious a day ago and just woke up. Here." Alex said before he handed the boy a glass of water which he graciously accepted.

Once he was finished Dexter walked in saying "Hey John, Alex, we have reports that Cornelia is moving to Saitama and the Special Corps is on the move as well… I see our guest is awake." Dexter said noticing the conscious boy.

"Well since your awake can you tell us your name?" Dexter said as he entered the room.

"I'm sorry but the only thing I can remember is Rai." The identified Rai said causing Dexter to narrow his eyes in confusion before he used the force to see that the boy had Geass and used it on himself to forget."

"It seems to me that something is preventing you from remembering." Dexter said as both Alex and John left to get ready for battle.

"Um...not to be rude but where am I?" Rai said.

"You're in the medical section of our underground base." Dexter answered truthfully.

"Underground base?" The boy said confused.

"This base is under the control of the galactic government known as the Orion Federation which is also at war with the country Britannia." Said Dexter as he stood up.

"Can you walk?" Dexter asked and Rai slowly got out of bed and tried to stand but at first it was wobbled but then he stood firm.

"Good now follow me because it will take time to explain and you might be hungry." Dexter said before he and Rai left the medical room.

In one of the hangers inside of the base Clone troopers, Federal troopers (That is what Republic troopers will be called from now on because it will be confusing when calling them Republic troopers even though there is no Republic), and Mandalorian warriors were moving around getting equipment ready while on the side stood several Dagger Ls, Nemos, GINNs, and DINNs.

The door to the hanger opens and in walked Braydin, Alex, John, Chris, and Aiden with all wearing their flight suits while their helmets were at their sides.

"All pilots to your stations, all pilots to your stations." Said a voice over the PA and the pilots did what it said.

"General we just got word that Cornelia is moving her forces into the Saitama ghetto as we speak." Said Commander Wolfe.

"Thank you commander, now have all forces ready to move out." Said Braydin.

"Yes sir!" The clone replied before he ran off to do that.

The pilots move towards their respective mobile suits while Braydin approached the Gaia which was in MS mode.

Once he climbed in he looked and saw Chris give him a thumbs up which he returned before they closed their respective Gundams cockpits.

Once everyone was in their respective mobile suits they began moving while the Dagger Ls were getting equipped with Aile packs.

But the Gaia walked to a part of the wall which opened to reveal two MA-M4A Heavy Swords. The Gaia picked both swords up before placing them on its back before it turned to the other mobile suits while gunships were being loaded with Clone troopers, Federal troopers, and Mandalorian warriors.

The ground started shaking before the ground below them started to rise pushing all of the mobile suits and gunships up before stopping to show a tunnel.

"All units move out!" Braydin ordered before they did just that and every mobile suit and gunship flew through the tunnel until they exited out the other side.

"Maintain formation until we reach the ghetto." Braydin said as the Gaia flew next to a GINN which was colored white and grey.

"Roger" Was the reply of every pilot.

"I have sight of the ghetto." Said the pilot of a Nemo.

**Saitama ghetto**

**a few minutes later**

The sound of gunfire is heard and the body of a Japanese man fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! Why did you do that?! Even children are here! What's going on we haven't done anything!" Shouted another man.

"That's exactly why! The people of this ghetto refuse to report the terrorists! You hide them! Cover for them! That's treason against a suzerain state!" Shouted a Britannian soldier.

The soldiers got ready to fire before blue flashes came from out of nowhere striking the soldiers and all but three hit the ground dead.

"What the fuck?!" Shouted one of the last three soldiers before from over them the roar of engines is heard and they look to see a man wearing yellow armor dropping from above with a jet pack which was slowing his fall.

The three soldiers look up to see the man only for the man to land on top of a soldier firing a red blaster bolt which struck a soldier in the heart killing him before he spun around throwing a combat knife which embedded itself into the third soldiers face going into his brain killing him instantly.

The soldier the man stood on tried to get up but couldn't because of the weight before the man pointed his pistol at him and shot him in the face.

"What the?!" The same Japanese man said before Clones in Phase 2 armor with markings of the 104th, Mandalorian warriors, and Federal Troopers came out and towards them.

Commander Wolfe and the warrior who took down the soldiers walked forward with the man taking off his helmet showing a man with tan skin, a bald head, and a blue eye while his right eye was replaced with a cybernetic implant before the man said "My name is Commander Vorten Fett of the Mandalorians and currently in charge of the 497th regiment." The now named Vorten Fett said before Wolfe said "And I'm Commander Wolfe of the 104th under the command of the Sword of Honor. We have been ordered to search the ghetto for civilians and escort them to safety."

**G-1**

"We just got reports of dead soldiers being found with cauterized wounds from energy weapons." Said Darlton.

"So it seems the Federation decided to come." Cornelia said gaining a smirk.

"This is Bakers we're under attack by large Knightmares-AH!" The voice was replaced with static as his signal vanished.

"This is Folly we see it, it is a different model! It has a single eye with engine wings on its back. It is also accompanied by the Sword of Honor."

Cornelia's smirk grew.

"It seems he decided to show up." Cornelia said.

"What shall we do?" Darlton asked.

"Have the Knights of Round arrived to the ghetto?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes they got here two minutes ago." Replied Darlton.

"Then have them engage the enemy along with the Sutherlands.

"This is Alexandria we have encountered the Sword of Freedom I repeat we're engaged with Rebellion!"

**Saitama**

Three Sutherlands crash to the ground destroyed while another was crippled by the Origin which had the current appearance of the Sandrock Kai before changing to its default appearance.

Chris looked up to see a Sutherland using its Slash Harken to reach the side of a building only for a DINN to fire its rifle peppering the Sutherland with bullets before it exploded.

"These guys are too prideful." Chris said as he spun around drawing a beam saber and cutting down a Sutherland that was trying to get the drop on him.

"General, we just got word that the Lancelot and Knights of Round are on the move!" Said Commander Wolfe on the communicator.

"Roger that we'll proceed as planned." Said Chris before the Origin sheathed its saber and took to the air.

**G-1**

"Ground forces are taking heavy casualties!" Shouted one of the officers.

"The Sword of Vengeance just took down 3 Sutherlands in one swing!"

"Are there any reports on Narsil?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes, milady, he's standing in an open area… waiting." Said Darlton narrowing his eyes.

"He's waiting for me." Cornelia said as she stood up from her seat.

"Milady, is it wise for you to go out there?" Guilford said to his princess.

"Yes because he said in his message that we would meet on the fields of battle of honor… and this is it." Cornelia said before she left.

"Shall we accompany you my lady?" Darlton asked.

"No just wait and when Zero arrives… go in." Said Cornelia as she left.

**Saitama**

John sighed as he cuts the legs off of a Sutherland causing it to eject before he spun round and fired his head Vulcans destroying a VTOL that was flying towards him.

He hears the warnings of his mobile suit and spun around having his wings protect him from multiple bullets which were from a chaos mine.

Once the bullets stop he spun around and saw a custom Gloucester as it stood in front of him armed with a lance and a sheathed sword.

"Well it seems that Intel was correct about the Knights of Round coming here." John said as the Dark Deathscythe placed its beam scythe on its shoulder.

"So you're the Sword of Vengeance?" The Knight of Four said.

"I am and you are the Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst. Am I correct?" John said.

"You are correct though it seems your government has excellent intelligence agents." Said Dorothea.

"We do but talking right now won't serve anyone at the moment." John said as the Dark Deathscythe spun the scythe in the air before slamming the poll into the ground.

"That you're right!" Dorothea shouted as she charged at the Gundam with John doing the same.

**Another area**

Chris landed on the ground just as he heard that Lelouch was in the area leading the Yamato group but he knew it wouldn't last.

"I already know where this is going." Chris said before he noticed a white blur moving towards him.

He drew a beam saber just in time to block the two red swords of the Lancelot.

"So you came after all!" Suzaku shouted.

"Wouldn't miss a fight like this!" The Origin pushed the Lancelot back which flipped in the air before landing on the ground as Chris inserted a coin where the Origin transformed into Gundam 00 Raiser.

**Another area**

The Astraea Plus fired its beam rifle destroying two Sutherlands while a Dagger L fired on two Sutherlands that were taking cover behind some rubble.

"You move in and take care of the enemy Sutherlands… I have a Knight of Round to deal with." Said Alex.

"Yes sir!" The Dagger L pilot replied before he shot into the air before firing his beam rifle striking the two Sutherlands destroying them before it flew in another direction.

The Gundam turned around to see a custom Gloucester which was armed with a single MVS sword and a rifle.

"I assume you are the Sword of Courage?" Asked the pilot.

"You are correct and you are the Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski." Said Alex causing Monica to widen her eyes in surprise.

"You are correct and I see that you are well informed." Said Monica.

"Well you can't enter a battle without knowing because knowing is half of the battle." Alex said taking a quote from G.I. Joe Rise of Cobra before he drew a beam saber.

**Another area**

Aiden flew through the air while his Gundam stood on the jet like backpack that was once usually stationed on the Gundam's back.

"Now where are you?" Aiden asked as he flew before he noticed a custom Gloucester armed with a spear and two sheathed MVS swords driving down the street and he decided to go for the initiative and fired on the ground in front of it stopping the Knightmare before the Gundam flew down before the jet returned to its back where the Gundam landed on the ground.

"Hm...I thought I would catch you off guard but it seems it's the other way around." Said the pilot in a care-free voice.

"So you must be the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram." Aiden stated.

"And you're the Sword of Love. Hahaha sorry, but that title is ridiculous!" The now named Nonette laughed causing a rain cloud to appear over Aiden's head as he thought 'Is my title really that ridiculous?'

"I get it I have a stupid title!" Aiden growled as he drew his double bladed beam saber.

"Oh well I guess it's time for action!" Nonette called before she charged at the Gundam with her spear at the ready.

**Another area**

The Gaia Gundam stood in the middle of an open area with destroying buildings around it producing a large arena.

"Will Cornelia show or not?" Braydin asked before he got his answer in a form of tires squealing.

Braydin turned the Gaia's head and saw a single Gloucester drive towards him armed with a spear and a rifle.

"It seems that you have arrived Princess Cornelia." Braydin said as the Gaia turned to face its opponent.

"I only came because I wanted to see if you lived up to your title of Sword of Honor, Narsil." Cornelia said.

"I shall Cornelia the Goddess of Victory." Braydin said as the Gaia drew a single beam rifle and a sword.

**Pacific ocean**

Floating on the waters of the Pacific Ocean was a fleet of 5 Bering-class MS carriers, 7 Des Moines-class battleships, 5 Sterling-class carriers, 8 Aegis-class cruisers, and 6 Kuraomikami-class destroyers. The fleet was 30 strong while the mobile suit number was 78 mobile suits.

On the bridge of the Bering-class carrier Dragon's Flame stood Dexter as he was garbed in his armor minus the mask which was at his side while standing next to him was Commander Cody who had his helmet off.

"Are we sure that there is a fleet on the way?" Dexter asked.

"Yes sir, we have identified a fleet of 17 Britannian aircraft carriers and 23 Britannian destroyers on their way to Japan but Intel operatives have discovered that the ships were stolen by Death Watch days ago so we believe that they are planning on striking civilians there." Said Cody.

"Then we stop them here… is the 1.5 ready?" Dexter said looking at a crewman.

"Yes sir, the 1.5 as well as the Lancelot Club is ready." Said the crewman.

"We even outfitted it with a smaller version of the Aile pack to allow it flight." Said another crewman.

"Excellent also have all Windams, Jegan D Types, ReZEL Type Cs, and GN-XIIIs and order the deployment of the Raptors and Lighting IIs." Dexter said as he left the bridge.

"You heard the man get the mobile suits and fighters ready!" Ordered Cody and everyone moved to do that.

**Death Watch flagship**

"Alor, we have reports of a Federation fleet on its way and they're preparing to launch mobile suits!" Shouted a Death Watch soldier wearing the same Death Watch armor from Star Wars Open Seasons.

The leader of the fleet was a man with a pale complexion with pitch black hair and brown eyes named Botal Cartilo. Botal growled before he said "Have all of our machines move out and prepare to launch our fighters as well!"

"Yes Alor!" Shouted the men as they got to do what they were told before Botal made his way to the hanger where he saw warriors wearing their respective uniforms even though they looked different in appearance.

"Warriors! The Orion Federation is approaching but they will know that we, Death Watch, will not stop until we have achieved a true Mandalore!" Shouted Botal bringing up Death Watch moral.

"When they come they will see our strength and we will send them to their gods because for our strength is for a real and true Mandalore!" Botal shouted pumping his fist into the air with his warriors doing the same and they began to load onto their Knightmares while Botal made his way to the bridge thinking 'This will bring a true Mandalore my brothers.'

**Federation flagship**

In the hanger stood 2 Windams and 2 ReZEL Type Cs as well as the 1.5 Gundam and the Lancelot Club.

Standing next to the Club was Rai decked in a Britannian Knightmare pilot uniform but there was the emblem of the Orion Federation on the arms and where the heart was as he looked at the Knightmare.

"Are you sure you want to come?" A voice said and Rai turned to see Dexter enter the room wearing his flight suit along with the custom helmet.

"Even though you have the skills to pilot it are you sure you want to join us?" Dexter asked.

"After what I heard about this Death Watch group… I'm sure that if I don't then many people will be killed because of them." Rai said with determination.

"Just remember: Follow orders your heart thinks is right not the orders that are wrong." Dexter said patting Rai on the shoulder before making his way to the 1.5.

"Right" Rai simply said before he got into the Lancelot Club.

Once inside a Windam launched along with a ReZEL before the ReZEL transformed into its Waverider form.

"Alexander-3 and Trident-7 on catapults… launching." Said the catapult control operator as the mobile suits took to the air.

"Now loading 1.5 Gundam and Lancelot Club moving to catapult."

The Gundam and Knightmare were loaded but the Knightmare was loaded onto a catapult which was a Knightmare catapult.

"All systems cleared for Gundam and Knightmare launch." Said the operator.

"Roger that, Dexter Bryant, 1.5 Gundam, Engaging!" Dexter said before his Gundams eyes flash as it was launched before the binders formed wings for air maneuverability.

"Rai, Lancelot Club, Launching." Rai said before his Knightmares Landspinners spun with smoke coming from the tire on metal before the Lancelot Club launched and the Aile pack on it made it take flight.

"Woah, this will take some time to get used to!" Rai shouted.

"Don't worry you're not the first." Dexter said with a smile as the Gundam and Knightmare grouped with the other 76 mobile suits as 5 Raptors and 5 Lightning II fighter jets came from behind.

"Alright since we'll mostly be dealing with fighters just don't take all the fun." Said Captain Mathew Holland.

Mathew was the lead Raptor pilot that came to this universe along with the other pilots of the fighter jets.

Mathew had black hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion.

"Incoming laser fire!" Shouted the pilot of a ReZEL.

All fighters and mobiles evaded the beams and they're eyes widen because the fighters were Britannian but there were also Sutherland Knightmare Frames but the Frames were painted grey with blue, red, and gold while also with the red Death Watch symbol on their chests and they were equipped with repulsorlifts as well as laser cannons which some had the laser cannons on the forearms like super battle droids while others had hand held laser cannons that look like they were made from Knightmare rifles.

"How the hell did they manage to get blasters like that?" Asked the pilot of a Windam.

"Death Watch must have taken some lasers and repulsorlifts engines from their starfighters and placed them on the Knightmares to make it so they would go even with our mobile suits." Dexter growled.

"Orders sir?" Asked a pilot of a GN-XIII which was armed with a GN Lance.

"All forces engage!" Dexter ordered.

"Yes sir!" The pilots respond before moving to engage the Death Watch Sutherlands.

**Saitama ghetto**

The clashing of metal is heard in the Saitama ghetto with Cornelia's Gloucester clashing its lance against the Gaia Gundams sword.

The Gaia jumped back firing its beam rifle but the Gloucester drove left avoiding the beams.

"Nice moves!" Braydin commented as he boosted towards the Gloucester swinging its sword low cutting the rifle down.

"But moves aren't everything." Braydin said with a smirk.

"Well they have their advantages!" Cornelia shouted as she drove her spear through the Gaia's beam rifle.

Braydin lets go of the rifle and jumps back as the rifle exploded and when the smoke clears it shows that the Gloucester's spear was destroyed.

"Well we can't have a fight if you're without a weapon now can we?" Braydin asked as he unsheathed his second sword and tossed it to her which she catches it with ease.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll have this sword scanned to see what it's made of?" Cornelia asked.

"No because it's just a simple sword!" Braydin shouted as he shot towards the Gloucester but Cornelia brought her new sword up in time to block the incoming attack.

**Another location**

The Lancelot flies through the air before spinning and landing on its feet while flying after it was the Origin Gundam which was still in its 00 Raiser form.

"Get back here!" Chris shouted as he shot towards the Lancelot bringing his swords down but the Lancelot blocked the attacks before kicking the Gundam in the torso area shaking the cockpit a bit and sending the Origin back.

"Not bad but not good enough!" Chris shouted as he transformed the weapons into rifle forms and fired 4 beams at the Lancelot but the Knightmare evaded all of the beams with ease not knowing if the Blaze Luminous could handle the energy rounds.

**Another location**

The sound of energy meeting metal is heard as a rifle clatters to the ground in two pieces before Monica in her Gloucester blocks an attack from the Astraea Plus but the Knightmare was slowly being pushed back.

"So strong!" Monica said at the Gundams strength as it pushed her Knightmare back.

Monica fired her Slash Harkens but the Gundam flew up in order to avoid the wire guided projectiles but he floated to the ground as the Slash Harkens returned.

"Got to do better than that, Knight of Twelve." Alex said with a smirk.

**Another location**

"AH!" Shouted Nonette as her Gloucester crashed to the ground with her lance falling in front of her with said weapon being cut in two while the Justice stood in front of her with its duel bladed beam saber in hand.

"I apologize for the lance but it was in the way!" Aiden shouted before he flew at the Gloucester which got up drawing one of its MVS swords and blocking the beam saber.

"I'm surprised that the person who made this blade was able to make it withstand a beam saber but it won't matter unless the pilot knows how to use it!" Shouted Aiden as he kicked the Gloucester sending it crashing into a building.

Nonette grunted in pain before she drove at the Infinite Justice with its second MVS sword in hand before she swung but both blades were effortlessly blocked by the Justice.

"Need better work." Aiden said before he spun the beam saber causing the Gloucester's arms to get tangled before it kicked the arms cutting them off at the elbows before he kicked its center, sending it skidding across the ground.

"It seems I am defeated this time." Nonette admitted before she activated the ejection seat popping the head off before the cockpit launched in the direction of the G-1 before the remains of the Gloucester crashed to the ground as the Infinite Justice holstered the twin bladed beam saber.

"Tch...it seems that there are Britannians who know when to leave a battle." Aiden said before he got a warning but was too late as a gray shadow appeared with two yellow glowing optics before the Infinite Justice was kicked, sending it crashing into a building.

"AH!" Aiden shouted but as he got his bearing his eyes widen in surprise as a fist came and smashed into his cockpit causing it to shake but also smash his head into his head rest with the blow knocking him out.

"Infinite Justice has been incapacitated… moving to next target." Said the pilot as the machines eyes flash before it shot off into the sky.

**Another location**

The sound of metal striking metal is heard as the Dark Deathscythe was fighting against the Knight of Four.

"I see why you have the rank as the Knight of Six but it won't wing!" John shouted as his Gundam's eyes flash before it fired its head Vulcans but the Knightmare evaded the bullets and fired its Slash Harkens.

The Dark Deathscythe raised its free arm smashing away one of the projectiles before it dodged the other.

"Now that's skill." John said with a smirk as the Dark Deathscythe took a step to the side as the as the Gloucester's Slash Harkens returned.

"If I want to win then I'll fight with all I have." Dorothea quietly said but as she got ready to attack a shadowed machine crashed in the ground in front of them.

"What the hell?!" John said only to cry out as the Dark Deathscythe was smashed into a building.

"Is this an ally?" Dorothea asked surprised.

Her answer came in the form of the machine spinning around firing two beam guns which fired green beams which removed the Gloucester's right arm and left leg causing it to auto eject.

"What is this?!" John growled only to shout out as the machine kicked the Dark Deathscythe into the building where it fired at the Gundam but the shots weren't aimed at the Gundam but at the building behind it.

"Oh shit!" John shouted as the building fell on top of the Gundam.

"Gundam Dark Deathscythe has been defeated… moving on to next targets." The pilot said as the machine shot off into the air.

**Another location**

The Lancelot fired its Slash Harkens at the Origin which had switched from 00 Raiser to its original form but it still had the swords before it collided its blade with the Lancelot's.

"Not bad Suzaku but you will have to do better than that." Chris said with a smirk but at the corner of his eyes he saw a machine approaching.

"Why you… huh?!" Suzaku said turning to see a machine covered by shadows before the machine crashed into both machines smashing them through a building but when they come out the other side they crashed into the middle of the duel between Braydin and Cornelia.

"What the hell?!" Shouted Braydin as both machines stood away from each other.

"Okay where did that come from?" Chris asked as the Origin got rid of its GN Swords as it as well as the Lancelot got up.

"Rebellion what happened?" Braydin asked.

"I don't know. I was fighting the Lancelot and then a machine came out of nowhere and smashed us through a building.

"I believe you should know by now White Knight that we would meet again." Said a familiar voice to Chris causing him to widen his eyes in surprise.

"What?!" Chris said as the Origin took a step back before all four machines looked up to see a machine covered by the sun preventing them from getting a really good look at it but it was slowly floating to the ground and they could make out the black and grey paint as well as it having its arms crossed.

When it landed on the ground the wings on its back folded as its eyes flared.

"The Shadow Strike Noir?... but that could only mean you're the Strike Ronin!" Chris shouted causing Braydin to widen his eyes in surprise because he heard of this kind of man because when Chris first encountered him in a Gunpla match he lost badly but the Strike Ronin went off the grid after winning his third game.

"You know this guy?" Suzaku said surprised.

"I've fought him before." Chris said as the Shadow Strike Noir uncrossed its arms before it moved to grab the handles on its wings before pulling out two swords.

"Yes and you lost your Gundam for it but now you have a new Gundam so let us see if you have improved." Said Strike Ronin as it held its two beam blades.

"Sorry but I won't lose this time." Chris said as he drew a beam saber.

"Very well… but the other three machines… aren't going to leave." Strike Ronin said before he positioned his beam blades so that they were aimed at all 4 machines.

"What?!" Suzaku shouted in surprise.

"The reason is only because you have entered my line of sight and as such you have become my opponents." Strike Ronin said before he shot his Gundam at the Gaia and Cornelia before swinging both blades but the Knightmare and Gundam intercepted the blades and sparks can be seen from the blades.

"Damn it!" Braydin shouted before he fired his head Vulcans only for the Shadow Strike Noir to duck under it and kick both the Gundam and the Knightmare away.

"Dammit!" Cornelia shouted as her Knightmare crashed onto its back.

"Bastard!" Chris shouted as he flew at the Shadow Strike Noir after Braydin fell.

Chris swung his beam saber but to his surprise the Shadow Strike Noir dodged the attack at the very last second before the Gundam kicked the Origin in the side sending it flying into a building.

"AH!" Chris shouted as he was shaken by the crash.

"Milady!" Suzaku shouted.

Suzaku fired the Lancelot's hip Slash Harkens at the Shadow Strike Noir but the Gundam dodged the attack before cutting the cords connected to the projectiles before it shot towards the Lancelot and swung but the Lancelot brought up its left arm hoping the Blaze Luminous would be able to block it but as the blade connected it held it back.

"You are currently out matched." Strike Ronin said in a neutral tone as he swung both beam blades which collided with the energy shield at the same time in the same place weakening the Blaze Luminous and shattering the shield and the two blades cut off the arm and cut into the chest area.

**Lancelot trailer**

"Suzaku!" Cecile shouted seeing the Shadow Strike Noir attack them.

"AH MY BABY!" Lloyd shouted seeing the Shadow Strike Noir damage his Knightmare.

"WOYAH!" Shouted a familiar alien voice causing Lloyd to look up before the very SAME Kowakunai Monkey Lizard crashed into his face sending him falling onto his back as it began beating him.

"WHAT IS THIS THING'S PROBLEM WITH ME?!" Lloyd shouted as the creature was punching him.

Cecile blinked twice before quietly saying "I think this is going to be a regular occurrence."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS THING OFF OF ME?!" Lloyd shouted as the Monkey Lizard began pulling his hair.

**Pacific ocean**

A DW Sutherland (This is what Death Watch Controlled Sutherlands and other Knightmares and mobile suits will be called) explodes after being pierced by an orange beam.

The shooter was the 1.5 Gundam as it continued to fire its beam rifle while also blocking laser fire from the other Knightmares.

"What is the enemy strength now?" Dexter asked as he shot down another DW Sutherland.

"By out count they had 87 Sutherlands, 17 aircraft carriers, and 23 destroyers but right now their numbers are at 53 Sutherlands, 13 aircraft carriers, and 16 destroyers." Reported a GN-XIII pilot.

"What about our loses?" Dexter said blocking 3 lasers fired from a DW Sutherland before he shot it down.

"We lost 2 Windams, 1 ReZEL, 3 GN-XIIIs, an Aegis destroyer, and a Kuraomikami destroyer sir!" Shouted the GN-XIII pilot as he dodged a DW Sutherland before spearing it with his GN Lance.

"Then continue on, we have to destroy this fleet before they get close to Japan!" Shouted Dexter as he moved the binders to the rifle before he fired a large beam which struck the center of a DW Destroyer blowing it up.

Rai flew through the air dodging the red lasers with ease before he landed on an aircraft carrier while 5 DW Sutherlands stood on board.

The Knightmares looked at him as he drew his two MVS swords. His Fact Spheres activate quickly before he shot a Slash Harken into the ground sending the Lancelot Club into the air as the DW Sutherlands opened fire with only two Knightmares getting struck by friendly fire with the shots killing the pilots inside and rendering the Knightmares useless while the other three Knightmares looked up to fire on the Club.

Rai used the Slash Harken that he used to launch himself into the air to pull himself back down where he landed on the ground before he drove at a DW Sutherland where he cut it in half at the abdominal causing it to blow up and Rai used the fire and smoke from the to shoot off into the air while also using the Slash Harken to fly through the smoke at a DW Sutherland catching it by surprise but before it could fire the Lancelot Club slashed cutting through the cockpit destroying the unit before it shot off towards the last DW Sutherland which began firing on him but he effortlessly dodged the lasers end he swung downward cutting the Knightmare in half before it exploded.

"Rai! Nice job there." Dexter said as he flew over the aircraft carrier shooting into the bridge killing the crew while a Windam armed with rockets fired on at the ship in an area where it would sink and the shot did just as the ship began to sink while the Lancelot Club flew off.

"I'm doing what I can." Rai said with a smile.

On the bridge of the Death Watch Flagship, Botal growled as another carrier exploded.

"What are you fools doing?! Destroy those Federation dogs!" Botal growled.

"But sir, they are using mobile suits and even with the modifications we won't be able to beat that Gundam." Said an operator only for Botal to take out a pistol and shoot him in the face.

The corpse fell to the ground as Botal shouted "I want results not excuses! I'm going out!"

Botal left the bridge as everyone continued to work.

Back outside the Lancelot Club cuts through a fuel tank and a single spark ignited the oil blowing up the DE destroyer while the Knightmares and mobile suits kept fighting around them.

"Where do you think the leader is?" Rai asked.

"I don't know but if I know these cowards he's somewhere in the fleet plotting." Dexter said as he destroyed another carrier which had 2 DW Sutherlands.

"Sir, high energy reading!" Shouted a ReZEL pilot before multiple beams shout through the air destroying 2 Windams, 3 ReZELs, 2 GN-XIIIs, and 3 Jegans.

"What the fuck?!" Shouted Rai as he flew regularly once the barrage ended.

Everyone looked to see where the beams came from and the platform of a DW aircraft carrier opened and out came to their surprise a YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah which was painted in the Death Watch colors.

"Where the hell did Death Watch get a mobile armor?!" Dexter shouted in surprise as a transmission came from said mobile armor.

"You have interfered with our operations on this world and for that you shall be destroyed here!" Shouted a voice as beams began to fire from the mobile armor. Dexter and Rai dodged the beams which struck a DW destroyer that was unlucky enough to get caught in the line of fire.

"All forces leave the mobile armor to me and Rai, the rest of you go and focus on the fleet and the Knightmares!" Shouted Dexter as he either dodged or blocked each beam.

"Roger!" Was a multiple reply.

"Rai stay close and let's hit this mobile armor hard!" Dexter said as the 1.5 Gundams eyes flash while the binders moved to form wings.

"Right!" Rai responded before both the Gundam and the Knightmare flew at the Death Watch mobile armor.

**Saitama ghetto**

The sound of energy on energy is heard as the Shadow Strike Noir clashes its beam blades with the Origin's beam saber.

"Damn it! How can he predict my moves?!" Chris asked before he made the Origin send one of the Shadow Strike Noir's beam blades fly into the air.

"Yes I- what?!" Chris was shaken when the beam blade fell into the Shadow Strike Noirs left wing before it drew a M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle and shot twice striking the Origin in the chest making an explosion and knocking the Origin back.

"AH!" Chris shouted at the impact of the beams.

"You think you can win like that?" Strike Ronin said before he heard stomping and turned to see the Gaia in MA form running down the street before it fired its beam rifle but the Shadow Strike Noir raised its arm and a beam shield appeared from the arm and stopped the beam.

"Weak" Strike Ronin said before he sheathed the other beam blade and drew his other Shorty beam rifle before firing both but mot at the Gaia but at the buildings around it causing them to start falling.

Braydin's eyes widen in worry as he moved before he transformed into MS mode and flew but just as he got away from the buildings one of them landed on it pinning the mobile suit to the ground but luckily the Gaia landed on its back so the cockpit wouldn't be pinned.

"Damn it!" Braydin growled before he saw the Shadow Strike Noir approach.

**Another location**

Monica clashed her sword with the Astraea Plus's beam saber and the two held.

"Got some skills there. You managed to damage my Gundam." Alex said as it was true since the Gundam had a cut on its left shoulder and right chest piece.

"This thing is too strong." Monica said before she got a message about Cornelia, Suzaku, Chris, and Braydin being attacked by an unknown machine much like the Gundams and Alex got a similar message.

"What Chris and Braydin are in danger?" Alex said surprised before he leapt away from the Gloucester and said "I apologize but my comrades are in danger."

Alex then took off into the air with green GN particles coming from its back before it flew off in the direction of the battle.

**Another location**

"Bastard!" Chris shouted as he flew at the Shadow Strike Noir's blind spot but the Gundam dodged the attack and sent the Origin crashing into the fallen building with a kick in the back.

"Dammit!" Chris growled as he moved the Origin in time to avoid a beam blade.

"I can't last long in these conditions." Chris quietly said as he started panting before he noticed Cornelia engaging the Shadow Strike Noir but the Gundam easily avoided the swings before it cut off both of the Gloucester's arms.

"Pathetic" Strike Ronin said before it raised its beam blade ready to end her life only to leap back as pink beams struck the ground where it once stood before the Shadow Strike Noir looked to see the Astraea Plus, 5 GINNs, and 4 Dagger Ls with Aile packs fly at them.

"It appears that my time is at an end." Strike Ronin said.

"Wait a minute!" Chris said and the Shadow Strike Noir turned just as Cornelia ejected.

The Origin's cockpit opens and Chris climbed out with his helmet on before he shouted "Are you really the Strike Ronin then if you are then you'll come out of your cockpit!"

The Shadow Strike Noir stood there for a good ten seconds before the cockpit opened and to Chris's surprise the Strike Noir came out and the only thing that Chris knew that made the Strike Ronin infamous was its red visor helmet.

And this man had that helmet.

"You bastard!" Chris growled before he took out his pistol and aimed it but to his surprise the Strike Ronin was already doing just that.

"It would be in your best interest that you stand down Chris Alder because your Gundam is damaged I will not fight you like this. This was a test to all of you but it seems that only you and the pilot of the Gaia are that skilled… the pilots of the Infinite Justice and the Dark Deathscythe have been defeated." Strike Ronin said causing Chris and Braydin to widen their eyes in worry.

"They are alive but the Deathscythe is under a building while the Justice pilot is unconscious. This is only a test of my skill. This is not even half of what I can do, Chris Alder. Good day and as you say may the force be your guide." Strike Ronin said before he climbed back into the Shadow Strike Noir as Chris was frozen in place with his eyes wide in surprise before the Noir took off into the air and shot off in a random direction.

"Guys are you alright?" Alex asked as the Astraea Plus and the other mobile suits land on the ground.

"Yes but that guy dropped a building on me." Braydin said as he was trying to get the Gaia out with the help of two GINNs.

"Sir, we just got word that the Yamato Alliance has been wiped out and our forces have evacuated all civilians." Said the pilot of a GINN which was colored grey and black.

"Good and what is the status of The Infinite Justice and Dark Deathscythe?" Chris asked climbing back into his cockpit.

"The Dark Deathscythe has been retrieved and the Infinite Justice is in the air."

"And the Britannians?" Braydin asked.

"They are retreating after they sighted Zero who fell off the building into the sewers." Said the pilot of a Dagger L.

"I understand. Tell all units we are returning to base and I want a casualty list once we return." Chris said.

"Yes sir!" Was the reply before every Federation mobile suit and gunship took off and away from the ghetto while inside the G-1 Cornelia who had a small bruise from the ejection saw the Gaia as it was being carried away by the two GINNs due to damage to the engines.

"Narsil…" Cornelia whispered watching the mobile suits fly away.

**Lancelot trailer**

Suzaku returned groaning in pain before he heard a yelp and turned to see Lloyd running around with the Monkey Lizard still on his head while technicians try to get it off but the movement of Lloyd and the Monkey Lizard made it a problem before the creature had enough and jumped off before running away.

"THAT THING IS OUT FOR ME I TELL YOU!" Lloyd shouted as he had small cuts on his face while his hair was messed up.

Suzaku just watched as the creature ran away before it ran up to a woman wearing Mandalorian armor and a helmet before said woman took off into the air.

**Pacific Ocean**

The Zamza-Zah fired all of its beam weapons at the two machines but the Lancelot Club and the 1.5 evaded all of the beams before the Gundam fired its beam rifle but he shield blocked the shot.

"Rai see if you can get through that shield!" Dexter shouted.

"Right!" Rai confirmed as he shot towards the mobile armor before he plunged one of his MVS swords into the machine punching through the energy shield before the Zamza-Zah grabbed the Lancelot by one of its legs and threw it to the side.

Rai got the Lancelot Club under control as Dexter fired another beam but the beams struck the shield.

"Damn it seems the MVS swords are the only thing that will be able to get through that shield!" Rai shouted causing Dexter to widen his eyes.

Dexter looks to see a damaged GN-XIII as it floated in the air and said "Pilot hand me your lance! I'm going to use it to pierce that shield!"

"Roger!" The pilot shouted as it tossed him the lance and Dexter released his shield and grabbed the lance.

"Rai go from the left I'll take the left!" Dexter said.

Rai nodded his head before the Lancelot Club flew to the left while the 1.5 flew to the right diverting the mobile armors fire.

"You won't win Jetii!(1)" Shouted Botal as two more of his carriers were destroyed.

"Surrender! Your fleet is losing this battle!" Shouted Dexter as the 1.5 ducked under one of its claws before it thrusted its lance through the claw before it blew up.

"This cannot be!" Shouted Botal.

"Take this!" Rai shouted as he sliced off the Zamza-Zah's second claw.

"NO!" Shouted Botal as a console exploded killing one of the Zamza-Zah's controllers.

"This is the end for you!" Shouted Dexter as he flew at the mobile armor along with Rai while Dexter flew at the top while Rai flew at the bottom.

"This is impossible!" Botal shouted as he tried to move the Zamza-Zah.

"You lose!" Shouted Dexter as the 1.5 plunged the lance through the top while Rai plunged the Lancelot Clubs MVS swords through the bottom and the blades punch through the top with one of the swords killing the second operator leaving only Botal.

"No! This was supposed to bring a True Mandalore!" Shouted Botal before the GN Lance fired sending orange beams punching through the hull before both the Lancelot Club and 1.5 flew away as the mobile armor began to fall as small explosions came from the machine.

"It was… for a… True… Mandalore." Botal's final words were as the Zamza-Zah exploded incinerating him.

Both Dexter and Rai turn to see that the Death Watch fleet was destroyed with the DW Sutherlands wiped out as were any fighters.

"Sir, we got word from command. They need you back at HQ at once." Said Cody.

"Roger we'll be there." Dexter said after he returned to lance to its owner before he picked up his discarded shield and both the 1.5 and the Lancelot Club flew in the direction of the Orion Federation underground base.

**Underground Federation base**

"So you were attacked by the Strike Ronin?" Dexter asked with narrow eyes.

"Yeah we were." Said Aiden who had an ice pack as he had it resting on the back of his head.

"I never thought he'd be here… he disappeared after his third win." Chris said as he clenched his fist.

"Hey where's Alyssa I haven't seen her or Jarod." Braydin said.

The group looked around before the communicator came to life and a holographic image of Sev came up.

"Hey Generals I found out where those two friends of yours are." Said Sev.

"Well where are they?" Asked Dexter.

"… A Britannian facility." Sev said causing the Swords of Heaven to widen their eyes in surprise.

**Britannian facility**

"AH!" Shouted a Britannian soldier as he crashed to the ground unconscious.

"Damn you bi-" The man never got to finish as a foot crashed into his face and knocking him out.

The attacker was none other than Alyssa as she was standing in the center of 4 unconscious while standing over one man stood Jarod who had a serious expression on his face.

"The faster we get in the faster we get out." Said Jarod as he began to remove the body armor of a soldier while Alyssa began to take the other unconscious soldiers to a closet.

"Once Jarod was dressed in the armor he was about to say something when he felt a tap and turned and his eyes widen when he sees Braydin who was panting as well as Alex.

"What are you two doing here?! We didn't authorize a mission like this!" Braydin silently growled.

"Listen while you were gone we heard that the Britannians were working on something and our curiosity got the better of us so what would you have done." Alyssa asked her friend who didn't reply except with a glare.

"What did you find?" Alex asked.

"We heard that they were working on a new type of weapon and we wanted to go in and take it out in case it was a weapon that would give the Britannians an advantage over the Federation." Said Jarod.

"That will be a problem." Braydin said.

"I think I have an idea." Alex said with a grin.

**5 minutes later**

**inside facility**

"Okay remind me again why we're cuffed again?!" Jarod silently growled.

Both Alex and Braydin were in Britannian soldier armor while Jarod and Alyssa were cuffed with their hands behind their backs.

"We couldn't risk them putting you in prison for treason of being terrorists but we 'can' risk putting you in prison for sneaking into a military facility." Alex said.

"Whose idea was this anyway?!" Growled Jarod.

"Dexter" Was the collective response of Alyssa, Braydin, and Alex.

"Once he heard about this he… wasn't pleased about you doing something that he knew you would do and came up with this plan." Alex said as the continued walking through halls before they came into a large room where they stopped and they're eyes widen in surprise at what they saw.

In front of the four was to their surprise a large container which held a glowing green dust like fluid.

"What the hell is this?" Braydin asked before he looked to see 2 Britannian soldiers and a scientist dragging a Japanese who looked like he was taken from the Saitama ghetto.

"Let's take a look." Alex said before they removed Alyssa and Jarod's cuffs and all 4 made their way until they reached what looked like a lab with 8 soldiers and 11 scientists while there was also a gas chamber which was filled with 49 Japanese who were without cloths like they were guinea pigs. And there were children who looked like they were no older than a month and there were some pregnant women as well.

"Alright test number 3012 will begin in thirty seconds." Said the scientist after the soldiers threw the Japanese man in.

"Please we didn't do anything wrong!" The man pleaded.

"What do you think they are doing?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." Alex said.

Alyssa watched as the people in the chamber began to bang on the glass while their pleading was muffled by the glass.

"Beginning test of Dragon's Breath." Said the scientist as he pulled the lever.

Glowing green dust slowly began entering the chamber and to horror of the infiltrators it started from the back and the people back there slowly died by the poison.

"NO!" Braydin shouted as he and Alex leapt from their spots.

The soldiers and scientists spun around to see the two running to them.

"What are you doing this is a secure facility!" The lead scientist shouted before he was silenced permanently when Braydin activated his lightsaber and removed his head.

"What the fuck!" Shouted a soldier.

"You bastards!" Alex shouted as he pulled out two hidden DC-17 blasters and shot two soldiers in the heads.

"It's the Federation!" Shouted a scientist but his shouts were silenced with bullets as he along with soldiers and 4 scientists were shot dead.

"Braydin we need to get them out!" Alex shouted as he shot another soldier who was about to fire in the face.

"I'm already on it!" Shouted Alyssa as she leapt into the air kicking a soldier in the face making his head smash into a computer and sparks came out with the sparks taking the soldier's life.

Alyssa began working and then she sighed in relief when the gas stopped but there was still enough to kill the people in there.

"I'll open it up!" Alex shouted after he killed another guard.

"Hurry!" Braydin shouted as he was force choking a soldier before snapping his neck.

Alex began opening the door but once he did the survivors ran out like the devil was behind them and started running form the dust that was currently on the ground before to their surprise it turned from dust into a flash of light and to their horror the bodies still inside were deformed.

"My god…" Braydin said as he had a survivor against the wall.

"What is this?" Alyssa asked as she looked at the bodies.

"Whatever it is… we're stopping it here."

"Alex you, Alyssa, and Jarod lead the civilians out of here." Braydin said as he stared at the last scientist.

"Alright." Alex said with him and Alyssa knowing what Braydin was going to do.

The three and the survivors ran out killing any Britannian soldier that got in their way before they were outside of the facility and then they heard the hum of an LAAT/I and they look to see 3 of them as they landed but inside were Federal Commandoes. (This is the same as the Republic Troopers since there is no Republic)

"Sir we transferred the detonator to General Nilsson as ordered." Said RC-1138 AKA Boss (Republic Commandoes still have their RC designation but the new Federal Commando squads will have FC)

"I never gave that order." Said Alex before they heard explosions and turn to see Braydin walking out with a file in hand and an angered look.

"We're leaving and we're taking the survivors for quarantine and medical attention." Braydin said with a voice that had no emotion.

**Federation base**

**minutes later**

"So you found the Britannians working on a type of bio weapon?" Dexter asked with a hint of sadness as he, Alex, Braydin, Alyssa, and Jarod stood in an office while Chris, John, and Aiden were working on repairs to their Gundams while Ben was out on recon in the Avenger.

"Yes but it's this file that I found that… made me want to make sure that it got here in one piece." Braydin said handing the papers to Dexter as he began to read them before his eyes widen in horror at what he read.

"Are-are you telling me that…" Dexter dropped the folder of papers and leaned back into his chair while holding his head.

"It's a weapon that only a few select people know about it… and we thought they were dead… I thought Dragon's Breath sounded familiar… but I didn't think it was this bad." Braydin said slightly confusing the two newer members of the Federation.

"To think they would find this." Dexter said as he closed his eyes.

"Sir, what is this bio weapon that Britannia used on those people?" Alyssa asked not liking what she will hear.

"… It is a weapon that is illegal by law and it is the most dangerous of all… Dragon's Breath is the Hex weapon Trihexalon which was used by the CIS and Sabaoth Squadron before and during the Clone Wars." Said Dexter causing all but Braydin and Alex to widen their eyes in horror.

"A weapon like that… how could Britannia have such a thing." Jarod said with a look of horror.

"We believed that there may be remnants of Sabaoth Squadron but now we have proof that they are around and that they may be in league with Britannia." Dexter said as he stood up.

"Also, because of what you did I have to commend you for it. Going on your own, saving experiment victims, and destroying a facility that was in making of such a weapon. And for that I am making you two the newest members of the Swords of Heaven." Both Alyssa and Jarod looked at him in surprise at what he said.

"At this moment you Alyssa are the Sword of Skill, Soul Calibur and you shall be in charge of the 85th while you… Jarod will be known as the Sword of War, Soul Edge with the 38th at your command." Said Dexter, surprising both.

"And also Revan has called you to meet him at Tython. There is a shuttle that will take you there tomorrow so be on it by that time." Dexter said before he walked past them and out the door.

"Congratulations Alyssa." Braydin said patting his friend on the shoulder as he and Alex walked past them.

**Britannia**

"It seems the Orion Federation found one of our many factories in Area 11." Said Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

Charles and VV were talking to a figure that was on a screen though his figure was obscured by shadows.

"And the weapon?" The figure asked.

"They destroyed it while it was in the controlled testing phase and the other 4 facilities are not yet completed." Said VV.

"This Federation is becoming a problem to our plans. Emperor Britannia I would like to make a request." The man said.

"And this request would be?" Charles asked.

"I would just like to send my forces there to Area 11 in the Narita area. I wish to show the Federation that Britannia won't be the only enemy they will ever face again." Said the man.

"I accept this request and you may bring in your friends." Charles said.

"I appreciate the acceptance of my request, Emperor Britannia, and we shall arrive via stealth ships though it will take time for a large force to arrive in time." Said the figure.

"Don't rush things; we do not want the Federation knowing you are around." VV said to him.

"Still we only met 2 days ago and we are already good allies and do not worry because soon the Federation will have more problems at hand soon." Said the figure as the outline of a smirk could be seen.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally CC._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

1 Jetii: Jedi

* * *

**Preview**

"_Past foes have returned and a new threat is rising over the horizon."_ Shows Chris standing in front of a table with a hologram of the Kawaguchi Lake convention center hotel.

"_An enemy from a long past will return bringing rage to one's heart." _Shows Jango who had a look of pure rage as he stood next to Boba as both men look at a video which showed Kusakabe and the leader of Death Watch.

"_And the unveiling of prototype armor for the Swords of Heavens."_ Shows a pure white ARS as it had blue glowing lights as he was running up a building.

"_Next episode: Past returns and the Black Knights rise_

"_Will they be able to handle what comes next or will they be consumed by rage."_ Shows Jango and Boba in full body armor shooting off towards the hotel.


	7. Past returns and the Black Knights rise

_The rise of a new faction will have many outcomes._

_But the return of an enemy thought dead will bring nothing but anger._

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental)**_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai)**_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace)**_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae)**_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C.C. as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain)**_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku)**_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai)**_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Federation underground base**

Walking through the halls was Dexter along with Jango and Boba Fett as they made their way to the command center where once they enter they see everyone running around.

"What the hell is going on?" Dexter asked curious.

"Sir, we just detected an unidentified ship entering the system. It's heading fast to Earth's orbit!" Shouted one of the technicians.

"Get me a visual on it." Dexter said before a hologram appeared showing the vessel was a Kom'rk-class fighter/transport.

"Can you find its destination?" Jango asked.

"Yes sir." Said an operator as he began working on a console.

"By the estimation of its speed and trajectory, it's heading for… Japan?" The operator said.

"Why would it come here?" One of the operators said confused.

"It could be Death Watch sending back up." Said another.

"We won't be able to send fighters due to its distance from Britannian controlled territory and if we did send some then the Britannians may find us." Said Dexter as he crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed at the ship.

"Any word from John?" Dexter asked.

"He just contacted me a few minutes ago." Said Braydin as he entered the room wearing his armor while his helmet is at his side.

"It also appears that Milly was able to bring Kallen as well." Braydin said causing Dexter to groan and rub the bridge of his nose.

"Great, just what we need. Any word about the JLF?" Dexter said once he removed his hand.

"Bad news actually. It seems that Kusakabe is going along with… along with Death Watch." Said Braydin before Dexter's head moved so fast in his direction that one would think he would have a whiplash.

"What the hell?! Death Watch?! This is not looking good." Dexter said before he puts a hand to his head.

"From what I can tell there is they're sending in 22 soldiers while Kusakabe will have only 23 with him included so that will make the enemy count to 45 soldiers as well as 4 to 5 Glasgows and a prototype weapon known as the Raiko." Said Braydin.

"And good news for us all!" Chris came in with a big grin on his face while Ben was walking behind him with both men wearing their power armor.

"What's the good news." Both Braydin and Dexter say at once.

"The armor is complete!" Shouted Chris causing Dexter and Braydin to widen their eyes in surprise.

"What?!" Both shouted.

**R&D Lab**

Dexter, Braydin, Ben, Chris, Aiden, Alex, and the recently arriving John stood in the room seeing seven sets of armor standing in front of them.

The first armor looked like Halo 4 armor which was black and green with most of the armor being Venator while the helmet was an EVA and there was the Mythosaur skull on the visor.

The second armor was an ARS but it was colored white and the lights were blue instead of green.

The third armor another Halo 4 armor but it was a Pathfinder which was colored grey and blue with a pitch black visor.

The fourth was in appearance to the Halo 4 War Master armor but was colored blue and red with the visor white.

The fifth armor was another ARS but looked like it was meant for a woman and was colored silver with purple lights.

The sixth armor had the appearance to the Halo 4 Soldier armor but was painted white and red with a rangefinder attached as well as a kama.

The last armor had the appearance to the Halo 4 Raider armor which was black as night with a blood red visor.

"Whoa… how long have you been working on these?" Braydin asked.

"Oh we've been working on them since we arrived and I was only able to finish mine and Ben's armor first but now that you're here we can finish the final adjustments. Though since Alyssa and Jarod aren't here they will have to wait." Chris said.

All five look at each other uneasy before Dexter sighs in irritation and went first.

"Alright what do we have to do?" Dexter asked.

"Just climb onto the pad, hold the handles and don't let go until the suit is on." Chris said.

Dexter groans and walks to the pad and thought 'Hopefully Jarod and Alyssa took our advice about Revan being a slave driver.'

**Tython**

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?!" Jarod asked as he and Alyssa were being chased be Flesh Raiders uphill but when one leapt at them Alyssa spun around kicking the creature in the face and knocking it into its companions causing all of them to fall down before they started rolling backwards downhill and giving the two a chance to escape.

"Thanks!" Jarod said still running.

"Hopefully this is worth it." Alyssa said.

**Area 11**

Kusakabe walked through the streets of a ghetto with 22 men as well as 5 Glasgows and the prototype Raiko gun.

"Who are we supposed to meet here sir?" Asked one of Kusakabe's men.

"We are here to meet someone who said they could get us the attention we deserve." Said Kusakabe.

"And you shall get it." A voice said and Kusakabe turned to see men wearing the armor of Death Watch with one of them having a custom made armor while another didn't have a helmet on showing that he had a burned scar on his face.

"Are you the ones that said we can get attention for the Japanese Liberation Front?" Kusakabe said.

"Yes we are." Said the man wearing the custom armor.

"Is there any reason why you would want to help us?" Kusakabe asked.

"All we want is to search of one man and one man only."

Kusakabe raised an eyebrow in confusion and said "Who is this man?"

The scared man smirks before saying two words "Jango. Fett."

**Kawaguchi hotel**

On a train heading away from the settlement dressed in casual clothing instead of school uniforms was Milly, Nina, Shirley, and Kallen.

Kallen was looking out the window towards the Acclamator-class assault ship as Dexter told her it was called.

She and the other resistance members were given a tour of it and were told that it was mostly used as a transport and there were other class of ships though the only way to get the data was if the Swords of Heaven believed they could be trusted.

As the train reached the station they got to the hotel with little to no problem though Kallen stopped and thought she felt some waves of anger before she looked up towards an area which was covered by shadow and thought she saw someone but shook it off as paranoia not knowing that she was being watched.

Up above them on the rafters were two Death Watch soldiers which stared down from their position.

"Did you see that?" Asked one of the two soldiers.

"Yeah we were almost caught." Said the second.

"We should report this to alor." Said the first.

Back with the girls they walked through the halls enjoying the time they were having and Kallen for once was actually having fun.

Kallen had a true smile on her face enjoying what she was doing before the sound of crashing is heard.

Kallen spun around to see to her surprise 3 men wearing Mandalorian armor but it was the helmets that made her heart stop cold. They were the helmets used mainly by Death Watch.

"Stop right there!" Shouted a security guard only for a red bolt to strike him in the chest killing him causing screams to go through the crowd.

"Alright move or else we'll shoot you too!" Shouted one of the men.

Kallen and everyone else did what they said and made their way to the store room where Kallen saw Kusakabe as well as two men with one wearing custom Mandalorian armor and the other wearing armor minus a helmet showing his head which had a burn scar on the left side of his face.

Kallen's eyes widen in recognition because of some data that the Federation gave the resistance about Death Watch. The men she was seeing was none other than the leaders of Death Watch Tor and Pre Vizla.

The later noticed the look and thought 'Why is she looking at us like that? Has she seen us before?'

As he thought that Kallen thought 'Dexter warned me about these men but I'd never thought that they would come here.'

**Unknown location**

Lelouch in his Zero costume minus the helmet stood in front of Chris who was wearing his power armor who had his helmet off and Braydin who wasn't wearing his power armor and had his helmet in hand.

"So you can help Nunnally regain her sight and legs?" Lelouch said.

"Yes but the only compensation we want is that you tell us about any mission you will commit, all tactical data of the enemy, and to lend us some of your men when we request." Said Chris.

"I think that would be fine… this is for Nunnally." Lelouch said as a small smile graced his lips.

"Though there is one more thing. If the need arises I will need to ask that you allow me to take your place should anything happen." Chris said making Lelouch look at him confused.

"We had a vision that your identity will be revealed to by someone and that we want to make sure that you remain safe away from them and what better way than with a double." Chris said causing Braydin to shake his head.

They hear knocking and they turn to the door as Narsil puts his helmet on and Rebellion's helmet slides from the suit onto his head and Zero puts his mask on.

The door opens to reveal Ohgi with Yamato who was wearing his armor and cloak where both see Narsil standing there while Rebellion was next to Zero who said "Well what are you waiting for? Come in!"

"As of now this will be our hideout." Zero said gesturing to only him and the resistance members due to the fact that the two Swords of Heaven members have their own.

"So you think joining up with us is a good idea?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes. We're comrades, after all." Zero replied as the other resistance members walked in.

"Holy cow! So what is this?" Tamaki said looking around.

"May I ask how you came by this?" Ohgi asked.

"I borrowed it from a rather libertine nobleman who indulges my requests." Said Zero.

"You asked for it? Just like that?" Ohgi said surprised.

"Don't worry. No strings attached." Said Zero smiling under his helmet.

"Woah check it out it even has a second story." Said one of the members.

"It's even got a T.V." Said Yoshikitaka Minami who turned it on.

When the T.V. turned on it was on the news where they heard a news reporter say "How are things looking at the scene?"

"Huh?!" Said Yoshikitaka in surprise.

"I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi convention center hotel. The hoteljackers have identified themselves as both the Japanese Liberation Front and Death Watch." Said the news woman.

"DEATH WATCH!?" Narsil shouted in rage causing many to flinch.

Narsil moved to the TV to get a better look and it was showing the store room.

"Members of the Sakuradite allocation meeting most notable chairman James, were taken hostage as well as several tourists and hotel employees." Said the news woman.

The screen changed to show the store room with every civilian in there with their hands behind their heads as well as JLF soldiers and Death Watch warriors aiming rifles or pistols at them.

"This footage was taken by the perpetrators. In it you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students." Said the news woman as the camera went to show them.

"Kallen!" Ohgi shouted seeing one of their members in there.

"The leader of the group claims to be Lt. Col Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese military."

**JLF Hideout**

In the hideout Tohdoh had a look of anger as he smashed a fist into his leg shouting "That imbecile!"

**Federation base**

"While the leader of the group Death Watch are as they say Tor and Pre Vizla of clan Vizla." When she said that it caused Jango, and almost everyone to freeze.

"Tor… Vizla?" Jango quietly said before his face started to gain a look of pure rage.

"Wait where are you going?!" Shouted a voice and they turn to see Dexter putting on his ARS which slid onto place.

"I'm going there to save a comrade… and kill some Death Watch." Said Dexter as the helmet was placed on with the face open.

"But you haven't adjusted to the AI yet?!" Shouted a technician.

"If I don't then people will die!" Shouted Dexter as he closed his helmet.

"If you're going then I'm going to." Said Jango as he placed his helmet on.

"You want a shot at Tor? Be my guest." Dexter said before he entered a pod which Jango did the same.

"Don't leave me out of this." John said as he finished putting his power armor on and then began entering another pod.

"Wait what are you doing?!" Another man said only to grunt as the pods began to move.

"We forgot to mention that the pods weren't yet ready since they have a tendency to… stall." Said Ben.

There was silence for the next ten seconds before the base shook as Dexter shouted "SON OF A BITCH!"

**Later that night**

Inside the hotel Euphie even though she had the Knight of Nine with her as protection was still frightened by what was happening as well as the so called Death Watch which from what she remembered Cornelia saying that from the data given to her by the so called Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett were an extremist group that weren't truly Mandalorian.

In another room Kusakabe sat with a look of anger on his face while Pre who had his helmet on the table and Tor Vizla sat in different seats.

"They're not following our demands!" Kusakabe said with rage.

"I think it's about time we show them we mean business." Said Pre as he stood up grabbing his helmet.

"What are you planning?" Kusakabe asked curiously.

"I think I know what my friend is saying." Tor said standing up with both Death Watch leaders smirking while Pre put his helmet on.

**2 minutes from the hotel**

Flying towards the hotel was 3 LAAT/i and 2 LAAT/c but they were escorted by 4 RGM-89 Jegans.

Inside one of the LAAT/i stood Narsil since he went to a hidden location for pickup and transportation to the Britannian line.

Inside the LAAT/i Narsil wasn't alone because with him was Delta Squad as well as 3 Mandalorian Shock Troopers, 4 Clone Troopers from the 593rd, Commander Jet, and Alastor who wore his Mandalorian armor.

"Alright remember that we are here only to help with the hostage situation and nothing else so no engaging the Britannians unless I give the word." Said Narsil and they all nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

In the G-1 Cornelia had a look of anger at feeling helpless while her sister was inside but hoped that they didn't find her.

"Milady we just detected 6 Federation air transports and 4 airborne Knightmares approaching." Said Darlton and Cornelia was surprised and thought 'Is it possible that they came because of Death Watch?'

Cornelia left and made her way where she arrived to see the drop ships but to her surprise that the 2 LAAT/c were carrying with one carrying 4 AT-XTs and the other carrying the Lancelot Club and 2 AT-XTs.

"So they are the ones who took the Lancelot Club!" Lloyd shouted.

The LAAT/i landed and the side doors open where the first out was Narsil and its passengers.

The Britannians watching were surprised by the appearance of the Federation as well as the machines especially the walkers.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Cornelia quietly said.

"What shall we do milady?" Guilford asked.

"This is the Sword of Honor we're dealing with and knowing him he will likely be here for Death Watch." Cornelia said while inside the Lancelot Suzaku was watching what was happening.

"What is the Federation doing here?" Cecile asked while her eyes were looking at the many men in armor.

"What the?" Suzaku said noticing something happening on the top of the tower.

Suzaku zoomed in seeing what was happening.

"Sir!" Sev shouted getting Narsil's attention as he hands him his DC-17m which was had the sniper rifle attachment.

Narsil looked through and his eyes widen in horror as he watched Pre instruct 2 JLF soldiers and 2 Death Watch troopers as they toss a civilian off the building.

"Vizla!" Narsil growled as he tossed the rifle back to the commando.

"So you do know them?" A familiar voice said as Narsil turned to see Cornelia walking up to them with her knight and 2 Britannian soldiers.

"Yes I do. The leaders of Death Watch Tor and Pre Vizla of the Mandalorian clan Vizla… a disgrace to the Mandalorian warrior clans that's what they are." Narsil growled.

"Is there anything we should know about them?" Cornelia asked with narrowed eyes.

"They won't waste an opportunity to achieve victory and if Death Watch is here then they have a way to escape and its most likely with a Kom'rk transport... and those are fast even for transports." Narsil said narrowing his eyes behind his helmet.

"Your highness they just released another statement!" Said a soldier as he played the statement on his PDA.

"Our demands have gone unanswered, there for we will throw one hostage from the roof every 30 minutes until our terms are met and depending of our situation the numbers of hostages may grow! For the sake of the hostages, negotiations had better be in good faith!" Said Kusakabe before Pre walked up behind him as the message cuts out.

"I believe Vizla came up with that." Narsil said crossing his arms.

"You've seen this happen before?" Cornelia asked.

"No but Death Watch is known to be the most evil of all the terrorist groups. The man you know as Jango Fett saw their evil first hand when he was eight years old when they killed his parents, kidnapped his sister, and almost killed him but had it not been for his father figure Jaster Mereel then he would be dead by now. Jango Fett is an honorable man and will do what he needs to do in order to make sure that people don't suffer under Death Watch ever again." Narsil said as he zeroed in on their location.

**Federation base**

"God dammit how long until these pods activate!" John shouted smashing his pod and like clockwork the engines began to burn up.

"It seems they are starting now." Dexter said as the pods began shooting off out through some silos and when they exited they began flying to their destination.

"What is our ETA to the tower?" Dexter asked.

"From our current location it will take half an hour." Said John.

"Just thirty minutes… let's hope we make it in time." Said Dexter said fearing for anyone else who would be thrown off.

**Hotel**

**30 minutes later**

Kallen sat with her friends as she watched them before she noticed that one of the members of Death Watch was eyeing her with suspicion and thought 'Why is he watching me like that? What makes him so suspicious of me?'

"An Eleven…" Nina squeaked bringing Kallen out of her thoughts as she saw a JLF soldier in front of them before said soldier glares at Nina.

"We're not Elevens, we're Japanese!" The soldier in question shouted, pointing his gun at the black haired girl.

"Looks like she needs a little reeducation." Another added with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Alright, we'll take care of it, now leave her alone!" Milly embraced her friend protectively and Shirley managed to gather enough courage to glare at the two Japanese soldiers. Kallen did the same thing, despite her intention to keep appearance.

"It seems all of you are in need of that." A third soldier chuckled. "Take them away; we have a lesson to teach."

BDOW

The hostages flinched at the gunshot and all eyes were on the door as a Death Watch trooper who was wearing the same armor that Pre's Death Watch wore instead of Tors.

"I don't think you have the authorization for that." Said the trooper in a tone that wasn't pleased.

"What's it to you?! You're just a bunch of terrorists like the re-"

BDOW-BDOW-BDOW

Three bodies hit the ground and they were of the JLF soldiers who planned to… 'teach' the girls a lesson.

"I will appreciate it if you didn't do something like that or say that in front of my face." A familiar voice said as Pre Vizla who had his helmet on walked in with 4 Death Watch troopers.

"Vizla sir I had the situation under control." Said the trooper who fired the shot in the air before he holstered his pistol.

"I understand that but they wouldn't understand anyway… they are primitives after all." Pre said turning his face to the others before his sight landed on a certain princess.

"Well what have we here?" Vizla said walking through the crowd scaring some before he was in front of Euphie and Nonette.

"Princess Euphemia li Britannia and the Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram. What a pleasure." Vizla said and the two could feel the smirk under his helmet.

"What should we do with them?" One of the Tors troopers said.

"Take the princess to a separate chamber and keep her on close guard." Vizla said before he turned to the trooper at the door and said "You shall take them… though I think it is about time we decided who the next… lucky winner is." Vizla said looking around before his sight landed on the red head.

Vizla thought about mixing it up a bit and smirked before he said "Actually… I got a better idea."

"Grab the girl with the red hair and the Knight… they are the lucky winners." Vizla said surprising all in the room.

"What you can't!" Kallen said in fear as two Death Watch troopers grabbed her by the arms and lifted her to her feet before they grabbed some rope and tied her hands behind her back like they did with Nonette but her hands were in front instead of behind her.

Both women were trying to get out of the two soldiers grips before they were already on the roof close to the edge.

"Is this how I get to die? Thrown off the top of a building instead of in my sleep or in battle?" Nonette said with a saddened expression.

On the Britannian line another LAAT/I landed and out came Commander Cody along with 12 Clone Troopers of the 212th and 7 Federal Troopers which were assigned to the 212th (Federal Troopers can decide if they wish to have the markings of their legions or not) with 4 having the markings of the 212th while the other 3 didn't.

Narsil who was discussing with Cornelia about how to rescue the civilians along with Commander Wolffe, and the Knight of Twelve Monica Kruszewski.

Even though the Britannian soldiers had strong feelings against the Federation they had a similar enemy this time and it was both the JLF and Death Watch.

"Commander Cody what are you doing here?" Narsil asked the Clone Commander as he approached the four.

"Just came to deliver the message that the Generals (Jango would be considered a General since he is the Prime Clone) are on their way. The pods they are currently in were having mechanical problems and took long to launch. They'll be here in one minute and twenty seconds." Said Cody.

"Sir!" A Federal Trooper shouted pointing towards the tower.

"Hand us some binoculars!" Narsil shouted before several troopers handed him, Alastor, Monica, and Cornelia some macrobinoculars.

Cornelia and Monica were surprised about the devices before remembering that they came from space and decided to look through along with Narsil and Alastor while Wolffe used his rangefinder to see what was happening.

All five look and see while to the surprise of the two women they see Nonette being dragged by Death Watch along with to the surprise of the three Federation members as they saw Kallen.

"Shit we need to buy them time!" Narsil shouted removing his binoculars.

"Sir!" A voice shouted and they turn to see a Clone Trooper in phase I armor but he also had a sniper rifle in hand. This was the Clone Sniper Cooker.

"I think I might be able to save at least one of them sir. You see the Knight of Nine has her hands tied in front of her meaning she can use them to grip a cord should I be able to shoot an ascension cable." Said Cooker.

"And you're the best shot in the galaxy. You did shoot down a barrel of a weapon before so we're putting our faith in you to at least save one of them." Said Narsil.

"Sir I see the pods!" Shouted a Clone wearing paratrooper armor.

They turn to see 3 pods flying in their direction.

"… Send them what we are planning." Said Narsil as he crossed his arms.

"Yes sir!" Replied Wolffe as he began giving the instructions.

**Incoming pods**

"I see the tower and they are planning to throw off the Knight of Nine and Kallen!" Shouted Durandal.

"Shit!" Growled Yamato.

"Generals this is Commander Wolfe do you copy?" Wolfe's voice said over the comms.

"We ready you Commander, what is it?" Said Jango as he sat in his pod.

"Sir we came up with a plan to save the two up on top of the tower but we require your assistance since we won't be able to save both." Said Wolfe.

"You focus on the Knight… I'll go for Kallen." Said Yamato with his eyes narrowed in determination.

"Yes sir!" Said Wolfe cutting the connection.

"You have an idea?" Asked Durandal.

"Yes… I do." Yamato answered.

**Tower roof**

"Well time to say goodbye!" Shouted one of the troopers before they kicked both women in the back hard, pushing them off the roof.

**Britannian line**

"Nonette!" Cornelia shouted to the Knight while Monica had a look of horror written on her face.

"Milady!" Shouted Darlton as he pointed to the pods as they flew towards the bridge before two pods flew in front of one.

The pod in front explodes but not in fire but like it was popping to reveal its contents which was to Cornelia's and the Knights surprise Jango Fett who used his Jetpack to fly off the ground.

The pod in the back did the same as Jango's revealing Yamato wearing his ARS before he started to their surprise run on the road at incredible speeds before the last pod revealed Durandal who skidded across the ground sending sparks flying before he stops but to their surprise Durandal and Yamato grab hands before the former began spinning the later at an incredible speed before launching him towards the hotel but not up because now Yamato was sliding on the ground sending sparks flying but the parts on his hips open to reveal boosters before he began sliding faster before he started spinning and with the spin the thrusters caused the Sword of Redemption to launch into the air towards Jango who grabbed him and assisted the Sword towards the Building where he began running up the side of the building.

Back on the Britannian lines Narsil looked at Cooker and said "Fire!"

Cooker took his aim before firing the cable and like most of his shots it hit true with the shot being in between her arms and the rope holding her hands together collided with the cable and Nonette sighed in relief that she survived.

Remembering about the other female she turned her head only to see Kallen get caught by Yamato who leapt off the building began falling towards the bridge before using his boosters to lighten their fall as well as push them further towards the military line before he landing on the ground doing a single roll to lighten the momentum but the boost was a bit strong because they skidded on the road for a good twelve seconds before stopping at the Britannian blockade.

"Are you alright?" Yamato asked Kallen who was blushing slightly.

"Y-Yes thank you." Said Kallen as Yamato set her on her feet before a Federal Trooper took a combat knife to cut the rope.

"Incoming fire!" Shouted a trooper before yellow bolts shot from the top of the tower.

Yamato took out his lightsaber and began blocking some shots that would have struck Kallen.

"Sev, take them out!" Shouted Yamato.

"You just started my song." Sev said with a smirk under his helmet as he used his sniper rifle attachment and began taking aim.

"If this fire gets any worse then a bolt might strike the line and I can't risk cutting the line just to get off a single shot!" Shouted Cooker as he was being protected by Alastor while Narsil was in cover along with Cornelia, and Monica.

"How many do you count commando?!" Shouted Narsil.

"I count five right now!" Sev shouted as a shot struck him in the shoulder but the energy shield that his armor came with absorbed the round.

"Then take them out!" Narsil said.

"With pleasure." Sev said as he pulled the trigger.

PDOO

A single bolt flew through the air before it hit home striking a Death Watch trooper in the face sending him crashing onto his back.

PDOO-PDOO

Two more bolts were fired and one struck a trooper in the throat while the other struck the man in the center of the chest killing both.

"Alright that just leaves two left!" Said Cooker as he continued to hold the line as Nonette drew closer to the ground.

"This is easy." Sev said pulling the trigger again.

PDOO

The fourth shot was fired and it caught a Death Watch trooper in the in the heart killing him instantly and leaving only one soldier left.

"Alright just you now." Sev said only for his eyes to widen as he saw the man jump off the building before using his jetpack to fly towards Nonette.

"Fierfek he's going for her!" Sev shouted as he took aim.

Sev aimed carefully before pulling the trigger where with one final PDOO the bolt flew as the Death Watch trooper continued to fire on Nonette before the bolt struck him in the face killing him instantly but not before he released a final shot where the bolt flew and struck the cord cutting it.

"Osik!" Shouted Cooker along with Delta Squad.

Nonette gasped in horror seeing that she was not close enough to the ground for a safe landing and that the fall would still kill her.

Commander Jet saw that he was closer and through instinct ran to the falling Knight of Nine before leapt at her catching the Knight where both landed on the ground with the clone using himself to keep the Knight of Nine from hitting the ground but the landing also somehow knocked his helmet off.

Nonette groaned in slight pain before she looked to see instead that she was on ground she was on top of someone and looked up to see Commander Jets face. He had the same appearance as most Clones though his hair was like the other clones but he dyed his hair brown and his eyes instead of being the same brown as the other clones they were blue due to an accident involving some chemicals.

Nonette blushed slightly in the position they were in before Jet helped her up saying "Are you alright ma'am?"

"Y-Yes I am… thank you." Nonette stuttered though Cornelia and Monica caught on to it.

"Nonette!" A feminine voice shouted catching their attention.

Running to them was Monica along with two Britannian soldiers.

Jet realized that his helmet was off and reached to grab it before putting it on just as they reached the two.

"Hey Monica." Nonette said with a smile as the soldiers cut the rope.

"What happened?" Another voice said and they turn to see Cornelia walking to them.

"That man Pre Vizla discovered Euphie's true identity along with mine and separated her from the others before he ordered for me and that girl to be thrown off the building.

"Good thing Cooker is the best shot." Jet said with a smile under his helmet as he looked to see Yamato remove Kallen's bonds.

"What do you think will happen?" Monica asked.

"It's likely he'll make her the next example." Said Narsil as he walked to them with Wolfe.

"No" Cornelia said with horror as she looked at the tower.

"I think I have a way that may stall them." Narsil said putting a hand to his bottom helmet while off to the side Kallen was allowed to leave but she made her way to a hidden LAAT/s which was guarded by Blade and Saber who wore their Clone Assassin armor.

"What are you planning?" Cornelia said staring at the man who turned to her and smirked under his helmet.

"I'm going to put his honor to the test."

**Tower**

"So we lost five men and both hostages were saved?" Asked Pre.

"Yes sir and also we just received a message from Narsil." Said the warrior before he brought up an Imagecaster which started to project a hologram of Narsil.

"Pre Vizla, it has come to my attention that you are here. I am here demanding a duel to determine that you really are a Mandalorian warrior or if you are just a pretender. You have two minutes to decide." Said Narsil before the hologram vanished.

Pre scowled under his helmet with his rage growing.

"What should we do?" Asked the warrior while Kusakabe and Tor stood to the side.

"I say go for it." Said Tor making everyone look at him.

"It's honor that is being threatened as well as pride… but I have a suggestion." Tor said with a smirk creeping onto his face.

**Britannian line**

"Do you expect this plan to work?" Guilford asked Narsil who stood next to Cornelia on the G-1 while several Britannian soldiers stood there ready in case Narsil turned on them but deep down they knew that no matter what they do Narsil would kill them with ease.

"That depends if Vizla will take the bait. Death Watch is very prideful and a hit like this will make them come." Narsil responded.

"Milady we are receiving a message from the hotel." Said Darlton before the screen in front of them came to life to show Pre and Tor Vizla.

"Narsil I accept your match but on the condition that the Mandalorian Jango Fett be brought to fight Tor Vizla. The match will begin in 5 minutes on the bridge." When Pre finished the screen shuts off.

"It appears that your bait worked." Cornelia said looking at him.

"Now that two criminals are down on the bridge we just have to worry about getting the hostages out." Narsil said thinking on what to do next.

"Princess we just received a message from Zero!" Said a soldier.

"Zero!?" Cornelia shouted surprised.

"What's he doing here?" Narsil asked faking his surprise like an award winning actor.

**Near the lake**

"What? What do you mean Van three was stolen by Zero?! What the hell was Gibson doing all the while?!" Asked Diethard to one of the news workers.

"He said that when he realized what was happening it was too late." Said the worker.

"Huh? Then where's Van three now?" Diethard asked.

"Driving towards the military." The worker said causing Diethard to widen his eyes in surprise.

**Britannian line**

Lights shine at the approaching van with Zero standing on the top like it was an act.

"We Confirm. It's Zero! Should we open fire?" Asked one of the Sutherland pilots.

"No just stand by. We'll capture him after he's surrounded." Said another.

"But what about those Federation Knightmares?" Asked a third pilot.

"We'll worry about that later." Said the second.

The van slowly drove through towards the bridge while inside Kallen was glaring at Yamato via an Imagecaster he gave her.

"Why did you have me go through that? I felt like I was going to be interrogated back there!" Kallen growled.

The hologram raised its hands freehand and Yamato said "Hey listen if I just took you to a Gunship and flew you away then they'd suspect you to be part of the Federation and we couldn't risk that so it was either release you at the Britannian lines where you would walk away and be safe from assumptions or we take you away and have them assume that your family has been conspiring with the Orion Federation. I don't think anyone would want their family in danger."

Kallen looked to the side as the van continued driving until it reached the bridge only to be stopped by Cornelia who was in her Gloucester and two other Gloucesters.

Zero narrowed his eyes and thought 'Cornelia, much as I'd love to get you back here and now, you're more useful to me alive. If you do what I predict then I won't have to use my Geass.'

What Zero didn't know was that Narsil heard what he thought and clenched his hands into fists with anger.

Cornelia got out of her Gloucester and looked at Zero and said "Well, well we meet again Zero. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us? However, our concerns take priority over yours at the moment. Even though Yamato was the one who killed my half-brother Clovis I will not take vengeance because of what he did."

"Cornelia, which would you choose? Clovis who is dead, or Euphemia, who is alive?" Zero said and Cornelia's eyes widen in concern.

Cornelia hesitated for a second which allowed Zero to speak again.

"It's within my power to save Euphemia for you." Zero said.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Cornelia in an attempt to hide her concern even though she knew that Euphie was already in danger by Death Watch.

"I said I'm able to rescue her!" Zero said aloud.

Cornelia was hesitant but she relented and Zero drove by with Cornelia having a look of rage.

As he drove Cornelia turned to give one last look but she then noticed Durandal holding onto the back before turned invisible and that made her confused on why a Sword was going in.

"Cornelia I am lending you the Lancelot Club in good faith for this operation. The Club's pilot is an excellent pilot I can tell you that." Narsil said as he walked towards the bridge with Jango behind him.

Three minutes later Zero went in before they hear the sounds of a jetpack and look to see Pre and Tor Vizla flying down before both men landed on the bridge and walked towards the middle.

"I guess this is it." Narsil said and Jango nodded his head in agreement before they stood there with both Pre and Tor arriving.

"I was afraid that you would run off." Pre Vizla said with a hint of arrogance.

"When innocent lives are on the line I won't run." Narsil said narrowing his eyes under his helmet.

"I see. A man of honor I guess that's why they call you the Sword of Honor." Pre said as he smirked under his helmet.

"How about some rules?" Pre offered.

"What would they be?" Narsil asked.

"No blasters or force powers just fists, feet, and blades." Said Pre as he took out his blasters and tossed them to the side with Tor doing to same.

"Very well then." Narsil said with him and Jango doing the same as Pre drew his Darksaber.

The pitch black blade hummed to life before Pre preformed some practice swings before he pointed the tip at Narsil and said "You know I wonder how well my blade will cut through you."

Narsil growled before he drew his lightsaber which came to life and he held it in both hands and said "You will not get a chance to do so."

-Play Rage of the Shadow Warriors-

"RAGH!" Pre shouted as he used his jetpack to fly into the air.

Narsil narrowed his eyes as he did the same but before Pre could make his move Narsil delivered a fierce kick which struck Vizla in the face and in the progress smacking his helmet off.

Vizla regained his wits and landed on the ground as Narsil delivered a drop swing but Pre blocked it and they began exchanging blows.

Vizla swung for Narsil's head but he blocked it and pushed it to the side before swinging to cut off his arm but Vizla evaded the blade and moved to slash his chest but the blade was blocked by Narsil who kicks Vizla in the chest pushing him back a bit.

The blades connected with black against silver as both held trying to push each other back.

"You know I never expected a Jedi to be like this." Vizla said as the blades sizzled.

"Focus on the match!" Narsil shouted as he pushed Vizla's blade back before Narsil head butted him and then they connected blades again before Narsil pushed the Darksaber away before Vizla tried to punch him only for Narsil to grab the arm by the wrist and then moved the arm so that the attack was redirected and the fist made contact with Vizla's face making him stagger back a bit.

"Aw! You Fierfek!" shouted Vizla with his eyes narrowed before he rushed at Narsil and started swinging like a madman before Narsil ducked under a slash aimed for his neck and then kicked Vizla's feet out from under him.

-End song-

Pre Vizla fell onto his back with his Darksaber deactivating and falling to his side but as he reached for it a foot pinned his arm to the ground.

Vizla looked up only to see the tip of the silver lightsaber in front of him.

"I believe this is where you lose Vizla." Narsil said with a hint of amusement.

"Osik!" Vizla growled at losing.

Narsil looked to the side seeing Jango blocking punches thrown at him from Tor before he delivered a devastating uppercut that launched Tor into the air where he landed on his back hard.

Tor tried to get up but it was slowly likely due to some broken bones but before he could even bend forward a foot pins him to the ground and the foot was from Jango.

"I believe this duel is over." Jango said with satisfaction at beating Tor again.

CRASH

All 4 turn to see one of Tor's Death Watch soldiers falling and screaming as he was thrown out a window before he landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Well it seems that Durandal said he would do what you wanted to do for months." Narsil said shaking his head in amusement.

BOOM

"What the hell?!" Narsil shouted and he looked to see both the Lancelot and the Lancelot Club fly into the air with both armed with what looked like rifles before the Lancelot fired a round which struck the bottom of the building and it started to sink.

"Huh I guess our duel took longer than we thought." Said Narsil as he watched the building sink.

**Several minute before hotel sinking**

**inside**

In the hotels parking lot the sound of 4 bodies hitting the ground is heard and we find Blade and Saber with four dead soldiers with two being Tor's Death Watch and two being Pre's.

"Alright we're clear." Said Saber as the blades flipped into a sheathed position as did Blades.

"Man these guys are good." Said Tamaki as he stepped over a dead soldier.

"That's why they are designated as Assassins. They are given special training where they have the skills to move fast enough to block a bullet, to kill swiftly, and to shoot a target with ease." Said Durandal as he walked past them before two Death Watch troopers came into the room armed with blaster rifles.

"Hold it right there!" Shouted one of them.

"Zero you go talk to the LT Col, your men will deal with explosives, and me and my men will deal with hostage rescue." Said Durandal before he and the Clone Assassins walked to them but before the Death Watch soldiers could utter a word they grab their throats as Durandal started using the force to choke them before the sounds of bones snapping is heard and both men fell to the ground dead.

"That guy scares me." Tamaki said looking at the bodies as he on instinct grabs his neck.

"Well he is the Sword of Vengeance so he must be avenging the lives these guys took I mean they did say that Death Watch was a major and evil terrorist organization which caused the deaths of thousands." Said Kallen said as she looked at the dead bodies.

As they moved through the halls they reach a point but stopped to see 3 Death Watch soldiers.

"Hold it!" Shouted one before to the surprise of the resistance members and Zero the one in the middle took out both WESTAR-35 pistols and fired both into the back of the heads of the two soldiers killing them instantly without them knowing.

"Report." Durandal said as he approaching the man.

"They have the hostages locked up in a food storage room on the middle floor that I've marked with a green light. I also managed to get data on an upcoming operation right here." Said the soldier who by the sound of his voice was the same man that helped Nina before Euphie was taken away and both Kallen and Nonette were to be thrown off the roof.

The man hands Durandal an encrypted code cylinder which Durandal took and puts it in a slot on his gauntlet.

"Hold up! What the hell is going on?!" Shouted Tamaki confused.

"This is Darius Tervho. He's one of our spies within Death Watch. This is how we are able to know when and where Death Watch will strike." Said Durandal.

Darius takes off his helmet to reveal to their surprise a young 17 year old with black hair with silver highlights, and mismatched eyes with his left being blue while the other was gold.

"Sir shall I get ready to go?" Darius asked.

"Yes and good luck." Durandal said before the spy nods his head and runs down the hall out of sight.

"You really do have interesting company." Ohgi said looking at the Sword.

"Sometimes it's better to have interesting friends than a boring life. Let's go." Durandal said before he, Saber, and Blade split up from the others.

The reach a door where Durandal says "Alright this is the spot."

"Sir how should we go in?" Asked Blade.

Durandal looked around before an idea popping into mind.

"I believe we should cut the power to that room." Durandal said with a smirk.

**One minute later**

The room was filled with nine men with 3 being from Tor's Death Watch, 3 from Pre's Death Watch, and 3 JLF soldiers.

"Dammit why don't we just kill them? I mean it won't be hard to do it!" Said one of the soldiers.

"Because Vizla gave us orders saying that he plans to have the princess be made… an example." Said one of Tor's soldiers with an evil laugh which sent chills down the civilian's spines before suddenly the lights went out.

"What the hell?!" Shouted one of the JLF soldiers as all nine started looking around confused with the civilians in fear.

"Why is the power shut off?" Asked the first JLF soldier only to feel that someone was behind him but as he turned his head around he screams in pain as a pitch black blade protruded from the center of his chest and the white outline only barely shined Durandal with his visor a crimson red before he deactivated the lightsaber going into darkness while the JLF soldier hits the ground dead.

The soldiers open fire with the two JLF soldiers firing bullets while the six Death Watch soldiers fired blaster bolts.

The civilians were scared before two black beams came to life as it cuts across the chest of one of Tor's Death Watch killing him before he spun the blades which then cut into the abdominal area of a JLF soldier killing him before he deactivated his lightsaber going back into darkness before the bodies even hit the floor.

The survivors fired at where they think he will be trying to not hit the hostages before the twin blades appeared with the user flipping in the air before he cuts into the face of another Death Watch soldier killing him before he swung cutting the gun at the barrel as well as cutting through the torso area of another Death Watch soldier as well as cutting into the spine killing him instantly before deactivating the blades going back into the shadows as the second body hit the ground.

The two surviving Death Watch soldiers and one JLF soldier fire at where he was.

The JLF soldier runs out of ammo but as he was about to reload the man appears in front of him activating both blades and swinging up cutting the rifle in half as well as slightly cutting the chest before he spun around stabbing the second blade into the soldiers back and into the stomach.

He pulls the blade out and spun it several times as the body hits the floor before the lights came back to life showing the civilians what happened and revealing Durandal standing there.

"Oh osik it's the Sword of Vengeance!" Shouted one of the two survivors.

"What should we do?!" Asked the second.

Before the first could respond both Blade and Saber drop from the room and swing their arm blades cutting through flesh, armor, and bone but when they sheath their blades the two men fall to the ground dead leaving the room filled with the hostages and the members of the Federation.

"All clear General." Said Saber in his usual emotionless tone.

"Good now escort these civilians to a safe location where they can be safely relocated away from the hotel." Said Durandal with both clones nodding their heads accepting the order.

"Wait Princess Euphemia was taken to a different room!" Shouted Shirley as Durandal began to leave the room but stopped to look at them and said "I already know and I plan to rescue her."

Durandal opens the door before he suddenly vanished via active camo which surprised the rescued hostages.

Durandal made his way to the Princess's room where he entered to find Euphie tied to a chair with 5 Death Watch soldiers looking at her with one holding her by the chin.

Durandal looked at the princess and saw a look of fear and he figured what she feared which made him so mad his eyes turned to a sickly yellow.

"What the?!" Shouted the one that was holding her chin only to cry out as he was cut across the chest by the double bladed lightsaber that ended his life.

"Oh osik!" Shouted one of the four survivors as they began firing on him only for each bolt to be deflected before he swung cutting the arm off of one soldier before he cuts into his chest killing him.

The other three continued firing but a bolt was reflected and struck a soldier in the face in between the visor where he falls onto his back dead.

"We don't stand a chance!" Shouted one of the two survivors.

The second didn't get the chance to respond because of the twin lightsaber cutting through his unprotected abdominal area killing him.

The last soldier tried to shoot but was stopped when Durandal grabbed him by the neck and pinning him to the wall.

"Hey I have a question for you that you might want to hear." Said Durandal as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"W-what is it?" Asked the soldier in fear.

"What do you think the word Defenestrate means?" Durandal asked the man.

"I don't know what it means." The man said in fear.

"Oh here let me show you what it means." Durandal said before he released his grip on the man's neck before he grabbed the chest piece and threw the man who crashed out the window and screams down until he crashed to the ground dead.

Durandal turns to the captive princess and moves to untie her as well as use the force to heal any injuries her wrists may have gained from the rope.

"I thank you for saving me but what about the other hostages?" Euphie asked before Durandal finally removed the ropes where she began to rub them.

"I saved them first before coming to you because it was the right thing to do." Durandal said to her making the princess smile.

"I appreciate what you did and I'm grateful." Euphie said sincerely.

"It is what I do milady." Durandal said bowing to her in respect.

Suddenly an explosion drew their attention and they turn to see the Lancelot and Lancelot Club in the air.

"I believe it is time for us to leave." Durandal said holding out a hand for the princess to take.

**Right after Zero entered the tower**

With ASEEC Suzaku in the Lancelot and Rai inside the Lancelot Club were slowly lowered down into the utilities tunnel with both armed with a prototype VARIS rifle while the Club's was given as a good will by Lloyd who appreciated that the Lancelot Club was in one piece as well as being told it helped destroy a powerful machine that a single Lancelot would have trouble defeating.

"Lancelot pilot this is Lancelot Club checking in." Said Rai as he followed the orders given to him about hiding his identity so as not to draw attention should he go in public.

"Lancelot is ready." Suzaku said looking at the Club as it landed next to it before both Knightmares moved into the same start position.

"Lancelot/Club. M.E. boost!" Said Suzaku and Rai at the same time before both Knightmares shot off.

The Raiko sees the Knightmares and fires its first shell but the Knightmares evaded each shot with none of the rounds striking the Knightmares.

On the next shot the Knightmares didn't have time to move so they activated their Blaze Luminous which deflected the shrapnel before both Knightmares fire their VARIS rifles at once as the Raiko fired its last shot and the two rounds from the VARIS rifles destroyed the Raiko's round and the two rounds found home destroying the Raiko.

The cannons destruction caused the tunnel to explode and both Knightmares shot off from the ground and Rai saw that the duel was won and both he and Suzaku fired their VARIS rifles at the central shaft where once destroyed the tower began to sink.

As that happened Suzaku saw Zero before suddenly the floor he was on exploded horrifying Suzaku and the Britannians.

"EUPHIE!" Cornelia shouted in fear.

"My friends!" Suzaku shouted as the Lancelot launched into the crumbling building.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi don't! AH!" Lloyd shouted but only to shout out in surprise as a Monkey Lizard came out of nowhere armed with a wrench and started beating him up.

The Lancelot Club lands on the ground which was weakened causing the ground to shake slight and in turn causes the Darksaber to reach Vizla who grabs it and activates it and were it not for Narsil's Jedi reflexes then he would have lost a leg.

Vizla then used his gloves which were magnetic to grab his helmet as he shot off towards Jango and swung at him but Jango evaded at the price of losing Tor Vizla.

Both Vizla's stood there glaring at the men before the Kom'rk transport flew in and deployed it's lower hatch where Pre grabbed Tor and both Vizla's flew up and took a seat with the later glaring at Jango while the former said "Mark my words Narsil I will get you!"

The Kom'rk transport raises its seats before it shot off into space and away from the planet.

In a news van stood Diethard and a news worker with the former looking at a screen.

"What about the camera's in van three?" Diethard asked.

"I told you Zero took them." Said the news worker only for Diethard to shout at him saying "Well let's hope we pick up a signal from them! What are you doing Zero? Wasn't that part of your plan? To show us something?"

In the remains of the building the smoke clears to reveal the Lancelot standing there in one piece and inside the ASEEC trailer the Monkey Lizard stopped attacking Lloyd who was now sitting in his chair sporting a bruise as Cecile sighs in relief saying "He's alright!"

"I couldn't rescue them… they're dead… I failed… Not again!" Said Suzaku with that last part as he smashed a fist onto his console.

Coming out from the smoke was a yacht before the screens of the TVs around the world came to life showing Zero.

"My dear Britannians, have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I Zero return them to you unharmed." Said Zero as the screens revealed lifeboats full of civilians.

"Of all the Audacity… if we attack they'll become your hostages is that right?" Cornelia said before she took notice of one person missing.

Cornelia's eyes widen in fear at not seeing where her sister was and thought 'Is she? No I lost Lelouch and Nunnally I just can't bear to lose Euphie.'

As she thought that lights turned on the yacht revealing men behind Zero wearing black uniforms.

"People! Fear us or rally behind us, as you see fit! We are the Black Knights!" Said Zero.

"Black Knights?" Cecile said confused.

"Ironic, isn't it? The terrorists referring to themselves as Knights." A still bruised Lloyd said as they didn't take notice of someone sneaking away from the trailer.

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield! Regardless of whether they be Japanese or Britannians! The Japan Liberation Front and Death Watch cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act and there for they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for the slaughter of countless unarmed Japanese. We could not standby and allow such cruelty to be carried out. And so, he paid for his actions. I will not repudiate any battle on a fair and level field. But neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong! The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed! Where ever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again! No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be!" Zero said as his speech inspired some and as that happened the Federation began loading up.

"Knights of justice…" Kallen said but her sight was on Yamato as he stood near the lake with his helmet open and she could see a saddened look on his face before the helmet closed and she felt something inside her ache.

"Those with power fear us! Those of you without it, Rally behind us! We the Black Knights shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!" Lelouch finished as the yacht began to sail away as the military was more focused on the civilians.

"W-where's Euphemia?" Cornelia asked with fear.

"I wouldn't be scared if I were you." Narsil's voice said and she spun around glaring at him but before she could say anything she hears a familiar humming sound and spun around where her eyes widen because flying down was an LAAT/s and she could see a wire but holding onto the wire made her fear vanish because holding the line was Durandal who had one hand wrapped around Euphie as she held onto him for dear life.

When they set their feet on the ground the stealth gunship flew off as the other gunships began taking off as well.

"I'm glad you're alright." Cornelia said with a hint of relief while Euphie smiled in happiness.

Euphie then turns to see that Durandal, Narsil, Jango, Yamato, and Alastor were boarding one of the last gunships while the clone commanders and clone assassins took the other one.

"Durandal I wish to thank you for saving everyone." Euphie called out.

Durandal smiled under his helmet and said "I do what I think is right… for everyone."

With that said the gunships took off and flew away with the Jegans behind them.

**Orbit**

Approaching the Earth was a single ship which was large. It was a Strident-class Star Defender which was called the War Titan.

On the bridge stood a man wearing Experimental Jedi armor and on his hip was a double bladed lightsaber which by the looks of it was meant to detach to form two. This was Jarod Bryant.

Entering the bridge was Alyssa who had a single lightsaber on her hip as she approached Jarod and said "Hey we just reached Earth so we better get to the shuttle bay to get to Earth.

Jarod sighs and said "I just hope my brother didn't cause any problems down there."

"Usually you're the one causing problems." Alyssa deadpanned mainly because it was 100% true.

**Unknown location**

"OSIK!" Shouted Pre Vizla as he threw his helmet which crashed into a wall before clattering on the ground.

"We were so close and it just took a Mandalorian and a Jedi to distract us long enough to save those hostages! Blast it!" Pre shouted kicking a table.

"Calm yourself we'll get our vengeance soon enough and I think I know how." Tor said before an evil smile slid onto his face as he brought up a hologram of Cornelia talking to Narsil and Pre started to get the same smile as his kin.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

**Preview**

* * *

_"The rise of the Black Knights has caused some things to go into motion."_ Shows Braydin as he made his way to a Bering-class carrier.

_"But soon the truth will come to light on reason."_ Shows Kallen inside her home sitting and leaning against a wall with tears coming out of her eyes while Dexter walks away from said home.

_"And two combatants will go missing."_ Shows a familiar Gloucester ejecting its cockpit over an ocean while a black M1 Astray which had the Swords of Heaven symbol painted on its shoulders fell from the sky with smoke coming off it.

_Next episode: Refrain and Island_

_"The perspective of a person can change through time and patience."_ Shows Narsil standing in front of Cornelia with the former holding the hilt of his lightsaber while the later held her gun sword.


	8. Refrain and Island

_The things many do to relive the past is never the best._

_So we must all look to the future._

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental)**_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai)**_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace)**_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae)**_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of CC as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain)**_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku)**_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with CC before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai)**_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Unknown warehouse**

"I know it's the welfare of the Elevens but get real I mean what is this new stuff anyway?" Asked a crook.

"From what I heard from the guys it's some type of new poison they call Trihexalon and they want to test it on 'unlucky' Elevens." Said another causing some laughter.

"I sure hope the boss can pay us for this but get real, just who is this Toth anyway?" Asked another crook as he stacked a box.

"Don't know but I hear they are some type of big mercenary group from beyond the stars." Said the first crook.

"What you mean like the Orion Federation?" Asked another.

"Yeah but he's more into money and power than anything else." Said the third crook before the lights went out.

"What the?! What happened to the lights?!" Shouted a crook only to cry out as a white blade stabbed through his chest.

"Oh shit!" Shouted a crook who reached for his gun only to fall dead with his head several feet away.

"Oh god no!" Shouted another but as he reached for his gun a blue bolt came out of nowhere and struck him in the face killing him instantly.

"Die!" Shouted the last living crook who was holding a rifle but before he could get a shot a purple blade came to life cutting the rifle in half before cutting him across the chest killing him.

The lights came back on revealing Jarod and Alyssa with Jarod wearing his Jedi armor while Alyssa was wearing her own armor which looked like the Fallout Chinese Stealth Armor but colored purple and silver.

Next to them stood a Clone each with one being in phase two armor with purple and silver markings with what looked like fangs on the sides of the helmet with a marking of two blades colliding on his chest piece while there were Clone Assassin blades attached to his arms, along with the kama, and the Clone Assassin helmet. This was CC-8494 or as many know him as Commander Shadow.

The second Clone wore the regular Phase two armor but he also had a kama and pauldron while sporting the kama and pauldron were colored maroon. This was CC-1138 or as most know him as Commander Bacara without his cold climate armor.

"All clear." Said Shadow as he sheathed his blades.

"Bacara go set the charges while I secure a crate." Said Jarod as he deactivated his lightsabers and placed them on his belt.

"Yes sir, right away!" Bacara responded before he moved to set an explosive.

Jarod approached a crate but jumps back when the table it was on lost a leg and the crate fell but most of the vials survived with no cracks only a single vial fell to the ground and shattered by Jarod felt something was off and stayed back where his eyes widen in horror when a sickly yellow flash came from the liquid.

"What was that?" Shadow asked as he stood next to Alyssa.

"I don't know but we better get this scanned." Jarod said with a serious expression.

**Federation base**

"What?!" Shouted Jarod startled by the results of the scan as he and Alyssa stood in a room with the Swords of Heaven and their Clone Commanders along with an analysis droid.

"Yes it appears that inside this vial is very unnoticeable amounts of Trihexalon." Said the droid.

Dexter sat a chair putting a hand to his head and quietly said "Trihexalon… who could have given these criminals such a weapon?"

"From what we heard before we dealt with the criminals I heard one of them mention some guy named Toth." Jarod said.

Dexter narrowed his eyes before he said "Cody I want all Intel operatives to search for anyone named Toth."

"Yes sir!" Cody said nodding his head.

"Sir we just received a message from command saying that Death Watch and some mercenaries are going to move to attack a system close by but the only ship that will be able to respond in time will be to respond in time are the ships that are located around Luna." Said Commander Jet as he handed Aiden a data pad.

"Dex what are we going to do to deal with that fleet?" Asked Aiden.

"I suggest we send Chris, Ben, and Aiden to deal with the fleet but we also have to worry because we got word that Cornelia will be making her way to the U.E. but our spy in Death Watch tells us that they will plan to kill her by sending a fleet to engage hers while their own Knightmares go to kill her.

"I'll go. Death Watch are Honorless cowards attacking when they want and they think killing her will show their strength so I plan to make sure that they don't show it." Said Braydin as he had his arms crossed.

"Be warned Braydin that we won't be able to send another Sword because of what's happening here right now so you're on your own on this one." Said Dexter as he looked at the warrior dead in the eye.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." Said Braydin.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Dexter asked only to get nothing in response.

"Very well then meeting is adjourned." Dexter said ending the meeting.

In the hanger walking towards a shuttle was Dexter, Chris, Ben, and Aiden with their commanders as they were discussing about the person called Toth.

"Who the hell could this Toth guy be? Dexter you seemed like you know about it so what do you think?" Aiden asked.

"I just pray that I'm wrong." Dexter said remaining quite after that.

"Are you sure it is a good idea of having Jarod and Alyssa as members of the Swords of Heaven?" Chris asked.

"I am. Jarod may be an annoying fool but he's also competent and reliable. And Alyssa could help us with dealing with any threats and Braydin did say that she was good at hand to hand so I believe it would be in our best interests to have them as allies instead of enemies." Dexter said as he walked through the hanger.

As they continued walked to the shuttle which a Nu-class Assault Shuttle Chris was in deep thought.

"Hey Chris is something wrong?" Ben asked.

"You're thinking about Strike Ronin aren't you?" Dexter asked and his response was a nod.

"That guy has been missing after his third win and he shows himself and beats me even though I had the Origin. That guy just pisses me off!" Chris growled with his eyes flashing a bright yellow instead of the regular Sith sickly yellow.

"Calm down if you don't then you might become an enemy." Dexter said hoping that Chris won't lose his cool.

"Right I'm sorry." Chris said calming down with his eyes returning to red.

There was a silence between them before Dexter looked at Aiden and said "Hey Aiden how is the Justice?"

"Thankfully the only damage was just a few dents and dings but nothing major. Though I can't say for the Gaia or the Dark Deathscythe. I mean they had buildings dropped onto them. The Dark Deathscythe was just finished being repaired though their still working on fixing the Gaia's engines so he's going to have to use a mass produced suit for the time being." Said Aiden as they reached the shuttle before they turn to see Braydin who was decked out in his flight suit and approaching a custom painted M1 Astray which was black with the symbol of the Swords of Heaven on the shoulders.

"That bastard will pay one day. I swear it!" Chris growled the last part and Dexter looked at his friend with concern thinking that he would go to any lengths for vengeance.

"Hey Chris calm down or else you might bring danger to everyone around you." Said Dexter and Chris took a breath calming himself.

"Your right I'm sorry." Chris said to his friend but Dexter smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry we all get angry from time to time but right now you should get up there. You have a battle to win later."

Chris, Ben, and Aiden nod their heads before they boarded the shuttle.

Dexter walked away from the shuttle as it took off and left the base towards the orbital station on Luna.

Dexter heard marching and turned to see Braydin who was now in his Astray which was equipped with an EF-24R Flight Rotor Shrike as well as a physical shield and a Type 51 Beam Rifle.

"Good luck guys." Dexter quietly said as he left the hanger with Cody back into the base.

"Sir the other modifications you asked for your Gundam have been completed." Said a technician and Dexter grinned.

Dexter and Cody were guided towards the 00 Epyon which now had larger wings which almost have the same appearance to that of the Destiny Gundams.

**Viceroy palace**

"The E.U.'s starting an offensive along the El Alamein front. We can't go along dragging our feet here. I want to solidify domestic affairs. It's high time Area 11 was made a satellite nation. For that to happen we need to stamp out terrorism of course but another major problem is the rampant debus of Refrain amongst the Elevens, productivity is plummeting. It's coming in on the Chinese Federation's Kyushu route, we have to put an end to it." Said Cornelia to Euphie as the sisters stood in the palaces train station.

"Yes, but be careful." Said Euphie worried for her sister.

"You as well, I don't want you leaving the settlement." Said Cornelia.

"Cornelia… what about the Black Knights and Zero or the Orion Federation?" Euphie asked.

"I'll let them roam free here a little bit longer. I owe them that for saving your life. However upon my return." Cornelia paused as she held her right hand onto her sister's cheek and said "Once I've cleaned up this area, I'm entrusting it to you. Try and stay out of harm's way from now on alright Euphie?"

Euphie had a small flashback to when Durandal saved her from the Death Watch and what he said.

**Flashback**

_Euphie looked at the offered hand and said "Please tell me, why you are doing this?"_

_"We have no intentions of ever getting civilians involved and will do what we can to make sure that all civilians are safe and returned to their respective families. From our spy they say you are caring of all races even if they harm you. You are what we look for in Britannia. Should there be more then the world would have changed differently with peaceful ends instead of evil conquests." Said Durandal still holding his hand out._

**End Flashback**

**Ashford academy**

Dexter stood in a shadowed hallway as he held a comlink talking to Cody.

"So it is him." Dexter said with a hint of concern.

"If he is putting small amounts of Trihexalon into the Refrain then it is likely a test to see if it could be used as an assassination weapon." Said Cody.

"I fear that if Kallen's mother gets into contact with the Trihexalon then… I don't want to think about it." Said Dexter fearing that about what Kallen will feel if her mother was killed by Trihexalon.

"General before you contacted me, General Nilsson gave word that he is closing in on the Britannian fleet that are in a fog right now… he also said that he has got IFFs of Death Watch controlled ships." Said Cody.

Dexter narrowed his eyes at that but didn't think much more believing Braydin will be alright.

**Pacific Ocean**

Out on the sea was a fleet of 9 Britannian boats with 6 destroyers and 3 aircraft carriers.

Cornelia stood on the bridge of a carrier as she was curious on what was happening since at the moment they were traveling through a fog.

"It's too quiet ma'am even for the ocean." Said the captain.

"Keep a look out for what will happen." Said Cornelia as she crossed her arms.

"What's that?" Asked a crewman.

They all look to see a red flash and were curious before to their horror multiple red beams came and punched through the hull of a destroyed before said ship exploded.

"An attack?!" Shouted one of the crewman.

The fog slid away revealing 14 ships with 4 Britannian aircraft carriers, 6 Britannian destroyers, and 4 Trade Federation aquatic battleships. All ships were bearing the markings of Death Watch.

"What the hell is that?!" Asked the captain.

"It's Death Watch!" Cornelia shouted recognizing the symbol.

"Those terrorists that you and the Federation encountered a few days ago?" Asked the captain.

"Sir look!" Shouted a crewman and they all look to see to their surprise Sutherlands flying towards them.

"Flying Knightmares?!" Shouted a crewman.

"Launch all planes and ready the Knightmares for in case they board us!" Ordered Cornelia.

"Yes milady!" Shouted the captain.

Cornelia made her way to her Knightmare and thought 'Why would Death Watch be here? Were they planning to ambush a convoy or were they waiting for me?'

Cornelia rolled her Knightmare onto the top deck watching as the Death Watch Sutherlands drew closer.

"Shoot them down before they land!" Cornelia ordered before they all opened fire on the enemy machines.

4 Death Watch Sutherlands were destroyed from the bullets while 3 more were damaged with the ones in tacked landed on the carriers and began close quarter fighting with the Britannian soldiers.

The Death Watch Sutherlands stun tonfa's were more dangerous than the Britannian Sutherlands because they sent purple electricity through the metal which when connected would either kill the victim or wound them badly.

Cornelia watched as a Death Watch Sutherland smashed its electro tonfa into the side of a Britannian Sutherlands cockpit sending shocks through it and she could hear the pilot inside shouting in pain before dying.

The Sutherland with its pilot dead fell onto the deck before the Death Watch Sutherland drove off.

Cornelia was mad before she charged at the Death Watch Sutherland only for it to turn and aim its weapon and fire but she evaded the beam and stabbed her lance into the Sutherland straight through the cockpit killing the pilot before the Sutherland exploded.

Cornelia looked around and watched as her fleet was being taken down with her fleet once counting to 6 destroyers and 3 carriers was now down to 3 destroyers and 2 carriers while the numbers of their Knightmares was now from 29 to 13 while the Death Watch only lost a single carrier and two destroyers while the Trade Federation battleship was taking damage before exploding while in the air Britannian fighters were being chased and shot down by Death Watch controlled Dagger, Morningstar, and Dianoga class fighters.

"This isn't looking so good." Cornelia said as she shot and destroyed another Death Watch Sutherland.

She heard an explosion and turned to see another destroyer destroyed by Death Watch while the captured destroyer turned to bear its guns onto her ship and she widened her eyes thinking that death was closing and thought that she wouldn't be able to see her sister again but thought she will be able to see Lelouch and Nunnally.

Before the captured destroyer could fire missiles struck it and the destroyer exploded.

"What?!" Cornelia shouted as she turned her Gloucester to see a fleet of 11 Orion Federation ships with 4 Bering-class carriers, 3 Aegis-class destroyers, and 4 Kuraomikami-class destroyers, The three Aegis-class destroyers along with three carriers launching mobile suits which were 6 DINNs, 4 ZAKU Warriors, 3 GOUF Ignited, 5 GM IIs, GN-XIIIs, and 5 M1 Astray while the fourth launched 10 fighters which were clone variants of Z-95 Headhunter-class starfighters.

Leading the group of fighters and mobile suits was a single black M1 Astray with the symbols of the Swords of Heaven painted on the shoulders.

"All forces engage Death Watch! Fighters will engage fighters while the mobile suits deal with the Sutherlands. Ignore the Britannians for the moment until everything cools down!" Said Braydin as he tightened the controls of the Astray.

"I should have expected the Orion Federation to arrive." Cornelia said shaking her head knowing that if Death Watch made a single move of attack then they would move to engage them.

The black Astray landed on the deck next to Cornelia's Gloucester and fired its beam weapon striking a Sutherland causing it to explode.

"It has been sometime Cornelia." Said Braydin.

"Hello Narsil." Said Cornelia looking at the mobile suit.

"I see you don't have that machine of yours." She said before she spun around thrusting her lance which spears a Death Watch Sutherland that was trying to move behind her.

"The engines were damaged and I wouldn't be able to have much mobility after having a building crash on top of the Gaia." Said Braydin as he shot a Death Watch Sutherland out of the sky.

In the air a GN-XIII fires its GN lance destroying a Death Watch Sutherland before he brings up a GN field to block several laser rounds from another Sutherland which flew at him only for the GN-XIII to shoot towards the Sutherland and stab it through the cockpit before it exploded.

On the bridge of the Federation flagship stood Wolffe wearing his naval uniform instead of his armor.

"Have the Bison launch some missiles on that destroyer while the Polaris engages that battleship." Said Wolffe as he stood on the bridge.

"Sir one of the Death Watch destroyers has been destroyed." Said a crewman.

"Good then continue the attack." Said Wolffe as he narrowed his eyes as explosions bloomed in the air.

Back in the battle Braydin flew up using the rotor back before he fired his beam rifle destroying another Death Watch Sutherland before he fired the head Vulcans in order to destroy 4 missiles that were aimed for him.

On the bridge of the Death Watch flagship stood a man with armor from Tor Vizla's Death Watch painted green and yellow.

"Damn it why is it taking so long to kill a single bitch?!" Shouted the commander.

"That black mobile suit is fighting next to her and is protecting her from our forces that would try to get a shot at her sir!" Said one of the crewman.

"Sir I have an idea." Said an officer.

"I'm open to suggestions." Said the commander.

"I suggest we send a ship on a suicide run towards that carrier, if we sink it then Cornelia's Knightmare may get damaged enough for her to eject and we can find her on the island over there if she ejects towards it." Said the officer pointing to said island.

"Excellent work soldier. You have any suggestions for a ship?" Asked the commander.

The officer nodded and pointed towards a damaged captured Britannian destroyer which had smoke rising from the center.

"If we can send that in close enough then we activate all the explosives on board and destroy that ship." Said the officer causing the commander to smirk under his helmet.

"But shouldn't we send in bombers to distract them so they don't see the destroyer coming?" Asked a crewman getting looks from everyone.

"That's a good idea." Said the officer who then turned to another soldier and said "Do we have any bombers?"

The crewman looked on his station and said "The Osuras, Bulora, Chorask, and this ship each have ten Advanced Droid Bombers sir."

"Then have them launch in ten minutes." Said the commander who had a look that said that he would expect this to succeed.

"Sir communication coming in from Pre Vizla." Said the communications officer before a hologram appeared showing Pre fully in armor.

"Commander I got word that you have engaged both the Orion Federation and the Britannian naval fleet." Said Pre.

"We have sir but we are initiating a plan that will see it that Cornelia will be easy prey." Said the commander.

"I'm listening." Said Pre interested.

"Sir we plan to have a damaged destroyer commit a suicide run on the carrier Cornelia is on and if she survives then she would shoot off towards the island where it will be easy to send soldiers in and take her out but right now we are prepping bombers to distract them from the incoming destroyer." Said the commander.

"A smart move commander… I'm coming over to insure that the mission succeeds." Said Pre but before the commander could say anything the hologram vanished.

"Dammit… continue with the plan." Said the commander.

Back on the battle a Dagger flew after a Z-95 as it flew away but before it could shoot a DINN flew up in front of it before firing its beam rifle turning the fighter into a plume of fire.

The DINN pilot flew there for a minute before noticing the battleships open their hangers and then launch ten droid bombers.

"Osik! General the Death Watch just launched droid bombers!" Said the DINN pilot.

With Braydin he fired his rifle destroying a Morningstar that was flying towards him thinking it would get the Mandalorian.

"Do what you can but continued fighting the Death Watch!" Said Braydin as he smashed his shield into a Death Watch Sutherland knocking it back before it regained its bearings only to get a green beam in the chest before it exploded.

Braydin turned to see a Britannian battleship get destroyed by a droid bomber that was flying over it as it released its cargo of proton bombs.

Braydin narrowed his eyes and fired two shots striking two bombers destroying them as he thought 'Where the hell did Death Watch get their hands on these weapons?'

Braydin spun his M1 Astray around shooting down 4 more bombers with one crashing into a fifth erupting both into flames.

When the flames died Braydin saw a damaged destroyer float towards the carrier as the battle continued around them.

Braydin watched it draw closer before to his horror he sensed their intentions.

"All ships get away from that destroyer it's a suicide!" Shouted Braydin as he flew up.

Cornelia heard what he said and looked to see that she had nowhere else to go before she took notice of an island close by which was in ejecting seat launching distance but she didn't get the chance to do it before a droid bomber flew out from the smoke and overhead as both her and Braydin as it dropped its bombs with two bombs crashing onto his Astray while one landed in front of Cornelia's Gloucester launching it into the air from the explosion before the destroyer approaching the carrier exploded destroying the carrier and propelling Cornelia higher making her Knightmare auto eject while Braydin tried to stabilize his mobile suit only for it to fall towards the water with smoke coming off it but as he dropped he used every bit of power he could muster in the mobile suit to remain in hover just an inch over the water before he made his way to the island believing that Death Watch wanted her onto the island.

**Area 11**

After school Kallen changed into different clothes wondering what was happening with the world.

She was in communications with the Orion Federation through the comlink that Dexter gave her as a way for them both to keep in touch as well as give her info on the Death Watch believing they may target civilians from time to time.

Kallen hears the doorbell rang and she decided to go check who it was, she just didn't have anything better to do after all. She was surprised when her mother opened it just as she came down the stairs, and more surprised at seeing Milly and Dexter outside.

"Oh, Mistress Kallen, I was about to call you." The maid replied with a weak smile. "There are friends of yours asking for you."

"Sorry to come uninvited." Milly started with a smile as she seemed ready to continue but another voice cut her off as she did. "We came to hand in a couple papers and…"

"When I heard they were friends I was sure they'd all be male." Her stepmother's voice was heard from the top of the stairs, although she couldn't see Dexter from her position so she had assumed he was a girl as well. "Considering how you've been coming back home late and sometimes you haven't even returned until a couple days had passed…" She trailed off. "Not to mention all those excursions to the Ghetto you've been making." She glared at the brown haired servant. "Fighting one's blood is impossible it would seem.

"Pardon me, Lady Stadtfeld." Dexter called out as he walked in, letting himself be seen though Kallen heard a slight bit of anger in his voice that was unheard by the woman upstairs. "But I'm afraid I haven't really understood what you may be alluding to."

"And you would be?"

"Oh, my apologies. It was rather rude of me not to introduce myself." The Gundam meister chuckled, he was going to play this woman.

After they first sat down on the planet Dexter ordered the Federation intelligence operatives to put false identities into the Britannian system making it so that the Swords of Heaven members were noble heirs in hiding after their families were wiped out by terrorist attacks. A good way to make excuses for not attending school while they were either off world or in battle.

"I'm Dexter Bryant, a classmate of your daughter, heir and eldest of the last two surviving members of the Bryant family."

"…" The blond woman was left in shock at the reply and soon gulped, hoping it wasn't too late to solve this matter. If she downplayed Kallen now, revealing her origins in front of such a marriage prospect, her husband would never forgive her for losing them the fortune and prestige that could follow. "It was nothing, my lord. Just a small joke on my part."

"I see. Although I am curious about its meaning, I suppose I'll leave it at that this time." Dexter replied with a smile, it had been far simpler than he expected. He was going to add something else for humiliation's sake but a loud crash got his attention before he even started.

The brown haired maid had been walking back ever so slowly during Dexter's and Lady Stadtfeld brief exchange due to the hate filled glare she had received. No one had seen it happening until she involuntarily hit a nearby vase and sent it crashing down onto the ground. The poor woman soon kneeled by the vase's side and started gathering the pieces.

"Hmph, as I thought." Lady Stadtfeld huffed, deciding to taker her anger out on the maid. "All you're good for is selling your body after all."

"Says the woman that's been enjoying dad's absence quite a lot these days." Kallen seethed in a low voice that no one but Dexter caught, and even then he had no trouble understanding what she had said.

"It's nothing, I'll take care of this." The maid stood up, having gathered the pieces. "Once I'm done I'll bring some refreshments, where will you be, Mistress?"

"We'll be in my room." She replied simply, trying to keep her anger in check and not lash out at her.

The other two Ashford council members glanced at each other before following the redhead up the stairs, soon passing by Lady Stadtfeld, who eyed them analytically.

"I apologize for this sorry display, Lord Bryant." The blond woman showed a fake smile as she spoke. "I assure you she will be dealt with."

"Why?" He asked in reply, shocking her. "Why would someone who has done no wrong be dealt with, as you say?"

"I… I thought my servant's behavior had offended you."

"Not in the slightest, please leave that woman be." The brown haired sword told her sternly. "If I hear otherwise, I might be… displeased."

Mentally congratulating himself for doing a good Sith interpretation upon seeing the woman's shock and disbelief engraved in her features, Dexter followed his friends into the house and then inside Kallen's room. It was a pretty big room, all white with a king sized bed and little decoration. A desk, a table, and several chairs, along with a shelf filled with books. The Gundam meister took note of the picture on desk as they sat down around the table.

"It seems your home life is complicated, right Kallen?" Milly asked with no hint of mockery, simply curiosity.

"What did you want to give, me madam President?" She ignored the question and got to the matter at hand.

"I supposed it wasn't a good idea to hand this over in school." Milly started as she brought out an envelope with the Ashford Academy seal. "And Dexter seemed to have found out by accident and decided to tag along."

"These are…" She started.

"Your transcripts since middle school." The Sword finished for her.

"So you both know then." She figured Dexter knew because of his stance in the Orion Federation because of their intelligence agents, and it was hard for her to believe that Milly hadn't figured it out the moment she saw the transcripts. "That I'm half Britannian and half Eleven."

"Sorry about that." The Sword smiled sheepishly, trying to ease the tension he was feeling on the rise. "I sort of stumbled upon it."

"It does not matter, I would have told you someday." She replied with a smile, they were keeping the act well.

"Well this looks like something heavy, so I'll leave you two lovebirds with it." Milly said abruptly as she stood up and both of them blushed much to her pleasure. "See you tomorrow."

"Why's she still saying that?!" Kallen demanded with a blush and Dexter could only shrug in reply.

"The maid down there, she is your biological mother, right?" Dexter asked once Milly was out of the room and they'd been served tea and pastries. "Don't look so surprised, you have her eyes and don't forget about our intelligence operatives."

"She's such a fool." Kallen started in a sad voice. "She's clinging to a lover that left her to rot in the hopes he'll look at her again."

Dexter took a cup of tea and looked at her with concern even though he knew the reason for Kallen's mother staying the only person who didn't was Kallen.

"Do you hate her?"

"Not really…" She admitted, she had been harsh to her, yes. But mainly because it hurt her so much to see her mother cling to her so called delusions every day. "I find her depressing, but I do not hate her."

"Having the wife, the other woman, and the husband in the same house doesn't really sound like the best scenario for anything. If you add them all up, they eventually break you." Dexter sighed as he looked at her as he took a sip of his tea. "Especially if you are caught up in the middle."

"It's not that bad…" She started but stopped mid-sentence. "Most of the time."

"Will you be alright?" There was genuine worry in his voice.

"It's been like this for years already." She told him, noticing that he was actually concerned about her, something she was not used to seeing. "I can handle it."

Dexter looked at her before he took another sip of his tea. "If you ever need any help or simply someone to talk to, just say the word."

"Thanks." She smiled at him, genuinely grateful. "But why do you worry so much."

"I care about my friends and my allies." He replied with a wry smile. "And I've taken a liking to spending time with you."

While Kallen attempted to suppress a blush at the Sword's words before he finished his tea and stood up to leave but stopped at the door and looked to her.

"Do you believe it's because of lost love?" Dexter asked.

Kallen looked at him in confusion as he said "Sometimes people do it for simple reasons but others may have different reasons that we will never understand. You believe she's still here for a lost lover but it may be for a different reason all together that even you didn't know."

Kallen looked at Dexter as left the room but she couldn't muster the words to say to that even after he left.

Kallen walked to the table holding the picture and looked at it feeling sadness creeping inside of her before she started to lean her back against the wall before she slid down as tears began to slide down her face while outside Dexter was walking away from the house feeling Kallen's sadness through the force and no one could see it but a single tear slid down the side of his face.

**Pacific Ocean**

Cornelia climbed out of her ejected cockpit and looked to the sea as the battle continued off in the distance.

"Hopefully they will be able to reach me before they do." Cornelia said before she looked and watched as a damaged black M1 Astray flew overhead before crashing into the forest.

"This can't be good." Cornelia said taking her gun sword and made her way through the forest before she came to a clearing where she saw the Astray with its eyes dimmed and she looked to see Narsil's helmet.

Before she could take a step closer the helmet lifted off the ground and into two awaiting hands before they vanished into the shadowed cockpit.

A second later Narsil came out with little to no damage except for his helmet having some dust and dirt due to the crash landing.

"Hello Cornelia." Said Narsil as he dropped from his spot in the cockpit to the ground sending some dust up as he touched the ground.

"Narsil" Cornelia growled at the Sword of Honor.

"Now you're highness I believe we are not the enemies here at the moment." Said Narsil as he slowly walked to her.

"And what makes you think that?!" Cornelia shouted aiming her weapon as Narsil took his lightsaber off his belt.

"Because we have company." Said Narsil as he walked past her before stopping as Cornelia turned around.

In front of them stood 14 men wearing Death Watch armor but these ones were Tor Vizla's Death Watch.

"Orders alor?" Asked one of the warriors.

"Kill the Jedi and capture the princess, Vizla wants to execute her personally." Said the leader.

"That is not going to happen." Narsil's lightsaber came to life as the sound of blasters having their safeties off is heard.

"I believe you would like to attend this fight?" Narsil asked.

"You believe right, I will not forgive them for what they planned to do with my sister."

After the hotel incident Cornelia was told by Euphie on what Death Watch planned to do with her should they escape which pissed her off.

The day after the incident Cornelia took another look at the data she was given and examined every detail on Death Watch and the True Mandalorians (Canderous decided to keep the name believing that Death Watch so called attempt to bring about a True Mandalore was a disgrace to the Mandalorians) where she found detailed accounts of the many crimes Death Watch committed against civilians even if they weren't involved.

The Death Watch warriors open fire but Narsil blocked the bolts with one striking a warrior in the face.

Cornelia aimed her weapon sending a bullet which struck a warrior in the throat.

The other warriors continued to fire but Cornelia took cover behind a tree as blaster bolts shot past while Narsil kept blocking taking down three more warriors when he reflected the bolts back at them.

Narsil used his free hand to draw one of his WESTAR-34 blaster pistols and fired sending blaster bolts into the chest areas of two warriors killing them instantly.

The surviving warriors focus their fire on the Sword but before they could do anything else Narsil used to force to rip two trees out of the ground before chucking them at the surviving warriors where they were crushed by the wooden objects.

"I believe that was one of many." Said Narsil as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Why do you say that?" Cornelia asked raising an eyebrow.

"The leader of this group said that Vizla wanted to execute you personally so that means only two things. The first is that they want to take you to a secluded location where they would kill you while the last would be that Vizla is here on the island." Said Narsil causing Cornelia to widen her eyes at the last part.

BOOM

Both Cornelia and Narsil turn to see a Death Watch battleship explode after getting struck dead center by a beam.

"I would wish to ask that we for the moment fight alongside each other because if I know Vizla then he will have many soldiers here looking for you." Said Narsil focused on the battle.

Cornelia watched the battle unfold and thought about what he said counting her chances of survival before turning to him and said "I believe for now we could work together."

Narsil smiled under his helmet before he turned away from the battle towards the forest that covered the island and said "Well first we should get a beacon online to inform them that we are alive and then find shelter in case of weather and by the looks of it we should do it quickly."

The sound of thunder is heard along with quick white flashes seconds later.

**Area 11**

Kallen was walking through the streets of the settlement but when she reached the mall she got a Call from Ohgi talking about Refrain.

"Refrain?" Kallen asked confused.

It's a psychotropic; it makes you think you've gone back to the past." Said Ohgi.

"Must be all the rage here in Japan." Kallen said before she looked to see the Federation cruiser still in the ghetto and she could see GINNs flying through the air.

"Yeah, well who doesn't long for the days before the occupation right?" Said Ohgi making Kallen narrow her eyes.

"This stuff was specifically targeted at the Japanese and from what the Federation said about some type of bio weapon inside them we can't very well just ignore it. As soon as the Burais are stocked we move." Said Ohgi.

"Supplies keep rolling in and I hear lots of people are wanting to join us. Black Knights sure are popular, huh?" Said Kallen.

"Well we are the heroic knights for justice right? I'll call you when the ammo gets here." Said Ohgi before the lines shuts off.

Kallen puts her phone away before she hears the sound of someone punching flesh and turns to see 5 Britannian thugs beating a Japanese man.

Kallen narrows her eyes in anger but as she got ready to step in a hand landed on her shoulder and she turned to see Lelouch along with Dexter with the former having his hand on her shoulder.

"Lelouch!" Kallen said surprised.

"No there's five of them you wouldn't stand a chance at all." Said Lelouch as he took his hand off.

"So you think I should just ignore it?!" Kallen asked.

"Go on take a good look at that Eleven." Said Lelouch and Kallen looked and she sees the picture of a hotdog on the front of his shirt and she connected the dots seeing the man was a hotdog seller.

"If we intervene and help him win then he wouldn't be able to sell a thing tomorrow. It was his choice to become a Britannian slave. That's just the price you pay for working in the settlement." Said Lelouch.

"Well even so!" Kallen said before she was interrupted as the five thugs approach with one saying "You got a problem over there? Not feeling sorry for this Eleven are you?"

"Nah, they feel the same way we do, don't you guys?" Said another thug.

"Not quite actually." said Dexter as he stood between both Kallen and Lelouch when all 5 thugs got close.

Dexter raised his hand and moved it into their view saying "You are tired of beating up Elevens now."

All five thugs have glazed looks in their eyes before they say at once "We are tired of beating up Elevens now."

"You want to leave and have fun." Said Dexter before putting his hand down as the thugs say "We want to leave and have fun see yah." Said the thugs before they walked off.

Kallen and Lelouch look at him before he answered their unsaid question saying "The force has the ability to persuade an individual to do what we say but it only works on the weak minded."

Kallen runs to the downed Eleven and said "Hey, are you alright?"

The Eleven slowly got up before he noticed the Ashford academy symbol on her uniform and said "A Britannian student! What can I get for you? How about a nice California hotdog miss?"

Kallen's eyes were wide with confusion as Dexter and Lelouch walked up to them.

"Oh are these your friends? I can get them something too if you want? How about some ice cream?" Said the Eleven while Kallen still had the confused look.

The three left the seller and found a park bench where they sat down and started talking about Japan.

"In some ways, Area 11 is better off now than the old Japan ever was. Being made a colony of the empire has stabilized its military and economic position in the world. Elevens can even attain full citizenship through the legal process. It's easy to become an Honorary Britannian. It's just a question of pride really. Though I can certainly understand why they'd resist." Said Lelouch.

"And?"

"Hm?"

"Knowing all that, what does Lelouch Lamperouge think about it all? What do you want to do?" Said Kallen to the raven haired boy.

"Nothing" Lelouch responded.

"You know you've got a lot of brains but you don't seem to be doing much of anything with them. It's all Shirley talks about. Saying how intelligent you are but how you barely ever apply yourself." Said Kallen.

"That's why I won't do anything." Said Lelouch.

Kallen and Dexter looked at the boy as he said "That Eleven we saw back there can tell you. He could lead a better life as long as he bows his head to Britannia."

After he said that Kallen's eyes widen as an image of her mother flashed through her head before she stood up and slapped Lelouch across the face hard.

"You must think you're pretty cool huh?! Just playing the critic and judging the world from the sidelines?! Guess I was a fool to expect anything more from you. Now I really thought you were a better man than this!" Kallen said with anger before she walked away.

"You really need to watch what you say kid." Said Dexter as he stood up and walked away.

**Pacific ocean**

The battle kept going with Death Watch receiving reinforcements as rain started pouring.

Inside a cave stood both Cornelia and Narsil with the latter at the door.

"I'm surprised really." Said Cornelia catching the man's attention.

"How you willingly came to our aide to help. You helped save my sister and then you helped and saved me." Said Cornelia with a smirk.

"It wouldn't have been the first times that we've done this." Said Narsil.

Cornelia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The first time was with Prince Lelouch actually." Said Narsil causing Cornelia to widen her eyes in surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Shouted Cornelia as she drew her sword gun.

"We encountered him and young Nunnally years ago and saved them from some Britannian soldiers who were ordered to kill them. We killed those men and we decided to do what we can to make sure that they lived normal lives after the invasion. We are not sure if they are still in Area 11 or not but we gave them our communications signal if anything happened." Lied Narsil even though deep down he for some reason felt terrible for lying to her.

"So they are alive after all?" Cornelia said as she dropped her weapon and started leaning against the wall before she started sliding down.

"I take it you were close to them?" Narsil asked even though he already knew the answer.

"We were." Cornelia simply responded.

"I'm sorry about Clovis." Said Narsil causing Cornelia to look at him.

"Even though Yamato was the one who killed him I feel some hint of guilt." Said Narsil as he walked into the cave and past Cornelia.

"I won't forgive him for that but I won't forgive you so easily for his death." Said Cornelia as she stood up.

Narsil smiled under his helmet and said "Were it so easy."

When Narsil turned around a red bolt of energy zipped past his head.

"Osik!" Shouted Narsil as he drew his lightsaber and outside the cave were 11 Death Watch warriors all in Pre Vizla's armor.

"We don't have enough cover in here!" Shouted Narsil as he began blocking the blaster bolts.

The Death Watch soldiers keep firing but three shots were redirected with two striking a single soldier in the chest plate while the third struck a soldier dead center in the face.

"Osik that princess has a Jedi protecting her!" Growled a soldier.

"Is there a problem?" A voice said and the soldier turned to see Pre Vizla looking at him.

"Uh well sir we can't get in the cave to get the princess because she's with a Jedi." Said the soldier.

"… Blow the entrance." Said Pre confusing the soldiers before he clarified saying, "We'll trap them in there and there may be another way out where we will be waiting for them." Said Pre with a sadistic smirk.

"Yes alor." Said the soldier before they all stop firing their blasters.

Back inside the cave Narsil saw that the blasters have stopped and said "They stopped, but why?"

His answer came with the sound of explosions before everything went dark.

"Blast they caved the entrance!" Growled Narsil as he held his silver lightsaber which produced good enough light in the darkness.

"Do you have any idea of getting out?" Cornelia asked.

"Well the only way I can think is that way but… I sense something strange… something powerful." Said Narsil before he walked deeper into the dark cave with Cornelia close behind as she still held her gun sword.

As they walked Narsil felt the power grow stronger before both he and Cornelia heard a voice that said 'You are getting closer. When you reach us the truth will be revealed.'

**Area 11**

**Nighttime**

Back in Area 11 the sun was down and everyone was either making their way home, sleeping, or on nightshifts.

At the warehouse district were the Black Knights with Kallen's Burai along with some members of the Orion Federation.

The Federation sent Alyssa, Commander Shadow, 2 Clone Assassins, Delta Squad, Dexter, and a first generation Orion Federation advance combat Knightmare.

The Knightmare had most of the appearance from the Lancelot along with the head but what was different was that it was colored grey and blue, had a wide V fin on its forehead, it had two beam saber hilts in the shoulders, The Slash Harkens were upgraded to work like Funnels or Fangs but still acted like Slash Harkens which would be called Slash bits, beam Vulcans in the forearms under the Slash Harkens, the same palm beam weapons as the Destiny Gundam, and it had a much more human like appearance besides the bump on its back also its Blaze Luminous was upgraded with the same type of beam shields the Destiny, Infinite Justice, and Strike Freedom use making it much stronger even against beam weapons.

This unit was going to be a prototype for advanced Federation Knightmare units.

The unit was known simply as the Lancelot Strife which took the name of the original Lancelot's since that is what the unit was based off of and they believed that it would be a good idea.

Dexter and Alyssa were wearing their regular armor believing that they wouldn't want their power armor for this mission.

"What the hell is Zero thinking?! After all his talk about bringing down Britannia, he's just got us running around helping the police!" Whispered Tamaki.

"Still feels pretty good to have the will of the people behind us though." Said Ohgi with a smile.

"Yeah he's right we're totally heroes on the net." Said Sugiyama.

Tamaki just 'Tch' while Kallen sat against a wall with Yamato next to her.

"Are we in the right? I don't know anymore." Said Kallen.

"It's what you believe that counts, follow your heart because it will tell you if you are doing the right thing or not." Said Yamato as he looked at her with a smile under his mask.

Kallen looked at him and smiled in appreciation while Ohgi looked and smiled seeing that before green flashes are seen signaling that it was Zero.

"There's the signal from Zero! I can't believe he got in there." Said Sugiyama with a smile.

"How many tricks does this guy have up his sleeve anyway?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Less chatting more moving." Said Sev as the clones walked past while Alyssa just shrugged.

They reach the entry point which was a garage door.

"How should we go in?" Sugiyama asked.

"How about we shoot our way in?" Tamaki asked with a smirk.

"I have a better idea." Said Scorch as he held up a detonation pack while he smiled evilly under his helmet.

Once he set the charge he stepped back and looked at Boss who nodded his head making Scorch smile more before he took out a detonator and pressed the switch activating the bomb and blasting the garage door apart.

The Black Knights and Federation moved in with Tamaki holding his rifle saying "The Black Knights have arrived!"

After he said that the Black Knights opened fire with bullets while the Federation fired blasters before the thugs grab whatever weapons they could and returned fire before Kallen and Yamato drove in their Knightmares.

"Knightmares!" Shouted a thug.

"Screw this!" Shouted another before they began running away with Kallen and Yamato driving after them with Kallen firing her Burai's rifle while Yamato fired his Lancelot Strife's beam Vulcans.

"These Knightmares really are amazing. Each one is an army into itself!" Said Kallen.

"Hey don't forget that a mobile suit makes a Knightmare look like a toy." Said Yamato with a smirk.

They see a garage door closing but Yamato knew what was on the other side before he allowed Kallen to smash through before they stop to see Japanese civilians walking around reliving their former lives but Yamato was more focused on 2 dead Japanese who had the results of a single weapon that he knew… Trihexalon.

"Refrain…" Kallen said with sadness as she saw the hotdog seller before she remembered what Dexter said 'If you add them all up, they eventually break you.'

Kallen narrowed her eyes and said "That's right, which is why I'm here…!"

"Careful! It's dangerous to run like that!" A familiar voice caught her attention and she looked to see her own mother walking in front of her.

"Mother?!" Kallen said surprised before she saw her mother trip but before she hit the ground Kallen made her Burai catch her.

"Really, Naoto! Please I need you to keep an eye on your little sister!" Said Kallen's mother.

Kallen closed her eyes in sadness before she said "My god how weak of a woman are you mother?! First you gave into Britannia, then to a man, then to this?! My brother is gone forever, let him go!"

Kallen's Burai shakes when bullets impact its right arm before the arm from the shoulder explodes sending the entire arm flying.

The shooter was one of four Glasgows in the colors of the Knightpolice.

"The Knightpolice?!" Kallen shouted.

"Kallen get out of here!" Shouted Yamato as he moved in front of her taking the bullets from four Knightpolice.

"Right!" Kallen said before she started driving away while one Knightpolice which they didn't see followed after her.

"Aren't those police units?" Asked Yoshitaka.

"They're in on this deal?! Tamaki!" Shouted Ohgi.

"Don't look at me! When I checked there weren't any cops involved!" Tamaki shouted back.

"Corrupted filth." Growled Zero.

Yamato continued to block the bullets before he shot one of his hip mounted Slash bits into the ground launching him unit into the air before he fired is left arm Vulcan which struck one of the units cockpit killing the pilot and causing the unit to fall to the ground motionless.

The other three fired but Yamato moved the Lancelot Strife so that it moved quickly before it landed behind one and it reached for its left shoulder where it pops open and a hilt comes out before he drew it and stabbed into the cockpit of the second unit killing the pilot before he even knew what was happening.

He withdrew his weapon causing the unit to fall to the ground with a hold in it.

The last two try shooting but he brought up his shield blocking the bullets before he holstered the saber back into its slot in the shoulder before firing its wrist Slash bit which moved around before stabbing into the side of the third police unit's cockpit killing the pilot.

The last unit tried to shoot but Yamato made the Slash bit send the useless unit into the last causing it to stagger before Yamato drove up doing an open palm strike into the unit before the palm glowed before a beam shot through the unit killing the pilot instantly as well as making a large hole.

"It appears the Lancelot Strife has passed its tests." Said Yamato with a smile before he had a look of horror when he heard Kallen shout, "I don't want you!"

"Kallen!" Shouted Yamato before he drove off in the direction Kallen went arriving in time to see Kallen's Burai with the last police unit on it towards a shelf where said shelf smashes into the Knightpolice unit's cockpit crushing the pilot.

"Kallen!" Shouted Ohgi as he and the other Black Knight members ran to her.

Yamato made the Strife go into a kneeling position before climbing out where he saw Kallen running towards her mother.

Yamato reaches them as did a Clone Assassin who was scanning Kallen's mother.

"The good news is that it doesn't seem she has any Trihexalon in her but just to be safe we're taking everyone here with us to our base to be sure so they can be alright." Said the assassin and Kallen nodded her head in understanding.

"Kallen can I speak with you privately?" Said Yamato.

Kallen looked at him and nodded her head uncertain before they left the warehouse and stopped between two other warehouses.

"I guess you now understood why she really wanted to stay." Said Dexter as he took his hood and mask off.

Kallen's eyes widen at that before they narrow in anger as she said "You knew why she was really there?!"

Kallen threw a punch but Dexter caught it and said "I gave you a hint so that you may learn from yourself instead of hearing it from someone else and think it a lie!"

Kallen looked at him before tears welled up and she collapsed onto the ground.

"All this time… she was there for me and I was so stupid to think it was just for a lost love!" Kallen cried as tears slid down her face.

Dexter got to a knee and wrapped his arms around Kallen in a comforting hug and said "Many people would make that kind of assumption, you aren't the only one."

Kallen returned the hug as she continued to cry for the next 3 minutes.

**Pacific Ocean**

Cornelia continued to follow Narsil as they continued walking deeper into the cave before they see a small light.

"It seems we found some lighting." Said Narsil as they reached a large room where he deactivated his lightsaber.

They look to the center of the room seeing a cube the size of some ones hand.

"What is this?" Cornelia asked.

"It's a holocron. They are used to record a Jedi's experience but the only person who can actually use it has to be a Jedi." Said Narsil as he approached the device.

When he touches it a bright yellow beam shot at his head causing him to see random images before it showed a destroyed settlement and Narsil looks around seeing corpses before a shadow covers the area around him and he looks up to see a saucer shaped vessel before it shot a pinkish purple beam at him before everything returned to normal and he fell to one knee panting.

"What the?!" Cornelia said surprised.

"I saw… I don't know what I saw but, it was like a warning of some kind." Said Narsil as he got back up.

Narsil grabbed the holocron for the final time but when it left its resting place a hatch opened revealing a tunnel with a light at the end.

"Well there's our way out." Said Narsil but as he got ready to move he stopped when he felt something calling to him and turned to see a cleaver which had a similar appearance to Zangetsu from Bleach.

Narsil couldn't help it because he felt that it was meant for him.

Narsil used the force calling the weapon but when the weapon landed in his hand he felt a wave of energy shoot through his body while the weapon felt light as a feather in his own hand.

"You might come in handy." Said Narsil as wrapping started to cover the weapon before it was fully covered in a white cloth.

Narsil turned to see Cornelia waiting for him so he placed the weapon onto his back and both Narsil and Cornelia made their way out side where they see that it's night time as well as it was raining only for them to stop when they see 23 soldiers and a Sutherland from Death Watch.

The two turn around to see 4 more Death Watch soldiers along with another Death Watch Sutherland.

They turn back around to see the approaching form of Pre Vizla who had his helmet on as rain landed on said helmet.

"You sure have led us on a wild chase Narsil." Said Vizla with a smirk.

"And you have done a terrible job of finding us." Growled Narsil.

Vizla ignored the growl and looked at Cornelia who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Princess Cornelia li Britannia, we finally meet face to face." Said Vizla as he walked to her.

Cornelia just growled as he stood in front of her and both the princess and Sword couldn't do anything much with all of the weapons trained on them.

"You've both been pretty hard to kill as of late. First the failed ambush, then the second one, and finally the cave." Said Vizla walking around.

"And now that you're here I might as well finish this." Vizla said taking out his Darksaber.

"You're going to have to go through me Vizla." Narsil said activating his lightsaber.

The Death Watch warriors aim their weapons at the two waiting for them to move where they would be filled with burn holes before they could say oh.

"Not likely." Vizla said with a tone of arrogance.

Far on the sidelines stood 3 figures.

One was a young man who looked to be the age of 16 with black hair which looked to be blue in any lightning with a fare complexion, blue eyes, and wearing black armor with a yellow trim which looked like ODST armor with the helmet being a Recon one while on his back was a sword that looked like Kanda's from D. Gray-man.

The second was a man who was at the age of 17 with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a fare complexion while he was also wearing SWTOR Mandalorian armor with his helmet in hand. The helmet had a V shaped visor while on his back attached to the jetpack was a katana sword.

The third figure was a young woman though most of her appearance was covered by the darkness of the trees shadows while the only thing that could be seen was her hair that was in two pigtails, with a mask in hand, and wearing a cloak.

"Why aren't we helping?" The female figure asked.

"We need to make our timing perfect or else they won't be able to make it." Said the one in ODST armor with seriousness in his voice.

"Shall I make my move first?" Asked the Mandalorian figure.

"On my mark." Said the ODST.

Back with the larger group Vizla made a hand sign saying "Now it's time for you to be one with the force Jedi."

Narsil just narrowed his eyes and was about to grab his lightsaber when a voice in his mind says 'Don't. Help is on the way.'

"Warriors on my count!" Vizla shouted taking his steps away from the two.

"Got any ideas?" Cornelia asked.

"Ehn(1)" The Death Watch warriors aim their rifles.

"Something like that." Said Narsil.

"T'ad(2)" The Warriors take the safeties off their rifles.

"And that would be?" Cornelia asked.

"Help" Said Narsil.

"Solus!(3)" As Vizla shouted that another voice which sounded familiar to Narsil shouted "

Reign over the frosted heavens!"

As the warriors fired the yellow beams flew through the air only to be intercepted by to everyone's surprise a Chinese dragon made completely out of ice.

Narsil's HUD detected that the dragon was filled with to his surprise energy.

The dragon flew through the air at the soldiers but when they pass them multiple the soldiers were frozen solid.

The dragon flew up before exploding into a shower of snow which fell along with the rain drops and Narsil could see that there were only 9 left not counting Vizla.

"What the Osik?!" A warrior shouted.

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Another voice shouted before phantom like bugs came out of nowhere and went straight through the 4 warriors behind both Cornelia and Narsil but as they do that gashes appear from went through like a bullet entering and exiting as blood shot out and the bodies hit the ground dead.

The warriors and Sutherlands stood there in worry and confusion before a shout caught the Sutherland that was behind the twos attention and a feminine figure who was still covered by the darkness who looked like she had green flames coming from her ankles flip through the air before she kicked the Sutherland but to their surprise the kick caused the Sutherland to fly back as well as activate its ejection seat before the unit exploded.

"Bastard!" Vizla growled but before he could do a think the same Sakura petals flew and cut through two more warriors killing them.

"We're leaving!" Vizla shouted as he took off with his jet pack with the surviving warriors and Sutherland following him.

"Allies?" Cornelia asked.

"Hopefully." Narsil replied quietly which Cornelia couldn't hear before they heard the sounds of footsteps.

The rain stopped and the two turned to see three figures with two wearing armor.

The one in ODST armor with the Recon helmet who had the sword in hand sheaths said sword as he walked to them.

The second sheathed his katana while the light reflected off of his visor as it was tilted down a bit.

The third figures boots shift with the green flames vanishing.

"Narsil? I believe pleasantries will have to wait because we need to get you two out of here." Said the ODST.

"Very well but what about them?" Narsil asked gesturing towards the retreating two.

"You let us deal with them while she guides you two to safety." Said the ODST before turning towards the Mandalorian before both run into the forest.

"That was strange." Said Narsil.

"Don't worry just follow me." Said the woman before all 3 ran through the forest.

At the remains of the Death Watch fleet which was docked at the island Vizla returned.

"Alor, what's wrong?" Asked a warrior.

"Send out all of our Sutherlands! I want them dead!" Vizla shouted in rage as he stormed towards the last Trade Federation battleship.

12 Death Watch Sutherlands took off and towards the island as the fleet started sailing away and Vizla watched with a smirk thinking that they would likely die.

Suddenly from the forest came two green beams with each destroying one Sutherland.

The surviving Death Watch controlled Knightmares scattered before out of the forest came two machines.

One was a Gundam colored grey, black, and red with what looked like circular wings on its back and green eyes.

The second looked like an Astray but it had the same looking sword that the ODST used only mobile suit sized on its side while colored white and red along with some armor additions giving it a more samurai appearance.

These are the Legend Gundam and the Astray Karas Gundam.

"Gundams?!"

"Out here!"

The Legends eyes flash before the tips on its wings which were funnels tilt forward before they fire multiple beams striking two more Death Watch Sutherlands destroying them.

The Karas flew towards 3 Sutherlands as they fire but the Gundam evaded the bullets before it drew its sword and started cutting through with the first getting sliced through the cockpit, the second, through the torso, and the final one down the middle.

When the Karas sheathed its sword all 3 Knightmares exploded.

A Sutherland tried to sneak up behind the Karas with its electro tonfa only for the Karas to stab through it with its sword.

The Gundam kicked the Knightmare back before it exploded leaving only four Knightmares left.

"Take the two on the left while I take the two on the right." Said the pilot of the Karas who was the ODST.

"Roger" Replied the pilot of the Legend.

The 2 Sutherlands the Karas was targeting opened fire but the Gundam evaded the shots with ease before blocking two of the shots like they were nothing before he sliced through them destroying both Knightmares.

The Legend aimed its beam rifle at the last two Sutherlands before one that was armed with rockets fire its 4 rockets at the Legend only for an energy shield to appear as it raised its arm blocking the rockets.

"This thing is a monster!" Shouted a pilot before his Sutherland gets shot by a beam before it exploded killing its pilot.

"Dammit!" Shouted the last pilot as he fired his rifle but each laser missed the Gundam before it fired its funnels again and all beams cut through the Sutherland before the Knightmare exploded.

Vizla watched with complete rage as his fleet sailed away to safety.

Back on the island Narsil, Cornelia and the woman walked through the forest before they see the beach which was the same beach where Cornelia crashed and they could see Britannian soldiers looking around.

"Well this is your stop princess." Said Narsil before he and the woman turned around.

Cornelia looked at him and said "Why did you help me?"

Narsil turned and said "Because Death Watch is a threat to everyone. And also I feel that you have an important role in the future."

Narsil walked away with the woman before the two arrive at a location where they see the Legend and Astray Karas with their pilots on the ground.

"So you pilot these Gundams?" Narsil asked.

"Yes we do." Replied the ODST.

"Then I must say you have skills." Narsil said.

"Thank you but we request to meet with your leaders. I believe we have something that will surprise you all." Said the Mandalorian in a familiar tone that Narsil couldn't put his finger on.

"Very well." Narsil said before he turns to see an LAAT/c which was carrying his damaged black M1 Astray while an LAAT/i started to land with the side hatch open to reveal Wolffe and 4 other Clone troopers.

**3 hours later**

**Federation base**

**Meeting room**

In the meeting room stood Dexter, Jarod, Alyssa, John, Alex, Braydin (Who had his helmet off), and the three individuals that helped Braydin on the island.

"I must thank you for helping our friend but I must ask who you are." Said Alex.

"I think I know who the one with the yellow trim is." Said Dexter as he approached the ODST.

"You do?" Said the Swords.

"I know only one person who had the Astray Karas and he was the same person that defeated me in the tournament… It's good to see you again Jacob." Said Dexter as he smirked.

"I knew I should have expected this." Said the now named Jacob as he removed his helmet to show a 16 year old young man with blue eyes, black hair that when light shines on it looks dark blue, and a fare skin complexion.

"It's good to see you again old friend!" Dexter said before he and Jacob hugged each other laughing.

"Uh okay I'm lost." Said Braydin.

"He's a friend of mine that I made while I was still in high school with him as a freshman while I was a junior." Said Dexter as he wrapped an arm around Jacobs shoulder.

"He's not the only friend here." Said the Mandalorian as he removed his helmet revealing someone who looked to be 17 years old with white skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Josh!" Braydin shouted with a smile.

"It's good to see you again Braydin." Josh said with a smile.

"But who is this?" Alex asked gesturing to the woman.

Everyone looks at her with the Swords having confused look before she lowered her hood revealing dark green hair and the same looking helmet that Sith warriors wore in SWTOR but it was black and white before she removed it revealing to their surprise a familiar face that they only saw in anime.

This was Lenalee Lee from -man.

"What the hell?!" Shouted the Swords in surprise.

"Yeah we had the same expression." Said Jacob who smirked at their reaction.

"Let's get answers on how you came here and about that holocron and those weapons once Aiden, Chris, and Ben return but for right now let's all get some rest." Said Dexter and everyone agreed.

Once the meeting was over Dexter ordered some Federal troopers to guide the two to their living quarters while Dexter went to the medical section where he finds Kallen sitting next to her mother while a medical droid was scanning her.

"It appears that the Refrain has left her unable to speak for the time being. It will take time but thankfully with our care she can be able to live through this." Said the droid before it walked away.

"Mother I hope you are okay. If it was any place else then you would have been convicted. But don't worry because I'm working to change all that! I won't give up until we have fixed this rotten world we live in and we can be a family again." Kallen said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hang in there." She was startled as she felt her mother's hand over her own, giving her the smallest of squeezes. "I believe in you Kallen, I believe in my little girl." Her mother's voice, despite the strain, was gentle and full of hope.

"I promise you." She replied crying. She barely felt out the Sword of Redemption put a hand on her shoulder, both for comfort and to show her that he was there with her, walking down that path. "I love you, mother."

There was the faintest of smiles on the woman's face when she heard it, although it didn't last long due to her condition, but it was more than enough to convey her feelings to her daughter. Both teenagers stayed before Kallen got up and left so she would be escorted out by some Federal troopers as well as sneaked back into the settlement.

Dexter looks at Kallen's mother and said "I promise I'll protect her. So recover soon, for her sake as well."

He turned to exit the room, only to stop at the faint whisper coming from the almost comatose woman.

"I leave her in your hands." Smiling at what he heard, the Gundam meister left the room with a look of determination in his eyes.

'I will do what I will to make sure the Reapers are no threat to this galaxy and this world!' The meister told himself, a silent promise for the future.

**Unknown location**

In an unknown room sat Pre Vizla who had his helmet off as he talked to several shadowed figures.

"It appears that our stocks of Trihexalon infected Refrain has been destroyed." Said a voice with a Russian accent.

"Yes but let's not forget those two new Gundams that just appeared as well as those figures with those weapons." Said Pre Vizla.

"It is strange how two machines remained hidden as well as a holocron and the weapons." Said a deep voice which sounded slightly synthetic.

"Yes but we must not rush things. We must keep patience before we can reveal ourselves." Said a voice that would make you shiver.

"Yes but right now we must worry about the fleet that will converge on our research base on Felucia?" Asked a voice that was distorted by a helmet.

"We do not have to worry, by the time they enter the system the research data would have already been taken someplace else." Said the same deep voice.

"Right now we need a good distraction and I believe that sending me in would be the best test of sorts." Said a voice as the man leans forward revealing a man with pale skin, short black hair, and blue eyes with the left side of his face having many scars.

"What do you have in mind Captain Cavik Toth?" Asked the first person as he placed his hands on the table.

Cavik just smirked and said "Leave that to me, when my forces engage them, they will not be able to even know what the facility was meant for. Though I think I will require your assistances Old King, Shamir RaviRavi, and Do Su."

The one now identified as Old King leans forward revealing a man who looked Russian with pitch black hair and steel grey eyes while a scar was on the left side of his face looking like a knife wound as he smirked.

Shamir walked into the light revealing a woman with crimson red hair with violet eyes, a pale complexion and an aura of arrogance.

Do Su just allowed the light to shift to him revealing black hair, red eyes, and regular skin tone while he produced an aura that would likely make people feel chills just by looking at him for a mere second.

**Unknown location**

In a different area it was a pitch black room with 21 people around a table with a single light that shadows all of them.

"It seems that the Orion Federation has taken down the Trihexalon infected Refrain." Said one of the gather people in a male voice.

"It appears so Wong, and we also got a report that two more machines came after the Sword of Honor and the Goddess of Victory were stranded on the island and were getting ready to be killed by Death Watch." Said another to the now confirmed Wong.

"Yes and they are both Gundam types by the looks of them." Said a third.

"… What about the Swords of Rebellion, Justice, and Love? Heh I find it laughable that any man would take a title such as that." Said a feminine voice.

"You aren't the only one Wynne D. I still laugh myself to sleep because of that." Said a man in a somewhat laidback tone.

"Well from what I have been able to gather is that they are moving to the planet Felucia. But they don't know about what is waiting for them." Said another male voice with this one speaking with authority.

"Do you have any ideas Thermidor?" asked Wynne to the now identified Thermidor.

The light shines brighter revealing the man who had a fare complexion, blue eyes, and pitch black hair. This was Maximilian Thermidor or better known as Odstarva, the ranked 1 Lynx, and the leader of ORCA.

"I suggest we send White Glint, Greenfield, and Strayed." Said Wong.

"Agreed but I will go with them so that way the Federation will know we're on their side." Said Thermidor as he stood up.

"Well it's a good thing that the NEXT's are able to now go into space as well as travel through FTL." Said the laidback toned man.

"Roadie what do you expect would happen?" Asked a woman who sounded young.

"I believe that after the battle they'll ask questions and I believe we should give them the right answers." Said Roadie.

"That has too many risks." Said Wynne D.

"Yes but remaining in hiding has its risks as well. If we reveal ourselves too late then we may be targeted as an ally to the enemy if we do not act." Said Thermidor.

"I say we do it." Said a young man who looked to be 17 with brown hair that reached over his eyes, light blue eyes, and a fare complexion.

"I agree and besides we might as well show ourselves." Said a girl who was also 17 but with fare skin, thigh length green hair, and blue eyes.

"Very well then the curtain shall rise" Said Thermidor before the light flicks off and when in darkness he finishes saying "on the first act."

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally CC._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

1 Ehn: three

2 T'ad: two

3 Solus: one

* * *

**Preview**

* * *

"_While the discovery of the holocron and the Trihexalon Refrain destruction happened on Earth in another area of the galaxy three Swords began a mission of their own."_ Shows Chris, Ben, Aiden, Bly, Rex, and Jet looking over a strategy map.

"_Though they would expect something they believe they will find something far more than expected."_ Shows the Federation fleet exiting hyperspace over Felucia.

"_But soon a maniac will come to the battle to bring terror."_ Shows a machines fly through space destroying a Federation Venator-class star destroyer.

"_Before a new ally comes to help turn the tide of the battle."_ Shows A pure white machine in between two cruisers before energy forms around it and explodes outward destroying the ships but the machine remained unharmed, another showed a green machine firing weapons at a large warship that was attempting to destroy a Federation Geneva-class cruiser, switches to show a pitch black machine with a red visor as it flew through the battlefield destroying fighters and protecting Federation vessels and mobile suits, shows a white and red machine as it flew through the battlefield firing its rifle in its right hand while slashing through a cruiser with its laser sword attached to its left arm before energy formed around it like the white machine before two circular wing like objects on its back raise forward before it fired a green blast which destroyed an enemy vessel.

_Next episode: A Lynx in the future_

"_Will their attempt bring victory or defeat?"_ Shows the pitch black machine fighting back to back with the Origin, before it shifts to show the pure white machine fighting alongside the Avenger before it shifts to show the white and red machine holding a damaged green machine while inside the cockpit the pilot shouts the green ones name as the Infinite Justice helped to protect both machines.


	9. A Lynx in the future

_In war the enemy will do anything to win_

_But it is also a time where one can find friends and allies_

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental)**_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai)**_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace)**_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae)**_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of CC as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain)**_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku)**_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with CC before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai)**_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Hyperspace**

Onboard the Venator-class starship, _Golden Justice_,

The three members of the Swords of Heaven along with their clone commanders were situated around a strategy map for the planet Felucia.

"So any ideas on what to expect on the ground?" Aiden asked the surrounding individuals.

"None so far, General." Replied Commander Jet.

"We haven't detected any ships from what our drones reported." Said Commander Bly.

"So in other words we have no idea what to expect?" Ben asked.

"That's correct, General." Replied Captain Rex.

"Then it seems we will haft to be extra cautious on this mission. Do not let your guards down!" Chris firmly ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the three clones answered in unison while saluting.

"Alright then, dismissed!" Chris ordered.

After everyone left the war room, Chris made his way to his quarters. The moment the door slides open, a black and blue blur collides with his body as he falls to the ground on his back.

The Sword of Freedom chuckles at his supposed attacker. "Hello, Aura."

On top of him was a small black and blue dog-like humanoid creature that turned out to be the Pokémon, Riolu.

Before Chris had went into cryogenic stasis, the egg he had hatched into, to everyone's surprise, a Riolu. Turns out the hatchling was female due to a genetic checkup and since then it latched onto Chris like a daughter would her father.

Chris spent the time he had taking care of his surrogate daughter before he left her in the care of Rex and Revan.

"Hello Father!" a young and feminine voice came from the Riolu.

"How's my little girl doing today?" Chris smiled at his surrogate daughter while gently rubbing her head.

"I've been a little bored but I at least get to see you, Father." Aura said while cuddling up to her father figure.

Chris chuckled a bit before he picked up Aura and walked inside his room. "Well I can see that you must be a bit tired right now, huh?"

Aura replied with a cute yawn before smiling up at Chris. "I am feeling a bit sleepy..."

"Then how about you and I get some sleep for now?" Chris asked.

Aura nodded before she jumped onto the queen-sized bed they shared while traveling as Chris walked into an automatic wardrobe and changed into a pair of black pajama pants and a white t-shirt as he got under the blankets and sheets with his daughter.

Before he could sleep however, Aura asked Chris. "Father... are you going to fight the bad men again?"

Chris was caught off guard from that question but calmly replied. "Yes, I haft to or else those bad men are going to hurt a lot of people."

Aura's next question seemed to make her a little uneasy. "Will you always protect me, Father?"

Chris quickly pulled the Riolu into a deep hug. "Of course I'll always protect you because no matter what happens, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Aura smiled before she snuggled into her father's chest a bit more and fell asleep.

Chris smiled at the sleeping form that hugged his chest before his expression grew serious. 'Yes, I promise that no one will hurt you because I will risk becoming the Devil himself before I let anyone hurt you or anyone I care about.' He thought before the realm of dreams took him.

**Chris's Dreamscape**

Chris found himself floating above a ruined city with dark clouds encircling the air before he noticed faint flashes below him.

As he gets closer, he notices two figures fighting but their faces were darkened as well as their clothing. The only thing he could make out was the weapons the two wielded.

One that seemed shorted then his opponent had a large collection of swords sheathed while using two to fight his opponent.

The other one seemed to be wielding a long katana blade that seemed to be the length of a full grown man.

Chris couldn't help but wonder what these weapons were and yet...they felt familiar to him. Before he knew it, the two foes clashed once more before everything went white.

**Chris's Quarters**

Chris quickly woke up as a trail of cold sweat trails down his forehead. His breathing increases from the dream he had before taking in a deep breath and exhaling it.

He looks down to see Aura is still fast asleep despite Chris's quick awakening. He smiles and leans down to kiss the top of his surrogate daughter's head as she lets out a cute moan in her sleep before snuggling deeper into the covers.

Chris lied back down as he brought his sleeping daughter closer to him before she settled into his chest. Chris couldn't help but think back to his dream. 'What was that I just saw? Those swords felt...familiar... Oh well, can't worry about it now, I need some sleep.'

He soon found himself back in the realm of dreams once more.

**Ben's Quarters**

The silver-haired boy found himself in his own personal quarters after the meeting.

Like any other room, it had a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. To Ben, it was his home away from home.

As he entered his automatic wardrobe, he came out wearing a pair of black and purple striped pajama shorts and a white a-shirt as he made his way over to his bed but to his surprise he finds his pet Nexu sleeping on the end of the bed before opening her eyes to look at her master.

"Hey, Midnight...sorry for waking you up. Go on back to sleep because I need mine as well." Ben told his Nexu with a warm smile.

The alien cat laid back down as Ben crawled into the blankets and sheets before turning off the lights as he entered a deep sleep.

**Ben's Dreamscape**

Ben finds himself on a sun setting battlefield filled with corpses of many men in armor from Medieval England.

Atop of the pile of corpses was a petite figure that Ben could barely see before he squinted and to his surprise, he saw with his own two eyes a young blonde-haired woman wearing a blue dress and silver armor. Her piercing green eyes seemed to hold a wave of guilt as she was steadying herself with a magnificent golden-blue sword. The woman's body was caked with dirt and blood as well as a severe wound in her chest

'Who is that? I know I've seen her before but I can't remember...and that sword...could it be?' Ben thought before light begins to blind the boy as the vision disappeared.

**Ben's Quarters**

Ben lets out a small scream as he wakes up rather quickly, drenched in his own sweat as he places a hand on his forehead.

"Goddamn...what was that about?" Ben quietly said before he felt something wet touch his face.

He looks to see it was Midnight comforting her master after she witnessed Ben jolt up with a look that could tell he just saw the Devil rise from the depths of Hell.

Ben smiles and pats the black Nexu on her head. "It's alright, girl...just a bad dream."

The Nexu seemed to understand as she lay down next to her master as said master lies back down on his bed. He stares up at the ceiling of his room for a few minutes before his eyes grew heavy and fell back into a dreamless slumber.

**Aiden's Quarters**

Aiden sat on his bed recounting over the map of Felucia as well as the plan.

'There must be something we're missing, but what?' he thought to himself.

Aiden sighs before he walks over to the automatic wardrobe installed in his room before coming out in only his boxers and a red tank top with the ZAFT logo on his left pectoral area.

Once he gets under the blankets of his bed, Aiden turns out the lights and falls asleep.

**Aiden's Dreamscape**

Aiden finds himself walking through a forest of cherry blossom trees before he notices a lone shack that seems to resemble a Japanese home during the Feudal era.

Inside the house was a masculine figure wearing samurai-styled armor with long dark brown hair held in a high ponytail by a white ribbon.

"Who are you?" Aiden asks the samurai.

The samurai remained silent before he uttered one word. "Scatter!"

All of a sudden, a tsunami of sakura petals wash over Aiden as darkness began to fill his vision over the endless river of pink.

**Aiden's Quarters**

Aiden wakes up with a sharp gasp of air as he looks around his room for any sign of a figment of his imagination before releasing a deep breath.

"I got to stop overworking myself or one of these days, I'll die of exhaustion." He says to himself before plopping back onto his pillow and welcoming the realm of dreams once more.

**Felucia – 4 Hours Later**

In a heavily dense forest, five shimmers break through a large mass of leaves before they stop in front of a rock covered cave.

"Are you positive that the readings came here?" one of the shimmers asked in a rough, yet calm tone.

"Yes, sir, I've pinpointed the layouts of the mercs' hidden facility to this area." Another shimmer answered in a young and throaty voice.

"Sir, I see something?!" a third voice answered in an old and low tone.

The five shimmers watch as a squad of Battle Droids exits the cave before one painted in yellow to what some could guess is the leader looked around.

"Alright boys, time to get this patrol done!" the yellow droid answered in a high-pitched computerized voice.

"Roger Roger" came the response from the rest of the droids.

The five shimmers hide in the growing vegetation as the droids pass them before their cloaking deactivates to reveal five Sangheili warriors except one was colored gold, one was colored red, and the other three were colored blue.

"We must report back to the Ship Masters at once!" the gold Sangheili told his comrades as they nodded and turned their active camouflage back on and disappeared into the forest.

**Chris's Quarters**

Chris had been having a rather peaceful dream and felt as if he could stay this way forever until he felt a small body jump on his chest, releasing the breath he held in. As he groggily opened his eyes, he saw Aura looking at him with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Rise and shine, Father!" she shouted in his face.

Chris groaned for a bit. "Aura… Give me five more minutes please?"

"Sorry, Father, but Uncle Rex needs you to get up now!" Aura spoke with upmost glee.

Chris's eyes immediately shot open before he sat himself up and moved his daughter to the side so he could get dressed in the automatic wardrobe.

He came out in his pilot suit with his helmet to the side and made his way over to the door before he stops.

"Aura, do you want to come along?" Chris asked his daughter.

Aura squealed in joy for a bit and jumped off the bed while walking over to her father. She took his hand into her paw and seemed practically excited to go.

"Alright then, let's go meet up with Uncle Rex." Chris told Aura with a warm smile before they both left the room.

**War Room – 2 Hours Later**

After the Sangheili scouts returned from their mission and gave their report, the Swords of Heaven and their clone commanders were situated around the holo-map once more.

"So it seems that those mercs have a hidden base huh?" Aiden questioned while scratching his chin.

"Yes, general, it seems they also have some clankers as well." Commander Jet replied.

"What kind are we dealing with?" Ben asked.

"Our scans indicate that we're dealing with approximately 100,000 B1 battle droids, 25,000 B2 super battle droids, and 10,000 destroyer droids." Commander Bly reported.

"Hmm…someone is funding these guys 'cause we never had any reports of any Trade Federation battle droids being used." Chris said with curiosity.

"It's possible that they might have a factory under the base as well as a laboratory for the drugs." Captain Rex explained.

"Then it seems we'll haft to cancel their little science project. Mobilize the troops, I want boots on the ground and I want pilots in their mobile suits." Chris ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the clones saluted before they left the war room, leaving Chris, Ben, Aiden, and Aura in the room.

"I'm gonna go and launch in the Avenger. Don't want to miss all the fun." Ben gave them a feral grin before leaving the room.

"I swear sometimes I think he's a little too battle crazy." Aiden exclaimed in exhaustion before leaving the room.

Chris stared at the map for a few seconds before he felt a small tug on his suit; he looked down to see Aura looking up at him with worry in her ruby eyes.

"Father, are you gonna come back?" Aura asked.

The raven-haired teen kneeled in front of his surrogate daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. "I promise…I will come back, but for now you'll be safe here after all you've got a strong father and a battle-crazed uncle."

Chris pulls away from the hug and gives Aura a warm smile. "Be safe, Aura."

"You too, Father." The Riolu replied with some light tears in her eyes as she watched her father figure leave the room.

**Hanger Bay**

As Chris entered the hanger bay, Ben had already entered the Avenger's cockpit and was set up on the catapult along with the Infinite Justice.

"Glad you could make it, bro." Ben exclaimed.

"Someone's gotta watch you and keep you from doing stupid decisions." Chris smirked.

"Hey, I resent that!" Ben shouted, angrily.

"That's enough! It's time we left." Aiden ordered.

"Then let's get this done so we can go home!" Chris replied.

The Swords entered their Gundams and made their way to the catapults along with the other mobile suits.

"General, good luck out there." Captain Rex told Chris over the com.

"You too, Rex and good hunting," The Sword of Freedom responded.

"Roger that, General, over and out." Rex ended the transmission soon after.

"Ben Alder, Gundam Avenger, let's rock and roll!" soon after the Avenger launched from the catapult.

"Aiden here, Infinite Justice, I'm taking off!" the Infinite Justice launched next.

"Chris Alder, Gundam Origin, ikuze!" Finally, the Origin launched from the catapult as its eyes flashed on the battle ahead.

**Felucia – Underground Base**

Underneath the mercs' base, Sabaoth Squad's leader, Cavik Toth was sitting on a recliner chair and in front of him were three shadowed individuals.

"So, it seems the Federation has arrived and they seem to have brought three of the Swords of Heaven if the visuals we are receiving are right." Cavik told the three individuals in front of him.

"It's them alright; I can see that their Gundams aren't mere illusions." A gruff Russian voice spoke out.

"Well then Old King, Shamir RaviRavi, and Do Su, I'm counting on you three to keep those fools occupied while I get the project up and running.

"Fine, but I want the Sword of Freedom, he has some hidden potential in him and I want to exploit it." Old King growled.

"I want that guy Excalibur, I don't know why but he sounds cute." Shamir said while licking her lips.

"I suppose I get that pathetic Sword of Love… Honestly, who came up with that title?" Do Du exclaimed in disappointment.

"Don't know, don't care, I just want to kill them already!" Shamir said in excitement and madness.

"Sometimes I wonder if the Swords have a crazy person on their team that's just as battle crazed as her." Cavik deadpanned.

**Space**

"Ben, you have got to be the craziest person on our team whose battle crazed!" Aiden shouted while he avoided beams.

A few minutes after they came out of hyperspace, the fleet was under attack by enemy ships from the Trade Federation that launched thousands of droid fighters. Chris had ordered all mobile suit pilots to protect the landing craft and the ships to minimize casualties for their ground forces.

Right now, Ben was having a wild and fun time with his Avenger as he destroyed fighters left and right while even managing to destroy two Trade Federation command ships.

"So what, it's not like I can hold myself back besides these are just droids and I felt frustrated about not getting any action back on Earth." Ben retorted with a smirk as he cut a droid fighter in half with the Avenger's leg beam sabers.

"Why do I even bother trying to express any concern for you?" Aiden deadpanned while avoiding a few laser bolts from some droid fighters.

"Stop talking and start shooting, morons!" Chris shouted over the com with his Origin transformed into the Strike Freedom and activated the DRAGOON System, tearing through fighter after fighter with his weapons.

"Alright already, you don't need to get all pissed!" Ben shouted before the Origin destroyed another Trade Federation battleship.

The Origin dodges a few blaster bolts before eliminating the attacking fighters with his rifles linked together.

"Geez, how the hell did these guys get stealth technology?" Chris muttered to himself before the Origin reverted back into its original form before a GN Bazooka materialized in its hands. As the weapon finished charging, the Origin fired a ball of energy at a cruiser-class ship, instantly destroying it.

"I hope Rex is having better luck than we are right about now." Ben shouted over the radio while the Avenger summoned the Hi-Nu Gundam, Wing Zero Custom, and Gundam Double X.

**With the ground forces**

Rex immediately started to curse his luck; he and the rest of the 501st landed on the planet and were immediately met with opposition. There forces had already taken some casualties but so far they began to press the droids back until they brought the Destroyer droids out.

Right now, Rex along with Bly and Jet were in cover along with their own respective squads.

"These guys mean business, whatever they don't want us to find, they are getting pretty desperate right now." Jet shouted while ducking from a blaster bolt that nearly struck his head.

"What do you think they got in there?" Bly shouted while blasting a battle droid's head off.

"You wanna ask them?" Rex remarked as he shot two battle droids with his pistols.

"Point taken, but we need to advance or else they'll wipe us out." Bly responded before he took cover to avoid another volley of blaster bolts.

"You think the Generals are having better luck than us?" Jet asks as he tosses an EMP grenade at a few Destroyer droids, giving the soldiers a chance to destroy them.

"This is them, we're talking about. I'm certain they can handle their situation." Rex shouted with confidence as he watches a Federation trooper get hit in the head by a blaster bolt. "At least, I hope so..."

**Space Battle – With Chris**

Chris cursed silently under his breath as he maneuvered the Origin to avoid turret fire from a Trade Federation star cruiser before it transformed into the Gundam Leopard and unleashed a multitude of bullets and missiles onto the cruiser, resulting in a large explosion which barely reached the Gundam.

"That was too easy..." Chris muttered before he received a transmission from the _Golden Justice_.

"General, we got incoming enemy contacts..." An operator from the ship spoke over the radio.

Chris's eyes widened. "I want a scan and report on those contacts, immediately."

"We already have it, General. By our reports, we deduced that the enemy vessels have the same signal as Sabaoth Squadron starships." The operator responded.

'Damn, so they were waiting for us...' Chris thought to himself.

"Also, we seem to have found three unknown signatures...they look like mobile suits, but there's no data on them." The operator responded.

"What!" Chris shouted before an explosion attracted him to see the _Golden Justice _being lit up with small explosions as his eyes widened in fear. "Aura..." he muttered before he moved the Origin towards the damaged ship.

"Come on...come on, please let me make it!" Chris told himself as the Origin increased its speed.

The moment the Origin reaches the _Golden Justice_; Chris notices a strange silhouetted figure floating in front of the ship, shouldering a large gun before releasing a trail of missiles, causing damage to the ship before it erupts in a devastating blaze.

His eyes widened in despair at the scene before he clenched his teeth in anger and glared daggers at the machine that killed not only his crew, but his daughter. "You bastard! Who are you?!"

The machine slowly turned around to reveal to Chris, a bipedal machine with reverse jointed legs and colored a dark green.

'No way, a NEXT! How the hell is an Armored Core able to fly in space?!' Chris mentally shouted in his head.

"Ah, I see the Sword of Freedom has come to face me!" a gruff Russian tone spoke through the intercom.

"No way...Old King?!" Chris shouted in disbelief and rage.

"So you know of me...guess I don't haft to introduce myself then." Old King responded while maliciously grinning.

"I'm gonna kill you for what did you bastard!" The Sword of Freedom practically screamed at the Russian.

"Well then...come and face me." Old King challenged.

With no more words, the Origin pulls out one of its beam sabers and charges at the AC before the Lisa sprouted another weapon on its wrist, revealing a laser sword and blocks the Origin's attack.

"Now then, let's see if you have the talent and skill to defeat me, boy." The Russian taunted with a smirk.

Chris glared daggers at the Lisa as his eyes flashed a brief tinge of gold before slightly glowing in multiple warm colors.

**With Ben**

Ben began shooting wildly at the approaching droid fighters, he could barely keep up with the waves of enemies but continued to fire every last round he had.

One fighter came close to doing a kamikaze attack on him before the Avenger turned and roundhouse kicked the fighter into a Sabaoth Squad starship, resulting in a small explosion on the craft.

"He shoots and he scores!" Ben cheered to himself before warning lights began to blare in his cockpit then he felt his Gundam get slammed with enough force to send him crashing into a damaged Venator-class.

"Okay...that wasn't fun." Ben grimaced while slightly groaning in pain from the force of the hit.

"Well, it sure was for me, little Excalibur." A sultry feminine voice spoke on the intercom.

Ben looks around until he spots a lone red mecha with insect-like legs and carrying a rifle, a shotgun, and a sort of cannon on the back.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ben shouted in annoyance while glaring at the red mecha.

"My name is Shamir RaviRavi and this is my NEXT, Red Rum." Shamir exclaimed before Red Rum pointed its rifle at the Gundam. "Say hello, Red Rum."

The Avenger quickly dodged the burst from the rifle before kicking the machine back. The NEXT recovered and dashed forward to shoulder bash the Gundam back into the Venator-class.

'Damn, she's good I'll give her that.' Ben begrudgingly admitted in his mind before firing his Gundam's Vulcan guns at the NEXT, but the red mecha continued to evade the blue traces of bullets.

"Nice try, little boy, but that won't work on me." Shamir exclaimed mockingly at the Sword of Justice, further infuriating the boy.

"Then I'll haft to kick this into overdrive!" Ben shouted in anger as he activated the beam sabers in both his forearms and his shins before motioning the Avenger to lunge at the Armored Core with the determination to eliminate his opponent.

**With Aiden**

The Infinite Justice sliced through another droid fighter with its double beam saber as it fired another barrage of beams from the cannons on its flight unit at a squad of Sabaoth fighters then threw a beam boomerang at the bridge of a Trade Federation battleship.

"There's no damn end to these guys... why can't I catch a break once in a while." Aiden grimaced to himself before the Infinite Justice raised its beam rifle and shoots three more Sabaoth fighters.

"At least we'll be able to stop these guys from affecting the hearts of the Japanese people." Aiden told himself before an alarm rang throughout his cockpit until he brought the Justice's shield up to block a volley of bullets from a new threat.

Aiden looks at the trajectory of the bullets to see a black-orange mecha with a needle-like weapon on its right arm, a small machine gun in its left hand, and two different sets of missile launchers on its back.

"Do I even want to know who you are?" Aiden asked in confusion.

"I am Do Su and I've come to take your head, Sword of Love..." Do Su remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "Honestly, that title is just embarrassing. It makes me want to kill you even more, Alastor."

"Okay, I get it, my title sucks. Stop insulting me already, you fucking jackass." Aiden shouted in annoyance.

"Then why don't you come and force me to do it, I'm sure Starka is hoping for a challenge, Alastor." Do Su taunted with a calm, serious expression.

"Then allow me to retort, Do Su!" Aiden shouted before firing a volley of beams with the Justice's rifle and flight unit cannons, but the black-orange NEXT avoid every shot and responded with its own from its missiles.

The Infinite Justice used the Vulcan guns in its head to destroy most of the explosives but some managed to impact on the Gundam's Phase Shift armor causing Aiden to grunt mildly in discomfort.

"Seems I'll haft to step up my game a bit." Aiden muttered to himself before the Justice pulled out its double-sided beam saber and lunged to attack the NEXT until it brought up the kojima blade and defended itself from the Gundam's attack.

"I will take great pleasure in killing you, Alastor!" Do Su shouted with a maniacal grin as the Gundam and NEXT clashed once more.

**Hidden Base – Laboratory**

Cavik stood next to one of the scientists at an examination table with a large sheet covering a strange form.

"How long until we're able to get the specimen off world?" The leader of Sabaoth Squadron asked.

"By our calculations, we should be able to get it back to Earth before the Federation discovers our research." The scientist quickly spoke to which Cavik nods in approval.

"Excellent, we'll be able to begin Phase Two of the experiment back in Japan..." Cavik turns to the entrance of the lab to look at one of the guards. "Ready my ship for combat, I'm going up there to take out at least one of the Swords before I leave."

The guard saluted before running out of the lab, leaving Cavik by himself with his thoughts. 'I hope those Swords live up to their reputation otherwise I'll be disappointed.'

**With Chris**

"God damn it!" Chris shouted in anger as the Origin avoided another slash from the Lisa. The battle was not going in his favor since Old King avoided each of the Gundam's attacks but managed to disarm the Origin of its beam sabers and shield as well as leave a few burns and scratches on its armor.

"Come on, boy! This can't be all you've got!" Old King taunted in amusement at the Sword of Freedom before he fired another volley of missiles at the Gundam.

With quick thinking, Chris motioned the Origin to fire the GN Vulcans in its head, destroying the missiles and he even managed to damage the Lisa's missile launcher.

"I'll kill you for murdering my daughter you bastard!" Chris shouted in anger before the Origin unsheathes blades from its wrists as beams laced themselves around the edges. The Gundam lunges at the NEXT but Old King brought up his laser blade to block the Origin's attack.

"Oh, so you had a child on that ship...like I give a damn, lap dog!" Old King retorted smugly before punching the Gundam's face, causing Chris to jolt in his seat and crash onto a disabled Trade Federation cruiser.

Chris gritted his teeth in rage as his eyes flashed into a complete gold with a few strands seeming to act like trails of light. "I'm gonna kill you!"

The Origin's eyes changed from its regular sapphire blue to a devilish red as the faceplate began to open up slightly to reveal a fanged mouth as it let lose an inhuman roar.

"Oh, so the lap dog has some extra bite into him...well then, come and face me." Old King taunted with a smirk until alarms blared throughout his cockpit as a trail of missiles came at his NEXT. The Lisa flew back and fired at the missiles with its shotgun, but a few managed to hit its armor slightly damaging it.

Chris turned in the direction of the missiles as his previous outburst subsided as the Origin reverted back to its regular state. The Sword of Freedom noticed a faint shimmer until his eyes widened at what he saw.

In front of both the Origin and the Lisa was another NEXT colored black and crimson with large reverse-jointed legs, carrying a large caliber assault rifle, a quadruple missile launcher on its back, and a sort of plasma cannon in its left hand.

"It seems I managed to arrive just in the nick of time." A smooth male voice came from the black and crimson NEXT.

"I can't believe you're here as well..." Old King was about to say until Chris interrupted. "THERMIDOR!"

Before Thermidor realized it, the Origin boosted towards him with the intent to kill him. "Wait, I'm not your enemy!"

"I'm not gonna fall for that, monster!" Chris shouted as he attacked the Unsung with a GN Sword II his Gundam materialized as the NEXT avoided the raging Sword's swipes.

"Just listen to me! We're here to help you and your forces!" Thermidor pleaded to the red-eyed pilot but it proved futile until the two were forced to dodge from a stream of missiles fired from the Lisa.

"Obviously, you two seemed to have forgotten that I'm still here." Old King remarked with an annoyed twitch in his left brow.

The Unsung looks at the Origin. "How about we take care of this guy then I'll explain myself. Deal?"

"Fine, but I better get answers from you or else you won't like it when I get angry." Chris responded with a glare before the Origin changed its appearance to the Wing Zero Custom.

The two temporary allies boosted towards the enemy NEXT to which the pilot smirks. "If that's how you two want to play it then I'll be happy to send you to an early grave."

**With Ben**

The Avenger swerved past another volley of missiles before firing its beam magnums at the Red Rum, but the NEXT dodges the two large beams and fires its rifle; the bullets pinged against the Gundam's armor which left some scorch marks on the body.

"Man, she's good; I can't even scratch her with my beam magnums." Ben muttered to himself before he noticed a Jegan coming from behind Shamir with a beam saber until the NEXT spun around and blasted the mobile suit at point blank range with its shotgun, hitting the torso where the cockpit is located and causing an explosion, killing the pilot.

"Nice try, dumbass, but little sneak attacks like those won't stop me from killing your little ass." Shamir exclaimed while smirking as she unleashed another barrage of bullets at the Gundam.

The Avenger brought up its shield to defend against the assault before the Sword of Justice felt a jolt in his seat as the Red Rum rammed him into a piece of debris. Ben gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the taste of blood enter his mouth.

"Come on, little Sword, where's that spunky attitude of yours?" Shamir taunted the silver-haired boy until the warning lights blared in her cockpit as a rouge set of missiles trailed towards her until she responded with using her rifle and shotgun to eliminate a few of the missiles and dodging the others.

"Okay, who's the wise guy that did that?" Shamir shouted in frustration.

"That would be me, RaviRavi." A male voice spoke as the red NEXT turned to see a pure white NEXT carrying two different rifles and missile launchers on its back.

"No way! It can't be you!" Shamir roared in anger with a small tinge of fear.

"Yes...White Glint...has arrived." The pilot spoke as White Glint began firing at the Red Rum, causing it to move away to avoid the trail of missiles and bullets as White Glint stood next to the Avenger.

"So Excalibur, are you ready to annihilate this scum?" the Raven asked.

"It would be my pleasure, but allow me to change into something more appropriate." Ben told the Lynx with a smirk.

[Play Gundam Unicorn Track: RX-0]

Ben closed his eyes as his Gundam's NT-D system began to power up. The armor slits in the armor began to glow white as the armor slowly split, revealing the Psycoframe in the suit, the horn splits into a long v-fin as the visor changed into a Gundam face as the yellow eyes flashed.

"Now then..." Ben opens his eyes to reveal they have change from their normal sapphire blue to a blood red with three black tomoe in the pupil. "Time to eradicate this bitch."

The transformed Avenger pulled out one of the beam sabers in its backpack and boosted towards the Red Rum with the White Glint following close behind.

[End Gundam Unicorn Track: RX-0]

**With Aiden**

"Damn, I can't even get close to this guy!" Aiden told himself as his Infinite Justice avoided another barrage of bullets from the Starka's machine gun.

"Come on now, Sword of Love, don't tell me this is all you got?" Do Su taunted as he rushed forward to strike the Gundam with its kojima blade.

The Justice brought up its shield to block until the unthinkable happened, the kojima blade managed to pierce the shield resulting in an explosion. Luckily for Aiden, he managed to detach the shield from his Gundam's arm to keep it from losing it.

"That was close; don't really want to get yelled at by the mechanics for damaging the Justice again." Aiden grimaced as he brought out a one of his suit's beam sabers in its left hand while also using the beam rifle in its right hand to try to score some damage on the NEXT.

Emphasis on try...

Do Su avoided the beams and used its overboost to zip past the Gundam and leaving Aiden's sight. The Sword of Love search for his opponent patiently while in his mind, he was panicking. His search came to an end once his radar detected something behind him.

The moment the Justice turns around, he comes face-to-face with the tip of the NEXT's kojima blade pointed directly at his cockpit. Aiden's eyes widened in fear as he believed his life was about to come to an end.

"And so ends Alastor, the Sword of Love..." Do Su mused as he smirked deviously. "Farewell"

Before the NEXT pilot could end Aiden's life, a large volley of missiles flew towards the Starka as it flew away from the explosives to keep damage to the NEXT to a bare minimum.

Aiden looked at the trail of missiles and his eyes widened in shock. In front of his Gundam were two NEXT, one was colored green and appeared to be rather bulky, the other one was colored white and red with a green optic eye with different parts on it.

"Who are you?" Aiden asked curiously.

The bulky green one turned to look at the Gundam. "I'm May Greenfield, pilot of the AC Merrygate." A young female voice spoke.

The white and red one went next. "I am Strayed, pilot of the AC Redeemer." A male voice spoke that, to Aiden, sounded kinda like Dexter's voice.

"Mind giving a hand then?" Aiden asked with a bit of a grin.

"By all means, let's kick this guy's ass." Strayed responded.

The two NEXT and the Gundam all pointed their weapons at Do Su's own NEXT to which he responded in kind. "Well, three-on-one, just the way I like it." Do Su smirked as his NEXT's trigger finger began to pull the trigger on his machine gun.

The three allies dodged the bullets and returned fire with their own weapons before Strayed and Aiden activated their laser sword and beam saber respectively as they clashed against the orange NEXT's kojima blade.

**Felucia – Groundside**

After almost two hours of fighting, the Federation began to push the droids back towards their hideout, but not without suffering casualties; for every droid destroyed, two Federation soldiers are killed in battle.

"I tell ya, this better be worth it if these clankers are getting desperate to defend their base." Bly told his fellow clones.

"How about we thin the ranks." Jet replied with a grin.

"My thoughts exactly." Rex stated as he vaulted from his cover and slid underneath a destroyer droid before planting an EMP grenade on its lower body as he rolled out of the droid's blind spot. The grenade detonated and released a powerful EMP that disabled the droids guarding the door, leaving them at the mercy of the Federation troopers.

"Now, how are we going to get in there?" Jet asked Bly and Rex.

"No way we can bust through with the explosives we have..." Bly banged his fist against the door. "Whatever this stuff is, it's strong."

"Then how about we use something stronger." Rex replied with a smirk as he reached to his radio. "Indigo 2-6, we need an immediate breach at our location, you copy?"

"Roger that, Captain, I'm on my way and you better get clear because this is gonna be danger close." Indigo 2-6 responded over the radio.

"Affirmative..." Rex ceased contact with the pilot as he motioned his group to cover and waited for their breach to arrive. After two minutes of waiting, a GNX-III appears carrying a GN Bazooka before it points it at the door as the cannon begins charging.

"Knock knock, motherfuckers!" Indigo 2-6 shouted over the radio before a large discharge erupted from the GN Bazooka, vaporizing the door and possibly destroyed all enemy units that were guarding the base level.

"Thanks for the help, 2-6, we'll take from here." Rex told the pilot over the radio.

"Roger that, Captain, good hunting in there." Indigo 2-6 responded before his mobile suit flew away from the entrance to return to the battle.

"Alright boys, let's go see what our 'friends' wanted to keep to themselves." Rex told his team as he got cheers from the soldiers.

The Federation troopers entered the base, ready to eliminate any threat and capture high-valued targets and information.

**With Chris**

The battle between Old King, Thermidor, and Chris began to escalate as Old King avoided another blast from the Origin's Twin Buster Rifle but missed the laser sword strike coming to nearly bisect him until his NEXT narrowly dodged the slash, but it still managed to clip a bit of his armor.

"Damn, it seems I've miscalculated my previous attempts with this kid." Old King muttered to himself before moving his NEXT to dodge a barrage of bullets from the Gundam's chainguns and Thermidor's rifle.

"Give it up, Old King! You can't win against us." Thermidor told the Russian while Chris was cracking his fingers in anticipation to kill the NEXT pilot.

"That will not stop me from fulfilling my orders." Old King retorted before he lifts his weapons to fire.

"Since when do you follow orders you psychopath!" Chris shouted angrily at the Russian Lynx.

"They are none of your concern, Rebellion because for now, I want you to die now." Old King responded in a monotone voice before the Lisa rockets towards the Origin until the Unsung appeared in front of the Gundam and sliced of the Lisa's right arm.

"You'll pay for that, brat!" Old King shouted in rage at the Gundam before he collided with his screen as the Unsung shoulder rammed him to get it to focus on Thermidor.

"Not while I'm still breathing you old fool!" Thermidor shouted at the Russian before he fired his NEXT's plasma cannon which damaged the Lisa's left leg.

Old King growled in frustration and was about to attack before his NEXT's alarms blared throughout his cockpit as his radar noticed a red blimp behind him. The moment he turns, his eyes widened in shock as the Origin stood in front of the Lisa, in its regular form, holding a GN Pistol in its ands and pointing it at the AC's head.

"Sayonara, you son of a bitch...because this...is for Aura!" Chris calmly spoke with venom in his voice as his Gundam pulled the trigger and watched as the beam pierced through the Lisa's head and exploded.

The main camera systems in the cockpit explode in Old King's face as he roared in searing pain from the electrical fire and glass from the screen embedded in his face.

Chris grimaced from the pained voice over the radio as the Russian Lynx cried out in pain and rage as his face bleed or burned from the damage dealt to him while Thermidor looked on with no emotion plastered on his face.

Old King coughs up a bit of blood before he glares through his secondary camera at the Gundam. "I will...not be defeated..." The Lynx coughed up more blood as he went on. "I shall...not be...defeated...by some lowborn...little brat!"

"Complain as much as you like Old King, but this is the day that you die!" Chris spoke in monotone before a lance materialized in his Gundam's hands. Without a second thought, the Origin lunged at the NEXT and plunged its lance straight through the torso where the cockpit was located.

Chris could hear the gurgling of Old King choking on his blood before silence filled the radio as the Russian Lynx died from his wounds.

Lightning sparked in the lance as it shot through the Lisa and forced it from the tip of the weapon. The NEXT floated for a few seconds dead in space before it exploded, eliminating any or all traces of Old King and the Lisa.

"I avenged you, Aura..." Chris looks up into the stars as unaware tears begin to fall. "You can rest in peace now."

"Rebellion" Thermidor tried getting the Gundam pilot's attention.

"What is it?" Chris spoke in monotone.

"I believe you wanted us to have a chat?" Thermidor responded.

"I'll chat with you later, right now; I want to know what's happening with the rest of my fellow Swords." Chris exaggerated to the Lynx.

**With Ben**

Ben roared a battle cry as his Avenger struck the shotgun wielded by the Red Rum, causing it to explode but leaving little damage to the red NEXT.

"There's that spunky attitude I've been waiting for! Now come and get me, little Sword!" Shamir shouted in utmost glee as she avoided a volley of bullets from both the White Glint's rifles and the Avenger's Vulcan guns.

CLICK!

"Shit!" Ben cursed as his Vulcan guns were emptied of their ammunition. He quickly sends out the shields out with beam chainguns attached to the shields as the massive barrage of green lasers sped towards the Red Rum.

"That's not going to work, cutie." Shamir taunted before she grunted in discomfort as a set of missiles collided with her AC's armor. The missiles came from the White Glint, who began firing another volley at the deranged Lynx.

"You little insect!" Shamir screeched in frustration as she aimed the Red Rum's rifle at the white NEXT and began firing bullet after bullet, hoping at least one shot manages to damage him.

Sadly, lady luck was not on her side...

While she had been focusing on the Raven, the Avenger's right arm was surrounded in an electrical aura as Ben's Sharingan eyes began to transfer to the Avenger's own optic eyes. He boosted forward and roared out a war cry as the red NEXT turned to meet him only to be met with an electrical fist ramming into the Red Rum's cockpit.

"Chidori!" Ben shouted as his Gundam's fist made contact with the NEXT's body.

Shamir's eyes widened in surprise and confusion as she coughed out a large amount of blood then she begins to show a tired smirk. "Heh...I guess I got too careless. Worst of all, I get killed by some snot-nosed brat who seems to too childish to accept reality."

"You brought this on yourself, RaviRavi..." the Raven stated as the White Glint appeared next to the Avenger.

"And for that, you'll suffer the consequences!" Ben responded as he pulled out the beam magnum holstered on his Gundam's back and fired it at the NEXT.

The Red Rum exploded in a brilliant light as any traces of the NEXT and its pilot were vaporized.

Ben turns the Avenger to look at the White Glint. "So, mind telling me what you are doing here?"

"I believe we should save the conversations until this battle is over." The Raven answered.

"Fair enough." Ben shrugged as the Avenger flew into the battle along with the White Glint to deal with any stray fighters.

**With Aiden**

"Damn, even with three opponents, this guy is still kicking our ass!" Aiden grimaced as his Justice avoided another trail of missiles.

The battle between the Sword and his allies against the black-orange NEXT proved to be tipping in Do Su's favor. Aiden's Gundam had lost its flight unit and beam rifle, Strayed burned through all his ammunition and was left with only his NEXT's laser sword, and May had barely any ammo in her weapons during the fight.

"Come now, did you really think I'd be beaten that easily?" Do Su mocked the three pilots as he pointed his NEXT's machine gun at the Gundam.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand our struggles easily you coward!" Strayed taunted the Lynx.

"What did you just say?" Do Su asked as if he didn't hear it right.

"He called you a coward and I'm inclined to agree with him, coward!" May shouted at Do Su.

Silence filled the emptiness of space as the Starka floated in its position, still pointing its machine gun at its enemies before suddenly...

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME COWARD YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Do Su roared in anger as he charged at the green NEXT while also firing his machine gun.

This turned out to be the rage filled pilot's mistake...

Aiden flew behind the NEXT while Strayed flew in front of it to block the kojima blade that was aiming for his comrade's cockpit. The Justice hefted its beam sabers above its head before bringing them down and cutting off both the Starks's arms and legs.

The NEXT was left drifting while the three units flew in front of it.

Do Su could only look through his screen at the three mechanical heads looking down on him, infuriating him, mocking him until finally, he cracked. "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME! HOW YOU DARE PITY ME! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"How pitiful..." Aiden muttered loudly through the com.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Do Su shrieked in frustration.

"It's almost sad really...watching your enemy put up a brave face even in their hour of defeat." Aiden said as he looked at the NEXT with lifeless eyes.

"BASTARD! STOP FUCKING PITYING ME, DAMMIT!" Do Su screamed at them in maddened rage.

"You're just sad, Do Su." Strayed said as he glared at the black-orange mecha.

"It almost makes me want to change my mind in killing your sorry ass here and now." May said as she played with a locket around her neck as she looks at the back, looking at the words inscribed on it.

_Knowing when to take a life and knowing when to spare one_

"I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN SYMPATHY, YOU BASTARDS!" Do Su screeched as he became even more furious and disgusted at their actions.

"Then I will take your life in order to help you find peace in the Heavens." Aiden said as he pointed his beam saber at the Starka's cockpit.

"THEN GET ON WITH IT, DAMN YOU!" Do Su challenged.

The Justice wasted no time in cutting the NEXT in half as the two bisected pieces floated away from each other, slowly.

"I guess this turned out to be a rather eventful day." Strayed remarked.

"Agreed, we should meet with the rest of our allies." Aiden told the other NEXT pilots.

The NEXT pilots nodded as the Gundam and the two Armored Cores flew to meet with their other allies on the field.

**10 Minutes Later – Gathering of the Pilots**

The four NEXT and the three Gundams gathered together as the Federation mobile suits and fighters began mopping up any remain Sabaoth ships and droid fighters.

"So what you're saying is that you and a few more LYNX were transported here just like us, right?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is correct." Thermidor answered.

"And you've been watching the events that have transpired and also sought a chance to meet us as well as join us in the Federation." Aiden asked.

"That is also correct." Strayed answered,

"Why do you want to join us?" Chris asked with suspicion.

"I understand if you feel mistrust towards me-" Thermidor tried to soothe the Sword of Freedom's mind but was interrupted.

"Oh I do especially considering that the pilot Strayed is also a member of your little terrorist organization, ORCA." Chris stated with venom at that last part.

The four LYNX's eyes widened in shock until May asked. "How did you know about ORCA?"

"You'd be surprised at what we know, Miss Greenfield." Ben replied with a smile.

"Not so sure I should feel comfortable about a group that knows about us." The Raven remarked.

"Feeling's mutual..." Aiden responded.

"Look, maybe we should discuss this after we-" Before Thermidor could finish, all of the pilots' alarms blared throughout their cockpits as they began to look around for any sign of an enemy.

"Where are they?" Aiden asked.

"I thought we took care of them all!" Strayed shouted as readied a backup pistol in his NEXT's Hanger unit,

"I'm starting to get some weird readings here and if I'm reading this right then it's got to be a mobile suit!" Ben told the others as he nervously looked at his radar.

"Where the hell could it be anyway-" May was interrupted as a beam pierced through its right arm and left leg as she screamed in pain before she smashed her head against her seat hard enough to knock her unconscious.

"MAY!" Strayed shouted before he flew to the Merrygate, repeatedly calling out to his unconscious comrade.

"What the hell was that?!" the Raven shouted in both curiosity and anger as he searched for the one who attacked one of his friends.

"That would be me..." a relaxed voice spoke through the com as the NEXTs and Gundams look around for the source until a blue stream of light flew through space until it stopped right in front of them.

In front of the group was a large mobile suit with black armor, red details, and glowing yellow eyes. It had a large shield on its left arm and different incisions that seemed to harbor hidden weapons. The strange thing was that the machine was identical to a large Gundam.

The NEXT pilots were confused but the Gundam pilots...

"No way!" Aiden shouted in disbelief.

"Is that...?" Ben started as he looked in bewilderment.

"The Psycho Gundam!" Chris shouted with slight fear.

"Ah, I see you know of our little science project but it won't matter since you're all gonna die anyways." The pilot revealed to be Cavik Toth as he smirked at the gathered group.

"How did you get that machine?!" Chris demanded.

"That would be due to my benefactors, they were kind enough to give me the schematics to this wondrous machine." Cavik replied with a satisfied smile.

"And those benefactors would be?" Ben asked in a singsong tone.

"As if I'd reveal that information to some third-rate brats. Now prepare yourselves for destruction!" Cavik retorted, coldly.

The Origin pilot was silent, his eyes shadowed by the bangs of his hair. "Why..."

Cavik raises an eyebrow. "Why what?"

Chris looks up with a rage-filled look in his eyes. "Why does someone like you have a Gundam?!"

"I believe I just explained it already, boy." Cavik responded.

"You don't deserve a Gundam. Gundams are meant to only be used by worthy pilots and you are anything but worthy to wield one!" Chris shouted in anger as his eyes began to glow into the shining gold as before.

"Oh, well I didn't seem to hear any complaining from my benefactors about who was worthy to pilot it." Cavik said with a maniacal grin.

"I'm gonna tear that monstrosity apart and you along with it!" Chris shouted in rage as the other Gundam pilots began to feel the emotions from their brother-in-arms.

"Then come at me, Swords of Heaven!" Cavik challenged as he raised his machine's right hand at the group.

"Alastor, protect Strayed and May." Chris ordered.

"Roger" Aiden agreed as he stood in front of the two NEXT.

"Excalibur, Thermidor, Raven, let's take this bastard down!" Chris told the rest of the pilots.

"You got it, bro." Ben said as he gave his older brother a thumbs-up.

"Affirmative" Raven said.

"I shall assist at once." Thermidor said.

[Play Gundam Unicorn Track: MAD-NUG]

The two Gundams and two NEXTs split away from each other as they flew around the large Mobile Suit, hoping to keep the pilot guessing on who was more of a threat.

A beam rifle materialized in the Origin's hands as it began to fire shot after shot at the Psycho Gundam's face but the beam-resistant armor prevented the beams from penetrating.

The black Gundam swiped a hand at the Origin but it dodged by going in between the fingers and moved back.

The Avenger flew in behind it, aiming a kick at the large Gundam's head until it caught the black-purple Gundam in its large grasp and slowly began to squeeze the mobile suit; Ben crying out in pain his Gundam was slowly being crushed.

The Unsung and the White Glint fired their weapons around the Gundam's large frame, causing minor damage to the armor until the Psycho Gundam fired the multiple beam cannons in its body trying to eliminate the annoying pests that were irritating it.

"Let him go, damn you!" Chris shouted he materialized a GN Sword III and slashed at the hand holding his brother, cutting off two of its large fingers but managed to allow the Avenger to escape its grasp.

"You little insects!" Cavik roared in irritation as he fired more beams from his Gundam at the attacking force.

The Gundams and NEXTs avoided the beams albeit dangerously.

"How is this guy even able to use that machine?" Ben asked with worry in his eyes.

"I want to know as well, I thought only Cyber Newtypes could use it." Aiden said as he narrowed his eyes.

"He may have made a model that works for both Newtypes and Cyber Newtypes either way this guy is going down!" Chris shouted as he switched his GN Sword into its Rifle Form and fired a volley of beams.

Ben switched the Avenger into its Destroy Mode and pulled out its beam magnums, firing two blasts from its weapons.

The NEXTs fired their rifles and their remaining missiles at the large Gundam, but it blocked the attacks with its large shield before firing more beams at the four.

[End Gundam Unicorn Track: MAD-NUG]

"This isn't working! How are we going to take out that thing if our attacks aren't affecting it?!" Ben shouted.

"Ben, we're gonna haft to use everything we got if we're gonna take this guy down." Chris told his brother in determination.

"You don't mean...?" Ben started with wide eyes.

"Yes, we haft to use the full power of the equipment in our Gundams." Chris said.

"You got it." Ben answered.

Chris spoke over the radio. "Thermidor, Raven, I need you two to distract the Psycho Gundam long enough for me and Excalibur to finish this."

"Understood." The two spoke in unison.

The two NEXTs began firing their rifles at the Gundam but the bullets proved futile against the Mobile Suit's armor but it did give the two Swords the distraction they needed as two bright lights surrounded the Origin and the Avenger.

The Origin was encased in a blue aura while the Avenger was encased in a violet aura.

"What is that light?" Cavik asked in wonder and amazement at the light from the Gundams.

"Origin Drive, Maximum Output Engaged, Activating Primary Functions." Chris muttered in his cockpit.

"Avenger System, Maximum Output Engaged, Activating Primary Functions." Ben muttered in his cockpit.

Chris looks up and opens his eyes as the golden glow shined brighter. "Full Burst Mode Engaged!"

Ben looks up and opens his eyes to reveal the Sharingan as it reveals a swirling star-like symbol in his pupil. "Overdrive Mode Engaged!"

The Origin's eyes flashed red while the Avengers flashed blue as they disappeared from the Psycho Gundam's view.

"What the hell!" Cavik shouted in shock.

The large Gundam searched feverishly for the two Gundams but couldn't find any sign of the two mobile suits.

'Where are they?' Cavik thought as he searched for the two mobile suits until the alarms blared throughout his cockpit. "What?!"

[Play Gundam 00 Track: QUANTUM BURST]

A white blur materialized in front of the Psycho Gundam's face, revealing the Origin but in a different appearance. Its armor still had the same frame and body but it had pieces of golden armor around its body in reminiscent to a medieval knight with white astral wings on its back.

"What the hell is that thing?" Cavik asked himself as he looked bewildered at the Origin's appearance.

"This is one of my Origin's Full Burst Modes or should I say it's Origin's Knight Form." Chris stated as an elegant sword materialized in its right hand with a shield on its left. The sword seemed to be based on the appearance of Avo's Tear from the Fable game while the shield had the appearance of the Hyrulian Shield but colored white and gold with the symbol of the Swords of Heaven colored blue on the faceplate.

"Knight Form?" Cavik asked in curiosity.

"I have no need to explain to someone who's paid to kill others so I'll just end your life here and now." Chris stated in pure seriousness.

"Before I kill you, where is your comrade?" Cavik asked.

Chris smirked. "How about you look behind you..."

Cavik's eyes widened in realization as his Gundam's large head slowly turned to be met with the Avenger as it began to glow a light purple with its eyes shining bright blue. The Psycoframe still shined white but the armor had turned a glowing metallic purple.

"Hello" Ben spoke in a childish way before he kicked the Psycho Gundam's head as it recoiled back.

"Damn you!" Cavik shouted as he regained control of his mobile suit.

"This is the end for you, Cavik Toth! Your crimes against the innocent are unforgivable and you shall suffer the consequences!" Chris said as his Gundam pointed its sword at the large mobile suit.

"I won't be defeated by mere children." Cavik growled as the Psycho Gundam fired its beam cannons at both Gundams in order to eliminate the two sibling Swords.

That, however, proved to be futile...

The Knight Origin raised its shield and blocked most of the beams until a large beam came at it until it raised its sword in a slashing motion which, to everyone's surprise, cut the beam in half as it left the Gundam without so much as a scratch.

The beams that flew at the Avenger didn't even touch it as it flew through and avoided each beam like a graceful dancer.

"But how...how can you two even survive that?" Cavik demanded in disbelief.

The Avenger's response was kicking the large Gundam in its face causing it to recoil back before it followed up with a barrage of punches to its torso that began to dent the armor and damage the beam cannons in its torso.

"You little bastard!" Cavik shouted as he tried swiping at the purple Gundam but it caught the Psycho Gundam's hand with its own then it roundhouse kicked it to pieces.

"Impossible! What are these monsters?" Cavik wondered as he stared at the damage of his mobile suit's hand.

The Avenger flew up above the large Gundam as a small compartment opened in its right leg as electricity began to travel through it. The eyes flashed as it came down on the Psycho Gundam.

"AVENGER KICK!" Ben roared out as his Gundam went straight through the Psycho Gundam's chest.

"No way...my Psycho Gundam...actually took damage?" Cavik's eyes were as big as dinner plates before the Origin's wings spread to its full length.

The knight-like Gundam's wings began to shorten as a brilliant light began to shroud the blade of its sword as it lifted it up, ready to strike down its enemy.

"This is it, Cavik Toth. This is my Knight Origin's ultimate technique!" Chris roared as his Gundam began to swing the sword down in a vertical arc. "Take this! SHINING WING SLASH!"

A wave of white light flew towards the Psycho Gundam before it passed it and left everything in silence. After a few seconds of silence, the large mobile suit began to slowly slide apart before it detonated in a large explosion.

Before his Gundam exploded, Cavik uttered his last words. "How beautiful...to die by such...a beautiful light..."

Cavik Toth, leader of Sabaoth Squad, had died.

[End of Gundam 00 Track: QUANTUM BURST]

As the Origin and Avenger reverted back to their regular appearance, they approached their allies to check on them.

"Is everyone alright?" Chris asked in concern.

"I am unharmed." Thermidor responded.

"I'm alright." The Raven answered.

"I've been better." Aiden said.

"I'm fine but I think May's injured." Strayed said.

"We'll take her back to one of our cruisers and get her some medical attention." Ben stated as he looked at his older brother.

"Excalibur, take the others back to the fleet and make sure that they are treated as guests." Chris ordered.

"Right." Ben nodded as he helped Strayed carry the Merrygate to one of the Federation cruisers with Thermidor, Aiden, and the Raven flew after them, leaving Chris by himself.

He sat in his pilot seat, lifeless; the reason being was the death of his daughter, Aura. During the battle he had no time to grieve for his loose until now.

His eyes began to burst as tears fell down like rain in a thunderstorm. He screamed out his pain, his rage, and his sorrow as the Origin floated in space, its eyes dimmed with no life in them.

After minutes of crying, his tears finally dried up as he stared out into space with lifeless eyes...

"_Father!"_

Chris gasped in surprise as if he had hallucinated it, he couldn't tell if he had imagined it or...

"_Father, please help!"_

This time he heard it clearly, it was Aura's voice, his daughter's voice! He began to search the starlit void for any sign of her.

"_Please help me, I'm so scared!"_

"Hold on, Aura, I'm coming for you!" Chris shouted in pure joy and relief as he willed his Gundam to follow the voice. For five long minutes, he searched until he found it, the source of his daughter's voice. It was an escape pod from a Venator-class starship, possibly from the _Golden Justice_.

"This is Pod 036, calling Gundam Origin, do you read me, General Rebellion?" a voice spoke over the com that sounded like one of the clone crewmen.

"This is Rebellion, I read you 036. Who am I speaking to?" Chris asked.

"I'm CT-5892 but most of my squad members call me Forge." The now named Forge answered.

"Is anyone else in there with you, Forge?" Chris asked with hope.

"Yeah, a black and blue dog-like creature that I can assume is your daughter since she kept on calling for you, sir." Forge replied.

Chris sighed in relief. "Can you put her on the line for me, trooper?"

"You got it, sir." Forge replied.

Chris waited a few seconds before he heard a familiar voice. "Father!"

"Aura! I'm so glad you're alright!" Chris exclaimed in happiness as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"I was so scared, the ship kept on rocking and I didn't know what to do!" Aura cried over the com.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm taking you back to one of the cruisers and then we're going home." Chris told his daughter as he grabbed a hold of the escape pod and flew towards the Federation Fleet.

**Underground Base**

As the Federation soldiers stormed the base, Rex and his fellow clones had managed to find the droid factory and destroyed it with a few of the explosives they carried.

Currently, the clones were investigating another path down a darkened hallway as they search for any lab inside the base.

"Captain, I'm picking up some weird signal at least three meters ahead of us." Waxer told his commanding officer.

"Alright boys, let's crash that party!" Rex told the rest of his men as they sprinted down the hallway, weapons ready.

As soon as they arrived at the location, a large door blocked their way. Rex motioned for two troopers to set a breach charge as they all prepared themselves to enter.

In the spam of three seconds, the door was blown open and the clones entered the room. Inside a group of scientists and four guards were inside. The guards were taken care of after some well-placed shots to their heads due to Rex, Bly, and Jet's shooting.

The clones took the scientists prisoner while Rex, Bly, Jet, and a tech expert named Surge were at a computer trying to get information.

"Any luck yet?" Bly asked.

"I got bits and pieces but nothing major so far." Surge answered.

"Keep trying, we need to know what they've been doing here." Jet ordered.

"Yes sir." Surge said as he continued hacking into the computer's mainframe until finally...

"I got something!" Surge shouted proudly.

"And?" Rex asked in anxiety.

"Whoa, that's interesting." Surge stated in wonder.

The other three clone commanders looked at the screen and their eyes widened.

"We need to tell the Generals!" Bly exclaimed quickly.

"Agreed, but we can't just leave this facility intact." Jet said.

"Then how about we leave a nice crater here?" Rex asked as he held up a large bomb to which the other commanders smirked.

Twenty minutes later, the Federation army left the planet while a large explosion swallowed up the underground base, leaving no trace of its existence.

**Onboard Acclamator-class**

In the hanger bay of the _Reviving Hope_,

Chris was hugging his daughter as if his life depended on it as the young Riolu cried her heart out. He still remembered the story of how she was able to survive the destruction of the _Golden Justice_.

**Flashback**

_Aura had hidden in the room that she and her father had been living in as the explosions began to rupture around the ship._

_Never in her life had Aura felt so scared in her life, thinking that her father would come to rescue her and keep her safe. Light tears fell from her face as she hugged her legs for comfort._

_A banging came on the door which caused the young Riolu to jump at the sound._

"_Hey, is anyone in there?!" a voice shouted behind the steel door._

_Aura recognized the voice as one of the many clones that helped her father protect people. She left her hiding spot and opened the door to see the clone wearing his Phase 1 armor as he looked down at her._

"_Are you the General's daughter?" he asked quickly._

_Aura quickly nodded her head as the clone reached out for her paw. "Come on, we need to abandon ship!"_

_Aura reached out for the hand with her paw until he hoisted her up in his arms as he sprinted down the hallway as fires and electrical circuits erupted from the panels around them until they arrived at the escape pods._

_There were no other crewmen in sight, so the clone quickly entered a pod and launched away from the doomed ship._

_Aura watched the _Golden Justice _vanish in a large explosion; she sat on a seat, hugging herself as she silently cried out for her father to come and rescue her._

**Flashback End**

After some time, Chris eventually found the pod that contained Aura and her savior, Forge. He had immediately promoted the clone to the rank of ARC Trooper for saving his daughter as well as showing outstanding bravery despite the situation they were put in.

Currently, Chris and Aura were in their new quarters. Chris had put Aura to bed after she tired herself out from crying too much.

To Chris, Aura looked like an Angel sleeping peacefully despite the traumatizing experience she had on the ship.

He leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead as he left the room with a warm smile plastered on his face.

**War Room – 1 Hour Later**

After the Swords' clone commanders gave their report, everyone was shocked at what they had heard.

"So they were really trying to experiment with that?" Ben asked in horror and rage.

"Yes sir, we confirmed it ourselves." Bly replied.

"I can't believe they're willing to do that of all things...it's disgusting." Aiden said through gritted teeth as he clinched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"We couldn't believe it ourselves, General, but it's very much real." Jet bluntly admitted.

Chris looked at the information on a datapad as the words 'Project Titan' was etched on the screen.

'So they're trying to perfect a super soldier serum and then trying to sell it on the Black Market.' Chris thought as he narrowed his eyes at the information.

"General, I think we should report this to the rest of the Swords." Rex stated his opinion.

"Agreed and when we get back, we'll perform a ceremony to our fallen brothers who lost their lives on the battlefield." Chris said as his heart clinched to hear that out of the 800,000 soldiers that fought the battle, only 450,000 managed to survive.

"It's not your fault, bro..." Ben consoled his older brother after seeing his sorrow.

"You're right, I shouldn't burden myself with regret...I must move forward and make sure that our troops' sacrifice wasn't in vain." Chris said in full determination.

"Well spoken, sir!" Rex said in acknowledgement as he smiled in gratitude to his General.

"What's the status on the NEXT pilots?" Chris's tone stated he was serious.

"The pilot of the green NEXT was sent to the medical wing for her injuries which turned out to be minor save for a concussion, the other three are in the officer's quarters with two guards at the door." Jet reported.

"They also asked that they wish to cooperate and join the Federation military along with their comrades." Bly gave his report.

"What should we do, Chris?" Aiden asked his comrade.

"We'll allow them join the Federation, but they will be kept under guard until that has been decided." Chris ordered.

"Yes sir!" The clone commanders saluted as they left the War Room, leaving the Swords by themselves.

"So who do you think Cavik's benefactors were?" Ben asked.

"No idea, but if what we've seen is any evidence, I'd say we're dealing with an unknown opponent we have no knowledge of yet." Aiden gave his opinion.

"Regardless, we must remain vigilant at all times, who knows when we'll face even more powerful opponents like that?" Chris exclaimed.

"I just hope we don't face another Gundam like the Psycho Gundam or that Shadow Strike Noir." Ben said, not noticing his brother stiffen at the mention of the Strike Ronin's Gundam.

The Swords left the War Room after all was said and done as the Fleet began to make its way back home to Earth.

**Sight of the Destroyed Psycho Gundam**

In the empty void of space, a wavy shimmer uncloaked itself to reveal a shadowed starship of unknown class as it neared the remains of Cavik's Psycho Gundam.

Inside the bridge, a masculine figure in a cloak was looking at the screen that portrayed the Psycho Gundam's remains.

"I see that Cavik perished in the battle against the Gundams?" a male voice spoke behind the cloaked man.

"Indeed, it seems the ones who killed him were the Swords of Freedom and Justice." A deep male voice spoke to the other man.

"Out of all the Swords, I can, honestly, say that Yamato, Rebellion, and Excalibur are possibly the most dangerous of the Swords." The less deep-voiced male spoke his concern.

"Oh, are you afraid of them perhaps?" the deep voice asked in curiosity.

The other male snorted in amusement. "Please, those guys will just be a much better source of entertainment than what we've been through."

"Agreed, also, how are our guests?" the deep voice asked.

"Sleeping like little babies though it's a surprise they actually managed to survive especially considering they should have died from their injuries." The other male said.

"They always were too stubborn to die..." the deep voice muttered to himself.

"Should I give them the cybernetics?" the other male asked.

"By all means, go right ahead." The deep voice said.

"Alright then, later." The other male left the bridge, leaving the cloaked figure to himself.

He looks at the screen and replays a recording of the battle between the Gundams and the Psycho Gundam. The screen paused on the Origin in its Knight Form as it prepared its ultimate attack.

"Oh how I've waited for this day to come and very soon both the Red and White Dragon Emperors will awaken within the Sword of Freedom and the Sword of Redemption then I shall begin my plan for this universe." The deep voice said to himself before he began laughing madly in the bridge as a single glowing red eye appeared from beneath the hood.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally CC._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

**Preview**

"_The battle of Felucia has ended and when on Earth the Swords will be in for a surprise."_ Shows The Swords of Heaven in a meeting room with everyone looking at both Strayed and Dexter with surprised looks on their faces.

"_But surprises will come not from the outside but from within."_ Shows each Sword in a different area facing off against different people.

"_Each Sword will be tested in order to prove their worth."_ Shows Alex armed with a pistol before he shoots large blasts before it shows Chris fighting a blonde haired man.

"_Will they succeed and receive their gifts or will they fail and lose it all."_ Shows Ben pulling a sword out of a stone before it switches to show Braydin crash to the ground while a pure white being was high in the air with a large butcher knife in hand as it flew down ready to stab.

_Next episode: Weapons from the soul_

"_Will the Swords be able to complete the tests they will face?"_ Shows Jarod dodge some sharp wires as they cut the ground before it shows both Chris and Dexter fighting before it shows two different reptilian eyes.


	10. Weapons from the soul

_A weapon is sometimes the extension of ourselves_

_But what if that extension comes from our souls?_

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental)**_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai)**_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace)**_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae)**_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of CC as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain)**_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku)**_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C__.__C__.__ before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai)**_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Federation base**

Dexter stood in the hanger with Alex, Braydin, Alyssa, Jacob, Josh, and Lenalee while Jarod and John were on a recon mission.

The hanger door opens and a single Nu-class attack shuttle which flew in front of them before landing.

"Hopefully they did alright." Said Alyssa.

"When they give their reports we'll find out." Said Dexter with narrowed eyes looking at a datapad.

Once fully landed the ramp lowers and Chris walks off first with Aiden and Ben following behind them.

"Hey guys we're back!" Said Chris with a smile.

"And it is good to see you back but right now I got called by Revan talking about a Captain Cavik Toth having a Psycho Gundam on Felucia and I want the debriefing now!" Growled Dexter.

Braydin noticed behind Aiden, Ben, and Chris seeing Jet, Rex, and Bly escorting four individuals.

"Who are those four?"

Standing there was 4 individuals with one being a young woman and the three were male.

"Rebellion… explain." Said Dexter.

"Yeah these were the guys that helped us against Toth." Said Chris.

Dexter narrows his eyes before he walks past him and walks towards the four people.

"I must thank you for your assistance. I am the Sword of Redemption, Yamato." Said Dexter.

"It is nice to meet you Yamato, I am Maximilian Thermidor." Said Thermidor causing Dexter to widen his eyes in surprise before he looks back at Chris before he turns back to the four finally taking notice that the lone female with thigh length green hair had a bandage on her forehead.

"Meeting room, now." Said Dexter before they all turned and walked out of the hanger before Dexter called all Clone commanders.

Once in the meeting room Dexter looked at Thermidor and said "Alright before we go further I would like to ask the names of your comrades Thermidor."

Thermidor nodded his head towards the three.

"It is nice to finally meet you, my name is May Greenfield pilot of the AC Merrygate." Said May with a bright smile despite the head wound.

"My name is James Williamson but everyone calls me Anatolia's mercenary and the pilot of White Glint." Said the Raven surprising Dexter some more. The now named James Williamson had brown hair with green eyes while his skin was slightly pale in color.

"And you?" Dexter looked to the lone person who wore a white and red pilot suit and helmet.

"Why is he wearing his flight suit?" Braydin asked Aiden.

"He said he would only show his if Yamato was present." Said Aiden.

The man looked at Dexter and said "I am known by the codename Strayed but my real name" Strayed took off his helmet causing everyone minus the Lynx's to widen their eyes in surprise because standing in front of them was a man who looked exactly like Dexter but with longer hair and blue eyes. "is Max Bryant."

Everyone was silent for a good three minutes before Chris said "I did not see that coming."

"Why do you look like me?" Asked Dexter as he stood in front of the now named Max.

"I can only assume that it is because where I am from… your my twin brother." Said Max surprising them some more.

"Well shit." Said Alex.

"But… you know what we'll talk about that later. Right now we need to know why you are here and how." Said Dexter.

"I believe we can tell you the story." Said Thermidor before he brought up a holographic projection device.

"After the national dismantlement war the corporations were in a time of peace… sort of but they still fought one another for the most simple of things. When ORCA was starting to rise Max was rising through the ranks of Collard before he joined ORCA as a way to get vengeance on the League for assassinating his family. When Old King attack Cradle 03 young Greenfield was there and fought him off for as long as she could before Max arrived and defeated him before letting his NEXT fall to the ground below. After that 4 unknown NEXTs attacked but Strayed destroyed them and took Greenfield to one of our bases where at the time it was being attacked by NEXTs bearing the symbols of the League. After the battle we learned that the League was terminating corporate leaders and Collard Lynx all around the world." Started Thermidor before pausing getting surprised looks from Chris and Dexter as the projector showed the Redeemer saving the Merrygate as well as engaging the League NEXTs.

May had a sad look with some tears welling up before she said "I got a call from my friends and family that the League was attacking before they gunned down my family right on screen. They terminated almost every employee of the companies. Omer, Rosenthal, Technocrat, Aldra, Algebra, Arisawa, Bernard and Felix… they were all wiped out."

Max wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the tears slid down her cheeks as the projector showed League machines killing people.

"The surviving Lynx joined up with ORCA and took the Arteria Cranium. All NEXTs and Normal Suits that were with Collard and ORCA relocated to the Anti-Satellite batteries where it was the final battle." Said Jason as the projector showed all of the surviving NEXTs and Normal Suits with an approaching army closing in.

"The League sent in NEXTs, Normal Suits, Muscle Tracers, and Arms Forts but the combined forces of both Collard and ORCA fought them off but we suffered some casualties before they sent in a new Arms Fort which was a combination of a Spirit of Motherwell and Answerer class Arms Forts called the Spirit of Answerer. The Spirit of Answerer destroyed many Normal Suits before me, Thermidor, May, Wynne, and Jason moved in and created a hole where I used my Assault Cannon to destroy its core but the resulting explosion fired the batteries and teleported all survivors of Collard and ORCA to an unknown world." Said Max as it showed the battle with the Redeemer ending it with the destruction of the Spirit of Answerer.

"We then waited until we found out about the Orion Federation and discovered a Prothean Beacon which gave us info on the Reapers and we waited for the right time to meet, and here we are." Said Thermidor as the hologram ended with the image of a Reaper.

Everyone was silent no one said a thing.

"Well fuck." Said a new voice as everyone turned to see the newly returned Jarod and John.

"How much did you hear?" Asked Dexter.

"All of it." Said John as Jarod fell face first into the ground unconscious.

"And I take it he heard about Max?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Said John causing Dexter to smirk.

"Hey guys, what about this holocron?" Braydin asked.

Everyone looked at the center of the table to see the gold cubic holocron as it shined on the center of the table.

"Thermidor I would wish for you and the other Lynx to leave for now. The Commanders will show you around." Said Chris even though there was a bit of anger which only Dexter heard.

"Maybe we can finish getting your head fixed." Max said to May.

The group left before Dexter looked at Chris and said "What the hell was that?!"

"What was what?" Chris asked confused.

"I heard anger in your voice when you were talking to Thermidor and the other Lynx so I want to know why?" Dexter said with narrowed eyes.

"He's a terrorist even though his timeline is different they are still terrorists." Said Chris only to get a punch to the face.

"Just because he took the tough decisions it doesn't make him a terrorist!" Growled Dexter with his eyes flashing a sickly yellow slightly.

"Why the fuck are you siding with them?!" Growled Chris as he stood up.

"He had to make tough decisions! I could understand because the sky was only a temporary solution and that the poisoned air would reach the Cradles and eventually! All of us have to make tough decisions that would cost thousands." Dexter said with a memory flashing through his mind before he spun around to the table "I had to make such a decision."

"What happened?" Jarod asked getting back up.

"Nothing much." Said John not wanting to tell Jarod about Dexter punching Chris.

"Now what should we do with this?" Dexter asked.

"When I touched it I saw many images before this sword appeared. I think this holocron contains weapons suited for each individual." Said Braydin with Jacob and Josh nodding their heads in confirmation.

"Very well then on three me, Jarod, Chris, Ben, Aiden, Alyssa, Alex, and John with put our hands on it." Dexter said with the others nodding their heads in agreement.

The eight Swords surrounded the table with their hands ready to reach for it.

"One" Dexter started.

"Two"

"Three" Once he said that the eight Swords of Heaven placed their hands on the cube before it shot beams of light at them specifically at their heads.

**Mindscape-Alex**

Alex looked around to find himself in what looked like a large base.

"Where am I?" Alex asked.

"Your mind." A voice said.

Alex spun around to see a man who stood 6 '2' wearing a brown duster coat, black shirt, black pants, black combat boots, brown hair that reached just above his shoulders, pale skin, and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"I can't tell you that yet. First you must pass a test." The man said with a smirk.

"What test?" Alex asked.

The man took out a pistol which looked like a repeating revolver with a four pointed star on the sides.

"Just try and get a shot on me." The man said passing the pistol to him which he caught with ease.

"You only have twelve shots." The man said before vanishing out of site.

Alex's eyes widen in surprise before he heard the man again but this time right next to him say "And if you miss all twelve then you lose."

Alex slowly turn to see him before he vanishes and appears on another part of the base and begins vanishing and appearing from area to area like.

"Well this is going to be a problem." Alex grunts.

**Mindscape-Chris**

Chris opens his eyes to find himself in the desolate city he saw in his dreams.

"So I'm back here huh?" He said to himself.

"That's right." A new voice said.

Chris turned around only to be met with a young man in his early twenties with spiky blonde hair, bluish-green eyes, and light skin. The man wore a black high-collared sleeveless shirt, black pants and boots, a black cloth covering his left leg and arm, a black shoulder pad, a wolf badge, and two leather straps wrapped on his chest.

"Hold on a sec...I know you!" Chris shouted in both shock and excitement.

"Hmph, well at least it'll save me time in doing this, but I still need you to pass a test." The blonde-haired man said while crossing his arms.

"Okay, so what do I haft to do?" Chris asked before a large sword materialized in the ground in front of him.

"I'm going to need you to lift that sword and then, you will fight me." The man stated as a set of swords materialized on his waist with one large zweihander hefted on his shoulder.

"Alright, let's do this besides I need new strength to protect those I care about even if I haft to kill to get that strength." Chris stated in determination.

The man nodded as he began to watch Chris grab the sword and heft it on his shoulders, but not without difficulty.

'I think I might just have the easiest user to train then the others.' The man thought as he gives a small smirk.

As the duo were focused on the training, unaware of a pair of reptilian eyes watching the red-eyed teen with interest.

**Mindscape-Ben**

Ben looks around to find himself on that heart-wrenching battlefield but without the numerous amounts of bodies around him.

"Well at least the place isn't depressing anymore." Ben stated while scratching his cheek.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, boy." A feminine voice said.

Ben turned around only to start giving off a light blush. In front of the boy was a young woman with blonde hair in a braided bun, piercing jade green eyes, and a petite body. She wore a blue frilly dress covered with magnificent silver armor.

"Holy crap! I knew I've seen you before, you're-" Ben started before he was interrupted with a raised hand.

"I'm sorry to say, but I must ask you to focus right now." The woman stated in a commanding tone.

Ben nodded with a childish smile. "You got it, nee-chan!"

The woman couldn't help but release a small giggle until a stone rose from between the two.

"Is this...?" Ben questioned.

The blonde nodded. "For my test, you are to learn the burden of being a king as well as pull the sword from the stone, only then will you be granted a new power."

"Oh this'll be fun then, nee-chan!" Ben said with an excited smile.

The woman also smiled as she began witnessing Ben try his hardest to pull the sword.

'I seem to have gotten a pretty amusing user...at least he doesn't have that hero complex like Shirou.' The women thought as she watched her pupil's progress.

**Mindscape-John**

John looks around to find himself in the middle of an open field in the middle of a forest.

"Hi" A feminine voice shouted next to him causing him to fall onto his back in fright and turns to see a young girl with back hair with red highlights, with pale skin wearing a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, and a red cloak.

"Sorry!" The girl shouted jumping back.

"It's okay but you scared me there." Said John before he stood up only to freeze.

"Wait I know you!" Shouted John pointing at the girl.

"You know it's impolite to point." Said the girl.

"Sorry Ruby." Said John to the now named Ruby.

"Well I'm actually glad!" Said Ruby with a bright smile.

"So where are we?" John asked looking around.

"Your mind silly." Said Ruby causing John to look at her in surprise.

"Why are we in here?! Also it actually looks nice. I like the forest." Said John.

"Well we're here for your test." Said Ruby as Crescent Rose formed in scythe mode causing John to sweat slightly.

"And what test is that?" John asked slightly scared.

Ruby looks him in the eye with a determined look before it vanishes from determined to care-free with the scythe disappearing.

"You have to catch me in under ten hours! Also an hour in here is two minutes in the real world!" Ruby said causing John to face fault.

"You're kidding me!? You scared the crap out of me!" Shouted John with a tick visible on his forehead.

"Well would you rather try and dodge my scythe?" Ruby asked with her care free smile on her face as Crescent Rose returned.

"No thanks!" Shouted John scared again with the scythe vanishing.

"Then the test begins now! Find me and catch me if you can!" Shouted Ruby before she vanishes in a wave of rose petals.

"This is going to be a long ten hours." Muttered John as he began running into the forest.

**Mindscape-Jarod**

Jarod was walking through an empty room which was a large marble covered room with statues.

"Where am I?" Jarod asked.

"That's a good question!" A voice said.

Jarod spun around to see a man in his mid-twenties with a fare complexion, shoulder-length brown-black hair, light brown eyes and was wearing a black suit over a purple shirt with a smile on his face.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before." Said Jarod looking at the man.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to." Said the man with the smile still on his face.

"Where are we anyway?" Jarod asked.

"Your mind." The man replied surprising the Sword.

"But why is my mind like this?" Jarod asked.

"For your test." Said the man.

"Test?"

"Yes in order for you to access your weapon." Said the man as he lifts his right hand to reveal a gauntlet with VII on it.

"Is that it?" Jarod asked.

"Kind of but different." The man said shrugging.

"And my test is?" Jarod asked.

The man's smile widens as he said "Last three full hours or beat me."

The man swung his arm launching lines out which cut the ground and shoot towards Jarod.

**Mindscape-Aiden**

Aiden was walking through a forest full of sakura trees before he finds a lone house with the same samurai figure sitting in a lotus position.

"So you've come." Said the man in a monotone voice.

"Yes I did." Aiden said keeping his guard up.

"Do you know where we are?" The samurai asked.

"I would only have one guess… my mind." Aiden said.

"It seems you are smarter than you let on… even with your title." Said the samurai with the last part having some bit of humor.

'DAMMIT WHY DOES EVERYONE MAKE FUN OF MY TITLE?!' Aiden mentally shouted while in his head (His head in his head… THIS IS SO CONFUSING) a chibi Aiden was flaying his arms around with his eyes on fire and mouth shouting off.

"Yes I get it, I have a terrible title." Aiden growled gritting his teeth.

"Then I believe it is time to get this test started." Said the samurai as he stood up.

"Test?" Aiden asked.

"To use your weapon." Said the samurai.

"But what's the test?" Aiden asked.

"To survive 3 hours." Said the Samurai as he drew his katana.

"Well shit." Muttered Aiden with his left eye twitching.

"Scatter!" The samurai shouted before his sword blade scattered into sakura petals before they shot off towards Aiden.

"Well crap." Aiden said as the petals drew closer and whenever a petal touched anything a cut would appear.

**Mindscape-Alyssa**

Alyssa stood in the middle of a forest with snowflakes floating around.

"This is actually a beautiful sight." Alyssa said with a smile.

"That it is." Said a voice.

Alyssa turned around to see a pale-skinned woman with icy blue eyes, long pale lavender hair, a star-shaped hair clip, and was wearing a white kimono.

"Hello my name is Alyssa." Alyssa greeted.

The woman nods her head with a small smile and said "And my name is Sode no…"

Alyssa raised an eyebrow and said "Your name is what? All I got was Sode no."

The woman's eyes widen in surprise before her smile grew and she said "That is the beginning of my name."

"How come I couldn't hear the rest of it?" Asked Alyssa.

"It would seem you aren't ready enough to hear all of it yet." Said the woman.

"Well do you know how I can?" Alyssa asked.

"There is a way: You must pass my test." Said the woman.

"What is this test of yours?" Alyssa asked.

The woman waved her hand before all of a sudden snowflakes flew around blocking Alyssa's field of vision and causing her to close her eyes and grab the side of her head to keep the hair of her face. When the snow stopped she opens her eyes to see she was surrounded by katana swords which were stabbed into the ground.

"You see this is your mind and I am to be your weapon but my test is simple: In order for you to be able to use me and hear my name you must find me first." Said the woman before she vanishes into snowflakes.

Alyssa looks around before she began walking around the sword covered field.

**Mindscape-Dexter**

Dexter stood in the middle of what he thought was a familiar building.

"Where am I?" Dexter asked.

"We're inside your head." Said a voice.

Dexter spun around where he saw a young man with shoulder-length gray/white hair, silver/gray eyes, pale skin, and a scar on the left side of his face with a pentagram over his left eye while he was also wearing a black and red uniform that Dexter knew all too well.

"Wait I know you!" Dexter said surprised.

"Well I'm glad you do." Said the young man with a smile on his face.

"Why are we here anyway?" Dexter asked.

"For your test." The boy said.

"What test?" Dexter asked.

"In order for you to use your weapon and powers." Said the boy.

"Powers?" Dexter asked surprised.

"Look I know you have questions but we're on a time table and you can ask the questions later." Said the boy.

"Alright so what's the test?" Dexter asked.

"Oh just survive for three hours." Said the boy as his left arm flashes to reveal a large metal arm with the joint connecting it to the shoulder was a green flame.

"Survive?!" Dexter shouted.

"And the test starts now!" Shouted the boy before he launches at Dexter.

Dexter dodges to the left and thought 'This is going to be hard.'

As this happened, reptilian eyes are watching from a shadow covered hallway unseen by the two.

**Meeting room**

"What's happening?" Braydin asked as he saw the group fall to the ground with the beams of light still touching their heads.

"They are going through a test in order to use their weapons." Said Jacob.

"Wait test?!" Braydin shouted.

"Yes" Josh said.

"But what tests are they taking?" Braydin asked.

"Depends on the weapon." Said Jacob.

"But if it depends on the weapon then what about this thing?" Braydin asked holding up the butcher knife.

"Uh...I thought you did the test while on the island with Cornelia?" Josh asked before the blade started glowing.

"Well fuck" Braydin muttered before the sword shot a beam of light at his face before all went black.

**Mindscape-Braydin**

Braydin opens his eyes where they widen in surprise because he was standing on the side of a building looking down at the ground.

"What the hell!" Braydin shouted taking a step back before he realized that he was standing on the building.

Braydin looked around to find that he was surrounded by buildings.

"This is my mind?" Braydin asked.

"Correct" A voice said.

Braydin turned and his eyes widened because standing there was a man with pale skin, stubbles, long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends and brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses.

"I know you." Said Braydin surprised.

"Then you will also know him to." Said the man before Braydin turned around and froze because standing behind him was a young man with white skin and hair, yellow eyes with black sclera, and he was wearing a white shihakushō with a black cloth belt.

"Oh shit" Braydin muttered before looking at the man and said "Do I have to fight him?"

"And win." Both say at the same time.

"Well this is going to be difficult." Braydin said.

"Then be ready." Said the man passing Braydin a katana which he caught before the white person launches at Braydin with a sadistic laugh.

**Mindscape-Chris**

Chris let out a battle cry as he tried to swing the large sword at his trainer, but due to the weight the blonde effortlessly avoided the attack.

"How long...have we been...training?" Chris asked as he panted, tirelessly.

"About six hours..." the blonde said rather bluntly.

"WHAT!" Chris shouted in shock and disbelief.

"Relax, kid, it's only been twelve minutes in the real world. Time moves faster here." The blonde stated as he combines two of his swords into his main one.

"You could have said that before we started, Cloud." Chris deadpanned while preparing another swipe.

"Must've slipped my mind..." Cloud said as he picked his ear with his pinky.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for that!" Chris shouted in anger as he, in a rather surprising way, jumped into the air and brought the large sword down with all his strength, but Cloud blocked the attack with his blades.

Cloud's eyes widened slightly while his face remained ever passive. 'He actually managed to lift up the Buster Blade! I guess his strength pushed itself to the limit when he has a meaningful goal or it's probably his will to protect.'

The two continued to train as the reptilian eyes continued to observe the young man's training. 'This boy is quite amusing, he might even be able to access my own power as well as the Scale Mail armor, but eventually, he will fight the one he calls friend.'

**Mindscape-Ben**

Ben struggled with all his might as he pulled the sword from the stone, yet the beautiful blade would not yield to the Sword of Justice's hands.

"You aren't going to remove the blade if you don't have the mindscape of a true king." The blonde woman scolded her charge.

"Well can you at least give me a hint on what a true king is?" Ben asked while sitting on his behind.

"Very well, but you must take this to heart because this will affect your morals." The woman told her pupil.

"I don't care; I want to know what you mean by being a true king!" Ben begged his trainer.

"The reason you aren't able to pull the sword and know the burden of being a true king is because you are not ready to make sacrifices for the greater good. A leader has to make sacrifices that benefit his people. You do not have those requirements necessary to sacrifice those for the greater good." The woman explained.

"What! Why would I even want to sacrifice anything?!" Ben exclaimed in shock.

"Let me tell you something..." the woman's expression darkened. "What if you must deal with a traitor in your own ranks and what if that traitor was your brother?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Ben asked in confusion.

"I'm asking if you would kill your own brother!" the woman said as Ben's eyes widened.

"Never! I would never kill my own brother!" Ben shouted in anger as he glared at the woman.

"It's that kind of attitude that will get you killed as well as keep you from getting stronger!" the woman shouted back.

"Then screw getting stronger because I will never kill those close to me unlike you!" Ben retorted back which caused the woman to freeze in shock.

"You say that being a true king is all about making sacrifices for the greater good..." Ben tells the blonde with his eyes shadowed by his hair before he looks up with light tears in his eyes. "But what good is being a king if he must shoulder his burden alone!"

The woman's eyes widened as her mouth gaped. "But being a king is-"

"Being a king isn't about shouldering the burden, it's about sharing the same burden with those you trust and love! You've been a king to your people but have you ever led them?" Ben asked incuriously.

The woman lowered her head. "No...I have not."

"Then let's prove if my mindset is now ready to be a true king!" Ben said in determination as he walked over to the sword in the stone and wrapped his hands around the blade's handle.

He pulls the sword with all his strength and to his surprise; the sword begins to loosen in the stone as it slowly began to come out.

The woman's eyes widened to the point where her eyeballs would fall out as she witnessed her pupil pulling the sword out of the stone.

With one final roar, Ben fully pulled the sword out of the stone as golden light engulfed him. When the light dimmed, Ben left the light with the sword in his left hand and his eyes a jade green with a few strips of blonde hair in his own.

"It seems I've passed your test, Saber-nee-chan." Ben said with a smirk.

"It seems you have my young apprentice." Saber replied with her own smile. 'He really does have the qualifications of a true king.'

"I guess this means I'll be waking up soon..." Ben said sadly as he looked down.

"If you think I'll be going away so soon then think again because I'll be with you in the sword." Saber told her former pupil.

Ben smiled in joy as he hugged the woman. "Then I would be glad to have you as my partner, Saber!"

Saber returned the hug. 'I really do have a great Master and friend.'

**Mindscape-Alex**

Alex stood still as he watched the man vanish from one area to the next so fast that it was getting really hard to pin point where he will appear.

Alex took a breath with his eyes closed as he stretched out his senses before his eyes snap open as he spun around firing his pistol but instead of a bullet it was a large blue beam that flew through the air at where the man landed but he vanished just as the beam was an inch from his face.

"Woah that was a close one!" Shouted the man as he appeared again but this time on a different building while the previous one crumbled due to the damage.

"Such power" Alex quietly said looking at the pistol.

"You shocked?" The man asked with a smirk before his eyes widen and he vanished again as another blast almost struck him.

"I was afraid that I was going to miss with bullets but now… now I can get you." Alex said with a grin.

"Well you only have ten shots left." Said the man with his own grin.

"Oh but I plan to get you." Alex said before vanishing and appearing behind him firing another blast but the man vanished and Alex went after him.

The man got out of the base and Alex followed finding himself in a white void before the void vanished to show Vancouver.

"What the, this is my mind. I completely forgot." Alex said before he saw the man on a building before Alex started going back onto the chase with Alex catching up to the man at each time but waited until he was close enough before he pulled the trigger again but it struck the center of a building causing it to get cut in half before falling onto of the bottom half.

"Man you are really bad at this aren't you?" The man asked appearing behind him.

"Well you are making this a challenge." Alex said spinning around and firing missing the man again.

"But the way you're doing it is uncontrolled. Also eight more shots left." The man said as he leans forward from his position on the ground getting into a sitting position.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked firing again but the man appeared behind him.

"The weapon is a part of you and in order for you to use its power to the fullest you must control the power within." Said the man.

"The power within." Alex quietly said looking at the pistol.

"Only then can you be able to use its powers and attain the skills needed to use such a weapon." Said the man with a smile on his face.

"To use this weapon." Alex said looking it over before he closed his eyes.

'If he's right then this weapon is as much a part of me as the skills I have. So I will use them!' Alex mentally said before his body started to glow before energy shot out of it causing the wind to pick up and causing the man to smile more.

"I understand now, and now I can do this!" Alex shouted before he pointed the pistol at the man and pulled the trigger but instead of a big blue beam the beam was the size of an Executor-class star destroyer.

The beam flew at the man who still had the smile on his face before the beam passed through.

A second later the beam vanished showing the destruction.

"Not bad" The man said as he appeared next to Alex but he had some scorch marks on his body with parts of his clothing burnt off.

"It seems that you really are worthy of the power after all." Said the man.

"And I thank you for the training." Said Alex with a smile.

"It's no problem. Also my name is Dante Hathaway and the weapons you will have are called Judgment Execution." Said the now named Dante before everything turned white.

**Mindscape-Aiden**

Aiden was panting as he was leaning against a tree while around him was the remains of the forest which were cut to shreds by the sharp sakura petals.

Aiden had several cuts all over his body but none were fatal while his cloths were shredded with his entire shirt sliced to ribbons and his pants were cut in multiple places.

"Impressive and you've only been standing for a good two hours and forty-five minutes." Said the samurai with a hint of amusement.

"You're enjoying this aren't you!" Aiden growled.

"Maybe" The samurai answered before launched the petals at the Sword who leapt out of the way and started running again with the petals following after him destroying the tree he was leaning on in the process.

"Dammit!" Aiden shouted as he started running again.

"If you keep running you won't succeed!" Shouted the samurai.

Aiden's eyes widen in realization before he stopped.

"Survival isn't everything. It's the will to win that will give me the thrive to survive!" Shouted Aiden before he spun around and ran towards the samurai.

The samurai sends the sakura petals at him but Aiden with great skill dodges each petal but one cuts his left cheek before he reached him and grabbed a hilt from his belt and presses the tip into the man's chest where his heart was.

"It seems you passed." The samurai said with respect.

"I thank you… Senbonzakura." Said Aiden.

The now named Senbonzakura smiled under his mask before Aiden removed the hilt and the petals vanished.

"You have passed my test and are now able to use me and your new powers whenever you wish." Said Senbonzakura before everything turned white.

**Mindscape-John**

Laughter could be heard as two blurs shot through the forest.

John continued to chase the Ruby who continued to laugh because it was actually fun to the two.

Each time John was about to catch the girl she would use her ability to teleport away but John didn't stop and kept on chasing.

"Have to run faster than that!" Shouted Ruby.

John kept running before an idea came to his head and when Ruby made a hard turn so did he… right into a tree branch where he fell hard onto the ground.

"Oh no!" Ruby shouted in fear.

Ruby appeared next to John who was lying face down in the dirt with some red liquid flowing into the snow.

"Please tell me he isn't dead! If he dies then so will I!" Shouted Ruby only to freeze when a hand touches her shoulder.

Ruby slowly looks to see that the hand was attached to an arm which was attached to John who was looking at her with a cheeky grin.

"It seems my plan worked." John said before he bursts out laughing.

"No fair you jerk!" Shouted Ruby even though inside she was glad he was alive.

"It was actually funny." Said John as he stood up.

"At least you did what I wanted." Said Ruby with a smile.

"So I can use my weapon?" John asked.

"Crescent Rose and I are yours." Ruby said.

"Guess this is goodbye." John said with a sad smile.

"Don't be like that, I'm staying here… in your big head!" Ruby shouted the last part actually making an echo.

John had a sweatdrop at the back of his head but thought 'She always was like this. It is both amusing and nice.'

After he thought that all he saw was white as Ruby watched him vanish.

**Mindscape-Jarod**

"Ah son of a bitch!" Shouted Jarod crashing into a wall.

"Come on kid you got to do better than that!" Shouted the man.

The man throws his arm to the side sending more wires out and at Jarod who leaps out of the way as they crash into the wall behind him.

"What will it take to beat this guy!" Jarod shouted as he leaps back avoiding the razor sharp wires.

Jarod looked at the man who still had his smile as he said "Alright you only have fifty minutes left."

"Damn!" Jarod shouted ducking under some wires.

Jarod leapt to the side as wires cut through the ground he was on.

Jarod landed on his feet panting as he thought 'This guy is nuts! Those wires are, wait the wires! They follow the movement of his fingers!' A smirk crept onto his face 'I've got him!'

Jarod rushes the man who's smile grew as he sends the wires at him but Jarod started dodging them until he was close before he felt pain in his left arm and looked to see a wire wrapped around it but that didn't stop him as he continued to the man before he was close and out of thin air came a gun where he held it at the man's chest where his heart was.

"It's seems you found out about what you can do here." The man said with his smile still present.

"And I win." Jarod said with a smirk.

"That you did." The man said retracting the wires into his gauntlet.

"So what happens now?" Jarod asked.

"You wake up but know that I will always remain with you." The man said tapping a finger to Jarod's head.

Jarod looked at the man and said "I never got your name did I?"

The man kept his smile "No you didn't. My name is Jenos Hazard and your weapon is called Excelion."

After he said that everything became white.

**Mindscape-Alyssa**

Alyssa walked through the snow sword covered field carefully searching through them to find which sword was the spirit she saw.

"Dang it this is harder than it looks!" Alyssa growled holding her head before a memory shot through her head.

**Flashback**

_Alyssa stood in front of Revan while off to the side Jarod was running away from five PROXY droids who took the appearance of Sith warriors._

"_Alyssa what I'm going to teach you is something that I believe you will find useful." Revan said to the girl._

"_What are you going to teach me?" Alyssa asked._

"_I'm going to teach you how to use the force in finding." Revan said confusing the girl._

"_This ability will come in hand to you because you will someday be in a position where your mission is to search for someone or something that will be in a life or death scenario." Said Revan before the entire field lit up with pieces of light which Alyssa could sense._

_Suddenly the lights clustered before pure white ribbons appear with three being different with the three being different color with one being purple, one being black, and one being blue with red stripes. Each of the three ribbons were attached to different areas which surprised her because the purple one was attached to her, the black one was attached to Revan and the blue and red one attached to the still running Jarod who was now only being chased by four PROXY's since one was on the ground with its head two feet away._

"_From what Braydin has told me about this show called Bleach I hypothesized on it and came across this. With this we are able to find out where the people we are looking for are but it will only work for people who are still among the living." Said Revan as he grabbed the purple ribbon and Alyssa felt a small tug._

"_I am going to teach you how to use what me, and the Swords of Heaven are able to use." Said Revan with a smile under his helmet._

**End flashback**

Alyssa closed her eyes and focused by spreading out her senses before white ribbons form from everywhere before three minutes later Alyssa's eyes snap open as she shot her hand out grabbing a purple and ice blue ribbon and she pulled with all her strength popping a katana out of the ground and spinning towards her where she with great skills catch the sword by the hilt.

"Impressive" A familiar voice said and Alyssa turned around to see the same woman again.

"It seems you managed to find me." Said the woman.

"That I did, Sode no Shirayuki." Said Alyssa causing the woman to smile.

"So it seems you figured my name." Said the now identified Sode no Shirayuki.

"I found out right as I touched the sword." Alyssa said with a smile.

"Then you also know that when you leave that I will still be with you." Said Sode no Shirayuki.

"Yes I do." Alyssa said before everything turned white.

**Mindscape-Dexter**

"Woah!" Dexter shouted leaping to the left and dodging several rods made of gold light.

"Think fast!" Shouted the man as he swung his giant metal hand at Dexter who jumped back letting it smash into the ground in front of him before he ran at him.

The man ducked under a punch but wasn't fast enough to dodge a kick that was aimed for his stomach causing him to fly back.

"That hurt" Said the man as he rubbed his wound.

"Sorry" Dexter said before the man transformed his arm into a strange looking cannon with the fingers turning into energy spikes.

"It's alright." Said the man before firing energy rods at Dexter who grabbed the hilt on his hips and started blocking the rods while also dodging those he couldn't block.

"Man he's good." Dexter said as he hid behind a corner.

Dexter vanished with force step as the man came from the corner before appearing behind him with his lightsaber in hand before he swung but the barrel of the man's arm twists before a the energy spikes connected to form a single rod which he uses to block the lightsaber.

"Have to admit I will never get used to that." The man said grunting as he held the blue blade back.

"Well you did say the test was for me to survive and I'm doing my best to survive." Dexter said with a smirk enjoying the fight.

"That I did and you've only been at it for a good two hours and thirty minutes." Said the man as Dexter jumped back getting into a stance with his lightsaber held in both hands with the hilt close to his face while the tip of the blade was pointed at his opponent.

"Thanks but less talking and more fighting." Said Dexter with a smirk as the man got ready to attack.

In the shadows the reptilian eyes watched with amusement as he thought 'He's getting better, at this rate he might be able to use my powers as well as fully use the Scale Mail in seconds. Though he will have to fight the one that he considers a friend sooner or later.'

**Mindscape-Braydin**

Braydin clashed blades with the white figure who laughed like a maniac before the being pushed Braydin back before swinging at Braydin who blocked it but the force was enough to send Braydin crashing into one of the many sideways buildings.

When the smoke cleared Braydin grunts in pain before he climbed out of the crater and launch at the figure who brought his sword up and swung but Braydin ducked under the attack swung his sword but the being leapt back.

"Got to work better on that King!" Shouted the being and causing Braydin to freeze which gave the being a chance to swing his sword at Braydin who blocked it but the force caused him to crash into the ground with a grunt.

Braydin shakes his head before looking to see the being fly at him ready to stab him before Braydin vanished with a force step causing the being to stab his sword into the side of the building.

Braydin appeared behind the being with his sword high in the air before he swung down but the being didn't have time to get out of the way before it cleaved it in half from its right shoulder to left hip.

"Tch… It seems I lost." The being said even with the wound before it started to disintegrate from the wounds.

"This was fun; just remember to keep strong King because if you don't, then I'm taking your throne." Said the thing before it completely vanished.

"Congratulations" Said a familiar voice before Braydin turned to see the same man before he fought the being in white.

"Thank you… Zangetsu." Said Braydin causing the man to look him in the eye.

"Remember what I told our previous wielder: Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." Said the now identified Zangetsu as everything around them turned white.

**Meeting room**

Jacob and Josh watched what was happening before Braydin, Aiden, Ben, Alyssa, Alex, John, and Jarod started glowing white.

When the light vanished it revealed that their appearances changed.

The only change John had was that his hair now had some red highlights.

Alyssa, Braydin, and Aiden didn't change much physically.

Ben didn't change much but the only change was that his eyes were now a jade green.

Alex was the only one who didn't change much physically.

Jarod's only change was that his hair had some black highlights now.

"Okay what happened?" Alex asked.

"You were pulled into your inner worlds to face your tests in order to use your weapons." Said Jacob.

"So it seems we passed then." Jarod said as he held up his right hand which was covered by a gauntlet that looked like Jenos Hazards but instead of a VII it was replaced with angle wings.

"Woah!" John shouted as he held his which was a red rectangle before it unfolded into a giant scythe.

"Looks like you're compensating for something." Jarod said with a smirk before John smashed the scythe into his head smashing him to the ground.

"He deserved that." Alyssa said holding up her katana while Aiden did the same.

"Dexter did say that he would do something like this." Alex said holding up two pistols which were automatic revolvers with four pointed stars on the sides.

"And it looks like they are still doing their tests." Ben said holding up a decorated broadsword.

"I wonder how long their tests will take?" Braydin asked as he strapped Zangetsu onto his back.

**Mindscape-Chris**

Chris lets out a battle cry as he swung the Buster Blade much easier at Cloud, who began to have an even tougher time trying to block his pupil's attacks.

"I gotta say, kid, you're getting better every minute." Cloud said impressed by Chris's progress.

"Thanks, but it seems I just figured out a way to beat you!" Chris stated with a smirk.

"Then try it, kid!" Cloud challenged as he formed his Fusion Swords into one massive blade.

Chris lunged at Cloud and delivered a downward strike in which the blonde counters and kicks the Sword of Freedom away before he flips in midair and lands perfectly. Chris raises his sword as it began to glow blue followed by Cloud's own sword as well before both fighters launched an Omnislash at each other which resulted in a large explosion.

As the dust and smoke grew thick, Cloud kept his senses ready in case of a sneak attack. He looked around his position for any sign of his pupil but couldn't find any trace of him until multiple shadows appeared above him.

When the dust cleared, Cloud's eyes widened in surprise as hundreds of meteors came down towards him. He separated one sword from his main one and began to either smack away the flaming rocks with his larger sword or deflecting them with his other one.

This distraction was all Chris needed to quickly dash up to Cloud and place the blade near his neck.

Cloud smirked in satisfaction as he dropped his swords and held his hands up. "Looks like I lose, kid. Nice work."

"Thanks, I had a good teacher." Chris replied with his own smirk as he holstered the Buster Blade on his shoulder.

"You have now earned the right to wield the Fusion Swords as well as use my strength." Cloud said.

"I get the feeling you want to say something else to me." Chris stated with a questioning look.

Cloud nodded. "You must always use this strength to protect those you care about as well as have the strength to protect others. That is the only way for you to get stronger."

"Then I shall always use the power that I've acquired to protect my friends and family." Chris promised as he placed the Buster Blade in the ground.

"Then good luck, kid, and see ya later." Cloud said.

Chris nodded with a smile on his face before he vanished from his mindscape.

Cloud stood where he was for a while before his senses kicked in. "So do you think he's ready?"

A large red dragon with green reptilian eyes appeared behind the blonde. "Yes, his strength is growing each day and soon he shall wield my power but eventually, he will fight the one who contains the White Dragon in the end and if Fate is correct then he will kill his friend."

"Then let's pray that never happens." Cloud said before the area vanished in white.

**Mindscape-Dexter**

Dexter swung his lightsaber but the man blocked the attack and responded with a kick but Dexter moved out of the way before swinging an overhead slash but the man ducked in time.

"Woah that was close." The man said surprised by the attack.

"Sorry about that Allen." Dexter said sincerely.

"Don't worry and I think we're close to our limits." Said Allen.

"But how long have we been at it again?" Dexter asked.

"Oh don't worry we have only five minutes left." Said Allen.

"Then I guess this is our last attack." Said Dexter as he held the lightsaber in front of him.

The two combatants stood their ground before Allen smirked and transformed his arm from Cross into Crown Clown.

"Okay I didn't see that coming." Said Dexter with eyes wide.

"Well get ready" Allen grabbed his left hand and it transforms into a large broadsword with a cross emblazoned on the faces of the blade. A white-hooded cowl and sleeve with a masquerade-style mask is affixed to the cowl which then moves to cover his eyes.

"Alright I have to admit but that is cool." Dexter said with a smile.

"Thanks" Allen said before energy envelopes both combatants.

They stood there for a good ten seconds before both combatants rush at each other before they get close and swing where both are enveloped in a bright flash of light.

When the light dies it showed both combatants behind one another.

"Not bad." Allen said before he fell onto one knee as his sword reverts back to his hand as he holds the slash wound on his chest.

"It looks like I past." Dexter said with a smile before he touched a wound on his face "But I didn't exactly get off scot free.

"Don't worry any wounds you get here won't appear out there." Said Allen as he stood up.

"Nice fight." Dexter said clipping his lightsaber to his belt as he held out a hand which Allen took.

"Remember to watch out for your friends out there and tell Lenalee that I said hi and that I'm here." Allen said with a big smile.

Dexter smiled brightly and nodded his head as he vanished.

Allen's smile remained before it fell as he turned to a dark hallway and said "What do you think? Is he worthy enough?"

From the darkness came a pure white Dragon with blue eyes which looked Allen in the eye and spoke "He has great potential. A strength I have not seen in a long time. He will be able to use my power but I know that someday, he will have to fight the one who contains the Red Dragon, and if Fate is true then kill the one that he calls a friend."

Allen turns to where Dexter once stood and his face takes a saddened appearance and said "I hope he will never have to do that."

"My dear boy we both know that it will happen." Said the dragon.

**Meeting room**

"So how do you think their tests are going?" John asked as he had Crescent Rose in its folded form.

"It's hard to say but-" Jacob was interrupted when energy blasts out of both Dexter and Chris causing the group to shield their eyes since the energy also provided a bright light.

When the light stopped the group looked to see that both Dexter and Chris were standing and that Chris had the Fusion Sword while Dexter had Cross which surprised Lenalee, greatly.

"Hey guys what did we miss?" Chris asked opening his eyes which instead of being red they were mako blue.

"Yeah don't leave us in the dark." Dexter said revealing his eyes to be instead of hazel they were silver.

"Well your eyes are different from their original color." Said Jacob while holding up two mirrors.

Both men took a mirror to see their different eye colors.

"Not bad." Both men say at once before looking at each other.

"Um...Dexter where did you get that arm?" Lenalee asked with a bit of fear.

"Oh it came from the holocron. Also Allen says hi and he's still here." Dexter said with a smile as Cross vanished revealing Dexter's arm which was the same.

Lenalee's eyes were wide before they started tearing up with not tears of sadness but tears of joy that her friend was still around.

"Well at least we got our weapons." Said Alex holding up both of his Judgment Executions.

"And we know that they have names." Said Alyssa holding up her sword.

"So what are yours?" Chris asked.

"Mine is named Zangetsu." Said Braydin with a smile.

"Mine is Judgment Execution." Said Alex.

"Mugen" Jacob responded with a short unnoticeable smirk.

"Mine is called Hyōrinmaru." Said Josh.

"Mine is Sode no Shirayuki." Said Alyssa who had a smile.

"Excelion." Jarod said with a smile.

"Crescent Rose." John said unfolding the sniper scythe.

"Mine is Senbonzakura." Said Aiden.

"Excalibur." Ben said surprising them.

"Um...why does your sword have the same name as your title and King Arthur's sword?" Asked Aiden.

"Cause it is Excalibur." Ben answered.

"Let's ask him later but for now mine is called Breaker Blade." Said Chris with a grin.

"Mine is called Cross." Said Dexter.

Everyone then turned to look at Lenalee who started looking at the others in confusion.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Lenalee asked.

"Well we know about your weapons but it would be rude to tell you ours and you not telling us what yours is." Said Jacob.

"But why? I'm nothing special." Lenalee said.

"Lenalee you are special. You have a kind heart that not many have and that kindness is something that you are special for." Said Jacob causing the girl to blush.

"Very well, mine are called the Dark Boots." Lenalee said with her blush still present.

"Now that it's all done we can discuss about you three. You saved my life which I am glad and we are looking for more Swords so would you be willing to join?" Said Braydin surprising them.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

"Of course, Josh you are a friend and you pilot a Gundam that uses funnels for offense and defense. The Funnels could be used to hit the enemy at any angle." Said Braydin patting Josh on the shoulder.

"Jacob you were raised by a military family and have both skill and knowledge that we can use against the enemy." Said Dexter putting a hand on his shoulder and Jacob smiled before he returned the gesture.

"And Lenalee you're kindness is large and your skills can save lives and help end any type of fighting across the galaxy." Said Chris and Lenalee smiled in appreciation.

The three look at one another before they say at once "We accept."

"Very good then Josh you shall have the title Sword of Knowledge, Abyss, Jacob you will be known as the Sword of Strength, Siegfried, and Lenalee you will be called the Sword of Heart, Sapphire." Said Chris.

The three stood there silent before Jacob was first to speak saying "I actually appreciate my name."

"I like it so far." Said Josh.

"I like mine too." Said Lenalee with a smile.

"Then welcome to the Swords of Heaven." Said Dexter with a smile.

Everyone smiled before the door opens and a human wearing a Federation Army uniform with a Lieutenant symbol. The Lieutenant had pale skin, brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Sir, we have picked up a distress signal." Said the soldier said.

"Where is it?" Asked Chris.

"It's in Australia, sir." Said the soldier.

"Australia? Do we have any units in Australia?" Asked Ben.

"That's the kicker, sir… It's Britannian." Said the soldier causing everyone to look at each other.

**Australia**

In the skies over Australia flew several objects. Over the country flew 3 Pelicans, 3 Kyrios, 2 ReZELs, 4 Broadswords, and 2 GN-XIIIs.

The group of sixteen flew through the air with the GN types disrupting communication and radar masking their presence.

Inside the first Pelican sat Dexter, Braydin, Jarod, Chris, Ben, Jacob, Josh, Aiden, Alyssa, John, Alex, and Lenalee along with two Federation Troopers.

"Alright, what do you think we'll encounter." Ben asked.

"Let's asked Advisor." Said Chris.

The holographic projector came to life before it revealed a Clone Trooper wearing phase one armor. This was CC-01/435 or as Delta Squad call him Advisor.

"Alright, this is what we were able to find out: The facility you are going to is a hidden Britannian facility which is an underground facility 300 feet under the surface. Our boys in Intelligence found that the facility housed over 547 people in it running experiments of unknown origin on some unknown devices. The facility went dark a few weeks ago and they sent out a distress signal one week ago but it was a weak signal. Sirs because you asked you are going in with Delta Squad, Omega Squad, the Null ARCs, Domino Squad, and several Federation Troopers. Good luck and good hunting." Said Advisor before the hologram vanished.

"What could have caused a facility like this to just go silent?" Lenalee asked as she held her helmet in hand.

**Britannian facility**

-Play: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-

The facility was lit with several lights with the halls empty. Nothing could be seen. In the halls it was mostly black due to burnt out lights with one hall barely lit with a flickering light.

On the corner of the hallways entrance laid a hand before the hand is dragged away.

Down another hall it wasn't lit before the lights came on revealing 3 mangled corpses with blood everywhere before a corpse gets dragged away.

In the middle of a blood covered room sat a person who sat there for several minutes before something fell out of their hands revealing it to be the remains of a bloodied arm which looked like it belonged to a child.

The person hears a clanging sound and leaps to its feet spreading out four arms with blades on them while its skin is blue and it's blue light-like eyes stared at the direction of the sound before it releases an inhumane roar before it smashed through a vent and went to the sound before the sounds of screaming is heard before silenced with flesh being ripped apart and the sound of animalistic gurgles is heard.

-End song-

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

**Preview**

_"The Swords have gained completed the tests they have taken."_ Shows the Swords of Heaven walking down a hall.

"_But something dark in a Britannian base draws their attention."_ Shows a dark room before something shuffles in the darkness.

"_With new weapons and abilities, will the Swords be able to handle this threat?"_ Shows Alex armed with two pistols before he shoots large blasts while Braydin uses Zangetsu to cleave what used to be a human.

"_Or will they succumb to its darkness."_ Shows Dexter and Chris getting dragged away by a strange object before it shows Lenalee being dragged away by strange humanoids with Jacob trying to fight his way to her.

_Next episode: The horrors and the dragons_

"_Will the Swords be able to survive the horror that will await them?"_ Shows Alyssa having a scared look before it shows two beings with one in red while the other was in white with the white having blue transparent wings as they stood in front of the Swords, shadowed beings, and a large group of shuffling humanoids.


End file.
